Dragon Love
by Crystal Darkness Mare
Summary: Yami Dark, a sixteen year old boy, believed in any and all mythical animals- unicorns, fairies, dragons, werewolves. His parents think that he's getting too old for that and starts to verbally abuse him, saying how weak he is and such. One day, they went to far and abused him physically. That night, he packed his valuables and left. More inside. AU. (Co-writer Kim)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to our new story, as you can see. Before we start, I would like to thank Kim for helping me write the story. She's an amazing person and story writer.

Summary - Yami Dark, a sixteen year old boy, believed in any and all mythical animals- unicorns, fairies, dragons, werewolves. His parents think that he's getting too old for that and starts to verbally abuse him, saying how weak he is and such. One day, they went too far and abused him physically. That night, he packed his valuables and left. Having no idea how long or where he ran, he collapsed. Before darkness overtook him, he heard loud thumps and felt air fly past him. He saw large black and amethyst paws. Once he woke, he found that his belief in mythical animals were true when he saw dragons everywhere. His rescuers, Atemu and Yugi, and himself quickly became friends and fell in love with each other. He also made new friends and new and old enemies.

Warnings - There will be lemons, many lemons. Some rough, some gentle. There will be violence and others things.

Pairings - Bakura x Akefia, Melvin x Marik, Seth x Seto, Aknamkanon x Amara, Atemu x Yugi(soon Yugi x Atemu x Yami)

About the Dragons - (Atemu, Yami, Yugi)

Atemu - a pure black dragon with crimson and gold streaks. He's as long a football field. His parents are still alive, he's the prince of dragons, very protective of his family, has many enemies and friends. In human form he's tan with crimson eyes, tricolor hair.

Yami - a light grey dragon with maroon and gold streaks, he's always uke, he's ¾ of a football field, bullied and abused. As human, he's pale with maroon eyes with tricolor hair.

Yugi - an amethyst dragon with purple and gold streaks, he's always seme, he's as long a football field, has many friends. As human, he's pale with amethyst eyes and tricolor hair.

Please don't hesitate to asked any questions whether by PMing me or reviewing.

Yami sighed happily when he closed his finally finished story book. He had the large book since he was a toddler and it amazed him greatly. He had asked his parents to buy more books like those and he had read them all also.

Shaking his head slightly, he jumped off the bed and out his door to his parents' room. He knocked on the door to his parents' bedroom, waiting for a reply impatiently.

The voices in the room stopped and Yami heard footsteps. He jumped slightly when the door swung open, "Yami? What is it?" his father asked in annoyance

"Can I have some more books?" Yami asked. "I just finished my last one."

His father blinked before growling and going back into the room. He mumbled something to his wife before returning to his son with a smug look, "No. You're already sixteen. Grow up," he hissed and turned to look at his wife when she finally joined the two.

"I am grown up. Why can't I get another book?" Yami asked.

"Because you need to work on your education. I have heard from your teachers that you failed a test. That is not what I want Yami. People bully you because you look weak while reading the stupid tales. Grow up and learn. If you want a book, you need to buy it yourself. Now leave us," Yami's mother stated, not caring for the tears that began to pile in the maroon eyes.

Yami walked away from his parents' room when they shut the door in his face, tears threatening to fall as he walked.

'Why are they acting this way suddenly? What have I done wrong?' Yami asked himself as he made it to his room. He threw himself on his bed and cried quietly until dinner was ready.

Yami sat up sadly when he heard his mother calling for him, going into the bathroom to wash his hands and face.

He looked at himself in the mirror and winced slightly at his slightly bloodshot eyes. He sighed and washed his hands and face. 'I just hope that they don't notice,' he thought to himself as he walked into the dining room.

"Did you wash your hands?" Yami's father asked without looking up from what he was working on.

"Yes Papa," Yami said quietly as he took his seat next to his mother.

His mother placed his food in front of him. "Eat up," his mother said. "You have to study after dinner."

"Yes Mama. Thank you," the boy said before quietly eating his dinner.

Yami's parents didn't pay any attention to their son, only looking at his food every once in a while.

'Why are they acting like this?' Yami thought as he stood and put his dish in the sink. The food was not his favorite so he ate as much as he could. He made his way to the stairs but was stopped by a cold voice.

Yami turned to his father as he was being talked to, listening to him intently.

"Did you finish all your food your mother worked very hard on?" his father asked as his dark crimson eyes glared at his son.

"Most of it," Yami replied.

Yami's father stood, "Why didn't you eat all of it?" he asked, his glare hardening.

"I-I couldn't fit i-it all in," Yami replied, stuttering slightly.

His father growled and stalked up to his son. He grabbed Yami's elbow harshly and dragged him up to his room.

"Where are you taking me? What will you do to me?" Yami asked nervously.

His father grinned evilly and threw him in the room. He locked the door and turned to face Yami, "You should know that if you don't do what you're supposed to do, you're going to get punished. But, this time, it's going to be, oh what's the word! Severe," he said and walked to Yami.

Yami backed away until his back hit the wall. "What are you planning to do to me?" Yami asked.

His father grabbed his face roughly; "I'm going to make sure that you wished you were never born!" he growled and punched Yami on the gut, still roughly holding his face.

Yami groaned and grabbed his aching stomach. "Th-That hurts," Yami said softly.

His father rolled his eyes and threw his son across the room, "It was supposed to!" he growled.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?" Yami asked in fear.

"To show you a lesson!" his father yelled before lunging at Yami.

Yami screamed and tried to dodge his father but his father managed to grab him before he could escape.

Yami's father kept throwing him around the room and punching him. Finally, Yami's mother came in, "Sweetie, clean up. We have a meeting in thirty minutes. Leave Yami in his room to think about what he did," she scolded and went to get ready.

"You're lucky this time, boy," Yami's father said before he got up and left the room to get ready for his meeting.

Yami whimpered and shakily got up. 'I need to leave. I can't stay here,' he thought to himself as he got up.

Yami clutched his stomach as he walked into his room, shutting his door once he was safe in his room.

He looked around his room and found his double string bag. He quietly packed some of his valuables in the bag and hid it behind the door, waiting for his parents to leave.

Yami went over to his bed and laid down, curling up because of the pain in his body.

He jumped and winced when the door slammed open, his father yelled at him that they were leaving. Once he finished, the couple left.

Yami waited until he heard the car drive away; sitting up slowly and walking over to his bag.

He grabbed the bag and opened his bedroom door. He then quickly walked to the back door and opened it. With that, he ran as fast as he can into the deep woods. Even with the pain, 'I need to run,' he thought.

Yami kept running as fast and as far as he could go, ignoring his breathlessness that slowly developed as he wore out.

Soon, Yami became dizzy. He slowed down but didn't see the rock that stuck up. With a pained cry, he collapsed with his leg on top of it. He panted heavily as he tried to calm his rapid beating heart.

Yami rolled over, panting heavily and feeling like he was about to pass out.

He closed his eyes when he felt a powerful force of air hit him. He turned his head and saw a dark purple and black paw and heard a loud roar before passing out.

/What have we got here?/ the dark purple one asked as he walked over to Yami, looking closely at the boy.

/Looks like a human. But why would he run all the way over here?/ the black one replied as he sniffed the boy.

/I don't know. What should we do to him? Why is his cheek slightly red?/ Yugi replied, looking closer at the boy's red cheek.

The black paw, or Atemu, looked closer at Yami. /We should take him back home. I'll have Isis check up on him to see if he's alright. We'll think of something else later/ he replied to his lover, Yugi, and picked up the teen.

Yugi nodded. /Sounds like a plan/ Yugi said.

Atemu nodded back and gently held the Yami in his mouth as he and Yugi leaped up into the air and took off to their home.

The two flew high in the sky so that they couldn't be made out by humans, flying slower than normal for the human's sake.

/Atemu, what would your father say? He didn't want anyone to see us, remember?/ Yugi asked, remembering what Aknamkanon said to them.

~Flashback~

/Atemu, where are you going?/ a dark grey dragon asked as he stepped in front of his son.

Atemu sighed. /Me and Yugi are going hunting, Pa/ he replied.

Aknamkanon nodded. /Alright, just remember to not cause attention. I don't want to erase a human's memory/ he said and left.

~End Flashback~

/If we keep this boy hidden then we won't have to find out/ Atemu replied.

/What about the others? Akefia, Melvin, even Seth? You know how sneaky they are with their lovers!/

/They aren't as scary as my father. As long as they don't tell my father then it doesn't matter if they know/ Atemu replied.

Yugi sighed. /Okay, then let's take him to my cave. Barely anyone knows where it is and it has supplies. It should be safe/ he suggested.

/Sounds like a good idea, Habibi/ Atemu said, changing direction and heading for Yugi's cave.

Yugi laughed and flew to meet up with him.

/What's so amusing?/ Atemu asked.

Yugi shook his head and flew faster. /That you surprised me when you changed direction quickly/ he replied.

Atemu chuckled. /I like your cave. It's better than mine/ Atemu said.

Yugi looked shocked. /But your cave is the palace! Anyone would do anything to get in!/ he cried out.

/It may seem that way but I prefer simpler things at times and the palace can be rather boring/ Atemu replied.

Yugi chuckled and went to Atemu, nuzzling him gently. /Is it boring when I come over?/ he asked.

/Not with you there but other times it can be/ Atemu replied.

Yugi rolled his eyes and hit his tail on Atemu before racing off to his cave house.

Atemu chuckled and quickly raced off after Yugi, being careful of the human in his mouth.

Yami groaned when he felt air hitting him fast. He opened his eyes and saw a big pearly fang, making him pale. He shakily looked down and did the only thing he could do. Scream and quickly take out a tiny dagger and stab Atemu's nose, making the dragon roar.

Yugi turned around quickly when he heard it, his eyes widening when he saw the human slip from Atemu's mouth.

Yugi quickly dived and caught Yami gently. He turned and gasped at what he saw. He saw a pack of wyverns heading towards Atemu, who was trying to get the dagger out of his nose. Before he could call out to his lover, the head wyvern pounced on the black dragon, scratching his wings and back. Atemu cried out and began to fall.

/ATEMU!/ Yugi shouted as he quickly flew to his lover, using his own body to stop Atemu's fall and slowly lowering them all down for now.

Yugi landed in a clear patch of land and set Yami down next to Atemu before he growled at the wyverns. /What're you doing here?! This is our territory!/

/Not anymore! We kill you two and we are one step closer to claiming it/ one of the wyverns replied.

Yugi growled and stood his ground, ready to protect his lover and new human at any cost. Atemu weakly let out a distress call before darkness overtook him. He knew that his wing would come and he knew that his father would be angry.

Yugi knew it as well and he knew that he didn't have to hold them off alone for long, knocking one of them away from Atemu.

Yami was shaking while hiding behind Atemu's paw. He jumped and whimpered when he heard a loud roar, signaling that more dragons are coming.

"What is going on?" Yami asked the dragon near him, seeing the other creatures run away in fear.

Yugi landed and ran to the two, /Our wing is here. You must not do anything. The king will not hurt you if you do something you're supposed to/ he replied before bowing to Atemu's father as he and Amara, Atemu's mother and Queen, came.

/What happened here and who is that human?/ Atemu's father asked.

/My king, the wyverns that have attacked us before have attacked us again while we went to my cave to care for the human. While we hunted we found him knocked out and decided to take him under our wing/ Yugi explained before looking at his bleeding and unconscious lover, who was also breathing heavily, /Unfortunately, Atemu was hurt in the process of escaping/. Amara turned and cried out at the sight.

Yami hid behind Atemu's paw when Amara came closer, Amara checking her baby over.

Amara saw Yami hiding before picking the human up /Aknamkanon, Atemu needs to be looked at. His wings could have been broken or even tearing/ she said. Every dragon winced, knowing how painful that was.

"What are you going to do with me?" Yami asked nervously.

/Nothing for now, little one/ Amara replied, wincing when Akefia, Melvin, and Seth lifted Atemu up, her son screeching in pain.

/Be careful with him/ Amara scolded.

The three ignored her and flew Atemu into the palace cave. Yugi turned to Amara /My Queen, may I please have the human back?/

Amara nodded and carefully handed Yami to Yugi, being careful not to hurt the boy.

Yugi bowed. /Thank you my Queen/ Yugi said and flew to find Atemu.

Amara smiled at the boy and flew towards the palace as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aknamkanon turned to his soldiers. /I want some of you to guard this area and to look out on our lands/ he said before also going to the palace.

Yugi quickly caught up with the group carrying Atemu. /How's he doing?/ Yugi asked.

"Losing too much blood. He won't make it if we don't stitch up his wings and clean them," Isis said as she checked over the wounds. She paled, "And we need to do it now!"

/How much longer until we can start?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

"We can't wait any longer. Someone, go get my kit!" Isis yelled as she began to clean the wound, making Atemu screech again.

/It's alright, Atemu. Isis needs to treat your wing though/ Yugi said.

/...h-hurts…/ Atemu groaned to Yugi. Yami went closer to Atemu and placed his hand on his snout. He saw his dagger and sadness filled him. It was his fault. His hand went to the dagger and pulled it out, Atemu crying out.

"I'm sorry for causing this," Yami said softly, gently stroking Atemu's snout.

Atemu purred through the pain. He closed his eyes as Isis poured something in the wounds, making Atemu roar and try to get up.

Yami jumped back in surprise, a fearful expression on his face.

Yugi quickly pulled Yami back and went to Atemu. The Prince roaring; trying to get away from the horrible stinging and burning.

/Calm down, Atemu. You're scaring the human and you need to be treated immediately/ Yugi said.

/...Well I can't h-help it if it hurts!/ Atemu hissed as he tried to control himself.

/I know that but you have to try not to react so much/ Yugi said.

Atemu growled and settled down, curling himself into a ball as he tried to suppress the pain.

Yami came closer to Atemu, gently stroking his scales.

Atemu purred, his touches soothing him from the pain. Yugi came close to Atemu and wrapped himself around his lover.

Yami smiled at the happy couple, enjoying the sound of the purrs coming from Atemu.

Atemu lifted his head and grabbed Yami, bringing him between Yugi and himself. He nudged Yami to continue him stroking his scales as Isis worked on his back and wings.

Yami smiled and stroked Atemu's scales again, a light blush on his cheeks now that he was between the two dragons.

Atemu purred again and winced, moving away from the large needle Isis was using when she stitched dragons.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked as he stroked Atemu's scales, using his other hand to stroke Yugi's scales.

Atemu shook, the needle piercing into his skin hurt much more than the dagger to his nose. He dug his head in Yugi's scales and panted, both purring as Yami stoked their scales.

Yami found a spot on Atemu's side that caused a soft moan to escape him, blushing brightly.

Yugi chuckled and nuzzled both of them. Isis smiled at the sight but growled when Atemu moved, "Atemu, stop moving or Ra help me that I'm going to knock you out so hard you'll have a headache for a month!" she snapped.

/Sorry, Isis/ Atemu replied, forcing himself to stay still.

"Would it be easier if I put you to sleep?" she asked.

/Yes and no. Yes because it won't hurt and no because I don't want to miss the human rubbing my scales/ Atemu replied.

Isis rolled her eyes and numbed his back and wings and continued to work. The numbing made the prince gasp slightly.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded and laid his head down. /Yes, it just felt strange/ he replied, purring again when Yami began to stroke him and Yugi again.

"Do you shed your scales?" Yami asked curiously.

Atemu and Yugi nodded, /Once every six months or two times a year. Every other year they grow stronger/ Yugi replied /Plus, what's your name?/

"Yami," Yami replied with a bright smile. "What's your names?"

/I'm Yugi and this is Atemu/ Yugi introduced, pointing his head to the dozing prince, chuckling at the boy's happiness.

Yami chuckled. "Nice to meet you both," Yami said with a smile.

Yugi nodded and nuzzled the boy before placing his head over Atemu's neck, purring as Yami petted both of them again.

Yami started to hum softly as he rubbed, enjoying the smooth scales under his hands.

Yami's humming both made the dragons fall asleep. Yami giggled and settled between them, his humming was also setting him asleep. Isis giggled and finished her work before leaving to inform her king and queen.

Yami shifted in his sleep and hugged Yugi's tail that was beside him.

Atemu wrapped his tail around the fragile boy and the two dragons curled around him, protectively and possessively.

Yami smiled when he felt the protective, possessive hold he was in, feeling safe from the world.

Aknamkanon and Amara then quietly entered the cave and smiled at the sight. Amara looked at her husband /I'm not going to let you ruin this by erasing the boy's mind. It's clear they love each other and I'm not risking my son's or his mate's happiness/ she growled.

/Strangely, I feel that I have to agree/ Aknamkanon replied.

Amara smiled and rubbed herself against Aknamkanon /Good, now let's go to our room. Today's been exhausting/ she said and the two left.

Soon, Ra raised into the air.

Atemu groaned softly when the light shined in his eyes, shifting his head away from the bright light.

Big mistake. When he moved, his back and wings flared, making him cry out. Looks like the numbing medicine wore off.

Yami woke up with a start when he heard the cry, sitting up. "Are you okay, Atemu?" Yami asked as he gently stroked Atemu's side.

Atemu panted through clenched teeth. /I swear to all living gods I'm going to kill all wyverns!/ he hissed as he tried to surpass a whimper.

Yami came out of the protective hold and stood in front of Atemu, gently stroking his snout. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Yami asked.

Atemu nuzzled him. /Stay with me? I'm pretty much immobilized from the pain and stitches/ he panted.

Yami smiled. "I have nowhere to go anyway," Yami replied.

Atemu nuzzled him and slowly but shakily laid down. /Yami, forget about your past. Please! It's haunting you/ he pleaded.

"I'll try," Yami replied. "How come no one knows of your people except in fairy tales and legends?"

Atemu stiffened and laid his head down. It was then Yugi came up in human form. He looked at Yami, "That question is hard for Atemu," he said quietly.

He then turned Atemu, "Can I tell him?" Atemu nodded and closed his eyes.

"Y-You're human?" Yami asked in shock.

Yugi nodded and put a hand on Atemu's head. "Yes I am. So is everyone." Yugi took a breath before he started explaining.

"When Atemu courted me, he had a son. He was forced into another woman and got her pregnant. He was the sweetest boy. His name was Heba. He was playing around in the forest when hunters came. They- They killed him. After that they attacked us and Atemu was hurt, physically and mentally while protecting the one he loves," he whispered, "Atemu was never the same," Yugi said the last part in barely a whisper.

"I-I'm so sorry, Atemu," Yami said softly, a sad look in his eyes.

Atemu tried to smile but he couldn't. A sole tear fell passed his eyes. He nuzzled the two as the memories came back.

Yami gently stroked Atemu's head, not sure how to help him.

More tears fell as Atemu shrieked in grief. /I-I don't want to fail my family again. I would die if something happens/ he whispered. Yugi hugged him tightly. "You're also included in his family Yami. Never forget that."

"Me? Why me?" Yami asked in surprise and curiosity.

Yugi smiled, "Because he cares for you, we care for you," he said.

"But we just met," Yami said, still a little confused why the dragons wanted him to join them and why they liked him.

/So? I guess its love at first sight/ Atemu mumbled as he dozed off again. Yugi chuckled.

Yami blushed lightly. "I like the sound of that," Yami said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Yugi smiled and pulled him close to Atemu and himself.

Yami hugged human Yugi with one arm and wrapped his other arm around Atemu's neck.

Atemu purred and nuzzled his head to them. He tried to wrap them up with his tail but Yugi pushed off with a chuckle, "No Atemu, I need to do things and you need rest," he scolded gently.

"Is there anything I have to do?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head, "Not really. You can come meet the others or stay with Atemu," he replied.

"I want to stay here with Atemu," Yami replied with a smile.

Yugi smiled back and changed to his dragon form. /Okay. Just yell if you need anything/ he said before nuzzling and licking them both and left.

Yami smiled and shifted so that he was sitting beside Atemu's neck, gently stroking Atemu's neck.

Atemu purred. /So, what'd you think of your new home?/ he asked.

"It's nice," Yami replied with a smile as he looked around.

Atemu smiled mentally. /Oh! By the way, our friends of the tendency of-/ he was cut off by a roar and the sound of multiple wings flying down /-coming here randomly./

Yami gulped nervously. "They won't hurt me, will they?" Yami asked worriedly.

Atemu shook his head. /No. If they do, they die from my claws/ he said as Seth, Akefia, Melvin, and their lovers landed.

Yami felt a little safer now that he knew Atemu was going to protect him, smiling at the dragons that just arrived.

Seth then came up, /Who's this cousin?/ he growled softly, his lover hitting him with his tail at the growl.

"This is mine and Yugi's new human. Hurt him and I hurt you twice as bad. Got it?" Atemu replied.

/Let me see him! Let me see him!/ Melvin's lover asked as he hopped around Atemu and Yami.

Yami looked at dragon, leaning against Atemu. "Is he alright?" Yami asked.

Atemu chuckled. /Nope/ he said, growling a threat when Melvin hit him near his wings.

"Are you alright, Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. /I guess. Just really sore. Why are you guys here?/ Atemu asked the group as he gently settled his head on Yami's lap, holding it slightly so that his legs won't be crushed.

Yami smiled and stroked Atemu's head gently.

/We heard you had a human and wanted to check him out/ Seth's lover replied.

Atemu hummed. /Why not introduce yourselves and tell him of your position/ he suggested as he closed his eyes.

Yami looked up at the dragons, curious about them. "I'm Yami," Yami said with a smile.

Seth's lover nodded. /I'm Seto. With Seth, I also help the King and Queen/ he introduced himself.

Yami smiled. "Nice to meet you," Yami said.

Then, it was Mevin's lover. /I'm Marik. I help Melvin recruit other dragons and help set the plan if we're going to war or if we have an attack./ He paused before saying /I'm crazy. Very crazy. So be careful with me!/

Yami chuckled at the Dragon. "I don't mind crazy," Yami said.

Marik smiled before pushing Akefia's lover foreword. He sighed /I'm Bakura. I train the dragon's and I'm the personal guard of your King and Queen./

"Nice to meet you, Bakura," Yami said with a smile.

All three nodded before looking in the sky. There, were three black masses.

"What are those?" Yami asked curiously.

The six smiled and stepped away and Atemu lifted his head, eyes going big, /Oh no. It's the Three Devils!/ he said as he cried to get up, ignoring the growls he earned.

"Three Devils?" Yami asked with a confused expression.

Atemu turned to Yami. /Their kids/ he said and cried out when the three toppled the prince over.

"Leave him be. He's hurt!" Yami said loudly at the new dragons, trying to get them off Atemu.

The three dragons turned to Yami with interest before also jumping on him.

Yami let out a shout as he fell to the ground, trying to push the dragons off him.

A few seconds later, he felt the weight leave. He opened his eyes and saw Seto, Marik and Bakura hold onto them.

Yami moved closer to Atemu, gently rubbing his head. "Are you okay, Atemu?" Yami asked worriedly.

Atemu groaned. /No. Is my wing turned? It hurts a lot/ he replied as he squeezed his eyes tightly.

"Is his wing turned?" Yami asked as he tried to look himself but he wasn't sure.

Seth came close and winced, /Yep. And it's not pretty/ he said as he grabbed Yami by his shirt to see.

Yami winced when he saw it. "How do we fix it?" Yami asked.

Seth sighed and put Yami down. /I believe is that we need to break it so the bone can heal better/ he said. He turned to Seto, /Go get Isis. I'll watch Joey/ he said. Seto nodded and left, leaving the baby.

Yami walked over to Atemu, gently stroking Atemu's snout.

Atemu nuzzled the hand and Joey came closer, ready to pounce again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Leave him be!" Yami snapped at the child dragon.

Joey growled at the human and jumped at Atemu.

"No!" Yami shouted but he couldn't stop the dragon. "Stop him, Seth. Please."

Seth turned and roared loudly. Joey whimpered and hid behind his injured uncle.

Yami hugged Atemu's neck, gently stroking Atemu's neck.

Atemu shook as he tried to ignore the pain, welcoming Yami's embrace. It was then, Yugi came back. /What happened?!/

"The children pounced on him and then that one pounced a second time," Yami replied, pointing at Joey.

Yugi growled. /Joey! What have I told you!/ he scolded as he went to the baby.

/N-Not to pounce on you/ Joey replied nervously.

/On me and who else?/

/A-Atemu/ Joey replied.

/Good. Go outside until your mother comes back/ Yugi growled and turned to the others. /I thought I told you not to bring the kids in until they were at least a year old. Now Atemu is even more hurt. What happened to both the rule and my lover?/

Yami ran over and hugged Yugi, letting the dragons answer this time.

/We're sorry Yugi but the kids really wanted to see and play with your Yami. I guess they forgot about the rule and, uh, played a little too rough. The kids jumped on Atemu's back and bent his wing, eh, too far/ Melvin tried to explain through Yugi's dark, possessive and protective glare.

Joey and the kids scampered to the back for the cave, closer to Atemu's wrecked form.

Yami released Yugi and returned to Atemu, gently stroking Atemu's neck again.

Yugi hit all the dragons with his tail and made his way to Atemu only to be pounced by someone.

/What the?/ Yugi asked in shock as he looked to see who pounced on him.

/Yugi! What happened to our Atemu!/ a dragoness asked as she clung to Yugi.

Yami hid behind Atemu, not liking the way that she spoke.

Yugi growled and threw her on the cave's side with such force that he didn't care. /Atemu and I will never be with you. We like guys not girls. Atemu is none of your business so leave or I'll throw you to the wyverns!/ he screeched so loud that Atemu winced and moved his head slightly.

Yami covered his ears at the shout, peeking around Atemu at the girl and Yugi.

The dragoness, Tea, pouted. /That's a lie. Plus you can't do that. The king could toss you out of the wing~/ she sang in victory.

Yugi rolled his eyes, grabbed her by the neck, and threw her near wyvern territory. /Anyone else!?/ Yugi shouted.

"Who is she?" Yami asked as he walked back to beside Atemu's head.

/A dragoness whore/ Yugi growled and went to his mates.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked as he hugged Yugi.

Yugi nodded and nuzzled Yami before looking at Atemu. /That's not good. He could get an infection/ he said.

"Seto is going to get Isis," Yami said as he let go of Yugi.

/Well, he taking too long/ Yugi said as he gently moved Atemu to lie on his side.

Atemu moaned softly in pain as he was rolled onto his side.

/I'm sorry Atemu. I'm going to check on why the hell Seto isn't here yet/ Yugi said and flew off.

Yami walked around Atemu and gently started to rub his back as much as he could reach, being careful not to touch any wounds.

Atemu purred, Yami's soothing touch lulling him to sleep. It was then, Yugi came in.

/Guys, leave the kids. The wyverns are attacking. Yami can you care for them?/ Yugi asked frantically as the other six quickly flew off into battle.

"I-I can try," Yami replied.

Yugi nodded and at that, he also flew off into battle.

He growled when he saw the leader of the wyverns. /What do you want!/ Yugi yelled as the king, queen, and soldiers came close to him.

The leader smirked. /The prince/ he growled and dived straight to the cave.

Yami panicked when he saw the wyvern in the cave and grabbed a pipe to fight with, shifting so that he was between Atemu and the enemy.

The wyvern chuckled and began to move closer only to be smashed into the cave walls.

The wyvern groaned and slowly stood back up, turning to the person that had struck him.

Yugi growled at the leader. /Why do you attack us?!/ he growled. The wyvern just grinned and dived to him. /The prince/ he repeated.

"Why are you after Atemu?" Yami asked.

/Simple. He must die/ he replied and got surprised when the babies jumped foreword onto him. Yugi growled and pulled the wyvern away from his second home.

Yami walked back to Atemu, putting the pipe down on the way.

Atemu moved his position slightly, hissing at the burn on his back. He groaned quietly as he fell back to sleep.

Yugi dragged the wyvern out and back to his territory. /Leave us alone! We did nothing to you, so leave us be!/

/Not until the Prince is dead/ the wyvern replied as he tried to fight against Yugi.

Yugi growled and threw the animal out. He grabbed its wings, tearing them in the process, and threw in on the ground.

The wyvern screamed in pain, running as fast as it could away from Yugi.

Yugi snorted in victory as the wyvern called out to his people to retreat.

He came back inside the cave, walking over to Yami and Atemu.

The kids quickly scrambled to their parents as they landed, telling them how they 'beat' the wyvern leader themselves.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked as he hugged Yugi.

Yugi smiled and nodded, /I am now. What about you? Atemu?/ he asked.

Yami released Yugi and walked over to Atemu, gently stroking his snout.

Yugi flew over and shook Atemu. When Atemu didn't answer, he quickly flew to get Isis. /Mama, what's wrong with Uncle 'Tem?/ Ryou asked.

/He's very sick at the moment/ Bakura replied.

Soon, Yugi came back and hurled Isis over to his lover. /Help him Isis/ he growled and he curled up near Yami in worry.

Yami snuggled up against Atemu, worried about the little dragon.

Isis growled back at Yugi. "I understand you're worried but you don't need to throw me. I want everyone, except for my helpers, to leave," she said as she prepared to do the procedure.

"Can I stay?" Yami asked.

Isis shook her head, "No, I'm sorry but when he wakes he'll want to move to get to you. I need everyone to leave. Now if you want this not to be fatal!" she stated.

"Okay," Yami said slightly sadly as he started to walk out of the cave.

He looked back one more time before he was lifted by Yugi and went to the throne room, where the king and queen are.

"Have you ever had a human ride you on your back?" Yami asked curiously.

Yugi gently shook his head. /No. At least not yet/ he said as he threw Yami in the air, the boy landing on his back. /But I have now!/

Yami chuckled at Yugi, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

They flew into the throne room, Yugi bowing to his king and queen.

Yami bowed to them too while still sitting on Yugi's back.

Amara smiled "You don't need to bow to us young one, Yugi. You are part of the family," she said in her human form and stood up, walking toward the two.

Yami slid down for Yugi's back, standing beside his dragon friend.

The queen smiled and hugged Yami, patting Yugi once she released Yami.

Yami smiled. "You make a pretty human," Yami complemented.

Amara giggled and blushed, "Thank you. You look cute as a human also!" she complimented back.

"I only have a human form," Yami said. "I wonder what I would look like as a dragon."

"Welll..." Amara stretched, "...you could find out? It might hurt but it'll be worth it!"

"Really? I want to see it," Yami said excitedly.

Yugi then stood up and looked at Yami. /Are you sure Yami? It really hurts and once you turn a dragon you can't fully turn back/ he warned.

"I'm sure," Yami replied with a bright smile.

Yugi sighed but smiled. /Then let's go to a secluded area. It'll be more comfortable/ Yugi said as he lowered himself to the ground.

Yami climbed onto Yugi's back, gently rubbing Yugi's scales.

Yugi purred, /We're going to my cave if you guys need us/ he said to his majesties. /Akefia, Melvin, Seth, Seto, Marik, and Bakura all know the way/ and with that, he flew off.

Yami smiled as they flew through the air, enjoying the wind against his face.

Yugi chuckled. /Hold on tight, love/ he said before zooming passed the greenery and into his cave.

Yami chuckled as they zoomed through the air. "That was fun!" Yami said happily.

/You'll enjoy it more when you actually fly/ Yugi said as he walked in. He sighed happily as he snuggled into his blankets. /Yami, I will have to bite you so that the venom can go to you. In about an hour, you should be finished with the transformation/ he said, /And beware, it'll hurt/.

"Okay, Yugi," Yami said as he slid off Yugi's back and walked around to the front of him.

Yugi took a deep breath before he gently bit Yami's arms. He withdrew and pulled his lover close.

Yami held his bitten arm, snuggling into Yugi.

/Tell me if it hurts too much/ Yugi whispered as he licked Yami's head gently.

"Okay, Yugi," Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled and laid his head down, closing his eyes as sleep over took him.

Yami sat down, whimpering slightly when he noticed pain starting to spread up his arm.

Yugi woke to Yami's movements. /Yami?/

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami asked, suppressing the pain so that Yugi wouldn't hear it in his voice.

/You in too much pain?/

"I'm fine," Yami replied.

Yugi looked into his eyes, pain was in them but Yugi decided that he'd wait until Yami told him.

"Did you have to go through this?" Yami asked, looking for a distraction.

Yugi nodded, /When I was a child I was lost. Atemu found me and took me under his wing. Soon, he changed me but I didn't mind because my parents never cared for me/ he told.

"How old are you?" Yami asked curiously.

/Around 10/

"You are ten years of age?" Yami asked, wanting to clarify it.

/Well, about 70 years ago. For every ten years as a dragon it's a year for a human/ Yugi explained.

"That's cool," Yami said with a smile, curling up slightly as the pain got a little worse.

Yugi nuzzled his mate, his warmth try to sooth the pain.

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Yugi," Yami said as it did help a little.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled him more, /Anything for you/ he said, breathing out smoke to help Yami breath better from the pain.

Yami chuckled softly as the smoke. "That is so cool," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled also, /You'll get to know that when you've master flying and the other basics/ he said.

"Sounds good," Yami said as he started to stroke Yugi's scales.

Yugi purred at the touches. His mind then wound up to Atemu.

"Will Atemu be okay?" Yami asked his own thoughts on Atemu as well.

Yugi nuzzled the boy, /I'm sure he will. He's strong and his will is powerful. That is until the incident happened with Heba. He lost a bit of that courage and freaks out when being attacked so suddenly/ he replied.

"How do we help him?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged, /I'm not sure. We try to keep him happy and calm. That's why his father doesn't really want him to leave/

"Okay. How long ago did Heba pass away?" Yami asked.

/Um, around 40 to 50 years ago./

"That was a while ago. I guess not everything heals with time," Yami replied.

Yugi smiled sadly, /Yeah. I guess so. How are you doing?/ he asked.

"I'm alright, hurting a little but not unbearably," Yami replied.

Yugi nodded and laid his head down, yawning slightly, /Just tell me if it isn't bearable. Trust me, it ain't pretty/ he said.

"I will. What will you do when it gets to that point?" Yami asked.

/My warmth will soothe you and our mental bond lets you transfer pain to me. It's okay if you release a lot. Other than that, I'll try to keep you calm/ Yugi replied.

"Okay," Yami replied, not liking the sound of Yugi taking his pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

/Yami, its fine. Really. I've had much worse pain than the transformation. Don't worry/ Yugi said.

"Really? What have you had worse than the transformation?" Yami asked curiously.

/Eh, I had my scales pulled at, fire thrown at me, and almost losing Atemu/ Yugi listed.

Yami winced. "Sounds awful," Yami said.

Yugi nodded. /It was, but I got through it and I'm healed/ he let out a small sneeze. /And I need to clean here/ he pouted.

Yami chuckled softly at Yugi. "I can clean it," Yami said as he stood up.

Yugi shook his head and quickly pulled him back. /It'll hurt worse if you stand and do things. Just relax, I'll clean when hell freezes over/ he said sternly, gently putting his head on Yami lap.

"Okay," Yami said as he started to stroke Yugi's head.

Yugi purred at the soothing touch.

"You guys like your scales rubbed," Yami noted.

Yugi chuckled and nodded. /Of course. Usually we dragons like to stay in this form but others, like Isis, like to stay in their human form/ he said.

"That's good. I kinda like the feel of your scales under my hands," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled and used more of his body heat to warm his lover.

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Yugi," Yami said in response to the added heat.

/You're welcome. How do you feel?/

"It's not too bad," Yami replied, hiding the fact that it hurt a little more than little.

/Yami, please. I'm here for you. I want to know so that I can help you/ Yugi pleaded.

"I'm alright. I'll let you know when it gets too bad for me," Yami said.

Yugi sighed but nodded. /Alright/ he agreed.

Yami smiled and rested his head on top of Yugi's, still gently stroking his head.

Yugi purred and nuzzled into his lover gently.

Yami smiled. "When you and Atemu do the dirty do you go into your human forms or do it in your Dragon forms?" Yami asked with a blush, curious about the couple.

Yugi blushed and snorted slightly. /When it's mating season we go into our dragon forms. When it's not mating season, we go to our human forms/ he replied.

"Interesting. When is mating season?" Yami asked curiously.

/Mating season is every other two months/ Yugi replied.

"Will I have my mating season during the next one?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. /Yes, but remember, the mating seasons for wyverns are the same as ours so stay close to us or go with one of the others. Who knows what they could do/ he said sternly.

"Okay, Yugi. Does it hurt in dragon form?" Yami asked softly.

/Well, it kinda hurts in any form unless you use a magic to numb the area before/ Yugi said.

"Oh. Why does it hurt?" Yami asked curiously.

Yugi blushed. /Um, I guess that their members are too big for our entrances/ he replied.

Yami blushed brightly. "I probably shouldn't have asked that. Is Atemu a born dragon or was he turned like us?" Yami asked.

Yugi chuckled. /Atemu was born a dragon/ he replied.

"Interesting," Yami said, covering a yawn. "I'm tired, Yugi."

Yugi nuzzled his mate. /Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake/ he said.

"Thank you, Yugi. Goodnight," Yami said with another yawn, quickly falling asleep with his head on Yugi's head.

Yugi chuckled. /Good night Yami/ he whispered before also falling asleep.

Yugi purred in his sleep when Yami resumed stroking his scales in his sleep.

Soon, Yugi woke to soft whimpered cries.

/Yami? Are you awake? Are you okay?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine Yugi," Yami stuttered.

/Are you sure, Yami?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

At that, Yami broke down. "I-It hurts Yugi!" he cried out.

/I know, Little One. Let me help you/ Yugi said as he tried to warm Yami's body, opening the link to absorb some of the pain.

Yami tried to calm his breaking as he clung to the dragon.

/I'm sorry, Yami/ Yugi said as he tried to absorb more of Yami's pain.

"I-It's not your fault," Yami said as the pain began to wear away.

/I shouldn't have let things get this bad/ Yugi said.

Yami shook his head, "I didn't tell you. It was technically my fault," he said as he slumped against the dragon in his new form.

Yami was only about a fourth smaller than both Yugi and Atemu. He had light grey scales with maroon and gold streaks that stood out to his maroon eyes.

Yugi gently nuzzled Yami. /Are you still awake?/ Yugi asked.

/Mmhmm/ Yami mumbled sleepily.

Yugi chuckled. /Go to sleep. Everything will be fine now/ Yugi said to his newest dragon partner.

Yami nodded and fell asleep quickly once his eyes shut.

Yugi smiled at him. /Sweet dreams, Cutie/ Yugi muttered.

Yami also muttered 'sweet dreams' but was barely head. Yugi chuckle and laid his on Yami's neck, sleep also taking him.

Soon, Ra had risen high in the air.

Yami groaned and slowly opened his eyes when he saw the light. /Yugi? Are you awake?/ Yami asked softly, yawning slightly.

/Yes Yami. Good morning. Are you ready to head back or do you want to learn to form back to a human?/ Yugi asked.

/Can I go back to human again?/ Yami asked, wanting to ride Yugi again instead of walk or fly now.

Yugi nodded and sat down. /Just think about going back to a human. With clothes/ he said, chuckling.

Yami blushed and closed his eyes, thinking about becoming a human with clothes on.

Yugi chuckled and lowered himself on the ground when Yami was back to human. /Also, you can do the same thing with becoming a dragon/ he said.

"Just forget the clothes part, right?" Yami asked. "Will I be naked if I transform into a human without thinking about wearing clothes?"

Yugi nodded and stood when Yami got onto his back. Beating his wings, he left his cave.

"Do you think Atemu will be awake now?" Yami asked over the wind.

/Maybe. If not, Isis should be done with him, so he could just be resting even more/ Yugi replied.

"Okay," Yami said as he gently stroked Yugi's back, a smile on his face.

Yugi purred as he flew faster to get to their other lover.

Yami smiled wider, enjoying the wind as they flew.

Soon, they were back at base. Yugi quickly landed and went into Atemu's room only to see that said person as in human form, sleeping soundly.

Yami blushed and climbed off Yugi's back, running over to Atemu. "How come all of you dragons are pretty in your human forms?" Yami asked curiously as he sat down beside Atemu.

Yugi chuckled and made his way over. /Everyone is beautiful in their own way, love/ he said as he curled around his lovers.

"True but you guys seem to be very pretty," Yami said with a blush, gently stroking Atemu's hair.

Yugi smiled. /You're pretty to Yami/ he said. Atemu groaned lightly and snuggled into the warmth, wincing slightly.

"Am I?" Yami asked with an uncertain look, ducking his head slightly.

Yugi licked Yami gently. /Yes Yami. You're very pretty. Like Atemu/ he cooed.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi. "Thank you Yugi though I think Atemu and you would be considered hot," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled and nuzzled him. /I think so to. But what am I?/ Yugi asked playfully.

"You're hot in human form and pretty in dragon form," Yami replied with a blush.

Yugi chuckled and nuzzled him again. /So, since you're a dragon, what would you do first?/ he asked as he laid his head down.

"I don't know. Can I scare my parents later on?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked. /Of course but there's two things you need to do. Number one! Don't. Get. Caught. Number Two! You must erase their memories or kill them!/ he said in a playful serious voice.

"Thanks. I really owe my father some serious pain," Yami said.

Yugi nodded and playfully picked him up. /But you ain't going without us! Or at least me/ he said.

"Why?" Yami asked curiously.

Yugi's eyes darkened. /Because no one hurts our mate/ he growled and licked Yami.

Yami giggled. "I like the sound of that," Yami said.

/Good/ Yugi said and laid his head down on Yami's lap.

"Y-Yugi..? Ya-Yami..?" came a weak voice.

"We're here, Atemu," Yami said as he gently started to stroke Atemu's hair.

"What-What happened?" Atemu asked tiredly as he looked at both of his lovers.

"You got very sick after the kids visit and Isis kicked us out," Yami summarized briefly, leaving out the battle and him being turned.

Atemu nodded and yawned, wincing when he moved.

"Are you okay, Atemu?" Yami asked worriedly.

Atemu groaned and laid on his stomach, showing the two his wounded back.

Yami winced. "Is there any way we can heal his back faster?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. /Only time and patience can heal him. And I know that he barely has any patience/ he chuckled softly.

Yami nodded and gently started to rub Atemu's shoulders, being careful not to press on any wounds.

Atemu moaned quietly, Yami rubbing his shoulders releasing almost all the tension and stress he had.

Yami smiled, liking the soft noises escaping Atemu.

Yugi chuckled and purred, licking his lovers lightly, happy that they are alright and that they could rest without worry.

Yami chuckled at the lick. "I like your tongue," Yami said with a smile and a blush.

Yugi chuckled again. /Thanks I guess/ he said. He laid his head near Atemu and closed his eyes.

Atemu smiled and reached over, gently rubbing Yugi's head.

Yugi purred and nuzzled him. He then lifted his head when he felt the other dragons and their kids come in.

"They turn up a lot," Yami said.

/Sadly/ Yugi said, roaring when Akefia, Melvin, and Seth hit him with their tail.

"Don't hit him," Yami said.

The other dragons rolled their eyes, as the children came closer, eyes showing what they really want to do to their prince.

"Don't think about it," Yami growled.

The kids did a small shrug and jumped on Yugi, playfully jumping and swatting at him.

/Seth, Akefia, Melvin. I love the kids but I swear if you don't get them off I will throw them outside!/ Yugi snapped, making the three chuckled.

/Another better reason to keep them on you. They annoy the prince's mate!/

Ryou suddenly jumped onto Yami. "Um... Hi," Yami said nervously.

Ryou squealed and nuzzled the boy. /Hiya!/ he giggled as he sat on his lap.

"You're heavy," Yami groaned, trying to push the dragons off.

Ryou pouted and got off, only to pounce on the human and nuzzle him more. /What are you? You smell like dragon, no human!/ he said.

Atemu turned to look at Yami while Yami blushed.

The other kids also jumped to Yami. /Yeah! You smell like one of us! Dragon!/ Ryou turned to Yugi /He was human?/.

/He was but he wanted to be changed/ Yugi replied.

Atemu turned to Yami again, looking shocked "What!?" he shouted. He then turned to Yugi "And you let him!?"

/Yeah. I didn't see a problem with it/ Yugi replied.

"Yugi, he could be in even more danger," Atemu groaned as he buried his face into his pillow.

"Why could I be in more danger?" Yami asked curiously, gently rubbing Ryou's snout.

Ryou purred at the action.

"The wyverns. You need to learn how to hunt, fly, throw fire. Has my father even been notified?" Atemu asked, voice muffled by the pillow.

/Your father was there and your mother was the one that told Yami that it was possible to be turned/ Yugi replied.

Atemu groaned "Of course she would" he moaned. He tried to get up, but winced deeply. He held Yugi's scales as he moved.

"Don't move, Atemu," Yami said with a worried look.

"At some point I would need to," Atemu said.

"But you haven't had time to heal," Yami said.

Yugi growled. /Stay down Atemu/ he hissed.

Atemu didn't listen as he finally sat up; hand on head to stop the dizziness.

Yami moved over to Atemu, gently stabilizing the slightly wobbly man. "Are you okay, Ate'?" Yami asked, giving Atemu a nickname.

Atemu smiled at the nickname. "Yes Yami, just a little dizzy and nauseous," he whispered.

"You should rest then," Yami said softly.

Atemu shook his head. "Duty calls," he said and started to stand.

Seth growled.

"What duties?" Yami asked as he pulled Atemu onto his lap, being careful not to hurt him as he wrapped his arms around Atemu.

Atemu blushed "Well, I have to go to meeting with my father and learn the things of 'king'," he replied as he closed his eyes.

"He'll understand, Ate'. Please don't force yourself. You'll pass out before you learn anything," Yami said.

Atemu mumbled something incoherent as he snuggled closer to Yami and his warm. "You turned?" he barely whispered.

"Yes. I wanted to see what I was like in your form. When you are better can you teach me to be like your people?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded and yawned slightly. He opened his droopy eyes and looked at Yami slightly. "Can I see what you look like?" he asked, again barely heard.

"In my dragon form?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded and secretly yawned. "You look beautiful in human form so I want to see what you looked like in dragon form."

Yami nodded and gently shifted Atemu off his lap, moving away slightly and thinking about becoming a dragon again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yugi gently grabbed Atemu as Yami turned into his dragon form. Atemu's eyes widened when he saw the beautiful light grey, maroon, and gold scales. "Wowza..." he muttered as Yami gently flapped his wings.

The kids squealed and jumped on the new dragon.

Yami chuckled, liking the feel of kids on him.

Atemu tried to get up; holding out a hand as the other shakily helped his person get up.

'I want a baby,' Yami thought as he smiled at his lovers.

Yugi helped Atemu up and slowly walked over. Yugi smirked seductively and leaned close to his mate's ear, whispering /Yami, you tease. I could just ravish you right now/ and nipped his neck.

Atemu placed his hand on Yami's scale, gently rubbing them.

Yami purred and smiled. /No wonder why you guys like me rubbing your scales/ Yami said, moaning softly at the nips to his neck.

Yugi chuckled. /Wanna learn how to fly now? We can play a 'game' after if you'd like/ Yugi said, whispering the last part.

Atemu swayed and closed his eyes, Melvin catching him and putting him back to bed.

/I don't want Atemu to miss seeing me fly for the first time/ Yami said softly, looking over at the Dragon in human form.

Yugi nodded. /Alright. Do you want to stay here, or would you like to look around our lands? Just to get a sense of what our territory looks like/ he said as the other dragons left with pouting children.

"Stay here," Yami replied as he transformed back into a human, making sure to remember with clothes.

Yugi nodded and faced the entrance. /I'm going hunting. I'll get food for you and Atemu. If you want, you can start a fire and we can cook yours/ he said.

"Okay, Yugi," Yami said with a smile, hugging the dragon before Yugi went hunting.

Yugi nuzzled him back and quickly flew out; roaring loudly to see if other wanted to join. The six dragons all came out and left with Yugi. Then, there was a sudden squeaking sound.

/What is that?/ Seth asked as he looked around.

Yugi looked around and sniffed the air. /No idea, but it doesn't sound like our kind. Stay close to someone and if the sound sounds closer and clearer, call me/ Yugi said in a serious voice.

He may look like a child, but he can throw a serious punch.

/Yes, Yugi/ the others said.

Yugi nodded and flew out. He flew down and sniffed the area. He snarled when he smelt a wild cow nearby. He flew close and saw images of the cow family.

Just as he was about to pounce, he heard the squeaking sound. Confused, he looked around and stepped forward, gasping at what he saw near the cows.

'What the?' Yugi mentally muttered.

In his sight, he saw a baby black wyvern. Its shell top was still on its head.

Yugi snarled in anger, but not at the baby. He was angry that its parents abandoned their baby with no chance of survival. Yugi leaped and lunged at the cows, killing three with his jaws, tail, and claws.

The wyvern screamed when it saw the dragon kill the cows, thinking he was next.

Yugi winced at the scream and looked at the baby. Playing nice, he tilted his head and walked forward, gently nudging the wyvern to stand.

The wyvern did fearfully, shaking badly now that the dragon was so close.

Yugi snorted and flapped his wings as gently as possible. This was a way to show that a dragon or wyvern was friendly and wouldn't hurt anyone.

The wyvern started to calm down, gently flapping back.

Yugi smiled and looked around to see if its parents were around. Seeing nothing, he laid himself down, his wing on the ground and waited for the baby to get on.

The baby blinked and slowly walked over to Yugi's wing, climbing on after hesitating for a moment.

Yugi purred at the wyvern to comfort it. He was willing to help any baby- whether it was wyvern or not.

The wyvern purred and walked up Yugi's back, nuzzling his neck.

Yugi smiled and turned his head, nuzzling back. He gently batted his wings and flew off, grabbing the cows as he left.

The wyvern squeaked happily, enjoying the winds.

Yugi chuckled and slowly headed to the group, who was each holding an animal carcass.

/What is that on your back?/ Melvin asked coldly when he saw the baby.

Yugi snapped at the dragon. /Nothing you need to worry about/ he hissed.

/Why is that creature on your back?/ Bakura asked, being kinder so that he doesn't get snapped or hissed at.

Yugi glared. /An abandoned baby wyvern. I couldn't let it die. You know how I am/ he replied.

/Yes we do/ Marik said softly.

Yugi nodded at Seto, Bakura, and Marik. He glared at the other three. /Is this going to be a problem?/ he asked coldly.

/N-No/ the others replied.

/Good/ Yugi said and looked back to check on the baby wyvern.

The wyvern smiled and nuzzled Yugi gently.

Yugi chuckled and nuzzled back. /Lets go. I need to head to the palace to tell the king and queen what's going on. Can one of you, or all of you, take the cows and go to Atemu's cave and stay there until I get back?/ he asked.

/Yes, Yugi/ the group choruses back.

Yugi nodded. /Take the cows and tell Yami and Atemu if he's awake/ he said and pulled the meat foreword to them.

Seth, Bakura and Melvin took a cow each while the others agreed and left.

Yugi sighed and looked behind him to the baby. He smiled. /We're going to see my rulers and asked if I can care for you, okay?/ he said.

The wyvern nodded, looking a little nervous.

Yugi licked the baby lightly. /Hey, don't be nervous, okay? They are nice and if you feel scared, I'm here. I promise nothing will happen/ he reassured.

The wyvern nodded and calmed down.

Yugi smiled and flew to the palace. Once he was there, he landed and the baby slid off him, yipping slightly. The wyvern hid under Yugi; shaking and looking at the royals.

/It's alright. Nothing to be worried about/ Yugi said.

The baby wyvern nodded and waited as the king spoke to Yugi.

/What brings you by, Yugi, and who is your friend?/ Aknamkanon asked, seeing the frightened child.

/My king, while hunting I found this baby wyvern in the woods alone and abandoned. I'm here to see if it was alright if I could keep the child and raise him on my own/ Yugi said, bowing.

Aknamkanon's eyes widened. /Come forward so that you may be seen, child/ Aknamkanon said.

The wyvern shook as he slowly stepped about two feet. He was too scared to go farther.

Aknamkanon smiled at the baby, coming over to have a look at him.

The baby shook and took a step back, jumping when a guard yelled. The baby felt himself getting heaved into the wall. Wyvern cried out in pain and slid down when the weight was off.

He cried hard, scared.

/Leave him alone!/ Yugi shouted as he ran over to the baby.

Yugi ran to the baby wyvern and curled himself around him, nuzzling and comforting him. /Are you okay? Are you okay?/ he asked, ignoring the Aknamkanon's yells and orders and the guards yells.

The wyvern nuzzled Yugi. /I'm okay/ he replied.

Yugi sighed in relief and turned around. He stood and took the baby by his scruff. /My king. Do I have permission to care for him and leave?/ he yelled.

/Yes. Just make sure he doesn't go near the guards unattended/ the queen said for her husband.

Yugi nodded and flew off. Soon, he reached to Atemu's cave and let the baby down.

Yami smiled when he saw the baby. "Who's this little one?" Yami asked as he walked over to the child.

/This is a baby wyvern Yami. I've been thinking on calling him Rilo or Ivory/ Yugi said, looking at the wyvern.

"He's cute," Yami said as he gently stroked the wyvern's head. "Is he a boy or a girl?"

Yugi smiled. /A boy, I believe/ he replied and walked in the cave.

"Can I hold him?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. /Sure but be gentle. He's a bit startled/ he said as he lay down and began to eat his fill.

Yami gently picked the baby up and sat down beside Yugi. "Does he drink milk or eat meat?" Yami asked.

/I'm not sure. Let's see/ Yugi replied and ripped a piece of meat and held it for the baby, Ivory.

The baby sniff it before he turned away and smelt Yami's chest, licking over Yami's nipple.

Yami blushed darkly. "What's he doing?" Yami asked.

/I guess he's not used to meat and wants milk/ Yugi chuckled.

"Then why is he licking me?" Yami asked, curious how the child knew his secret.

/Hmm, I guess he sniffed out the milk/ Yugi chuckled and ate the piece.

Yami blushed darkly. "You know about my ability to have milk?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. /Not until now. Does this mean you can carry children?/ he asked as Ivory began to scratch at Yami's chest more.

"Y-Yes," Yami said with a blush, looking down when he felt something latch onto his nipple.

Yugi smiled and began to continue eating as Ivory sucked on Yami's nipple.

Yami moaned softly as the baby sucked on him, leaning against Yugi.

"Y-Yugi..? Yami..?"

"Yes, Ate'?" Yami asked with a smile.

"What're you doing?" Atemu asked as he stumbled to where they were.

/Eating/ Yugi replied.

"Feeding Ivory," Yami said.

"Ivory?"

/An abandoned wyvern that I adopted/ Yugi replied.

Atemu blinked and looked over at Yami and blushed when he saw the wyvern eating/drinking his milk.

"You produce milk?" Atemu asked.

Yami blushed and nodded.

"That's interesting," Atemu said softly.

Yami giggled and Yugi nodded. Ivory then finished his fill and burped before jumping around and yipping.

Yami chuckled and covered his chest before anyone could see it.

Ivory laughed and fluttered his wings. He tried to fly but ended up falling. He whimpered and tears began to surface.

"Poor baby," Yami said as he went over to the baby and gently picked Ivory up.

Ivory cried out and tried to wiggle himself free. /Daddy!/ he yelled.

"Daddy?" Yami asked curiously as he released the baby.

Ivory quickly went to Yugi and put his claws on him. He cried into the amethyst scales.

/Are you alright, Baby?/ Yugi asked worriedly, gently nuzzling the baby.

Ivory tried to calm himself and curled himself under his 'papa', purring slightly at his warmth.

"How come he likes you and not me?" Yami asked with a pout.

Yugi smiled at Yami and nuzzled him when Yami got close. /Maybe because I saved him. Hey, where's Atemu?/ he asked, looking around when and chuckling at the sleeping body a few feet away from them.

Yami walked over to Atemu and curled up beside him.

Yugi smiled and finished eating. He slowly got up and went to his mates. He chuckled softly as Ivory stomped his way to him and pounced at him, snuggling into his warmth.

Yami chuckled. "I want a baby," Yami said.

Yugi smirked and nuzzled Yami. /And maybe you will/ he whispered seductively.

Yami blushed and smiled at Yugi. "When Atemu is better," Yami said.

Yugi pouted and rested his head protectively on top of their bodies.

"Why are you pouting?" Yami asked curiously as he rubbed Yugi's head.

Yugi sighed but smiled. /Nothing love. Just that you're such a tease/ he chuckled and closed his eyes and purred.

"How am I a tease?" Yami asked curiously.

Yugi chuckled at his mate's cluelessness. /Never mind Yami. Rest. Tomorrow we start your training/ he said.

"Okay," Yami said with a yawn, snuggling closer to the baby and Atemu.

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes, sleep taking him over.

Ivory smiled and purred softly when the group fell asleep, starting to fall asleep as well.

Soon, night became day.

Yami woke up with a soft moan when he felt something sucking on his nipple, looking down to see Ivory having his fill.

He smiled and gently pet the wyvern, earning a soft purr.

"You like my milk?" Yami asked softly. "I wonder if my milk is human breast milk or dragon breast milk."

"Probably both," a tired voice said.

"And that makes it alright for a wyvern?" Yami asked.

Atemu opened his eyes and nodded "Wyverns and dragons are the same hybrid, only different forms," he explained as he slowly got up and slightly stretched.

"Interesting. Are you feeling better, Ate'?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "A lot better. I want to see if I can transform to my dragon form," he replied as he walked to the opening of the cave.

Yami sat up, wanting to see it as Atemu transformed.

Atemu look at deep breath before transforming. He grunted slightly and put his paw down quickly to stabilize himself.

"Are you alright, Ate'," Yami asked worriedly.

Atemu nodded and panted, forcing his clenched eyes open.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked, having a feeling that Atemu wasn't as alright as he claimed.

Atemu grunted again and began to walk, stumbling slightly.

Yugi opened his eyes and sighed at his lover's attempted.

"Is he truly alright?" Yami asked Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. /No, not really. His back is almost healed but it'll still hurt like hell/ he replied and stood up, walking over to Atemu and Yami.

Yami frowned worriedly, gently holding Ivory close since he was still feeding.

/Atemu, you're going at this too fast. Rest before I knock you out again/ Yugi said as he stood next to Atemu. Atemu leaned into him but shook his head.

"Please rest, Ate'," Yami pleaded, tempted to give him his most innocent look that always broke everyone's will except his parents.

Atemu growled. /I need to do something other than rest. I'm sick and tired of it. At least let me fly to the pond/ he said as he gently flapped his wings.

"Are you up to flying?" Yami asked.

Flapping his wings, he gently lifted himself up. He smiled when he felt no pain in them. /I think so/ he said happily.

Yugi shook his head. /You aren't going. You're going to change back and rest/ he growled.

/No I'm not/ Atemu replied stubbornly.

Yugi growled and stood his ground. /Yes you are. You aren't leaving on my watch/ he snarled.

"Please don't snarl, Yugi. It makes Ivory bite me," Yami said, feeling a little sore after the baby bit his nipple.

/Ivory, come here/ Yugi said, still looking at Atemu. Both dragons glared at each other and Atemu flapped his wings.

Ivory whimpered slightly and ran to Yugi, hiding from Atemu.

Atemu huffed and gently flapped his wings again, signaling his peace.

Ivory smiled and came out slowly to look at Atemu.

Atemu looked down and sniffed the baby wyvern, still gently flapping his wings.

The baby sniffed him back, curious why the Dragon smelt familiar but he couldn't work out why yet.

Atemu smiled and gently nuzzled him, his wings going up in the air and flapping gently.

The baby mimicked him, flapping his wings at the same time as Atemu.

Atemu chuckled and pulled away. /What's your name, child?/ he asked gently.

/I've been named Ivory/ Ivory replied.

Atemu smiled even more at his squeaky voice. /Well, Ivory, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to come with us to help Yami learn to fly? We could even help you/ he chuckled.

/Really? I would love to!/ Ivory replied, hopping around in excitement.

Atemu chuckled and lowered himself, waiting for Ivory to climb on. /Yami, are you ready?/ he asked.

"Yep. Do you want me to transform in here or out there?" Yami asked.

/Out there/ Atemu replied as he stood with Ivory on his back. Yugi growled softly and went to Yami, lowering himself as Yami got on.

"Sounds good," Yami said happily as he gently rubbed Yugi's scales.

Yugi purred as he lifted himself up and went to the entrance, waiting for Atemu and Ivory.

Atemu walked out after his partner, smiling as Ivory made some noises and snuggled into him.

Flapping his wings gently, Atemu flew up into the sky and headed to the pond.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yugi followed after Atemu, keeping close encase Atemu started descending quickly.

Sighing at Yugi's antics, he flew higher up to cover himself for the humans, wincing.

/You okay?/ Ivory asked.

/Yes, Ivory. I'm fine/ Atemu lied. The pain was spreading throughout his body.

"Yugi, I don't think Atemu is okay," Yami said as he noticed Atemu's wings shake slightly.

/I know but he's being stubborn. He'll just try to fly away again if I try to help him/ Yugi growled slightly.

"That is very stubborn," Yami muttered to himself.

Yugi nodded in agreement and flew closer to the prince.

/Don't even think of trying anything/ Atemu said.

Yugi scoffed. /If you want to fall and injure yourself and Ivory more/ he hissed.

Atemu growled. /I won't fall and I definitely won't hurt Ivory/ Atemu replied.

/Atemu, your wings are shaking and I can sense your pain. Let. Me. Help./

/Please let Papa help/ Ivory said with a worried look.

Atemu shook his head and continued to fly. He ignored his pain as his thoughts flew elsewhere.

"He is really stubborn," Yami said softly.

Yugi nodded. /And I had to deal with it for 70 years/ he murmured.

Yami smiled. "Do dragons get married or anything?" Yami asked, his mind thinking up a question that really interested him.

/If you want to do both. We usually mate as a marriage or other people wait to actually get married before mating/ Yugi replied.

"Interesting. Are you married to Atemu or just mated?" Yami asked.

/Mated but his parents wants us both mated and married./

"Do you pretend to be human to get married or do you have a ceremony made by your people?" Yami asked.

/We usually do a ceremony with both. We get 'married' meaning we each have to burn a symbol on a part of our bodies, swear to all gods that we'd stay together, and finish the first part like a normal wedding. Second part is the mating/ Yugi replied as he caught up with Atemu.

"Sounds cool," Yami said with a smile.

Yugi nodded and snarled at Atemu as he winced when he moved down.

"Quit pretending, Atemu. Please land and rest," Yami said worriedly.

/Almost...there/ Atemu panted.

"Almost passed out too," Yami replied.

Yugi's snarl grew and flew below the prince. He slapped his lover on his stomach /Atemu, either change and ride on me or just land on me. I'm not going to see you like this/ he growled.

/I'm fine/ Atemu tried to insist.

Yugi growled and snapped. He flew ahead and grabbed the prince from his position on top of him, not caring if he's hurting his lover or not.

Atemu whimpered. /What are you doing?/ Atemu asked.

/Taking you home, idiot/ Yugi yelled as he flew back, his claws digging into Atemu in anger.

Atemu cried out in pain from the claws.

/You deserved that and maybe much more/ Yugi said harshly.

/Did not/ Atemu replied.

/Yes you freaking do/ Yugi growled and tossed Atemu back into the cave with the prince's back and wings hitting ground first.

Atemu groaned and transformed himself into a human, curling up on himself.

Yugi snarled and landed. Ivory had jumped onto Yugi's back so he wasn't hurt.

Yami blushed darkly and covered his face. "Why is Atemu naked?" Yami asked.

Yugi growled. /Because he didn't think clearly/ he hissed he moved closer. /Get up Atemu, stop being a wuss/ he growled out.

"How about I throw you into the wall and see how you react. Especially if you have several cuts across your back," Atemu replied through clenched teeth.

/Well is it my fault that you got hurt?/ Yugi snarled.

"It is your fault that you threw me into the blasted wall!" Atemu replied.

Yami walked over to Atemu and placing Atemu's head on his lap, gently stroking the other boy's hair.

/Not that, you idiot! I know I did that, and I'm glad I did. But was it my fault that you got hurt on your back?! Last time I checked I wasn't./

"It wasn't your fault," Atemu replied as he curled up even tighter.

Yugi snorted. /That's what I thought/ he said as he turned and flew off.

"Will you be alright, Atemu?" Yami asked worriedly.

Atemu shook, not answering.

"Is my bag around?" Yami asked, knowing he had some medicine in the bag that might help Atemu.

"N-No clue..." Atemu replied, sniffling slightly.

Yami nodded slightly and looked around the room. "Can you take human pain medications?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded and whimpered when he moved.

"Don't move," Yami said as he quickly went to grab his bag from the corner, returning with some medicine.

Atemu did what Yami said, keeping still and closing his glossy eyes.

"I have some medicine that may help," Yami said as he knelt beside Atemu.

Atemu didn't move as a crystal tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Yami asked with a slightly panicked look.

"I-It's always me…" Atemu whimpered in a very quiet voice.

"What's always you?" Yami asked.

"I'm always the one who gets hurt, I'm always the one who always gets freaking pushed around, and it's always me!" Atemu cried as he buried his head on his folded arms.

Ivory whimpered and went to him, nuzzling him slightly.

Yami carefully placed Atemu onto his lap, gently rubbing his back while being careful of the injuries.

Atemu turned and clutched Yami as if he's also going to disappear as he cried.

Yami let Atemu cry, knowing it was better for the man to cry than keep it bottled up inside.

Soon, Atemu stopped crying. He lifted his head and sniffed, wiping his face. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Ate'. Everyone needs to cry at times," Yami said with a smile.

Atemu tried to smiled but couldn't. He gently stood up and changed form.

Yami smiled at Atemu, gently rubbing just below his neck.

Atemu purred as he laid back down He sighed when he saw his scales slightly lost their shine.

"What happened to your scales?" Yami asked curiously, using his other hand to rub Atemu's neck.

Atemu put his head down. /Um, well, you know how us dragons get mated and that keeps us together, right?/ he asked.

"Yes," Yami replied, curious where Atemu was taking this.

/Well, um, if a mate is angry at it's other, then the other will slowly start to lose their colors and abilities, and soon dies/ he replied as his shine was now completely gone and his color began to pale.

Yami paled. "How long does a dragon have when his mate is angry at him?" Yami asked worriedly.

/At most a week/ Atemu said as he coughed slightly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Yami asked.

Atemu shook his head. /Only Yugi can fix it. If you get Yugi to actually stop being angry, maybe that'll help. If you need help, go ask my parents or one of the other guys/ he whispered.

Yami nodded. "Will you be alright by yourself with Ivory?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded and lifted his head and nuzzled Yami, licking him lightly. /Do you want me to call the others, or do you want to go alone?/ he asked as he laid his head back down.

"I'll be alright. Save your strength and I'll be back soon," Yami replied, gently kissing Atemu's head.

Atemu nodded and watched Yami go. He sighed as his eyes drifted to the baby wyvern.

Ivory smiled at Atemu and came over to him, snuggling into the dragon.

Atemu smiled and nuzzled Ivory, curling himself to cover the baby wyvern.

Ivory purred softly, yawning slightly.

Atemu smiled even more and licked his head. /Sleep, Ivory/ he said gently as he laid his head protectively over the baby.

/Okay/ Ivory said with another yawn, resting his head against Atemu's side and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Atemu's smile turned bigger before he sighed, his smiling leaving. A tear fell on his cheeks as he also fell asleep.

Yami looked around as he walked towards the throne room, seeing some dragons flying around or skipping around and other stuff.

/Yami?/ a voice asked.

"Yes?" Yami asked as he turned to the voice.

/Why are you going to the throne room? I thought that you were with Atemu and Yugi./

"Yugi ran off while angry at Atemu and now Atemu isn't doing too well. I was going to get help," Yami replied.

Bakura growled and landed next to the boy. /Climb on. It'll be quicker and safer/ he said as he lowered himself.

Yami climbed onto Bakura's back. "Thank you for helping," Yami said with a smile.

/It was no problem. After going to the king and queen, I have a feeling I know where he is/ Bakura said as he jumped and flew to the throne room.

"How are we going to fix this?" Yami asked.

/The king and queen love their son so much that if Yugi does something upsetting to him, they would send out almost their whole wing out to search for him./

"I hope they don't hurt him," Yami muttered.

Bakura snorted as he landed in front of the thrones. He bowed to Amara and Aknamkanon.

"Is everything alright?" Amara asked when she noticed Yami on Bakura's back instead of Yugi's or Atemu's.

"No, my Queen. After Isis helped Atemu and he woke up, he wanted to go and fly but Yugi wouldn't let him, yet he still flew. Yugi got mad at him when he winced or anything, so he dragged Atemu back to his cave and left after saying a few things to him," Yami said.

/Is Atemu alright or is Yugi still mad at him?/ Aknamkanon asked.

Yami sighed shakily, "Y-Yugi's still mad at him," he replied.

Amara sighed and Aknamkanon growled softly.

/Do you know where Yugi may have gone?/ Aknamkanon asked.

Yami shook his head. "No, my King but Bakura does," he said as he patted Bakura's back.

/Where did Yugi run off to, Bakura?/ Amara asked.

/Yugi probably ran off to waterfall where he goes when he gets upset. Would you like me to show you?/ Bakura asked. Aknamkanon nodded.

/Lead the way/ Amara said, changing into her dragon form.

Bakura nodded and flew out of the castle. He flew quickly and landed about thirty minutes after.

/Yugi!/ he called as Aknamkanon and Amara also landed.

"Yugi!" Yami called as well, climbing off Bakura's back. "If you can hear us can you come out please!"

There was a soft rumble before the amethyst dragon came out from behind the waterfall /Yami? My king? My queen?/ he question.

"You have to come home," Yami said with a worried look.

Yugi's face hardened. /And why should I? Atemu is being irrational and is making everything worse/ he hissed.

"That's what you're doing! You're killing him!" Yami shouted, annoyed by Yugi already.

/Well that's not my problem, it's his! He shouldn't have been to haste about flying too quick when he's still healing!/ Yugi roared.

Yami resisted the urge to punch Yugi. "Quit being stubborn! What will you do when Atemu dies and you are left without a mate!" Yami snapped.

Yugi growled. He made his way to Yami before he was slammed to the ground by Aknamkanon.

/What are you doing?! Get off of me!/ Yugi shouted.

/You should listen to yourself, boy! Are you really going to let your mate and my son die because of your foolishness!?/ Aknamkanon roared.

Yami looked away from the king and Yugi, hugging himself as he felt his eyes fill up with tears for some unknown reason.

Bakura growled and waked to Yami, curling himself around the boy and nudging him.

Yami hugged Bakura, sniffing slightly as he tried to resist the urge to cry.

/It's okay to cry Yami. You'll feel better/ Bakura cooed.

That was all it took and Yami broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried into Bakura's scales.

Bakura tried to sooth him as he rocked both of then back and forth. He sent a little notice to Akefia by their mind link before closing it.

Yugi looked over when he noticed crying, seeing Yami crying into Bakura.

/Do you see what your doing to your relationships, boy? Your ruining them and soon, you won't have anyone!/ Aknamkanon yelled.

/I won't be left alone!/ Yugi shouted back.

/Then fix what you started!/ Aknamkanon yelled before shoving Yugi back and turned to Amara.

/You made your little human turned dragon cry/ Amara said to Yugi as she waited for her mate to come to her.

Yugi was quiet, his mind in an apocalypse of thoughts.

Yami started to cry harder, still not knowing why he was crying or why his crying was getting harder.

Yugi sighed shakily as he stood up and slowly walked to Yami. Bakura growled.

Yami looked over his shoulder to see why Bakura was growling, seeing Yugi behind him.

/Y-Yami. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry../ Yugi said as he bowed his head.

Yami released Bakura and hugged Yugi, still crying. "Will Atemu be okay? Why am I crying?" Yami asked.

/I don't know, I don-/ Yugi stopped mid-sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" Yami asked as he looked up at Yugi.

/Yami, do you feel many extra emotions?/ Yugi asked as he laid down and pulled Yami close.

"I-I don't know. Why?" Yami asked with a confused look.

/You may have a mental connection with Atemu. Y'all been spending so much time together so it's possible/ Yugi explained.

"What's possible?" Yami asked, getting frustrated.

Yugi sighed. /You may have a mental connection with Atemu. Your crying...maybe Atemu's/ Yugi said quietly as he laid his head on the floor and a tear falling slowly.

Yami sniffed slightly. "Will he be okay?" Yami asked as he tried to stop crying.

/I don't know Yami. All I know is that when you cried that much and heavily, that it wasn't yours but his/ Yugi said as he sniffed.

"C-Can we go and see him?" Yami asked.

Amara shook her head. /You shouldn't. Yugi needs time to get himself under control and then you can go. Maybe tomorrow but remember the more you hurt your mate, the earlier he dies/ she said as she and her mate flew off back to the palace.

Yami laid down and snuggled into Yugi, wiping his tears away.

Yugi nuzzled Yami and curled around him, licking his face of the rest of the tears.

Yami smiled slightly and started to gently rub Yugi's scales.

Yugi purred weakly. He sighed as he set his head down.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked softly.

Yugi shook his head. /No. I hurt Atemu. Physically and mentally/ he whispered, forgetting that Bakura was still there.

"You didn't mean to," Yami said. "Are you waiting for something, Bakura?" Yami asked.

Bakura shook his head and laid down next to him. /No, but I'm going to stay here with you guys. That's what friends are for right?/ he said.

Yami smiled. "Yeah," Yami replied.

Bakura set his head down. /We should rest for tomorrow. Also, you should change into your dragon so you won't be that cold, Yami/ he said and slipped into a slumber.

"I'm warm against Yugi," Yami replied to the sleeping dragon, snuggling closer to Yugi.

Yugi smiled and rested his head on Yami safely and protectively, slipping into a dreamless slumber.

Yami smiled and close his eyes that were sore from crying, listening to the breaths of his dragon friend.

Soon, night became day once more.

Yugi woke up, hearing Yami's stomach grumble.

Yugi chuckled tiredly. He got up and moved Yami next to Bakura before leaving to hunt.

Bakura woke up when small arms and legs wrapped around his arm.

He looked around and saw Yugi return with two cows in hand...well, mouth.

/Anything interesting this time?/ Bakura asked.

Yugi chuckled. /Nope, just brought cows. No wyvern this time/ he said and threw a cow at the dragon.

/That's good. Can you get him off me?/ Bakura asked after he placed the cow in front of him, looking at Yami who was attached to his arm.

Yugi chuckled and grabbed Yami gently before shaking him. /Yami, wake up. Change into dragon form before you eat/ Yugi said as he ripped the cow in half.

Yami groaned and did as he was told while still half asleep. /What's to eat?/ Yami asked tiredly.

/Cows/ Yugi said and gave Yami his piece before gulping down his fill. /And hurry up, Ivory may be starved/ he chuckled.

Yami nodded and started to eat his food, not sure if he really liked raw food yet.

Soon, Yami finished and the three was ready to leave.

Yami transformed back into his human form, climbing onto Yugi's back.

Yugi flapped his wings and flew away from his place, flying to his second home.

"I can't wait to see Atemu," Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled a sad smile. /Yeah/ he said and slowly landed.

He gasped in horror when he saw that almost all of Atemu's color is gone and he looked like a 1000 year old dragon. Ivory cried as he shook him, the prince not responding to the shakes.

"Atemu!" Yami exclaimed as he jumped off to Yugi, running over to Atemu.

Yugi was shocked still at Atemu's features. Ivory cried. /Wake up, 'Tem', wake up!/

"What's wrong with him?!" Yami shouted in fear.

Yugi broke out of his shock and ran to them. /I-I don't know!/ he cried out.

"Please wake up, Atemu," Yami pleaded as he tried to shake Atemu, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

/PAPA, PLEASE WAKE UP!/ Ivory sobbed as he collapsed next to the prince, crying his eyes out.

/A-Atemu, I'm s-so sorry. Please don't do this!/ Yugi shouted as he licked and nudged Atemu's face furiously.

Yami collapsed against Atemu, crying hard as he listened to the pleas from the others for Atemu to wake up.

/WAKE UP ATEMU! PLEASE WAKE UP!/ Yugi shouted as he pushed the prince around, crying.

Yami felt a strange feeling wash over him, Ivory noticing Yami starting to glow as he cried.

Yugi collapsed against Atemu and cries. /I-I'm so sorry.../ he whispered.

Yugi blinked when he noticed Atemu starting to glow, starting from where Yami was and slowly spreading outwards to cover all of Atemu.

Yugi backed away and watched in awe.

/What's happening?/ Ivory asked as he skipped over to Yugi.

/I-I don't know/ Yugi stuttered as he wiped his tears.

Atemu groaned softly, his fingers twitching slightly as Yami's magic worked.

/A-Atemu?/ Yugi called as tears began to fill his eyes.

/Y-Yu...gi/ Atemu replied weakly.

Yugi cried out and ran to his lover, licking him furiously but happily.

Atemu's scales were almost back to normal when the glowing disappeared, Yami collapsing limply to the floor with Ivory worriedly coming over to him.

Yugi sobbed into Atemu scales as he clung to him. /'Ami? Wake up/ Ivory whimpered and nudged the boy turned dragon.

/He'll be okay. He just needs to rest/ Atemu said softly to the child. /What happened?/

Ivory nodded and jumped on Atemu, tackling the prince. /Papa almost died!/ he cried into his scales.

/Did I? Why didn't I then? How did I survive?/ Atemu asked.

/I don't know. Yami did something and you're like this now. Atemu, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything!/ Yugi cried out.

Atemu smiled. /It's alright, Love. I know you didn't mean to cause this. Everything will be fine/ Atemu said as he hugged Yugi.

Yugi hugged back just as hard. 'I will never forgive myself,' he thought as he released his mate.

Atemu smiled and curled up around Yami. /He's cute when sleeping/ Atemu said.

/Yeah, but he's also cute when he's dragon form. With mating season just a week away, we need to watch out with him/ Yugi said as he also curled around Yami.

Atemu nodded. /Do you think he can handle the season?/ Atemu asked. /And what do we do with Ivory during that time./

/Ivory can play with the other kids. I'm not sure about Yami though. He's been saying he wants a baby/ Yugi replied and set his head down.

Atemu smiled. /I like the sound of that/ Atemu said.

Yugi chuckled and closed his eyes. /Then maybe we can work something out. You can take Yami and I'll take you. Though you and Yami have to switch, I also want my time with Yami/ he said, smirking at Atemu's blush.

/Sounds good. I like the sound of that but the question will be whether Yami can handle me/ Atemu said.

/Probably not but we'll see/ Yugi said before yawning.

/Get some rest/ Atemu said with a smile.

Yugi nodded and yawned once again before licking Atemu lightly and drifting off to LaLaLand.

Atemu smiled at the two men, gently nudging Ivory in between him and Yugi and onto Yami's sleeping form.

Ivory squeaked and hopped into the space, nuzzling the prince lovingly.

Atemu purred and nuzzled Ivory back. /Are you alright, Little One?/ Atemu asked.

Ivory nodded but sniffed. /You scared me, Papa/ he whimpered as tears began to arise in his eyes.

/I'm sorry, Little One/ Atemu said as he nuzzled Ivory.

Ivory nuzzled back as tears fell from his eyes.

/Please don't cry, Baby/ Atemu said.

/I just don't want to lose you! You're my family and I don't want you to go!/ Ivory wailed.

/I'm not going anywhere now. Whatever Yami did, saved my life/ Atemu said.

Ivory nodded and snuggled into Atemu, his tears still evident on his little face.

Yami wrapped his arms around Ivory, burying his face into Atemu's side.

/I love you guys. You are my family/ little Ivory said, smiling.

/And we love you/ Atemu said.

Ivory smiled even more before closing his eyes after a tiny roar.

Atemu chuckled slightly. /Get some rest, Baby/ Atemu said as he nuzzled Ivory.

Ivory nodded tiredly; yawned and slept but not before giving a quick kiss to everyone.

Atemu smiled and laid his head down, deciding to have a rest as well.

About an hour later, the small family woke up to angry roars.

"What's going on?" Yami asked tiredly, trying to fall asleep again.

/I'm not sure. Let me check it out/ Atemu said as he got up.

"Don't get hurt," Yami said as he curled up against Yugi with Ivory in his arms.

Atemu nodded and left quickly. He growled when he saw the leader of the wyverns and his father talking.

/What's going on?/ Atemu asked as he flew over to his father.

Aknamkanon growled /Royos is saying that you went into his territory and took one of his wings eggs. Is this true?/ he asked.

/No. We never go into his territory/ Atemu replied, wondering if the man was coming to take Ivory from them.

The wyvern leader, Royos, growled. /That is a lie! My mate's sister saw you take my egg!/ he lied.

/We would never take one of your kind from your territory, even if it is a baby. Especially if someone was watching. We don't tear families apart here/ Atemu replied.

Royos snarled. /Liar! Where is my egg. I want it back!/ he hissed.

/We don't have any eggs here/ Atemu growled back.

/Then why do I smell my kind here?/ Royos asked, internally smirking.

/I think that's coming from you/ Atemu replied.

Royos blinked and glared in confusion.

/What's with the confused look?/ Atemu asked.

Royos shook his head and beat his wings, making him fly up. /If you don't give me my hatchling back, then I'm going to find it and take it myself!/ he roared and flew the direction to Atemu's cave.

Atemu quickly flew back to his cave, making sure to cut the wyvern off before he could enter Atemu's cave. /What do you think you are doing?! You can't go wherever you want in this kingdom! You have no authority Here!/ Atemu snapped, hoping Yugi would wake up with the loud noise.

Royos growled. /My kin is in there and I'm intending of getting it back!/ he roared. Yugi woke to the loud roar and growled when he heard the familiar voice.

He shook Yami awake. /Yami, wake up. Change into your dragon form and hide with Ivory in the back of the cave/ he said quietly as he stood.

Yami did as he was told; curling up in the back while making sure Ivory was hidden from everyone and anyone entering the cave.

Once Yugi knew that the two were secure, he quickly left the cave and saw the wyvern leader and Atemu. They looked as though they were going to kill each other.

/What's going on here?/ Yugi asked.

Royos growled at him. /None of your business, weakling! I'm here for my kin!/ he snapped.

Yugi growled. /It became my business when you threaten my Mate and woke me up/ Yugi growled.

/That's not my problem. I'm getting my kin the good way or the hard way/ Royos hissed.

/What makes you think he is even here?/ Yugi asked.

Royos internally smirked again. /I can smell him/ he hissed before diving passed the two mates and into the cave.

Yami curled up even tighter when he saw the adult wyvern, starting to get afraid as he hid Ivory.

Royos chuckled darkly. /Come out, come out wherever you are, my kin/ he growled gently.

/There is no one here/ Atemu growled as he entered the cave and landed.

/Lies! I can smell him!/ Royos hissed and lunged at the place next to where Yami was hiding with Ivory.

Yami stared fearfully at the crazy wyvern, trying to keep himself from moving.

Royos sniffed the area and laughed crazily before lunging at Yami.

Yami screamed and ducked down, making a hiding place for Ivory that the other wyvern couldn't see into.

/Royos!/ Atemu screamed as said wyvern grabbed Yami and threw him to the other side of the cave.

Yami whimpered in pain, blood quickly pooling under him after he hit the wall and crumbled to the floor.

/Yami!/ Atemu and Yugi screamed. Atemu went to Yami and Yugi turned to Royos who was looking at Ivory.

Yami forced himself to stand, trying to walk passed Atemu to protect Ivory but he was having trouble staying standing.

/Stay down Yami/ Atemu said gently as he nudged the dragon down.

Yugi growled; ran to Royos and threw him onto the side of the cave, said cave shaking at the pressure.

/Must protect Ivory/ Yami said as he tried to stand again but he was too weak to do so.

/Lay down and I'll get Ivory/ Atemu said before trying to secretly get to the scared baby wyvern.

Yami complied, lying his head down as he started to feel tired.

Atemu cursed when he saw Yugi getting flung onto the wall and booked it to Ivory.

/Yugi?/ Yami asked tiredly as he tried to go over to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head and made his way to Yami ./Stay awake Yami/ he said gently.

It was then there was a cry and a shake of the cave walls. Ivory screamed and cried more at Atemu's loss.

/Atemu!/ Yami shouted worriedly. /Is he alright, Yugi?/ Yami asked.

/I'm not sure/ Yugi said just as worriedly. Atemu was unconscious and laying still.

Not only was Atemu unconscious but Yami was bleeding badly and looked terrible too, blood coating the floor from Yami's injury.

It was then the group came in, looking shocked and horrified.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was then the group came in, looking shocked and horrified.

Seth cursed and hurled himself at Royos, Melvin and Akefia joining him. Bakura, Marik, and Seto quickly made their way to Atemu, Yami, and Yugi, each one grabbing a dragon and lifting them up.

/Wait! What about Ivory!/ Yami cried weakly.

/We'll sort that out once you guys are safe/ Bakura replied.

/No!/ Yugi said as he got himself out of Bakura's grasp and quickly grabbed the baby wyvern by his scruff and went back to the group.

/Is he alright?/ Yami asked softly, struggling to stay conscious.

/Just shaky, but he's fine/ Yugi said tiredly.

Bakura quickly grabbed Yugi and the three quickly flew to the palace. The other three had hurled the wyvern leader back into his territory with many injuries and followed their lovers.

/Can I sleep?/ Yami asked very softly.

/No! Stay awake Yami, you to Yugi!/ Seth yelled when he saw the dragons about to pass out.

Yami tried to stay awake but he was struggling. /Can't/ Yami muttered before he passed out.

Seth cursed and turned to see Akefia holding Ivory since Yugi also passed out. This was too dangerous for the three and he screeched to let people know that they need help.

He knew that they could die from all the injuries caused by Royos.

/Will they be okay?/ Ivory asked worriedly.

/I don't know, kid. I hope so/ Seth said as he saw the king and queen and other dragons coming.

/Oh lord. What happened?/ Amara asked worriedly when she saw the three unconscious dragons.

/Royos attacked them while trying to get to Ivory/ Seth replied to his aunt.

/I'll kill him/ Amara growled as she took Ivory from Akefia.

Ivory cried. /W-Will Papa, Daddy, and Mama be o-okay?/ he asked.

/They will be fine/ Amara said, not really believing herself.

Ivory whimpered and snuggled into her. /Papa! Mama! Daddy!/ he called when he saw the dragons get taken away from Bakura, Seto, and Marik.

/Don't worry, Baby. They are with the best people in the kingdom. They will make it/ Amara said.

Ivory whimpered and buried his head into Amara's scales, shaking in worry.

Amara smiled sadly and flew after Atemu, Yami and Yugi.

There was a sudden roar that stopped the king and queen. They turned and growled at the figure.

/What now?/ Amara muttered.

Royos flew up to the royals and faced Amara. He growled. /Give me my kin/ he hissed.

Ivory growled at Royos as he half hid from him. /Leave us alone!/ Ivory snapped.

Royos glared at Amara and looked at Ivory, mentally frowning 'He looks weak' he thought. /You have no right to speak to your father, boy/ he growled.

/You not my Papa! You hurt my Papa, Dada and my Mama!/ Ivory shouted angrily, suddenly feeling a lot braver.

Royos flared. /They are not your parents! You will come back with me one way or another/ he hissed before turning to the king. /I declare war on your wing and territory!/ he roared before flying off, his tail hitting Ivory on his back.

Ivory cried out in pain, coughing slightly as he curled up.

Amara roared and threw a fireball at Royos, getting him on his back. He cried out and threw one of his own.

Ivory screamed in fear when he saw the fireball, clinging to Amara.

Amara ducked down and roared once again, daring him to throw another.

/Is everything alright, Love?/ Aknamkanon asked as he flew over to his mate.

Amara growled. /No, everything is not alright. My son, his mates, and their son are hurt. He just declared war on us and we lost two of our best fighters/ she snapped and turned away, flying to find her son and his mates.

/I hate that man/ Aknamkanon muttered to himself as he flew after Amara.

Soon, Amara arrived in the medical wing and landed, lowering herself for Ivory to slide off.

Ivory whimpered. /Hurts/ Ivory muttered.

/I know, baby, I know/ Amara soothed as Ivory slid of her. She laid down and curled herself around her grandchild. /I'll get someone to help you when they're done helping you parents./

/Okay/ Ivory said as he snuggled into Amara.

Amara sighed and set her head down and waited until Isis and her helpers finished with her son and his mates.

/Are you okay, Gran-Mama?/ Ivory asked.

Amara smiled at the nickname. /Yes, sweetheart. Just thinking/ she said.

/About anything in particular?/ Ivory asked for a distraction.

/Well/ Amara said, trying to figure out what to say. /Those bad people are going to cause much more trouble, so I'm trying to figure out what to do about that. Remember Ivory, I don't want you near him or his kind, alright? You are our kind now./

/Okay, Gran-Mama. Why did he come after me?/ Ivory asked.

/Because he thinks he is your father since you look like him but with black scales. He is not and will not be your father. He abandoned you. He will hurt you, and you don't want that, do you?/ Amara asked.

/No. Me happy with Dada, Papa and Mama. I like Gran-Mama and Nannan too/ Ivory said.

Amara smiled and nuzzled her grandson lovingly.

Ivory smiled and nuzzled her back.

/You should rest. I'll wake you when your Mama, Papa, and Daddy are ready to see you/ Amara said, licking him gently.

/Okay, Gran-Mama/ Ivory said as he laid down, slowly falling asleep.

Amara smiled and laid her head down as she waited for Isis.

It was about half an hour later when Isis came out of the room.

Amara lifted her head. /How are they? Are they alright?/ she asked worried when she saw how tired Isis looked.

/They should be fine. Yami lost a lot of blood though and Atemu has a concussion. We won't know much more until they wake up/ Isis replied.

Amara nodded and stood up, gently nudging Ivory. /Can you see him, too?/

Isis nodded. /What happened to him?/ Isis asked.

/Royos hit him with his tail/ the queen growled, remembering the wyvern kings spiky tail.

Isis winced. /Alright/ Isis said as she gently picked the baby up and carried him into her healing chambers.

Amara sighed and walked in, gasping when he saw how badly the three looked.

Yugi was the only one semi-conscious now, Amara walking over to him.

Amara turned human and gently stroked Yugi's scales "Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry this happened," she said as tears began to surface.

/It's not your fault. How's Yami and Atemu?/ Yugi asked.

Amara jumped slightly but continued to stroke his scales, "They're both still sleeping. Yami lost a lot of blood though and Atemu has a concussion. How are you?" she asked.

/I think I'm okay. Where's Ivory?/ Yugi asked.

"Isis is looking at him. Royos hit him with his tail before leaving."

Yugi's eyes widened and transformed into human form. "I want to see my son," Yugi said.

Amara shook her head and gently pushed Yugi down, "You can see him later. You need to rest after Royos threw you against the wall," she said.

"But I'm fine," Yugi said.

"No, you're going to rest. Ivory will be here in a second," Amara smirked and gently stepped aside. It was then the door slammed open and very happy Ivory jumped onto Yugi.

"Hello, Baby. How do you feel?" Yugi asked as he hugged Ivory.

/Papa!/ Ivory squealed happily as he hugged Yugi back very tight. /I'm scared!/ he said in a scared voice.

"Why are you scared?" Yugi asked gently.

"Yugi, Royos declared war on us," Amara said quietly.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Holy Hannah. What happens now?" Yugi asked.

The queen sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure. We need your friends help and the security is going to be high. You nor Atemu and Yami will do anything but rest. The wyverns might come and attack at any moment so we need to be ready," she said softly.

"Okay. Does that mean you are going to leave now?" Yugi asked.

Amara shook her head, "No, Aknamkanon is taking care of that. I'm staying here until you guys are better. You need protection since you guys are recovering," she said and sat down.

Yugi smiled. "Okay. What are we going to do about Ivory's feeds until Yami wakes up? Yami's been feeding him," Yugi said.

Amara blushed, "Well, I-um…" she stuttered as she moved her hand to her stomach automatically.

Yugi narrowed his eyes when he saw the action. "Why are you resting your hand there?" Yugi asked.

Amara blushed darker and looked at Yugi straight in his eyes, "Yugi, Atemu won't be the only child anymore," she whispered.

Yugi's face lit up. "This is wonderful!" Yugi exclaimed as he pulled Amara into a hug.

Amara giggled and hugged Yugi back. "Thanks, but you can't tell anyone about this," she looked at Ivory, who was also looking happy, "You can't tell anyone either!"

/Why not?/ Ivory asked with a pout.

"Because I'm going to announce it when we have dinner when everyone is better."

/Okay, Gran-Mama/ Ivory said with a smile.

"Gran-Mama?" Yugi asked.

Amara smiled. "He called me that when you and the others passed out," she explained.

"Do you like that name?" Yugi asked curiously.

Amara nodded happily, pulling the baby wyvern into her lap and gently pet him. "Of course! I love being a grandma," she said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami wants to have a baby," Yugi said, not sure why he admitted that.

Amara smiled brightly, "And I'd love to have more grandbabies!" she said happily.

Yugi smiled. "We are looking forward to the mating season," Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "You may but I'm not," she replied.

/What's mating season?/ Ivory asked.

"Why not?" Yugi asked curiously. "Mating season is basically when the adults and their mate has some alone time to create more babies."

Amara rolled her eyes, "Because I'm already expecting a child. Do you really think I can handle Aknamkanon when it's 'mating season'?" she asked.

"Probably not," Yugi replied with a blush. "What are you going to do to him?"

Amara sighed. "I don't know. I'll probably let the council keep him busy for the day while I hid with you guys," she said, chuckling.

Yugi pouted. "Does that mean that we can't have our 'alone time'?" Yugi asked.

Amara blushed and giggled. "Of course you can, but you'll need to help me find a place to hide," she said before her face turned green.

/Why are you green?/ Ivory asked as he tilted his head.

Amara gently took Ivory off her lap and ran outside, heaving.

"I think your Gran-Mama has some morning sickness," Yugi said.

/Morning sickness?/ Ivory asked. He looked worried. /Will she die?/ he whimpered.

Yugi chuckled. "No, Baby. She is sick because she is going to have a baby. She won't die. She is creating a new life," Yugi replied.

Ivory's worried face turned into a happy one. He yipped and snuggled closer to his Papa.

Yugi chuckled. "Yami wants to have a baby as well. Do you want a sister or brother?" Yugi asked.

Ivory's head snapped his head to Yugi. /Really? Really? Really?/ he asked in excitement.

Yugi chuckled. "Really," Yugi replied.

/YIPPEE!/ Ivory shouted as he bounced around, yipping and laughing.

Yugi laughed softly at the excited baby.

/What's happening?/ Atemu asked as he woke up, turning to look over at his mate and son.

"I told Ivory that Yami wanted a baby and that he may be a big brother or sister," Yugi explained.

Atemu smiled. /I take it that he is excited/ Atemu said.

Yugi chuckled, "Very," he said.

/When will brother be here?/ Ivory asked excitedly as he jumped all over the bed.

The two blushed, "Uh, when mating season is over," they replied quickly.

/When's mating season?/ Ivory asked.

/In a week, baby/ Atemu replied.

/Yippee!/ Ivory exclaimed as he started bouncing around even more.

Atemu laughed and tried to get up.

"Rest, Atemu. You have a concussion and need to rest," Yugi said.

/But I don't want to/ Atemu wined.

"Don't whine, Atemu. You have to rest so that you get better quicker," Yugi said.

Atemu pouted and laid down.

Ivory jumped over to Atemu's bed, nuzzling into Atemu.

Atemu chuckled and nuzzled Ivory back. /How are ya, baby?/ he asked.

/I'm okay. I want a brother or sister/ Ivory replied with a smile.

/I know you do, Ivory. And I want a son or daughter/ Atemu replied with his own smile.

"Me too," Yugi said as he walked over and sat down on Atemu's bed, gently rubbing Ivory's and Atemu's heads.

Both Ivory and Atemu purred at the touch, smiling at Yugi.

"I can't wait until next week when we get to have some fun with Yami," Yugi said with a smirk.

Atemu grinned. /Me too, Yugi. Who goes first?/ he asked.

"You can take Yami while I take you to start with. Or maybe I should take him first since I'm smaller. What do you think?" Yugi asked.

Atemu blushed. /Maybe you should take him first. I don't know if he could handle me/ he squeaked out.

"Alright. We won't know if he can handle you until then but I hope he can," Yugi said with a smile.

Atemu smiled back. /Yeah/ he replied before yawning quietly. /H-How's Yami?/

"Still asleep after losing a lot of blood," Yugi replied with a sad look.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Atemu let out a whine, worried.

/Are you okay, Dada?/ Ivory asked.

/I'm just worried about your Mama./

Ivory frowned worriedly and jumped over to Yami's bed, nuzzling into the dragon.

Atemu and Yugi smiled, jumping when Yami groaned.

/Wake up, Mama/ Ivory said as he nuzzled Yami again.

Yami groaned again and opened his eyes, blinking to get his vision back.

/What happened?/ Yami asked tiredly before he transformed into a naked human.

Ivory quickly nuzzled Yami before latching onto his nipple. "We fought Royos and he flung you into the wall. You got hurt," Yugi said as covered the boy.

"How badly?" Yami asked as he gently rubbed Ivory's scales.

Ivory purred as he took his fill. "You were bleeding pretty bad."

"Okay," Yami said, a happy smile on his face as Ivory drank his fill.

Atemu yawned softly before laying his head down.

"Are you alright, Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu didn't respond as he spaced out.

"What's wrong with him, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I-I don't know," Yugi said, confused when Atemu began to stand and head to the entrance of the cave.

Yami got up and followed after Atemu, keeping the covers around him and covering Ivory as well.

Once Atemu was out, he let out a loud roar and waited for something to come. Yami gasped when he saw Atemu's crimson eyes clouded over.

"Atemu? What are you doing?" Yami asked worriedly.

Atemu didn't answer as a black mass came into view, more coming its way over.

"W-What are they?" Yami asked fearfully as he hid behind Atemu.

Yugi came out and his eyes widened, "Wyverns," he said as Royos came into view, smirking.

"What did you do?" Yami asked worriedly.

/Oh, nothing, just taking control over your Prince/ Royos said as Atemu began to beat his wings and fly up to his enemy's leader.

"Yugi! Get your butt out here!" Yami shouted into the room.

Yugi tried to run but he found out that he couldn't. He was too exhausted. Yugi was about to yell when a something sudden collided with Royos.

"What the?" Yami muttered as he looked up at the wyverns.

Royos roared and looked at who knocked him over. He internally paled when he saw Aknamkanon, growling and huffing smoke.

He was pissed and Royos was dead.

Yami went inside and helped Yugi back out to watch the incident, Ivory still safely feeding under his covers.

Royos growled and dodged a fireball attack, making him lose his control over Atemu. Said prince moaned and began to fall.

"Atemu!" Yami shouted as he transformed into his dragon form, quickly passing Ivory to Yugi before he went to keep Atemu from hitting the ground.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled in horror as he tried to run to the edge to see where his lovers went.

Yami grabbed Atemu and tried to flap his wings, sighing in relief when he began to rise. He also groaned at how heavy Atemu was.

"Gee, Atemu. You're bloody heavy," Yami muttered as he lifted Atemu away from the ground.

Atemu didn't answer, he was still out cold.

Yami flew over to Yugi, gently lying Atemu down beside Yugi before he collapsed next to him.

"Yami, you idiot! Do you know what could have happened!?" Yugi yelled as he went to Yami.

Yami shook his head, groaning as he curled up and looked sick.

"You could've died! What's wrong!?" Yugi cried, kneeling near Yami's head, stroking him.

"I don't feel well," Yami replied with a soft groan.

"What do you feel?" Yugi asked in a softer voice.

/Like I want to throw up/ Yami replied softly.

"I'm getting Isis," Yugi said before standing.

"No need. I'm here and you need rest," Isis said as she went to Yami and checked him over, eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked worried.

Ivory went over to Yami, nuzzling into Yami as he waited for an answer.

"Y-Yami's in heat," Isis said before cursing and hitting her head, "No wonder, I forgot mating season started last week."

"What?!" Yugi shouted.

Isis nodded. "Mating season started too early. If Yami doesn't get his time, his body will run on its own and leave to try to find someone who will mate with him," she said before standing and taking Ivory. "I'll take Ivory. I'll see you tomorrow," she said and left.

Yugi blushed and gently shook Atemu. "Wake up, Atemu. We have a mission," Yugi said.

Atemu groaned and opened his eyes, blinking.

/What happened? What's our mission?/ Atemu asked tiredly.

"Yami's in heat," Yugi said, hoping that Atemu got the message.

Atemu's eyes widened and his head snapped up. /Now? I thought we had another week/ Atemu said in shock.

Yugi shook his head and changed form. /Mating season came early/ Yugi said, yelping when Yami tackled him.

LEMON START/NON-CON LATER

Yami kissed Yugi, grinding against Yugi.

Yugi moaned and flipped them; turning so that Yami's back was facing him.

Yami purred and looked over his shoulder towards Yugi. /Hurry up/ Yami growled.

Yugi growled back before grabbing Yami's neck in his mouth and entering his lover, groaning and hissing at the heat that embraced him.

Yami moaned softly in pleasure and slight pain, enjoying the feel of Yugi entering him.

Yugi waited as Yami adjusted to his size.

Yami wiggled his hips, moaning as Yugi shifted in him.

Yugi began to move, hissing when Yami hissed at Yugi.

/Are you okay, Yami?/ Atemu asked as he nuzzled Yami, gently kissing Yami's neck.

Yami moaned and nodded.

/Keep moving/ Yami said as he wiggled his hips.

Yugi groaned and pulled out before thrusting back in hard.

Yami cried out in pleasure when Yugi's member struck something inside him, crying out with each thrust.

Yugi kept his hold on Yami neck as he kept thrusting into his mate, panting slightly.

Yami shift his head, taking Atemu's member into his mouth and sucking on it.

Atemu gasped in surprise and moaned shakily, his breath escaping him.

Yami moaned loudly and sucked and licked the length while Yugi moved in and out of him at a fast pace.

Atemu leaned down and nipped, licked, and sucked on Yami's grey scales, gasping at the pleasure he's feeling.

Yami moaned and tightened around Yugi's member, the vibrations of his moan travelling along Atemu's length.

Atemu held back a scream as Yami screamed around his member as Yugi pounded into Yami.

Atemu started shaking as he felt himself getting very close.

/Y-Yami, I'm coming!/ Yugi yelled as he released deep into Yami, panting.

Yami moaned as the warm seed entered him, swallowing as Atemu came into his mouth with a cry as well.

Yami drank every drop before he pulled away, pouting since he never came.

Yugi smirked and pulled away, flipping Yami onto his back and taking his member into his mouth.

Yami cried out in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of having Yugi sucking on him.

Yugi sucked and swallowed the member, bobbing his head up and down as he swallowed.

/I-I'm going t-to cum/ Yami stuttered as he tried to hold off.

Yugi swallowed hard and drank all of Yami's seed as he came hard.

Yami panted heavily, a happy smile on his face as purrs in contentment. /I like this/ Yami said as he snuggled into Yugi.

Yugi smiled a nuzzled Yami when both heard a whined whimper.

Yami turned to Atemu with a smile. /Was that you? Do you want a turn?/ Yami asked with a smile.

Atemu blushed under his black scales but nodded slightly.

Yami rolled over and wiggled his hips. /Then hurry up before I get Yugi to take me again/ Yami said.

Atemu growled and pounced onto Yami, grabbing his neck and entering with one swift move.

Yami whimpered and reached out, grabbing Yugi as he tried to adjust to Atemu's length.

Yugi came to Yami and soothed him, secretly glaring at Atemu, who glared, hissed, and growled.

/Hurts/ Yami whimpered as he hugged Yugi.

Yugi hugged Yami back. /I know, baby, I know/ he soothed and bared his teeth at him, Atemu coping him but much harsher.

/How do I make it stop?/ Yami asked softly as he hugged Yugi.

/Just relax, Yami/ Yugi soothed, gasping when Atemu just thrusted into Yami.

Yami gasped, feeling a strange sensation shoot up his spine when Atemu's long member stroked something inside him. /A-Again/ Yami said.

Atemu compiled and began to thrust in, hard and fast.

Yami cried out with each thrust, loving it despite the slight pain that was still present.

Yugi noticed that Yami was bleeding a little from Atemu's thrusts.

Atemu growled and bite Yami's neck harder as he thrusted in as hard and fast as he could.

Yami cried out in pleasure shifting to suck on Yugi's member so the other dragon wasn't left out.

Yugi gasped in surprise and moaned loudly.

Yami sucked hard and licked the length, wanting to help Yugi release at the same time as them.

Yugi screamed and released into Yami's mouth as Atemu released into Yami and Yami released to the floor and Yugi hands.

Yami collapsed against the ground, releasing Yugi's member while moaning as he felt the warm cum sloshing inside him.

Atemu panted before getting pounced on Yugi, yelping in surprise.

Yami chuckled as he watched the two men, feeling himself become hard as he watched them.

Atemu moaned as he felt Yugi latch onto his neck, about to enter him.

Yami watched Yugi's member slowly disappear inside Atemu, rubbing his member between himself and the floor.

Atemu moaned in both pleasure and pain.

/Are you okay, Ate'?/ Yami asked.

Atemu shook his head and gasped when Yugi started to pound into him. He whimpered when he felt something trail down his legs. /Y-Yugi.../

/Is that blood?/ Yami asked worriedly as he came over to Atemu, trying to look closely at the things trailing down his leg.

/Y-Yugi...Stop...I-It hurts.../ Atemu whimpered as Yugi continued to pound into him with all his strength.

He hated how he always did this during mating but he loved him so.

Yami forced Yugi away from Atemu, growling at the dominant dragon while standing between Atemu and Yugi. /If you want to be rough than you take me. Don't hurt Atemu anymore/ Yami growled.

Atemu whimpered as he collapsed. /N-No Yami, he's going to hurt you too much/ he whimpered, worried.

Yami smiled. /I'll be fine. He almost ended with you so he can end with me/ he replied.

/Alright/ Yugi said with a smirk as he walked over to Yami and lined himself up, starting to thrust in and out of Yami hard and fast.

Yami bit his lip to keep himself quiet, Yugi taking longer than Yami expected to reach his end.

/N-No.../ Atemu whimpered and tried to stand to push Yugi away.

/Don't interfere, Atemu/ Yami said as he shifted to lie on Atemu so that he couldn't interfere.

/H-He's going to hurt you! Yugi take me instead. Do whatever you wish just let him be!/ Atemu pleaded.

Yugi stopped before smirking.

He pulled out and took Yami off Atemu and a lined himself in Atemu's entrance before thrusting in fast and hard.

Atemu screamed.

Yami tried to move but found out he couldn't.

/N-No!/ Yami cried as he tried everything he could to stop Yugi from hurting Atemu.

Atemu screamed again as Yugi pushed Atemu down onto his stomach, hard. /Y-Yugi!../ Atemu cried as tears made their way down.

Yami managed to find enough strength to pull Yugi away again and lay down on top of Atemu in a way that prevented Yugi from entering him again.

/Touch Atemu again and you won't be seeing me again/ Yami threatened, trying to protect Atemu and he didn't care if Atemu didn't like what he was doing.

Yugi snarled and used his power to push Yami to the wall, keeping him there for good. He turned back to Atemu and grinned crazily. He mounted the prince and thrusted into him. Atemu screamed again.

Yami looked away from Yugi, tears starting to run down his cheeks as he left.

He couldn't watch Yugi do this to mate so he had to leave.

Atemu's screams echoed throughout the cave.

Yami quickly left and went to the palace and saw Seth, Akefia, and the king and queen.

Yami quickly went over to them, tears starting to fall from his eyes. /Please go and help Atemu/ Yami pleaded to the group.

Amara quickly turned to Yami. /What? What's happening?/ she asked worried, the others the same.

/Y-Yugi's being t-too rough/ Yami replied as he broke down crying, the image of blood running down Atemu's leg resurfacing in his mind.

/Rough?/ Realization soon hit them hard and they quickly flew to Atemu's cave, Amara giving Yami a ride.

Yami started panicking when they got close. "I-I can't stay here," Yami said as he tried to get away from the cave and the group.

/Yami, if you want to help Atemu, you need to conquer your fear/ Amara said.

Suddenly, the screams got louder and clearer /Y-Yugi...p-please!.../

"I-I can't!" Yami cried, as tears ran down his cheeks.

/Yami, please!/ Amara called desperately as they got closer.

Yami whimpered and tried to calm down but he was struggling to keep from running off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There was a sudden growl and the walls shook when Yugi grabbed Atemu and pushed him to the wall. Atemu screamed as he thrusted in hard.

Yugi growled when he was grabbed and flung against another wall, looking to see who had ruined his fun.

/What do you want?!/ Yugi snapped.

/Quit harming your mate. You've terrified Yami and now the boy keeps trying to run away/ Amara growled.

/Well maybe he shouldn't interfere with my mating/ Yugi growled and pushed her away and quickly went back to Atemu.

/He is your mate now too! What would you do if Yami ran away and any child he conceived falls into the wyvern's hands/ Amara replied with a cold glare as she blocked Yugi from getting to her son.

/Then we'll get it back, both of them. You know this happens every mating season with me, Amara!/ Yugi hissed as he mounted once again on the fallen prince.

Amara suddenly looked around. /Where's Yami?/ Amara suddenly asked.

/I don't know, my queen/ Seth said only to see Yugi get flown off of Atemu by a grey dragon.

Atemu whimpered, turning to see who was protecting him from his own mate.

He turned to see Yami there, panting but not shaking. Yugi growled and got up. /Get. Away. From. My. Mate/ he snarled.

/I thought that I was your mate too/ Yami said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

/You are but I'm mating him now. You don't know what I could do in the future if I don't let this surge go and mate with him/ Yugi said in almost a pleading voice.

/But you're hurting him. Please hurt me if you have to but don't hurt him anymore. He doesn't deserve this/ Yami said sadly.

/Yami, you don't understand. I need to do this with him or the surge won't go. I don't know why but it just is/ Yugi said as he was about to pounce again.

/I don't get it. Why must it be him?/ Yami asked.

/I don't know Yami, but please!/ Yugi pleaded. He was becoming desperate.

/Try doing it with me. If it doesn't work then I won't interfere anymore/ Yami said just as desperately.

Yugi growled and pounced on Yami. He grabbed his neck and entered him as he began to pound into him, but it didn't feel right.

Yami bit his lip, not fighting as he let Yugi do whatever he wanted or needed to do.

Yugi sighed as he let go of his neck. /Yami, I'm sorry but this urge is suddenly with Atemu/ Yugi said as he pulled out, his eyes darkening when he said Atemu name.

Yami nodded sadly, disappointed that he couldn't help the two.

He turned into his human form and walked away from the mates before it got nasty again.

Atemu clenched his eyes as Yugi entered him once again. /Y-Yami, please don't leave...me/ he pleaded.

Yami turned to him sadly and slowly walked back to Atemu, hiding his face in Atemu's neck.

Atemu slowly turned his neck since Yugi latched onto it and nuzzled the boy gently, /I'm sorry, so sorry.../ Atemu whimpered.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you," Yami said sadly as tears ran down his pale cheeks.

Atemu whimpered. /I-It's not your fault. This a-always happens every m-mating season. Yugi somehow gets t-too rough for me but at the time h-he doesn't care. That's why I just let him u-use me for his surges/ he cried out as Yugi pounded into him faster and harder as his end came.

Soon, Yugi calmed down and released his hold on the prince's neck and pulled out. Atemu collapsed.

"Why don't I please him?" Yami asked as he sat down and snuggled against Atemu, gently stroking Atemu's scales.

Atemu purred weakly. /I'm not sure but the surge controls him. Whatever it wants it gets. Please don't get offended/ he pleaded as he whimpered.

"I'll try," Yami said softly, holding his funny feeling tummy.

Atemu sniffed his mate and smiled. /Yami, I think you have a clutch/ he said happily before Atemu quickly stood and ran outside, suddenly heaving.

"What's a clutch?" Yami asked as he followed Atemu outside.

Atemu coughed. /When you get pregnant/ he said before turning his head and vomiting again.

"Are you pregnant?" Yami asked as he rubbed Atemu's scaly tummy in an attempt to sooth it.

Atemu purred and collapsed on his side. /Possibly/ he replied as he curled around himself, not liking the sick feeling he has.

Yami walked around so that he could rub Atemu's underbelly, humming softly as he did.

Atemu purred.

Soon, Isis walked up to the duo. "My prince, may I check on you?" she asked, motioning to his stomach and very torn entrance.

Atemu nodded. /How did you know that you were needed?/ Atemu asked.

"My prince, I know Yugi is always rough on you every mating season. When you sleep I come in and help you," Isis said as he prodded Atemu torn entrance, making Atemu whimper and pull back.

Yami gently rubbed Atemu's scales, trying to calm his lover down.

Isis sighed and began to do her exam. "Alright. Your entrance is very torn. I don't want you to move at all for at least five days. Now, let me see your stomach," she said, moving.

Yami watched her while keeping his lower half hidden, not wanting Isis to try and check him like she did Atemu.

Isis smiled, "My prince, it looks like you're pregnant too," she said as he gently put pressure on the prince's stomach.

Yami smiled brightly. "That's great!" Yami exclaimed as he hugged Atemu's neck.

Atemu smiled and nuzzled Yami. /Yeah, it is. What about Yami?/ Atemu said as he looked at both Isis and Yami.

Yami looked nervous as Isis came over to him, Isis noticing blood staining Yami's pants.

"Yami, I know you also have a torn entrance. I won't check it out if you don't want me to. Just put a cream I'll give you later on every day until it heals. Just let me check if you're pregnant. I may know why Yugi has those surges," Isis said.

Yami let Isis come closer. "He doesn't have them with me," Yami said softly as Isis gently pressed on his stomach.

Isis frowned as she felt around him. "Yami, Yugi doesn't have those surges with you because those surges are to make Atemu pregnant with his child. I'm sorry but you're not pregnant," Isis said gently.

Yami nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Isis," Yami said before he turned away and walked away from the two, his smile slipping away.

Atemu frowned and tried to get up. /Y-Yami?/ he whimpered as he limped to his mate.

"Rest, Atemu," Yami said with a smile, stroking Atemu's scales. "I just need a walk."

Atemu whimpered and laid back down, tears began to gather as he watched Yami walk off until he was out of distance.

/Atemu?/

/Yes?/ Atemu asked as he turned to find the voice.

/What's wrong? Why are you crying?/ his mate asked as he came and lied down next to Atemu.

/Yami walked away and left me/ Atemu said sadly.

Yugi leaned over and licked Atemu's tears away as they came. /I'm sorry that I was rough with you both. Why did he leave?/ he asked.

/It's alright, you didn't mean to. He was excited when he found out I was pregnant but he got weird when he found out that he wasn't/ Atemu replied.

Yugi brightened. /You are!? Atemu, this is great!/ he said as he licked Atemu again. /I'm going to see if I can find our little mate, okay? But first, you're going back to the cave./

Atemu smiled and nodded. /Can you help me back?/ Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded and gently nudged Atemu, letting his mate lean on him as they walked.

Atemu smiled as he walked. /Do you think our baby will be a boy or a girl?/ Atemu asked.

/I think it's going to be a girl but either is great/ Yugi said and let Atemu lay down. /I'll be right back and hopefully with Yami./

Atemu nodded. /Please try and find out what's wrong/ Atemu said.

/Of course, my love/ Yugi said and nuzzled Atemu before flying off into Yami's direction.

He smelt Yami's scent coming from between two rocks that only a slightly small human could fit through.

Yugi landed and changed form before slowly and quietly entering.

He saw a pond in the cave with a naked Yami curled up in it, soft sobs echoing throughout the small cave.

Yugi's heart broke at the sight as he quickly went to his mate.

Yami jumped when he noticed someone entering the pool, turning to Yugi with tears still running down his cheeks.

"Yami?" Yugi called in worry.

"Y-Yes, Yugi?" Yami asked as he quickly tried to wipe his tears away.

"What's wrong, baby?" Yugi asked as he made his way over.

Yami shook his head. "It's stupid. I shouldn't be crying," Yami said sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yami shook his head no and hugged Yugi, breaking down again.

Yugi held onto Yami as he cried, rocking then both back and forth.

Yugi continued this for a long time before he felt Yami go limp in his arms and his breathing even out, looking down with a smile when he saw Yami fast asleep.

Yugi gently stood up and held onto Yami as he left the place, turning back into a dragon and flying to the cave.

Atemu looked up and smiled when he saw Yugi enter the caves with Yami. /Is he alright? Where did you find him? Did he tell you what was wrong?/ Atemu asked before he stopped with a blush.

Yugi shook his head. /I'm not sure, near a pond between two boulders and no/ he answered, landing.

Atemu sighed and gently took Yami from Yugi, holding him between his paws. /He's been crying/ Atemu noted sadly.

Yugi nodded and went to Atemu, curling himself around him. /Let him rest before he speaks. /I think it'll take a while until he tells us/ he said before closing his eyes. It was then they snapped open and he gasped.

/What's wrong?/ Atemu asked.

/Realization just hit me/ Yugi muttered.

/What did you realize?/ Atemu asked, looking a little lost.

/That you're pregnant, Atemu/ Yugi said as he looked at his mate.

/We knew that. Is there something else about that?/ Atemu asked.

/No, it's just, a little surprising. I think those surges had to do something with it/ Yugi said as he nuzzled his mate.

Atemu smiled. /I don't understand why those surges only go after me and not Yami/ Atemu said as he hugged Yugi.

/Me either, but I feel like its going to happen soon/ Yugi said as he lowered himself and Atemu's stomach, rubbing his head against it.

Atemu purred happily as Yugi nuzzled him, lying his head down.

Soon, there was a groan heard.

Yugi turned to the owner of the groan, smiling at him.

"Atemu? Yugi?"

/We're here/ Atemu said with a smile as he nuzzled Yami.

"I'm sorry..." Yami whimpered.

/It's alright, Yami. Do you want to talk about it?/ Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged, "I guess that I just also wanted to be pregnant..." he whispered very softly.

Yugi's eyes softened. /I'm sorry, Yami/ Yugi said softly, feeling a little sad for the boy.

"It's not your fault. I guess I was overreacting," Yami whispered again. "Hey, where's Ivory?"

/I think he's with my mother or Isis/ Atemu replied. /And it's alright. I can understand why you got upset./

Yami smiled, "Yeah. I can't wait until Ivory knows. And the others," he said.

/How long is left in the mating season?/ Atemu asked.

/Well, it started a week ago so about seven or six more weeks/ Yugi replied.

"That's a long mating season," Yami commented.

Yugi chuckled. /It's every two months/ he said.

"You would be mating most of your life," Yami said with a smile.

Yugi chuckled. /Yep, and that means we could try for a child another time, Yami/ he said.

Yami nodded and looked slightly sad. "What if I don't end up pregnant?" Yami asked.

/Then my surges will continue if you don't. That's what happened with Atemu and I/

"I hope next time I get pregnant," Yami said with a smile.

/Yeah, but remember, it'll take a few tries before. Anyway, how long were you pregnant Atemu? You couldn't have grown the egg that fast in one day/ Yugi asked.

Atemu shrugged. /I don't know/ Atemu replied.

"Wait! Atemu was already pregnant?" Yami asked in shock.

/He had to. There was no way the egg could've grown in an hour!/

Yami smiled. "That's interesting. I wonder how long until we have another baby in the house," Yami said.

The two smiled and agreed.

Yami snuggled into Atemu's arm. "Can I have that cave I was in?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. /Of course, but I would like to see it first/ he said.

Yami nodded. "Okay, Ate'. We can look when you are better," Yami said.

Atemu nodded and winced when he moved. /Where's that cream Isis said she had?/ he whimpered.

Yami shrugged. "Do you know, Yugi?" Yami asked.

/She said she'll have i-/

/PAPA! MAMA! DADA!/

Yami sat up and smiled when Ivory excitedly bounced over to them.

Ivory jumped onto them with something in his mouth.

"What's in your mouth?" Yami asked.

/Something Isis gave me to give you! Am I a big brother!?/

"You will be soon. Atemu's pregnant," Yami said softly.

Ivory squealed and jumped around, jumping on Atemu happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yugi and Yami chuckled at the baby.

Atemu groaned when Ivory jumped near his entrance.

"Careful back there, Baby. It's very sore," Yami said to the baby.

Ivory's head tilted in confusion. He then dropped the cream on the floor.

Yugi gently passed Ivory to Yami before he went to apply the cream to Atemu's entrance.

Atemu whimpered slightly and tried to move away.

/Hold still, Atemu. We have to apply this to help you heal and prevent you from getting an infection/ Yugi said.

Atemu growled. /This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so rough!/ he snapped.

/I didn't mean it/ Yugi said sadly.

/Well you still did it!/ Atemu snapped again before breaking down to tears. The hormones were taking Atemu over.

Yami hugged Atemu. "Have you ever tried relaxing in warm water? It might help," Yami said.

/N-No.../ Atemu wailed, trying to get his emotions in control.

"Yugi, wait. Let's let him relax in my pool first," Yami said.

Yugi nodded and lowered himself for Yami before flying up and grabbing Atemu.

Ivory jumped onto Atemu's back and the group left for Yami's cave.

/Be careful!/ Yugi called.

/We will be, Papa/ Ivory said.

Yugi nodded and flew to the cave.

Yami smiled when he saw his hiding place, excited to go back there.

/Hold tight!/ Yugi said as he dived in.

Yami chuckled and the group landed at the small gap. "Will Ivory fit through the crack?" Yami asked as he climbed off Yugi's back.

/He should/ Yugi said and turned into his human form.

Atemu turned into his human form, Yami helping him into his hidden cave.

Atemu groaned as he was forced to walk, holding Ivory.

"Almost there," Yami said, smiling when he saw the warm pool.

"Yugi, can you carry me?" Atemu wined.

Yugi nodded and picked Atemu up, carrying the boy to the edge of the water.

Yami stripped out of his clothes and then climbed into the water.

Yugi helped Atemu into the water as he himself stripped also.

Yami blushed lightly when he saw the pair naked, chuckling when Ivory jumped into the water.

/Water! Water, water, water, water!/ Ivory giggled.

Yami chuckled at the splashing baby, starting a splash battle.

Atemu smiled as he sighed in relief.

Yami smiled at him. "How are you feeling, Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu smiled. "Better. I'm sorry I snapped at you, Yugi," he said, a tear falling.

"It's alright, Atemu," Yugi said with a smile.

Atemu smiled back and wiped his tear before gasped as Ivory splashed them.

Yami laughed and splashed the baby back for the other dragon.

Ivory smirked before diving, hiding underwater.

"Hey! Come back here!" Yami shouted as he dove under to find Ivory.

Atemu laughed and walked deeper into the water.

Yami resurfaced and hugged Atemu from behind, kissing his cheek.

Atemu jumped and gasped, chuckling at Yami and kissing him back on his cheek.

Yami chuckled and smiled. "Bye," Yami said before he dove under again and went after Ivory.

Atemu smiled and made a move to dive but was stopped. He pouted.

"Why did you stop me?" Atemu asked.

"Because you're pregnant Atemu," Yugi said.

"So?" Atemu asked with a confused look.

Yugi sighed and pulled Atemu close. "I don't want you to go anymore deeper than here," he said.

The water was only mid-thigh high.

Atemu pouted. "I don't like this," Atemu said.

"And I don't want you hurt."

Yami popped up in front of them with Ivory in his arms. "He won't get hurt," Yami promised.

Yugi hesitated before releasing Atemu to Yami, worried.

Yami smiled and started to walk even deeper with Atemu, holding the other's hand.

Atemu smiled when he felt the water reaching higher.

Yami smiled at him. "The water's nice, isn't it?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded and lifted his feet when he was deep enough.

Yami smiled, ducking under the water.

Atemu laughed as he swam around, jumping and going underwater when he felt something below him.

He looked down to see what was beneath him.

Atemu got a little scared when he saw nothing.

Yami swam beside Atemu, looking to see what Atemu was looking for.

Yugi saw the two and quickly went over to them, "What's wrong?" he asked.

The two surfaced and looked at him, smiling at the man.

"Nothing, I just felt something," Atemu said.

Yugi frowned and looked around, trying to see if anything was in there.

Atemu jumped and yelped when he felt something slimy pass him.

"Something's in here!" Atemu exclaimed as he quickly went to the edge.

Yugi and Yami looked around only to see nothing.

Yami frowned. "Where's Ivory?" Yami asked.

There was a sudden giggle and Ivory jumped onto Atemu's shoulder.

Atemu let out a shout, holding his chest as he looked at the baby.

"Ivory!" Yami and Yugi scolded.

"What?" Ivory asked with a pout.

"Don't scare Atemu like that! Remember he's carrying your brother or sister,"

/Sorry, Papa/ Ivory said as he flapped over to them, landing on Yami's head.

Yugi chuckled, "It's fine. Just don't do it again," he said.

/I won't. How are you, Mama/ Ivory asked as he looked at Yami upside down.

"I'm well, sweetheart. And yourself?"

/I'm good. Bored though/ Ivory replied.

The three laughed and continued to swim around.

Ivory played in the water excitedly.

Atemu smiled before yawning.

"Tired?" Yami asked as he swam over to Atemu.

Atemu nodded and rubbed his eyes in a childish way.

Yami chuckled. "You can hop out if you want," Yami said.

Atemu yawned again before turning into a dragon and slipping out, curling up into a ball and falling asleep quickly.

Yami chuckled. "He's a cute boy," Yami said with a blush.

"Wait, does this mean that Atemu can also produce milk?" Yugi asked as he dived after Yami.

"Probably," Yami replied.

Yugi nodded before secretly going behind Yami, pulling him under.

Yami panicked and tried to get back to the surface.

Yugi mentally chuckled and threw Yami up, he himself also going up of air.

Yami resurfaced, coughing before he turned to glare at Yugi. "That's just mean," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "Sorry, baby. C'mon, let's go rest up before we go back home," he suggested, holding out a hand.

Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand, blushing lightly.

Yugi smiled and brought the two of them to shore, next to their other sleeping mate.

Yami curled up beside Atemu, facing Yugi. "My tummy feels weird again," Yami said softly.

Yugi frowned. "Let me see," he said gently, scooting closer.

Yami blushed lightly and moved his hands from over his stomach so that Yugi could have a look.

Yugi gently pressed his hands on his stomach. Atemu winced and groaned as moved a little.

Yami gently rubbed Atemu's scales. "Are you okay, Atemu?" Yami asked.

Yugi raised his brow and pressed on Yami's stomach again. Atemu groaned again and moved farther. /Can you please stop/ he groaned.

"What's happening?" Yami asked with a confused expression.

"I-I think your connection with Atemu is getting affected by his pregnancy. You may feel different because you're feeling a decoy egg or something," Yugi explained.

"Oh. Weird," Yami said, feeling sad again and he didn't get why.

"Yami, please don't get sad. I don't like it when you're like this," Yugi said, caressing Yami's cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why it keeps happening," Yami said sadly as he tried not to break down again.

Yugi pulled Yami close and held him tight. Atemu moved again and a tear fell at feeling Yami's sadness.

Yami couldn't help it as he broke down crying; constantly repeating that he was sorry and he didn't know why he was crying.

Yugi rocked the two of them back and forth. "No, it's okay. Cry. It doesn't matter. It's alright, we'll always be with you," he comforted.

Yami smiled slightly but still couldn't stop himself from crying, hugging Yugi.

Yugi smiled back and hugged Yami back. Suddenly, the ground shook.

"What's happening?" Yami asked with a panicked look as he held Yugi tighter, looking around with a fearful look.

"I'm not sure. Where's Ivory?" Yugi asked as he looked around.

Yami looked around as he tried to spot the baby, panicking when he couldn't see him.

"Ivory? Ivory!?" Yugi called. "Shit, what happened if he got caught by a wyvern!?"

Yami sat up and wiped his tears away, quickly getting dressed before he went looking for the baby.

His motherly instinct taking affect as he tried to find his adopted baby.

Yugi growled and stood up, shaking the pregnant dragon awake. "Atemu, wake up. We need to leave soon when Yami finds Ivory," he said.

/YUGI!/ Atemu shouted, the dragon hearing and returning as fast as he could. Though, he was too late.

Royos laughed crazily and he teleported back to his territory with Atemu.

/Atemu!/ Yugi called, trying to teleport to the other kingdom as well.

"Yugi? Where's Atemu?" Yami asked running with Ivory is his arms. He gasped when he saw Yugi fall back when he tried to go into a portal.

Yami ran over to the boy. "Stay here with Ivory. I'll get Atemu," Yami said as he handed the baby to Yugi and walked through the portal.

Yami gasped as he entered through wyvern territory. It looked like the dragon lands but much more paler and barely had any color or plant life. /Ah! Let me go! Plae-ah! Just let me go!/ someone screamed.

It sounded familiar.

Yami ran towards the voice, peeking into the room to see Atemu.

Atemu was on the floor shaking.

He had many open wounds and scratches that were bleeding. Yami saw Royos smirk as four other wyverns grabbed Atemu's legs and flipped him on his back, showing his stomach.

Atemu's eyes widened. /No! No, please! Stop-ah!/ Atemu cried out as Royos began to hit Atemu's stomach with his large, spiky tail.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Yami shouted angrily as he ran over, standing between Atemu's stomach and Royos.

Royos growled as his tail returned to him. /How are you here when I closed all possible portals! Never mind that, get him!/ he snarled.

Yami growled and changed into his dragon, all four wyverns flying away in retreat.

"Don't hurt Atemu or you will regret it," Yami growled.

Royos snarled. /You're in my territory. I declared war meaning I can kill you/ he hissed.

Yami snarled back as his tail secretly began to grab Atemu safely so that the prince doesn't get even more hurt, but firmly so that he doesn't fall.

/You leave the dragons alone. Is there anything you want to stop this war?/ Yami asked, hoping that he could save his new family.

/Yes. To kill the prince!/ Royos snarled as he lunged forward. Atemu cried out and shut his eyes tightly. Yami growled and leaped out of the way, flying lowly on the ground as he quickly went to the portal.

/You won't hurt him anymore/ Yami growled.

Yami heard Royos's cruel laugh as he and his mate went through the portal. /We'll see about that prince!/

Yami sighed as he came though, gently laying the very injured Atemu down.

Yami turned into his human form and sat down; stroking Atemu's scales as he thought about how to end this all.

It was then Yugi came running in with the group and family. "What happened here!?" he cried out as he saw Atemu's almost torn stomach.

"Royos," Yami replied absently.

Yugi growled and turned to the group. "Take Atemu to his cave and heal him. Make sure our kin is still alive and well. Yami, you're coming with me to talk to the king and queen. This needs to stop," he said as he changed.

The group nodded and slowly picked up the shallow breathing prince and flew off.

Yami climbed onto Yugi's back, gently rubbing Yugi's scales.

Yugi purred stressfully and quickly flew away into the castle.

The two landed and Yami dismounted once they were in the throne room.

/My king, my queen, we need to stop this war and now. This went too far when they kidnapped Atemu and tortured him/ Yugi said, forgetting formalities.

Amara gasped. /They hurt my baby?/ she asked worriedly.

Yugi nodded hesitantly. /Yes, my queen but they also hurt someone else/ he murmured.

/Who?/ Amara asked.

/Our child./


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

/Oh no/ Amara said sadly.

Yugi nodded. /We need to stop this. I'm not comfortable leaving my mates alone anymore. What should we do?/ he asked as he laid down, looking at the floor.

Yami rubbed Yugi's scales, not really paying attention.

Yugi purred as he listened to his leaders.

Yami frowned, hiding his hand that was starting to glow.

Amara frowned and looked at Yami when his body glowed. /Yami?/ she asked as she walked to him.

Yugi turned to him and his eyes widened. /Last time this happened Atemu was on his deathbed and Yami healed him/ Yugi said.

Amara gasped. /W-Why is he doing this?/ she asked.

"Must get to Atemu," Yami muttered with glazed over eyes, disappearing in a puff of white light.

Yugi growled and flew off to the prince's cave, Amara and the king following quickly.

Yami appeared beside Atemu in the cave after a shower of light, walking over to the very injured dragon and resting his hands onto his scales.

Atemu moaned and opened his eyes. Yugi quickly flew into the cave and came to his mates.

He saw Atemu glowing just like last time, seeing the more serious wounds healing quickly and then the less serious ones began to heal.

/How is he doing that?/ Amara asked as she watched her son's wounds heal.

/I-I don't know/ Yugi replied as he saw the light disappear and Yami pant slightly but still awake.

Yami wobbled over to Yugi, hugging him with one arm as he held his stomach with the other. "I feel sick," Yami said softly.

/Because you used too much energy/ Yugi soothed.

Atemu whimpered and began to cry. Amara quickly made her way over to her son.

Yami turned to Atemu. "How did we get here? Weren't we in the throne room?" Yami asked with a confused look. "Why's Atemu crying?"

/You don't remember? You suddenly where surrounded in light and disappeared here. I'm not sure why Atemu's crying./

"I don't remember. I don't know why," Yami said softly.

Atemu cried into his mother's scales, muttering something about how his baby might die or if it's already dead.

Yami felt weird, gripping his head as he seemed to be listening to something.

/Yami?/ Yugi asked as he nudged him.

"They have a message for Atemu," Yami said, his voice sounding different to normal and almost like a different person.

Yugi blinks and looked at Atemu, who peeked away from his mother's scales as he listened to the message.

"They are fine and worried. They want to be born early but want your consent first. They will use the magic I possess to make themselves grow to term within a matter of hours if you agree," Yami said.

/T-Them? They?/ Atemu squeaked.

"There are two of us," Yami said, accidentally slipping up on the terms.

Atemu's eyes widened before shaking his head. /Yes, I would like to have them now, but I don't want anyone near me unless it's Isis or my mother/ he said.

"Understandable. It will still take a few hours but you will definitely have us by tomorrow," Yami said as he walked over to Atemu, his hand glowing green as he rested his hand on Atemu's stomach over where the babies were growing.

Atemu gasped when he felt the babies grow. Suddenly, he felt as though he was not prepared. He got up and flew down to the ground and began to collect sticks and leaves.

Yami smiled slightly and walked over to Yugi. "He will be fine. There is no reason to worry about him or us for the next few hours. As long as this boy is near no wyvern other than Ivory can enter," Yami said in the strange voice.

Yugi nodded and looked at his king, who had Ivory on his back. He heard Atemu come back and saw many leaves and sticks. He placed them down and organized them and left for more.

Yami smiled at the busy dragon, groaning softly and holding his head again as the strange presence thing left but left him with a headache as well.

/Mama! Dada! Papa?/ Ivory called looking for Atemu.

"Not so loud," Yami whined as he rested his head against Yugi.

/Atemu's getting ready for the arrival of your siblings. Two of them/ Yugi said to Ivory with a smile.

Ivory smiled and hopped on Yami, snuggling into him.

Atemu came back and did the same thing as last time before leaving once more.

Yami hugged Ivory and shifted to lie down. "I'm tired, Yugi," Yami said.

/Then rest. I'll wake when we need to leave./

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami said tiredly, yawning and got comfortable before he went to sleep.

Yugi smiled and looked back at Atemu, who came back and was organizing his little nest.

/Do you need any help, Atemu?/ Yugi asked.

Atemu turned and snapped at Yugi before going back to what he was doing. Once he was done, he circled around and laid down. /I'm sorry Yugi. I guess my instincts are taking over/ he said.

Yugi smiled. /It's alright, Atemu. How are you feeling?/ Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed and laid his head down. /Uncomfortable. I just can't believe that we're going to be parents/ he said, shifting.

Yugi smiled and walked over to him, gently nuzzling him. /It's exciting. You'll be a great mother/ Yugi said happily.

Atemu smiled and nuzzled him back. /And you'll be a great father/ he said before taking a deep breath.

/Are you okay? Is it time?/ Yugi asked nervously, starting to feel worried himself.

"No, it's just a contraction, Yugi. Our prince won't be due in at least 6-8 hours," Isis said as she came in and checked on Atemu.

Yugi smiled. /I can't wait until we are parents/ Yugi said happily, nuzzling Atemu again.

Atemu giggled when the contraction ended. /Yeah. Same here. I wonder how Yami will act like?/ he thought.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Isis asked curiously.

/Not really. It's just that Yami also wanted to have a child but he wasn't and got upset. I just wonder what he'll act like when they're around/ Atemu said.

/Papa!/

Atemu smiled and hugged Ivory.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with this. He's great with Ivory," Isis said.

Atemu nodded and shifted again. /Isis, are these supposed to be so close?/ he asked as he kept shifting.

"Not yet," Isis replied with a frown as she checked him over.

Atemu growled as he stood up and circled around his nest again, settling down uncomfortably.

Isis came back over to check him, feeling to see why the contractions were so close.

/Isis?/ Atemu growled.

"Yes, Atemu?" Isis asked.

Atemu kept standing and circling around. /Why are they so close?/ he growled, whimpering at a contraction.

"They accidentally used too much magic. They will be here soon," Yami said in the weird voice again, sitting up and looking at them.

Isis nodded and jumped back when Atemu snapped at her, growling and whipping his tail.

"Why are you snapping at me?" Isis asked.

/Do you want us to leave?/ Yugi asked.

/Mine./ Atemu growled, whipping his tail out once again.

"What's yours?" Isis asked.

Atemu didn't answer as he settled down, still growling.

/Leave him be. It's normal for a mother to claim its territory/ Amara said as she landed

"Good timing, Gran-Mama. We will be here soon," Yami said in the weird voice. "You and this boy should go now, Dada."

Yugi nodded and picked up Ivory and Yami before leaving, glancing at Atemu one last time.

"Stop here," Yami said once he was just outside the cave.

Yugi blinked but stopped, letting go of Yami and Ivory.

Yami landed on the ground and laid against the wall, a weird shimmer going around the entrance and throughout the cave.

"No wyvern other than Ivory can enter now. We will be safe. This boy will be weak for a short while after this because of all the energy used," Yami said.

Yugi nodded and curled himself around his mate and soon, looking back so see Amara trying to sooth her son.

/Is Papa okay?/ Ivory asked as he landed in Yami's arms, Yami holding his head again.

Yugi nodded and nuzzled Ivory. /He is, baby, but he's about to give birth to your brother and or sisters/ he said.

Ivory smiled. /Yippee! I get to meet them today!/ he exclaimed excitedly as he bounced around Yami.

The two chuckled and winced when Atemu screamed. Atemu got himself up and circled around, trying to get comfortable to push.

/Next time Yugi's going to be pregnant/ Atemu growled as he tried to find a comfortable position.

Yugi laughed nervously before laying his head down. Atemu growled again, whimpering as he began to push.

Yami whimpered and clutched his stomach, unintentionally taking some of Atemu's pain to make things easier for him.

Atemu heard Yami's whimper and closed off his connection, not wanting to hurt his mate. As another contraction came, Atemu began to push with a roar.

With the push he lost control of the links slightly, not noticing his pain reduce slightly again.

"Okay, my prince. You may relax now. When I tell you to, you push again until 10, okay," Isis said and got back to position.

Atemu nodded in understanding, smiling when his mother nuzzled him.

/You're doing great, my son. I'm so proud of you/ Amara cooed.

Atemu purred and nuzzled Amara back, feeling another contraction coming on.

Isis saw this and got ready. "Alright Atemu, when I say, you push," she instructed.

/Okay/ Atemu said as he got ready to push.

"Alright and push."

Atemu whimpered and started to push.

Isis put her hands around Atemu's entrance. She smiled when she saw a pale black scale coming into view. "1, 2, 3, 4," she counted.

/Hurry up. This hurts/ Atemu growled.

Isis growled back as she counted. "5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10," she finished as she gently held onto the pale black scale.

Atemu panted heavily. /I have to do this twice/ Atemu muttered to himself.

"Nope. Labors can last up to a day," Isis stated.

/There's two in there/ Atemu said.

"And each can last up to maybe a day. Now, when I say push, you push," Isis said as she moved position to see what position the baby was.

Atemu nodded and prepared to push again, whimpering slightly.

"Alright, and push," Isis said.

Atemu nodded and started to push.

"1, 2, 3, 4," she counted. Her eyes widened when she saw something wrong. "Stop, stop, stop! The baby is a breech and I think the cord is around its neck."

Atemu whimpered as he stopped, seeing Yami peek into the room worriedly.

Isis cursed and held onto the pale black scale. She slipped her hand into Atemu's entrance and tried to feel for the baby's face.

Yami winced when he saw her do that. "Will he be alright?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. If this child doesn't get delivered soon, it'll risk his and the others life. Yami, I need you to leave, please," Isis said as she found the head and tried to untangle it from its neck.

Yami nodded and sat down to wait, unaware that his eyes glazed over as the young one's contacted him.

"Atemu, I need you to push, now while I have the head and cord in my hands," Isis said.

Atemu nodded and started to push.

"1, 2, 3, 4," Isis counted once again, smiling as the cord untangled. She let an arm go and kept the other in, holding its head. "5, 6, 7, 8,"

/You're doing well, Baby/ Amara said.

Atemu released his breath as Isis finished counting. He leaned against his mother for support.

Isis smiled slightly when the two legs came out, "Alright, my prince. There's two ways to do this. You push once more and I pull the baby out or you continue pushing without pulling, either one will hurt," she said.

/Pull it out/ Atemu growled.

Isis nodded and readied herself. She moved her other hand and grabbed the pale black scale.

"Alright, and push," she said, putting slight pressure on his entrance.

Atemu whimpered and started to push again.

Once Atemu pushed, Isis quickly pulled on the baby. Atemu screamed in pain.

/It's alright, Baby. The baby's here now/ Amara said happily.

Atemu panted and looked at the baby. He smiled as his mother instincts came in. He leaned forward and grabbed the baby by its scruff and placed the baby between his paws, licking his child clean and trying to warm it up.

Amara and Isis smiled at the young mother.

/Can we come in yet?/ Yugi asked.

"No, we still got another one to come. If you still want to, then come right in, Atemu'll just hurt you," Isis said.

Yugi pouted.

"Don't worry, Yugi. The other will be very soon. She tells me that the space is getting too small and she has to leave before she gets much bigger," Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled his mate. /This is great. So, the other is a girl? What about the first?/ Yugi asked, wincing as Atemu screamed again.

"Boy," Yami replied. "He is strong and has vast power that may one day over power him if he is not taught to control it."

Yugi nodded and laid his head down, keeping what Yami said in mind.

"Atemu, how long are your pains in between?" Isis asked as she began to clean up the birth area.

/They are close/ Atemu replied as he felt another pain come on.

"I need a number. I don't want this one to also be a breech," Isis stated.

/I don't know. Every minute or two/ Atemu replied.

"Three minutes!" Yami called in.

Isis chuckled, "Alright. In about five minutes, we'll continue. You need to rest and feed your little boy," she said, pointing to the pale black scaled child.

Atemu nodded and gently brought the baby close, starting to feed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

/What are you going to name him?/ Amara asked with a smile.

/I'm not sure. Yugi, Yami, and I have yet to plan it out. But I want a pair of names that rhyme/ Atemu replied as he began to lick his child again for warmth and to clean him more.

Amara chuckled and nodded. /Sounds good/ Amara said.

Atemu sighed and smiled at his newborn son, nuzzling him gently. The baby dragon squealed and moved around, latching onto Atemu's nipple as he suckled on it to have his fill of Atemu's milk.

Atemu moaned softly, blushing under his scales. /Feeding a baby is nice/ Atemu said softly.

Amara chuckled and nuzzled her son. /Now you know how I felt when you fed from me/ she said.

Atemu nodded with a smile. /And how Yami feels with Ivory/ Atemu said.

Amara nodded. /Your father would be so proud of you/ she said softly.

Atemu ducked his head shyly, never knowing how to act when someone told him how proud his father was of him.

Amara chuckled. /Don't be shy. Your father will be here in a few minutes. If he does anything harsh, tell me/ she said as she nuzzled her son and grandson lovingly.

Atemu purred happily and nuzzled her back, whimpering when another pain hit him.

Isis came back and checked her prince's entrance. "Alright my prince, it looks like you're ready to give birth to your other child," she said as she put her gloves on and probed the area.

Atemu winced slightly, looking back to see Isis. /Tell me when to push/ Atemu said.

Isis nodded and stretched his entrance. "And go ahead and push," she said.

Atemu nodded and started to push, being careful of his baby that was feeding.

Isis frowned when she saw that there wasn't a scale like that last time she did, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," she counted and probed the area again to check it out.

Yami whimpered softly, holding his tummy.

Atemu cut off his link to Yami and Isis finished counting, "7, 8, 9, 10," she finished, frowning deeper when she saw no scales appear.

/What's wrong, Isis?/ Amara asked worriedly.

"I-I don't see any scales. And I don't know if this is a breech, a premature, or just a dead one," Isis said quietly.

"She's grown too big," Yami whimpered, curling up in a ball like the baby was inside Atemu.

/W-What are we going to do?/ Atemu whimpered, believing Yami more than Isis in the moment.

"I hate this," Yami muttered as he started to glow again, his voice changing. "I need to get close to Atemu."

"He might attack you, though," Isis said, worried.

"He won't let his father hurt me while I help his sister," Yami said as he started walking over to Atemu, his form becoming transparent.

/Is our son doing this to Yami?/ Yugi asked softly as he watched the scene.

"I-I'm not sure," Isis said, shocked.

Yami rested his glowing hand on Atemu's stomach, Atemu feeling the baby shrink slightly and he panicked.

/W-What's going on!?/ Atemu cried out, curling up his son and tried to move.

"She will return to her full size after she is born. She needs to be smaller to be born," Yami replied.

Isis nodded and tried to calm her prince. She smiled when she felt a small scale, "Atemu, when I tell you to push, you push," she growled in happiness

Atemu whimpered and nodded, feeling Yami's hand gently stroke his tummy.

"Alright and push," she said as she helped Atemu push out the baby by pulling gently.

Atemu pushed, surprised that this baby was a lot easier to deliver.

Isis smiled and pulled the baby out, surprising Atemu as he screamed in pain. Once he got his breath back, Atemu smiled again as is mother instincts took over and began to lick her, cleaning and warming the baby.

The baby started to grow again until she was bigger than her brother, the glow disappearing from Yami as he collapsed beside Atemu.

Yugi then came in, smiling at his new family but cringing at the mess.

Yami was sleeping beside Atemu, worn out from everything that had happened and all the times he had been taken over in the last few hours.

Yugi smiled and came closer, jumping back and growling back at Atemu as he snapped at him while hissing and growling.

/Why are you snapping at me?/ Yugi asked.

Amara chuckled. /Motherly instinct/ she said, smiling as she saw her son taking care of his kids. Atemu then raised his head and looked at his mother. /Are you also pregnant?/ he asked.

Amara blushed and nodded.

/How did you know?/ Ivory asked as he skipped over to Atemu.

Atemu smiled and nuzzled his adopted son. /I can smell the milk/ he said before going back to his children. 'I can't believe I'm going to be a big brother, just Like Ivory.'

Ivory slowly came closer to the kids, looking them over curiously.

/They pretty/ Ivory said.

Yugi chuckled and slowly came closer, relaxing when Atemu didn't snap at them. /Yes they are/ Yugi said. Their daughter was a dark purple dragon with large wings. While their son, was the same but black.

Yugi nuzzled Atemu. /You did so well, Baby. They're beautiful/ Yugi said.

Atemu giggled slightly and nuzzled him back. /Thank you. They really are, aren't they? What are they going to be named?/ he asked. Then, there was a sudden load roar.

Yugi looked up to see who was coming, smiling when he saw Aknamkanon arriving.

Aknamkanon landed and smiled when he saw his son, but frowned when he saw that it was Atemu who was lying down and the floor all bloodied and dirty around him.

/What's going on in here?/ Aknamkanon asked as he walked closer to the family.

/Your son gave birth to your grandchildren/ Amara said.

Aknamkanon froze. /No, impossible. I will not accept this/ the king hissed.

/Why not?/ Atemu asked with tears forming in his eyes.

/A prince is NOT submissive! A prince will NOT give birth to children/ Aknamkanon hissed as he moved closer to the family.

/Leave him be. He had a bad experience when being forced to be dominant/ Amara hissed. /It makes sense that he wouldn't want to do it again/

Aknamkanon turned to his mate. /And why are you backing him up? Are you also pregnant?! A prince will NEVER be SUBMISSIVE neither GIVE BIRTH/ he roared.

Amara ducked her head nervously, shifting uncomfortably.

/Be nice to Gran-Mama/ Ivory said.

/Stay out of this, child!/ Aknamkanon hissed before turning back to his son and coming closer.

"Don't hurt him. He's not the submissive anymore," Yami said as he slowly walked towards Atemu's head.

/Stay out of this, Yami. This is between me, my, son, and my mate/ he hissed before using his magic to freeze everyone to the wall and making them paralyzed to that no one could interrupt them.

Yami whimpered his head hurting from where he hit the wall.

"Ate'? Hurts," Yami whimpered, feeling something dribble down his neck.

/Yami!/ Atemu cried out as he tried to go to his mates, but his father stopped him.

/Listen to me, and listen to me carefully. You will get rid of those pests you call children and come back to the palace. From there, you will meet your new mate and you will be the DOMINANT and not SUBMISSIVE/ he growled.

Yami growled at the demands.

Aknamkanon saw a strange glow to the side and when he looked over Yami was gone and so was the twins and Ivory.

/The mongrel/ the king hissed and turned to his son. /Find them or I will kill everyone to who is precious to you./

"I would stop that if I was you."

Aknamkanon turned around to see Yami behind him, what looked like flames flickering around him.

The king snorted. /And if I didn't/ he asked as he grabbed his son and put his claw to his throat.

Aknamkanon's eyes widened when Atemu disappeared from his claws, seeing Yami smirking.

Isis was staring at Yami with wide eyes, suddenly realizing something about the boy.

"You shouldn't have done that," Yami sang, raising his hand.

/What are you doing?/ Aknamkanon asked.

"Clearing your mind of your fury, negativity, and evil."

Amara frowned. /Will this stop him from threatening Atemu and the twins?/ Amara asked.

Yami nodded "He'll be his regular self after," he said.

Amara sighed in relief and didn't react as Yami sent a wave of magic at Aknamkanon, the older dragon collapsing as Yami's magic worked.

Isis ran over to Yami, everyone being released from the wall.

"Where's Prince Atemu? The stress isn't good for him when he just gave birth," Isis asked worriedly.

"Safe in Yamino's cave and hidden from all wyverns. He can see us and he knows that everything is well," Yami replied, Isis gently checking his bleeding head.

"Is he with the kids?" Isis asked as she began to wrap his head.

"Yes. I believe he is feeding the kids while Ivory plays in the water," Yami replied.

Isis nodded. 'Thanks Ra' she thought. "There. Your wound should heal in about two days. Try not to sleep for about 6 hours, okay?"

"Okay, Isis," Yami replied with a smile.

Isis smiled back and went to her king as Amara curled into him. /A-Amara?/ he groaned.

/I'm here, Baby/ Amara replied as she gently kissed her mate.

/I'm sorry.../ Aknamkanon said, remembering what he did.

/It's alright. Everything will be fine now/ Amara replied.

Aknamkanon nodded and turned to the other. /Yami, will you please tell Atemu that I'm sorry? Deeply sorry./

Yami smiled. "He knows. Do you wish to see him?" Yami asked.

The king nodded and got up, walking to Yami.

"Do you want to come too, my Queen?" Yami asked.

Amara smiled and nodded, skipping over to her mate and Yami.

Yami smiled and everyone but Isis disappeared with a puff of light, appearing in a strange cave that was even prettier than the palace.

"How do you feel, Ate'?" Yami asked with a smile as he walked over to the dragon in a human like bed.

Atemu turned and smiled. /I'm doing alright, just a little anxious/ he replied, shuffling back when he saw his father.

"He won't hurt you now. If he does I will banish him from this place," Yami said.

Atemu nodded and turned to the others, "Was is it?" he asked.

/What was that, Baby?/ Amara asked.

"Why are you guys here?" Atemu clarified.

The king then slowly got up and went to his son, nuzzling him lovingly. /I'm so sorry, my son, for what I did/ he said.

Atemu smiled slightly. /Do you accept my babies and me?/ Atemu asked nervously.

/Yes, my son. I do/ Aknamkanon said, smiling at him and his grandchildren.

Atemu smiled and nuzzled his father. /You have a Granddaughter and a Grandson/ Atemu said happily.

Yami walked over to the water fountain/pool in the center of the room and fished Ivory out of the water.

The king laughed and nodded. /You do realize you have much work to do when you get up, right?/ he asked.

/What do you mean?/ Yugi asked as he walked over to lay down beside his mate.

/He still needs to learn how to act and do while in meetings, he needs to learn how to do the work, and how to rule the kingdom/ Aknamkanon said, looking slightly concerned and amused.

Atemu sighed. /That's a lot to do/ Atemu muttered.

/Yes it is. You also get start next week/ the king said, laughing when Yami came back with a wet Ivory on his head.

"What do you think of my temple?" Yami asked.

/It's beautiful/ everyone said as they looked around.

Yami smiled. "Thank you. Not many people remember this place or the owner of it," Yami said. "I think Isis remembers."

They agreed and the twins unlatched themselves from Atemu, burping loudly.

"Do you want to bath the twins?" Yami asked. "The water is a good temperature."

Atemu nodded and got up, placing a twin on his back as he took the other by his scruff.

The girl smiled brightly as she was carried toward the water, seeing the others in the group following her Mama.

Atemu chuckled and gently placed his boy in the water, sliding down and laughing as his daughter fell into the water with a loud splash.

The girl laughed as she resurfaced, playing with Ivory when he jumped back in the water.

Atemu turned back to Yami and Yugi. /Want to help bath your kids?/ he asked, grinning.

Yami nodded and slipped behind a screen, stripping and then slipping into the pool before he swam over to the kids.

The boy tilted his head in confusion, bonking Yami in the head when he got close.

"Hey. Don't hit me," Yami said with an amused chuckle.

The boy laughed and pounced on Yami, snuggling into him. The girl suddenly screamed and ran to Yugi, clinging to him.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Yugi asked as he gently nuzzled the girl.

Yami walked closer to his lover while stroking the boy's scales.

The girl nuzzled Yugi back and climbed onto him, laughing. The boy laughed also, climbing onto Yami's head.

Atemu smiled and secretly left the pond, going back to the bed and curling himself up.

Yami let out a surprised shout when Ivory suddenly jumped on his back, temporarily knocking him under the water.

Everyone laughed and jumped into the water, everyone except Amara. She saw her son leave so she went to Atemu.

/Baby? What's wrong?/ Amara asked, nuzzling her son as she saw tears running his cheeks.

Atemu didn't reply.

/Please tell me, Little One/ Amara pleaded.

Atemu shook. /I-I can't be here/ he said as he got up and flapped his wings, making him go in the air.

/Why not?/ Amara asked with a frown.

Atemu's head was getting flooded in thoughts and voices. 'You need to leave.' 'No! You have children and family to care for!' 'Go to the wyvern territory'.

Atemu screamed as he shook his head wildly.

A weird glow briefly surrounded the closed in cave with no entrance, the thoughts leaving Atemu's head.

Atemu panted and fell hard on the floor.

/Are you alright, Baby?/ Amara asked as she nuzzled her son.

Atemu shook his head as he hid his face behind his paws. /I'm going crazy/ he whimpered.

"No you're not. The wyvern king is trying to control you but in this cave he won't be able to get near you," a voice like Yami's but more female like said.

Amara and Atemu turned to the voice to see a transparent Yami with a female's anatomy and her hair fell around her shoulders.

Atemu frowned when he saw Yami still playing with the babies in the water.

/A-Are you Yamino?/ Atemu whimpered.

The girl smiled. "Yes. That's me. How do you feel, Prince?" Yamino asked kindly.

Atemu sighed. /I don't know. I feel fine but I feel like somethings going to happen/ he said, his face still hidden.

She frowned and hummed softly, looking thoughtful before a smile spread across her face.

"What's your favorite color and favorite thing in the world?" Yamino asked.

/Um, well my favorite color is crimson and my favorite thing is my family/ Atemu said with a blush and small smile.

Yamino smiled and clasped her hands together, her hands glowing as she formed a gift for the Prince.

Atemu shielded his eyes in his mother's scales as the light brightened.

The light died away and Yamino opened her hands to reveal a crimson colored heart with Atemu's family in dragon form in the front and his friends flying in the back, the twins on Atemu's back and Ivory on human Yami's head.

Atemu looked and gasped at the amulet like necklace, tears rising as he smiled /W-Will it fit i-in b-both forms?/ he asked shakily.

Yamino smiled. "Yes. It will look like this in human form and grow when you are in your dragon form. This will protect you so the king can't enter your mind anymore. If he tries to kidnap you it will alert me and my reincarnation and send whichever one of us is closer to your aid," Yamino said as the necklace disappeared from her hand and appeared around Atemu's neck in a larger form.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Atemu smiled and looked down at it as a tear fell. /Thank you so much/ he said, grateful.

"No problem," Yamino said with a kind smile. 'I promise to save you this time, Atenican,' Yamino thought determinedly.

Atemu then yawned and blushed lightly. /Excuse me/ he whispered as he rubbed his paws on his face to get rid of the sleep he's feeling.

Yamino chuckled and blushed lightly. "Get some rest, Prince. You deserve a good nap," Yamino said as she gently stroked Atemu's scales.

Atemu nodded and purred. He rested his head against his mother and closed his eyes, sleeping instantly.

Yamino smiled. "You have a wonderful son, Princess," Yamino said to the Queen, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Amara smiled at Yamino. /Thank you. And I have to say myself that you're wonderful also. You helped my son get passed his worried phase/ she said, smiled when she saw the kids jumping on their fathers and other family.

Yamino smiled. "Do you remember the legends of how half my spirit got stuck on the world?" Yamino asked.

Amara shook her head. /I'm sorry but I do not. I do believe though that my mate's nephews do/ she replied.

Yamino sighed and sat on the bed. "This was my home a long time ago when the dragon people were still young. I was a gift by the gods to protect Prince Atenican from his uncle after his father passed away when he was young. His uncle was not happy to have me around but I was too magically strong for him to do anything. During the first mating season Atenican chose me and soon after his destined mate was brought in, a young human turned dragon girl named Yugina. The two fell for each other quickly and supported me through my pregnancy before I delivered a baby boy that they named Ivory. We all looked after him and when Yugina was pregnant she convinced Atenican to let me join them. She had a baby girl they named Lenat. She convinced me to turn her into a boy and renamed herself Yugi after an accident happened that resulted in her not being able to bare children. She became the dominant in the relationship and had Atenican pregnant very quickly with rough seasons. She was kind when not on mating season though. The family was happy but not for long. A war broke out and Atenican was killed while I was protecting the kids. Yugi was furious that I had failed my mission and he changed when his mate died," Yamino said sadly as she hugged herself. "He cast a spell that would have me destroyed when he passed. It only half worked but I was basically his slave for many decades, I lost count of how many."

/Oh Yamino/ Amara said as he pulled the girl close, /I'm so sorry./

"It's not your fault. I failed my mission and got what I deserved," Yamino said softly, truly believing that after so long with the grief filled and angry dragon.

/No. Don't think that. It's no one's fault, okay/ Amara said sternly.

"But I failed. I was born to protect him and I failed," Yamino said as she curled up on herself, remembering something she had forgotten to say. "He was pregnant at the time, Princess."

Amara froze. /A-Atemu?/ she stuttered, looking at her son. /Aren't those people reincarnated with ours?/

"Atemu is the reincarnation of Atenican and his dragon mate is..." Yamino didn't want to say it as she looked nervously at dragon Yugi.

/You and Yugina?/ Amara asked.

Yamino nodded nervously. "I can't risk failing again. Yami is my innocent side and will break if Atemu dies and his other mate changes like last time," Yamino said.

Yamino nodded nervously. "I can't risk failing again. Yami is my innocent side and will break if Atemu dies and his other mate changes like last time," Yamino said.

"Go where?" Yamino asked curiously.

Amara smiled. /To where you were. You must be exhausted from using much energy and the others will come here soon/ she said softly.

"I have nowhere to go. I guess I can leave if you want me to," Yamino said as she stood up and gently stroked Atemu's scales.

Atemu purred in his sleep.

/I thought the temple was your home?/ Amara question.

"This is my temple," Yamino replied. "I can go if you want me to."

/If you want to. I just would think that you would like to rest up a bit./

"I've been resting for years. I don't want to rest anymore," Yamino said.

Amara nodded and smiled when the twins and Ivory ran to their Gran-Mama, jumping on her and Atemu.

Yamino smiled at the babies, moving closer to Amara when Yugi came over.

Yugi froze when he saw Yamino. /Who's this?/ he asked.

Yamino ran behind her reincarnation.

"He won't hurt you, Sister. He's not cold hearted anymore," Yami said to his previous self.

Yugi tilted his head in confusion. /What?/ he asked.

Yamino stayed hidden.

"You don't remember your past life?" Yami asked as he tilted his head, remembering his past ever since he became a dragon.

/Not...really?/ Yugi said /All I remember is when I got turned 70 years ago./

Atemu groaned when the kids started to bounce on him, the twins scratching his chest for their fill of milk.

"Well, basically in your past life you were an ass to Yamino," Yami replied.

Yugi was shocked. /I-I was?/ he questioned. /I-I'm sorry./

"To be fair, not everything is the same. You were a girl last time and had a daughter yourself," Yami said.

Yugi shook his head in confusion. /Well, it is in the past. Let's just get over it/ he said.

Atemu growled when the kids got much more annoying.

"Minat, Sionate. Enough," Yamino said to the kids, accidentally using the names of Atenican's kids.

/Huh, huh, and huh?/ everyone asked.

Yamino blushed. "Um... What's the name of the twins?" Yamino asked.

Atemu woke up and snapped slightly at the kids. /I don't know but I like those names/ he said.

Yamino blushed lightly. "You do?" Yamino asked shyly.

Atemu nodded and shook the kids off him and made his way to Yamino, the twins running to him and tried to catch his nipple. /Very. They rhyme and the sound beautiful/ he said.

Yamino smiled. "I'm glad you like them," Yamino said as she rubbed Atemu's scales. "I think your little ones are hungry."

Atemu purred. /And I think they're annoying me with a purpose/ he replied coolly.

Yamino chuckled and blushed lightly at the man, gasping in surprise when the girl jumped on her and tore her shirt before sucking on her nipple.

/Minat!/ Yami, Yugi, and Atemu scolded.

"It's fine. I've missed this," Yamino said with a bright smile, holding the feeding baby close.

The three nodded and Atemu lay down, gasping when his boy and surprisingly Ivory quickly latched themselves to his nipples as they fed.

Yami chuckled and sat down, his 'sister' sitting down beside him.

Atemu sighed and laid his head down, secretly smirking. /So Ma, have you told Pa of the announcement?/ he asked.

/Not yet/ Amara replied.

Atemu chuckled slightly. /Pa, Ma has something to tell you~/ he sang.

/What have you got to tell me, Love?/ Aknamkanon asked as he walked over to his mate.

Amara blushed. /Um, well. Atemu won't be the only child anymore/ she said.

/What? Are you pregnant again?/ Aknamkanon asked.

/Yes, she is Pa! Ma is pregnant and I'm going to be a big brother!/ Atemu replied for his mother happily.

/Wonderful/ Aknamkanon said as he nuzzled his mate.

"You should name him Heba," Yami said with a smile.

Everyone froze and looked at Atemu, who was looking at his three children.

/Why are you looking at me?/ Atemu asked.

/Are you alright with us calling your brother or sister after you deceased son?/ Amara asked.

Atemu tilted his head. /I don't know/ Atemu replied.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that was the name he had," Yami said softly, an ashamed look on his face as he bowed his head.

Atemu shook his head and nuzzled his mate. /It's not your fault. He would be honored that he was named for my brother or sister. I'm sure he's not upset/ he soothed.

Yami smiled and gently rubbed Atemu's scales. "How long is left on mating season again?" Yami asked.

/Six to seven weeks. How come?/ Yugi asked and nuzzled Yami.

"I want to try again. I want a baby," Yami said with a blush.

Yugi smirked and grabbed Yami. /We'll see you soon!/ he called and quickly left for his cave, his surges suddenly coming back.

MINI LEMON

Yugi took Yami into a separate, more private part of the cave.

"Are you going to be rough?" Yami asked nervously as he turned into his dragon form.

Yugi shook his head. /I'll try not to. I know that you're still afraid of what I did last time. But remember, this not might work the first time/ he said.

Yami nodded. /Okay, Yugi, and I understand if you have to be rough/ Yami said.

Yugi smiled and nodded, nuzzling his mate as he grabbed his neck and mounted on his back.

Yami smiled when he felt Yugi's member at his entrance.

Yugi slowly and carefully slid into his mate, groaning at the heat and tightness he's feeling.

Yami moaned, loving it but Yugi was barely holding himself back.

Yugi pulled out and thrusted back in, not as hard as he usually does but enough for Yami to scream.

END MINI LEMON

/Papa? Dada?/ a twin asked as she finished her fill. The other two nodded in agreement and looked at their family.

"They'll be back soon. You may not want to leave this room," Yamino replied with a blush.

/Why?/ Ivory asked as he bounced around.

"Yami and Yugi need some privacy," Yamino replied.

/Why?/ Ivory kept asking.

"Yugi's trying to make you a new sibling with Yami," Yamino replied.

/Why?/

"Yami wants a baby like he always has," Yamino replied.

/Why?/

Yamino sighed sadly. "He wants love but he never got given it. He thinks a baby will make him feel loved," Yamino replied. "He hasn't known his mates long enough for it to fix his years of not feeling loved."

/Oh/ Ivory said as he looked down, suddenly sad.

"Why are you sad?" Yamino asked, not used to socializing anymore.

/Mama sad, I'm sorry/ Ivory said before burying his face in Atemu's scales.

"It's not your fault. I blame his stupid parents," Yamino said.

Atemu nodded. /I agree but please don't use that language around the kids/ he pleaded.

"Sorry. I haven't had company in a long time," Yami replied.

/It's alright, just try not to use it/ Atemu said, checking on his children as they fed.

Yamino smiled and laid down. "What should we do now?" Yamino asked.

/I'm not sure/ Atemu said; gasping as the kids jumped on him.

Yamino chuckled and wrapped an arm around her stomach. "I miss having kids around here," Yamino said.

Atemu and the others smiled. /Then we'll come here more often/ he said happily.

Yamino smiled. "I guess I should open the doors for the first time since my death then," Yamino said.

/Would that be safe? The kids might come here/ Atemu said, worried.

"I like having kids here. This is the safest place for them because I can control who enters or not, even with the doors open," Yamino replied.

Atemu nodded and smiled, gently throwing his baby girl and boy into the water.

The two babies squealed in laughter and started to splash about in the water.

Atemu smiled and grabbed Ivory, walking to the water.

/Water!/ Ivory cried as he tried to get into the water.

Atemu chuckled and threw his son in.

Ivory squealed happily and splashed Atemu with the water.

Atemu growled playfully and flapped his wings, the air making the water splash Ivory.

Ivory squealed in delight. /Hop in and play with us, Papa/ Ivory said.

/I need to bath your siblings, Ivory. I also need to bath you!/

Ivory pouted. /That's not fun/ Ivory said.

"Do you need a hand, Atemu?" Yamino asked as she walked over to him, her dress fixed already.

Atemu nodded. /I'll get Ivory and Sionate and you get Minat/ he said.

Yamino nodded and started to gently wash Minat, humming softly to herself.

Atemu grabbed Ivory and began to wash him and his brother, wondering what to do next week.

The group heard a loud shout coming from the cave with Yami and Yugi.

Atemu blushed and growled, hissing under his breath on how to kill his lovers.

"Are they alright in there or is Yugi losing it again?" Yamino asked worriedly.

/If he wants Yami to be scared and mad at him, then he's fine./

Yamino nodded and chuckled as Minat splashed her.

Atemu smiled and yelped when Aknamkanon pushed him into the water.

The kids chuckled at the soaked mother, everyone else getting into the water in their human forms.

Atemu smiled and went under, flapping his wings to swim.

The kids followed him while the others swam around, ignoring the screams from the other cave.

Atemu tilted his head when he saw his kids following.

The kids smiled at the man, liking swimming with him.

Atemu smiled back and went to them, leaning back so that they can hold onto him.

The kids latched onto him, excited to see what he would do.

Atemu smirked before swimming off, flying up into the air gracefully.

The kids screamed in delight and joy.

/Again!/ Ivory shouted.

/Okay!/ Atemu replied before diving and flying up again.

The kids squealed again. /Again!/ Ivory shouted, the other babies bouncing excitedly.

Atemu chuckled and dived once more, but something went wrong. He dived in and his wing bent, making him sink. He panicked and quickly tried to swim but he couldn't. He turned and grabbed his kids and threw them up as high as he could as he sank.

/Don't worry about me. Stay safe/ he said.

He suddenly saw a glow and saw a dragon like Yami in a light pink color, the dragon grabbing him and rising him to the surface very quickly.

Atemu coughed and shook violently as he finally reached oxygen.

He was carried safely to the shallow part of the pool before he was put down, the dragon landing beside him and transforming back into Yamino.

Yamino set about fixing Atemu's wing after numbing the area.

Atemu breathed heavily and collapsed on his side.

"Are you alright, Atemu?" Yamino asked worriedly.

/N-No. How a-are the kids?/ Atemu asked worriedly as he started to get up and look for them.

"They're fine. They are on the bed with your parents," Yamino replied.

Atemu looked behind him and sighed in relief when he saw his mother and father lying around his kids, keeping them safe and warm.

At that, he collapsed and blacked out.

Yamino fixed his wing before she used her magic to transform Atemu into a human, picking him up and carrying him over to the family.

"Atemu will be fine. He just needs some rest. I can see and feel that he is under a lot of stress," Yamino said as she laid him on his father's scales, smiling when the kids snuggled into their father/mother.

Yamino decided to go check on her reincarnation, walking into the other cave quietly.

She peeked into the room and saw Yami and Yugi curled up together, sleeping peacefully.

Yamino chuckled and walked closer to them, gently cleaning the area up before the kids entered the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yugi yawned and opened his eyes. /Yamino?/ he asked.

Yamino gulped nervously and nodded. "Y-Yes, Yugi?" Yamino asked.

/What are you doing?/ Yugo asked.

"Cleaning up before the kids come in," Yamino replied nervously.

Yugi blushed and nodded. /Thank you. And I'm sorry for what I did in the past/ he said quietly.

Yamino smiled nervously. "I-I'm trying to forgive you b-but it's hard," Yamino said.

Yugi nodded. /I understand/ he said and laid his head down on Yami's neck.

"How is he?" Yamino asked as she gently rubbed Yami's scales.

Yugi smiled as his mate purred. /He's well. He may be sore, but well/ he replied.

"That's good. How are you?" Yamino asked.

/I'm okay/ Yugi replied happily.

"That's good," Yamino said as she yawned slightly, a door opening to show the entire kingdom.

/Are we on Mount Tinklemason?/ Yugi asked, thinking of the tallest mountain in the kingdom.

Yamino smiled and nodded.

"Yes we are. I've been hoping for years to find a baby that I can care for since I no longer have a body to create my own," Yamino said as she walked to the door. "I only want an orphaned or abandoned baby."

/Like Ivory?/

"Yes. I would prefer a human baby though. They are so cute and soft," Yamino replied. "Besides, Ivory is your baby."

Yugi nodded his understanding. /Ivory may be our baby but we do need help caring for him/ he chuckled.

Yamino looked at him sadly. "I can't leave this place. It wouldn't even matter if I found someone out there to adopt," Yamino said sadly.

Yugi got up and nuzzled Yamino softly. /Then we'll come here as often as possible. I know I did things in the past to you but I promise I won't do it again/ he said.

Yamino smiled softly before she looked down. "I can't stay mad... I-I still love you," Yamino said softly, Yugi barely hearing her.

Yugi smiled softly and nuzzled her a bit more. /I'm glad. How everyone in the temple?/ he asked.

"What did you ask?" Yamino asked with a dark blush, embarrassed that she had been caught with her head somewhere else.

/How was everyone in the temple?/ Yugi repeated.

"I brought them here with the magic me and Yami share. Or if that isn't what you meant, everyone in the temple is quite well," Yamino replied.

Yugi nodded and turned to lay back down. /And Atemu and the kids? Have they been too much trouble?/ he asked, knowing how snappish and tricky his mate was.

"Atemu hurt his wing but other than that he has been fine and playing with the kids. They are all resting now after a little scare when Atemu's wing went weird mid dive," Yamino replied.

Yugi frowned. /I guess his wings didn't heal completely. I hope he can still fly as fast and gracious as he usually does/ he said.

"He will soon enough. I infused my magic in it so that he could heal quicker," Yamino said.

Yugi nodded. /So, will you stay with us and help us out with the kids?/ he asked, chuckling.

Yamino smiled. "If you come here or find a way to grant me a body again," Yamino replied.

Yugi grinned. /I possibly know a way to get your own body, but I need Atemu's help/ he said.

"How?" Yamino asked curiously.

/Since Atemu and I have more magic than Yami, we can focus on getting you a body. It might drain either one of us but we'll happily do it./

Yamino blushed lightly. "The only way that you two will have enough energy to give me a body is to make someone carry me from conception to birth for the full 9 months and that person must be strong enough to survive having me as a foetus. I know of only one person who is strong enough to do that," Yamino said.

/Who? Yami?/ Yugi asked, tilting his head.

"Yes. He is me and is therefore the only person who can withstand my vast power without it killing him," Yamino replied.

Yugi nodded and got up, nudging Yami. /Yami, let's get to the other/ he said.

/No... sleepy time/ Yami whined as he didn't even wake up, moving away from Yugi.

Yugi sighed and grabbed Yami, flapping his wings. /Would you like a ride, Yamino?/ he asked.

Yamino shook her head and turned into her dragon form, Yugi's eyes widening as he looked at her.

'S-She looks like Yami but with...pink?' he thought as he took flight.

Yamino took flight after Yugi, following the dragon into the main room of her temple.

Once they were in, Yugi landed and placed Yami down, frowning when he saw Atemu in his human form.

Yamino landed beside Yugi, nuzzling the young Prince gently and waking him up.

Atemu groaned and opened his eyes, smiling dryly at the dragons, "H-Hey..." he said before going into a coughing fit.

Yamino gently nudged him onto his side.

Atemu groaned as he tried to control the fit, holding his chest as it started to hurt.

"What is wrong, Prince," Yamino asked worriedly.

Atemu shook his head and sat up, still holding his chest and coughing at times, "It's nothing..." he said, voice horse.

"It's not nothing," Yamino grumbled.

Atemu glared slightly and leaned back against his parents, smiling at his kids.

Atemu's eyes widened when he was grabbed and pulled into a sleeping Yami's paws, the dragon purring at him softly.

Atemu smiled and got over his shock, gently petting Yami.

Yami purred happily, nuzzling Atemu in his sleep.

Atemu smiled and nuzzled Yami, leaning against him as he felt suddenly tired.

/My baby/ Yami mumbled in his sleep.

Atemu smiled before sneezing suddenly, sniffling when his nose began to get stuffy.

"Is he allergic to anything?" Yamino asked as she turned into her human form.

Atemu's parents shook their heads. Atemu sneezed again and whimpered slightly when he couldn't breathe from his nose.

"Maybe it's some hay fever," Yamino said.

/Maybe/ Yugi replied before lying down next to his mates, nuzzling the prince and Yami.

/My baby/ Yami growled as he curled around Atemu, snapping at Yugi while still asleep.

Yugi jumped back and pouted.

"What's going with him?" Atemu asked with a frown.

Amara frowned. /Is he dreaming of him having a child?/ she asked.

"I don't know. Why does he claim me to be his baby?" Atemu said

/I think he's dreaming that you are his child, my son/ Amara chuckled.

Atemu smiled. "He really does have a baby on his mind," Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and tried to get closer.

Yami growled at him. /Mine./

Yugi growled back. /He's also mine/ he hissed.

Yami pouted. /My baby. You have your babies and now I have mine/

Yugi chuckled. /Your mate is your baby? Plus, my kids are your kids also/ he said.

/No. You can have my baby back when I have my own/ Yami replied.

Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

Yamino looked at Yugi. "We do that thing we talked about and he won't hold your mate hostage anymore. Plus, he will stop asking for a baby," Yamino said.

Yugi nodded and got closer.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

Yugi went to Atemu and curled around him.

Yami couldn't move, whining softly as he was forced into human form by Yamino before the two lovers could conduct spell.

/Ready?/ Yugi asked.

Yamino nodded with a smile. "Ready," she said, Atemu agreeing too but he wasn't sure why.

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on Yamino and Yami.

Atemu followed Yugi's mental cues.

Yamino smiled as she turned into a small orb, the orb floating through Yami's stomach and attaching itself to his womb.

Once Yugi and Atemu were done, they gasped and panted.

Yami whimpered and woke up. "What happened?" Yami asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

Yugi smiled. /H-How do you feel?/ he asked.

"Tingly. It feels weird," Yami replied.

Yugi smiled and laid his head down. 'Then the spell worked' he thought and fell asleep.

Yami walked over to Yugi, snuggling against the dragon.

Yugi purred and curled himself with Yami.

Yami smiled, blushing lightly when Atemu lay down beside him and hugged him from behind.

Atemu moaned quietly and rested his head on the floor, falling asleep quickly.

Yami drifted off to sleep as well, not knowing what was happening inside of him.

Amara smiled when the kids jumped up and ran to their parents, jumping on them.

Yami pulled Ivory into a hug and rested his head on top of the baby's back, still asleep.

Ivory giggled and licked his face gently.

Yami smiled. "Pillow tickles," Yami said softly.

Ivory giggled and continued to lick him as the twins jumped on Atemu.

Atemu chuckled at the younger ones in the group.

"Kids, stop it. Play with Gran-Mama and Gran-Papa," he groaned.

The twins pouted before they jumped on their grandparents, having fun with each other.

The elders smiled and chuckled and played with the kids.

Ivory smiled at his siblings, deciding to get some rest while being used as a pillow.

Ivory yawned and closed his eyes, instantly going to sleep.

Atemu smiled and drifted off to sleep himself.

The kids laughed and eventually fell asleep cuddled up against each other.

Before long even Aknamkanon and Amara was asleep, all exhausted from their day.

Soon, night became day. Atemu moan quietly and opened his eyes to see the twins taking their fill.

He smiled and gently stroked their scales, looking around the room.

The two purred quietly. Atemu though, frowned when he saw that he was alone.

"Where did everyone go?" Atemu muttered.

There was a sudden shake, "Oh, not this again," Atemu said, getting and holding the twins.

/What's happening?/ Minat asked worriedly.

"I don't know, baby," Atemu said to Minat and Sionate. He quickly formed into his dragon and draped his wings over his children as the ground shook more.

He noticed the cave shimmer as the magic protecting the old cavern from collapsing and from intruders did its task.

Atemu growled in worry and collected his children, trying to get away from the barrier just in case.

"Don't leave. It's safer in here," Yami said as he looked over the city from the doors.

/Why is the ground shaking? What's going on? I don't feel like my kids are safe here Yami/ Atemu replied, looking back to check on his kids.

"I'm not sure about the grounds but this place is safe from wyvern and has survived far more than these tremors. The other kids will be here soon for protection as well," Yami said softly as he gently stroked Atemu's scales.

Atemu nodded and purred worriedly, still in the position he is just in case. /Where are the others?/ he asked.

"They went to see if the village was safe. I would have gone too but I can't seem to transform into my dragon form," Yami said worriedly.

Atemu looked at Yami. 'Maybe it was what me and Yugi did?' he thought and nuzzled his lover.

Yami chuckled softly and hugged Atemu, feeling strangely happy and he couldn't work out why.

/How do you fell?/ Atemu asked.

"Happy mostly. Why?" Yami asked curiously.

Atemu smiled. /Nothing/ he said, jumping when he felt and heard an explosion.

Yami looked out to the city since it was impossible for anything to explode in the temple, not even glass could break in this temple because of the magic infused in the walls.

/Yami, is there a cave or hiding place? I really don't feel safe here/ Atemu whimpered.

Yami looked up at him and nodded, walking away from the entrance and heading to a small former bomb shelter from before the temple was built.

Ivory was currently asleep in there since the baby had been terrified and wanted a safer place as well.

"You will need to transform into your human form to enter," Yami said.

Atemu whimpered but changed. He walked in and sat on the bed, his back to the wall and the twins on either side of him.

Yami entered after him, walking over and sitting beside Ivory.

This far into the cave Atemu couldn't hear anything and the ground barely shook, only a barely noticeable vibration coming through that couldn't be felt on the beds.

Suddenly, Atemu began to feel panicked. He tried not to show, but it wasn't working. He was breathing heavily, he couldn't breathe well, his eyes dilated, sweating a lot, and his chest began to feel really tight. He put a hand to his chest and one on his head.

"What's wrong, Atemu? Are you claustrophobic?" Yami asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know!" Atemu cried as he pulled on his hair.

"Try leaving the cave to see if that helps," Yami suggested.

Atemu tried to nod but couldn't. He tried to move but he collapsed when he felt his chest tighten. He shook in fear.

Yami quickly stood up and scooped Atemu in his arms, exiting the cave into the much bigger and way more open temple.

Atemu began to panic much more when he felt the effects increase so suddenly, "I-It's not wo-working Yami!" Atemu cried.

Yami panicked and tried to think of something to do to help him, his eyes widening when he thought of something. "Is this Yugi's anxiety?" Yami asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know! I-I don't even know if Yugi h-has anxiety!"

"Wait with the babies," Yami said as he returned Atemu to the cave before he disappeared in a puff of pinkish white light, appearing at Yugi's side.

/Yami?/ Yugi asked a little surprised. Yami looked over Yugi and asked him many questions only to show Yugi's confusion and concern. /What's going on?/

"Atemu's holding his chest and looks to be panicking. Can you go help him please?" Yami asked worriedly.

Yugi nodded and got down for Yami to climb on before taking flight.

Yami held onto him, not letting Yugi know of his headache that felt really bad from all the use of his magic in the last few days.

/When we get back, your resting/ Yugi said. /You've done so much for us and you deserve it./

Yami smiled. "Thanks but that won't help," Yami said.

/How come?/

Yami blushed lightly. "I ran out of medicine and need more," Yami said softly.

/Medicine?/ Yugi asked, shocked.

Yami nodded. "I need more," Yami said softly.

/For what?/

"When I was younger I was in an accident and I had metal plates put all through my body. My body rejected them and started to eat them so they gave me a medicine to stop that. They also gave me some medicine to stop the tumor in my head from growing," Yami replied.

Yugi froze. /Tumor!?/

"It doesn't affect me too much as long as it doesn't grow. It can make me seem pregnant at times and for some reason it sometimes helps me see ghosts and things," Yami said.

Yugi nodded and flew off, thinking about what Yami said.

Yami smiled and gently stroked Yugi's scales.

Yugi purred and landed, gasping when he saw a pale and unconscious Atemu laying face first on the ground.

"Atemu!" Yami shouted worriedly as he ran over to Atemu, gently checking to see if he was breathing and had a heartbeat.

Atemu was breathing shallow and his heartbeat was becoming weak.

"C-Can you help him or do you want me to help again?" Yami asked worriedly.

/No, I can't. I-I thinks we're too late/ Yug said miserably.

"We're not too late yet," Yami said as he started to glow, using his magic to heal Atemu.

/Yami, you need to stop using your energy!/ Yugi said worriedly. Atemu was slightly better but not complete. Yami's glow disappeared and Yami almost collapsed. "I-I'm drained," Yami whispered.

The necklace glowed lightly and finished healing Atemu before it made Yami's stomach glow and protect the little one as Yami fought against his depleted energy.

Yugi looked in shock at the necklace charm and Yami's belly.

He picked the necklace up and looked at it, Yamino engraved on the back.

/Whoa/ Yugi mused.

He smiled at the picture of his family, noticing the Yami in the picture now had a human baby in his arms when he first looked he didn't have a baby.

/Who-Who is this?/ Yugi thought.

Atemu groaned softly as he woke up. "Yugi? What Happened?" Atemu asked tiredly.

/I'm not sure, love. How do you feel?/

"Strangely refreshed. Is Yami okay?" Atemu asked as he looked down at Yami, gently stroking his hair.

/Just tired I believe/ Yugi replied before picking both of the up and into the cave they go!

Yugi transformed into his human form and walked into the cave that the babies were hiding in with the lovers in his arms, gently resting them on a bed and smiling when Yami snuggled into Atemu's side.

Atemu smiled and turned, also snuggling into Yami.

Yugi climbed into the bed, snuggling into Yami from behind.

Yami smiled. Atemu also smiled and yawned, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Yami said he was stuck in human form. Does that have to do with Yamino?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded and stroked his hair.

Atemu smiled. "I love this little one," Atemu said as he stroked Yami's hip.

"And I love these two," Yugi murmured softly.

Atemu smiled. "I love you, Yugi, and never want to lose you," Atemu said.

"I love you too, Atemu. I never want to lose you or Yami either."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

LEMON START

"I know," Atemu said with a smile, moving to kiss Yugi.

Yugi smiled and kissed Atemu back, running his tongue on his lips for entrance.

Atemu moaned and opened his mouth, moving to sit on Yugi's hips.

Yugi placed his hands on Atemu's hips and rocking them back and forth, exploring his lovers mouth.

Atemu moaned, sucking on the tongue.

Yugi moaned back and broke the kiss; he trailed down and began to kiss Atemu neck.

Atemu moaned. "B-Babies in h-here. What d-do we do?" Atemu asked as he started to grind against Yugi harder.

Yugi groaned and panted, "C-Cave," he replied.

Atemu nodded. "And fast," Atemu said as he got off Yugi and grabbed his hand, quickly pulling him out of the bomb shelter.

Yugi quickly changed for and grabbed Atemu and flew off into the cave.

Atemu chuckled. "Human form please. I can see you better that way," Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and changed form, grabbing Atemu into a slightly rough kiss.

Atemu moaned since he loved the slight roughness, roughly grinding against Yugi.

Yugi moaned and back Atemu to the corner, grabbing his ass in the process.

Atemu moaned and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Yugi's waist.

Yugi smiled and grinded into Atemu's hips.

Atemu moaned. "Inside. No preparation. No foreplay. I need you now," Atemu said.

Yugi growled and tore Atemu's pants and shirt off. He pulled his pants down and entered his lover, groaning at the heat and tightness he felt.

Atemu moaned, liking the slight sting.

He was glad that Yugi's member didn't hurt as much when they were in human form and for some reason it felt like he had already been prepared, another gift from Yamino's necklace.

Slowly, Yugi began to pull out before going in again, gripping Atemu's hips.

Atemu moaned and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Yugi kissed back and began thrusting in and out faster and harder.

Atemu moaned and broke the kiss with a cry when Yugi hit that special spot inside him.

Yugi smirked and continued to go fast and hard, slamming Atemu's back into the wall.

Atemu cried out with every thrust, loving their pace and the way Yugi's member struck his special spot each time.

Yugi then placed his hands on the walls as his speed increased, panting and whispering how much he loved him.

Atemu kept saying he loved Yugi too, moving a hand to stroke himself in time with Yugi's thrusts.

Yugi smirked and removed his hand from the wall and snatched Atemu's hand away.

Atemu whined. "C-close," Atemu said.

"M-Me to," Yugi groaned as he stroked Atemu's member.

"YUGI!" Atemu cried as he came hard onto their chests and stomachs, clamping down on Yugi's member.

Yugi groaned, "ATEMU!" he yelled as his seed shot deep inside Atemu.

Atemu moaned.

"Can I have some too?"

Yugi panted and looked at who came in, a very light blush on his cheeks.

Yami was standing against the door with a smile on his face.

Yugi smiled back and pulled out, "Of course, my love," he said softly.

Yami smiled and came over to the two. "Can we try both of you inside me at once?" Yami asked shyly with a dark blush.

Atemu and Yugi looked at each other before smirking.

Yami smiled at them, hoping they could try it.

Yugi grabbed Yami and pulled him into a kiss as Atemu began to kiss his neck.

Yami moaned, kissing Yugi back.

Atemu smiled and sucked on Yami's neck.

Yami moaned and pushed back, grinding his ass against Atemu's member.

Atemu moaned and grinded back.

Yami moaned and broke the kiss. "Hurry. You two made me too hot," Yami moaned.

Yugi chuckled and worked on Yami's pants as Atemu worked on his shirt.

Yami got frustrated and ripped the clothes off, pouncing on Yugi and started rubbing Yugi's member between his cheeks.

Yugi growled and grabbed Yami's hips before entering slowly.

Yami moaned and grasped Yugi's shoulders, forcing himself to relax enough for Yugi to enter.

He had never been taken in human form.

Yugi smiled and put three fingers in Yami's mouth, "Suck," he said.

Yami did as he was told, sucking the digits while running his tongue over them.

Atemu shivered and leaned down and took Yami into his mouth.

Yami moaned loudly, tangling a hand into Atemu's hair.

Atemu licked his sides before bobbing his head up and down.

Yami cried out, Yugi's fingers slipped free from his mouth.

Yugi smiled and added a finger to Yami's entrance.

Yami smiled and rolled his hips, Yugi moaning at how tight Yami is.

Atemu chuckled as he began to lick Yami more.

Yami moaned. "God's. I love you two," Yami moaned.

"And we love you too," Yugi replied for both of them.

"Mmm... I can tell," Yami replied with a moan.

Yugi smiled and added another finger, scissoring the two.

Yami moaned. "Feels good," Yami said as he got harder in Atemu's mouth.

Atemu began to suck on Yami's member as he stroked his balls.

Atemu's eyes widened when Yami came as soon as his fingers touched a certain spot on Yami's balls.

Atemu drank all of Yami and Yugi added the last finger.

Yami moaned softly, blushing when Atemu pulled back with a little bit of cum dribbling down his chin.

Yami pulled Atemu close and licked his release of his chin, turning hard again.

Atemu moaned and chuckled. "Is he ready yet, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded ad chuckled back, "Yes he is, love," he replied.

"Thank goodness," Atemu groaned as he removed Yugi's fingers and lined himself up, slowly entering Yami beside Yugi.

Yugi groaned as he felt Atemu's member touch his, smiling, he leaned forward and kissed Yami.

Yami moaned and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

Atemu smiled and waited for Yami to adjust, though it was kind of hard with the heat and tightness he's feeling.

Yami rolled his hips, moaning softly at the feel of the two members inside him.

Yugi broke the kiss before grabbing Yami's hips and gently pulling up before going down, Atemu doing the same.

Yami moaned, moving to rest his head on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled his hair as they went in a slow pace, groaning when he felt Atemu's member slid against his.

"Faster," Yami moaned.

Yugi nodded and went faster. Atemu doing the same smirking, Yugi grabbed Atemu's hair and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Yami moaned and looked at them with a dark blush.

Yugi licked Atemu's lips for entrance as he went faster.

Atemu instantly opened his mouth, moaning as Yugi's tongue explored his mouth.

Atemu sucked on his tongue as he grabbed Yami's hips harder.

Yami cried out when Atemu's member struck his special spot, clutching onto Yugi's neck and sucking.

Yugi moaned and released his hand and grabbed Yami's hair as he kissed Atemu.

Yami moaned and continued to suck on Yugi's neck, moving his hands to play with Yugi's nipples.

Yugi groaned the treatment and thrusted hard into Yami.

Yami shuddered hard, not being able to stop himself from cumming hard on their chests.

The other two moaned and groaned loudly as they felt Yami heat and tightness more.

Yami felt the two become faster and harder, sensing that they were getting closer.

Soon, the coil in their stomachs broke and Yugi and Atemu released into their lover, moaning into their mouths.

Yami moaned when he felt the seed enter him, a content smile on his face as his stomach expanded a little from all the cum.

All three panted as they tried to grab their strength and breath back.

"I love you guys," Yami said softly.

Atemu smiled and leaned on Yugi, "We love you to," he said softly also.

LEMON END

"Want more," Yami mumbled, falling asleep.

"Well, you're sleeping. I don't know about Yugi, but I'm exhausted," Atemu yawned.

Yugi chuckled. "Let's go back to the cave before you fall asleep," Yugi said.

Atemu nodded and Yugi changed form, lowering himself for Atemu and grabbing the sleeping Yami.

Once they were both safe he flew them over to the bomb shelter, Atemu tiredly getting off his back and walking into the room.

Once Atemu made it to the bed, he collapsed onto it.

Yugi smiled as he entered the room with Yami, climbing onto the bed and placing Yami between him and Atemu.

Atemu snuggled into Yami from behind.

Yami rolled over and held Atemu close, purring softly.

Atemu snuggled into Yami more, resting his head on his chest.

Yugi wrapped his arms around his lovers, slowly falling asleep.

It was then the kids jumped on them. /Mommy! Mommy! We're hungry!/ they cried to Atemu.

Atemu whined and rolled onto his backs, the twins latching onto his nipples.

Atemu moaned quietly and fell back asleep. Ivory came and curled around his siblings, waiting for his turn.

He got bored and latched onto Yami's nipple, starting to drink his fill.

Soon, the kids finished eating. /Let's explore!/ Sionate suggested, bouncing around.

Atemu chuckled. "Alright. Just don't leave the temple," Atemu said.

The three nodded and skipped out, Atemu falling asleep as soon as they left.

The kids excitedly explored the temple, finding a large kitchen and what looked to be an oasis in the middle of a mountain.

Minat and Sionate looked happily at the oasis. /Let's go over there!/ they suggested.

Ivory nodded and lead the way, all of them confused by the clear blue sky and sun light apparently captured so deep inside the cave.

When they reached the oasis, Sionate got close to the edge. /Hey, there's no-/ suddenly, the boy fell into the lake, struggling to get up. The oasis had no shore and the water was very deep. Sionate was sinking.

Sionate saw a splash and was suddenly pulled to the surface, coughing while his siblings ran to him.

"Be careful. The water is flowing too rapidly at the moment. It will calm down at noon," Yami said as he grabbed a towel and gently started to dry the drenched baby.

Sionate cried as he scrambled to get away from the water.

Yami chuckled softly, a barrier going across the water so the kids couldn't fall in again.

/Not funny, Papa/ Sionate cried as ran back to his mother and father.

"He's cute when wet," Yami muttered to himself as he slowly got up and walked back to his partners, a hand settling on his sore back.

/Will Sionate be okay?/ Minat asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Maybe a little scared of water and angry at me but he will be alright," Yami replied with a smile.

Minat and Ivory nodded and walked with Yami.

"How are you two?" Yami asked.

/Good/ they both said, smiling.

"That's good. I'm hungry though," Yami said as he changed direction and headed towards the kitchen.

The kids trotted to their papa/mama, also wanting to go there.

"Do you feel ready to try some meat, Ivory?" Yami asked.

Ivory smiled and jumped, nodding his head happily.

Yami chuckled and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out some meat for Ivory to try, meat instantly replacing the removed piece.

Ivory perked up the smell. He trotted over to Yami and scratched his legs.

Yami chuckled and ignored the slight pain as he knelt down and gave Ivory the meat.

Ivory sniffed before gently takin it from Yami. He smiled and swallowed it whole. /More! More!/ he yipped.

Yami chuckled and went to a bigger fridge, pulling out a baby calf for the child to eat.

Ivory licked his lips and jumped for it.

Yami chuckled and stayed back, smiling when Atemu walked into the room while sniffing.

"I smell something good in here," Atemu said.

"Yeah. I'm making food," Yami said, smiling as Ivory gobbled the calf.

"He's eating meat now?" Atemu asked in surprise before he pouted. "And that meat is what smells so good. Far better than anything I've smelt before."

Yami laughed. Minat pouted and jumped on her mother.

"Do you guys want some of Yamino's specialty cows too?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded as Minat scratched Atemu's chest hard.

"Ow. Don't scratch me, Minat," Atemu said, watching as Yami dragged a cow bigger than him out of a walk in fridge.

Minat pouted. /I hungry/ she pouted.

"Do you want meat or milk?" Yami asked kindly.

/Milk/ Minat replied.

Yami pulled the cow over to Atemu. "Eat up while feeding your babies," Yami said, watching as Atemu turned into his dragon form.

Atemu grabbed the cow and laid down, eating and groaning as Minat latched onto his nipple.

Yami grabbed some steak out of the fridge and started to cook himself some food.

/Yami, Sionate came running in crying, saying that he fell in the water and you laughed, is this true?/

Yami blushed. "I don't know why but it was funny watching the cute, drenched dragon scurry away from the water edge after I pulled him out," Yami said.

Atemu nodded. /He's with Yugi sleeping/ he replied.

Yami smiled and started to eat his meat once it was fully cooked.


	17. Chapter 17

And here we are! After having all of the existing chapters were edited, I'm going to start to post the next chapter. we really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 17

Soon, Atemu and Yami finished their meal, Minat still taking her fill.

Yami started to clean up the mess from the cow and the calf, gently patting Ivory's head as he worked.

Ivory purred before jumping on Atemu and his sibling.

/Be gentle, Baby/ Atemu said.

/Why?/

/I don't want anyone to get hurt/ Atemu replied.

/No one's hurt!/ Ivory stated in a slight mean tone before jumping around again.

Yami chuckled. "What do you want to do, Ivory?" Yami asked as he washed his hands after the kitchen was clean.

/Jump on Daddy and Minat!/

"How about we play on a trampoline," Yami said.

/No! Jump on Daddy and Minat!/ Ivory screamed before having a temper tantrum.

Yami grabbed the baby and left the room. "Naughty. Atemu's still healing so you can't jump on him yet," Yami said. "No tantrums either."

Ivory screamed and tried to get out of Yami's hold.

"Don't scream. I'm not even hurting you," Yami said.

/I want out!/ Ivory screamed and struggled even more.

"If I let you go do you promise not to go jump on Atemu?" Yami asked.

/No!/ Ivory screamed again.

Yami whimpered and released Ivory, gripping his head as he fell to his knees.

Ivory ran back to Atemu and jumped on his daddy and sibling. /Yami?/ Yugi called, walking to his lover with Sionate.

"H-H-Hurts," Yami stuttered.

Yugi ran to his lover. /Where?/ he asked.

"M-m-my head," Yami replied.

/Why?/

"I d-d-don't know. Could b-b-be the metal plate o-o-or the tumor," Yami replied.

Yugi cursed and used his magic to help with the pain.

"I'll be fine. Go stop Ivory from jumping on Atemu," Yami said.

Yugi looked over and smiled. /Too late/ he chuckled, growling when Atemu yelled at the baby. /Ivory, stop what you're doing before you get no food until lunch tomorrow!/ Atemu yelled as he checked over Minat when Ivory jumped on her hard. /She better not be hurt or Ra help me your getting punished tenfold!/

Yami whimpered. "Quit yelling!" Yami shouted back.

Atemu growled. /Yugi and Yami get your asses over here and grab your son before I do something I regret/ he snapped, grabbing Ivory.

Yami went to get Ivory, holding him semi tightly in his arms.

Atemu growled and got up, grabbing both Minat and Sionate and flying to a cave away from the wyvern and his lovers.

Yami looked after Atemu sadly. "W-w-What's wrong with him?" Yami asked.

/Since he's a mother, he'll get angry at anyone who hurts the twins/ Yugi replied.

Yami nodded and struggled to keep a hold of Ivory who was struggling to get out of his arms, letting out a shout when Ivory scratch along his chest and stomach.

Ivory scrambled to get up as he fell and ran to the cave that Atemu and the twins went in.

"Go get him, Yugi," Yami said as he clutched the cuts.

Yugi nodded and cursed when he heard Atemu roar. /Get out!/ Atemu yelled and suddenly threw Ivory out.

Yami watched as Yugi went to get Ivory, walking towards the bathroom so that he could clean up his wounds.

/Atemu, why the hell did you throw Ivory out!/ Yugi yelled, his protective father feeling coming back as he curled around the wyvern.

/He keeps jumping on my babies!/ Atemu replied.

/He's your child to, isn't he!?/ Yugi yelled.

/I didn't give birth to him!/ Atemu hissed.

/None of us did!/ Yugi shouted.

/Then he ain't my child!/

Atemu, Yugi and the kids suddenly noticed a strong smell floating through the caves.

/What is that?/ Atemu asked, not moving from his position.

/It smells like blood/ Yugi said worriedly.

Atemu nodded and got up. /Don't leave this cave/ he said to the twins before flying off to the direction of the smell.

The smell was coming from the bathroom, a trail of blood running under the door.

Atemu cursed and changed form, going into the bathroom.

Yami was unconscious while face down, blood pooling under him.

"Yami!" Atemu yelled and ran to his lover.

Rolling him over he found the blood was coming from the cuts, the upper part of the cuts bleeding worse than the rest.

Atemu tried to blink away tears as they came. He put out a hand on top of the cuts and used his power to heal them; shakily smiling when they healed completely and that his color was coming back.

Yami whimpered softly as he slowly woke up.

"Yami, you idiot!" Atemu cried as he hugged Yami tight, his face buried in his chest as he sobbed.

"W-W-What did I-I do now?" Yami asked tiredly, a little out of it.

"Died that's what!"

"I died? S-S-Sorry," Yami replied, stuttering a little bit. "M-M-My head hurts."

"You're so lucky I'm not hitting your head," Atemu growled as he stood, grabbing Yami and changing form before flying off.

"I feel sick," Yami groaned, holding his stomach.

Atemu landed and set Yami down gently.

Yami curled up. "I-I-I need m-my medicine," Yami said.

/Where?/ Atemu asked.

"I don't have any left," Yami replied.

Atemu cursed. /What can we do?/ he asked.

"S-S-Script in m-my bag," Yami replied.

Atemu nodded and flew off, grabbing Yami's bag before returning to his lover.

Yami pulled the script out and some money. "You h-h-have to go the chemist. W-Would you prefer it i-i-if I went?" Yami asked.

Atemu was hesitant but shook his head /No, I'll go. Where is it?/ he asked.

"I-In town... next to the park," Yami replied.

Atemu nodded and flew off, landing before changing and running to the building next to the park. "Hi, I'm here to pick up medicine for Yami Dark," he said.

"Do you have a prescription?" the pharmacist asked while looking over her glasses.

Atemu went to her and gave her the script Yami gave him.

The girl looked at it. "We don't stock this. It will take two weeks for it to get here," she said.

"Two weeks!?" Atemu cried.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but this is a very rare drug and is in high demand. It is two weeks at the minimum," the woman replied.

"I-Is there any way to get any from another place?" Atemu asked, tears rising when the thought of failing his partner hit him.

"I'm afraid not," the pharmacist replied.

Atemu whimpered and grabbed the script before running out, the tears coming onto his cheek.

He stopped and tilted his head in confusion when he saw a billboard with a human girl that looked just like Isis in human form with a sign about her being able to recreate any drug in existences.

"Maybe I should go there," Atemu murmured and wiped his tears, trying to find an address.

He saw a series of numbers and a picture of a mobile phone beside it.

"What's... that?" Atemu asked, crying out when something hit him and sent him to the floor.

He groaned and turned to face who had struck him.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" a gruff, large, muscled man yelled.

"I wasn't even moving," Atemu growled back.

The guy grabbed Atemu by the collar and smirked, "Well, princy, looks like I got you," he said, his eyes turning golden as he used his magic to make Atemu human forever.

The necklace around Atemu's neck started to glow, the man feeling severe shocks the more he tried to complete his spell.

He growled through the shocks and grabbed the necklace, ignoring the pain and threw it far away from the two. He turned back to Atemu and smirked at his fear cover face. "Now, you can't leave this form at all and you're mine," the same said as he ran the opposite direction of the necklace into an abandoned building. His smirk widened as he threw Atemu against the wall inside.

Suddenly the room glowed brightly; when it disappeared the girl from the billboard was in the room with Atemu's necklace in her hands.

The man grinned as the shadows got the necklace and transported the girl away from building, "Sorry, no light objects or souls in my building, after all, I am the king of shadows," he said and grabbed Atemu, pinning him to the wall and started to sloppily kiss him. 'Finally, the necklace is gone for good' he thought. Atemu whimpered as he tried to get out of the man's hold.

"Not quite."

The man was pulled backwards and forced to look into Yami's face, Yami glowing brightly while his eyes were pitched black.

The man growled and pushed Yami off, "I am the shadow king. I control this place. There is not light soul or object here. Shadows, take the trash out," he said, smirking as Yami went to the shadow realm for good. "Now, play time," he said and went back to Atemu, kissing him sloppily again and working on his pants.

Yami reappeared. "You are not the shadow king. I am. You have mistaken me for my sister and her reincarnation," Yami said.

The guys growled before smirking, grabbing Atemu and going to the underworld and into his palace. He may have shadow magic but he knew that the actual shadow king couldn't come in here unless he wanted every demon in hell to come into the living world. He went to his room and threw Atemu in, ripping his clothes off and threw him on the bed. The guy smirked as his clothes disappeared and grabbed Atemu's hips, "I'm so glad I get to do this to you. Make you suffer and get tortured, I love it," he whispered into Atemu's ear and thrusted into the prince, hard and fast without preparing Atemu or anything.

Atemu screamed as he tried to get away, but to no avail. Tears flowed from his eyes in pain, disgust, and shame. He couldn't stop the pain. Soon, the man reached his end and pulled out of the broken prince, grinning as he left for his wyvern territory.

Yami whimpered, not realizing how close he and Atemu were until that point. "Y-Yugi! Find Atemu!" Yami shouted.

/Where did he go?/ Yugi called, making his way to his lover.

"U-Underworld," Yami replied, sensing the danger his lover was in and the pain he was in.

He made sure that Yugi didn't notice Atemu's wounds forming on his body as well.

Yugi nodded. /Stay safe and watch the kids/ he replied as a portal came to play and he jump in.

"I can't promise that," Yami whispered as he curled up, forcing his and Atemu's link open so that he could take Atemu's pain.

Atemu whimper when he felt Yami's open the mind link. He quickly shut it but gasped when he found out that he couldn't open it because he was now completely human. He tried to curl himself into a ball and cried in humiliation, in anger, scared, in pain, in shame, in disgust, in everything.

He looked to the side and noticed Yugi come through a portal, trying to hide from his partner.

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw his lover, naked, bruised, and bleeding /Oh Atemu, what happened?/ he asked worriedly as he flew to him.

Atemu whimpered and pulled away. "No. I'm not worthy," Atemu said.

/Yes you are. 100%, why ar-/ Yugi froze /S-Some one raped y-you?/

Atemu looked away with an ashamed look.

/You where/ Yugi replied sadly.

He didn't notice someone looking through his eyes before it disappeared, failing to notice as his head went strangely silent as well.

Atemu nodded as tears streamed his cheeks, he cried without making a sound. He's a mute now.

Yugi gently picked Atemu up and returned to Yamino's temple, worried about his mate.

Atemu stiffened and flinched at the contact, trying to get away thinking that it was the guy who hurt him.

/It's alright, Baby. No one's going to hurt you again/ Yugi said softly, being as calming as he could.

Atemu struggled anyway, still crying silently.

Once safe in Yamino's temple Yugi set Atemu down onto a bed against the wall, stopping the kids that quickly hopped over to them.

Atemu backed himself into the corner and shook, wanting his mother and father.

/Mama's gone. He gone/ Ivory said worriedly as he stopped in front of Yugi.

/Yami's gone?/ Yugi asked.

Ivory nodded. /He said he had to stop this. He gone bye bye while you were gone/ he said as he started to cry. /He said he won't come back./

/What!?/ Yugi yelled /Where did he go?/

/I don't know. He made a charm and disappeared/ Ivory replied.

Yugi growled. /Stay here with your Papa. Take care of your siblings/ he said and flew away from the cave to try to look for his other lover.

He started to notice that he couldn't feel his lover's mind link, sense him anywhere or smell him near.

He found a note stuck to the door of the temple with Yugi's and Atemu's names on it.

Yugi had a gut feeling that this wasn't good. He landed and changed form and grabbed the note.

-Yugi. Atemu.

I really wish there was another way but I can't stand seeing Atemu get injured time and time again and for some reason I can't help him anymore. My brother from my last life contacted me and offered to merge with my half soul and stop this for once and for all. The wyvern king won't come after Atemu again. I agreed to protect him and your family since I failed last time. This is a farewell and probably a good thing. Despite my hopes I will never be able to offer you a family as my medication stops that ability.

Goodbye forever, Yami Dark-

"No... Yami," Yugi whispered before changing back and looking at the shadows. /Why couldn't you tell us first? Atemu needs you, your kids need you./

/What's wrong, Papa?/ Minat asked as she came over to Yugi.

Yugi sighed. /Y-Your other Papa left, Minat/ Yugi replied painfully.

/Left where?/ Minat asked.

/Left somewhere. H-He might not ever come back/ Yugi replied, looking at his youngest and only daughter.

/Oh. I barely knew him/ Minat said sadly.

/I know baby/ Yugi said softly and nuzzled his child.

/Papa's starting to wake up/ Ivory said.

/Atemu?/ Yugi clarified.

/Yeah/ Ivory replied.

Yugi smiled sadly and urged his kids into the cave.

Yugi went over to his mate, transforming into his human form and keeping the note hidden for now.

Atemu stiffened and looked at his lap.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly as he gently ran his hand through Atemu's hair.

Atemu shook his head, looking at Yugi's pocket when he found the note.

Yugi tried to stop Atemu from taking it but the dragon turned human managed to take it and started to read it.

Tears made their way to his eyes as he read the note. 'It's my fault,' he thought.

/Not your fault/ Minat said as she snuggled into her Mama, having heard Atemu like he had spoken.

Atemu flinched but held his daughter, not really believing her.

"Please don't blame yourself, Atemu. It's my fault. He's so stubborn with protecting you because of what I did to him and Yamino," Yugi said sadly.

Atemu shook his head. He wanted to leave here. He wanted to be with his parents. He was getting overwhelmed. "Ma... Pa…" he whispered hoarsely.

Just then Amara and Aknamkanon landed. "We came as fast as we could. Someone named Yugioh told us what happened," Amara said worriedly as she transformed into a human and ran to her son.

Atemu stood up and ran to his mother, sobbing into her chest harshly yet silently.

Amara soothed her child the best she could while Yugi handed Yami's note to Aknamkanon.

Aknamkanon gulped and looked at Amara, "Um, Amara, you might want to read this," he said, handing her the note.

She read it. "I got given one from that Yugioh kid too," Amara said once she finished reading the note.

"Of the notes?" Yugi asked.

Amara handed him a note on black paper with white writing, Yugi turning into a human to read it.

-Hello. I am Yamino's twin brother Yugioh. I can see history repeating itself so I convinced Yami to merge with my soul so that he can protect his family. We will protect Atemu from harm caused by the wyverns. Yami brought up that this will cause Atemu more pain added on to his latest incident. I agreed to help him. When Atemu falls asleep tonight his pendent that is with this letter will glow and he will be healed and the incident erased from his memory. He won't remember Yami either for his own protection. Be careful because if he is reminded of Yami his memories of the incident may come flooding back-

Atemu shook his head and pulled back, clutching his head. He didn't want to forget Yami at all.

"W-Why would he do this?" Yugi asked just as sadly as he wrapped his arms around Atemu.

Amara shrugged, "I-I think he wants to help Atemu. Remember Yugi, you must not tell Atemu of what happened to him or of Yami after he wakes of his sleep," she said.

Yugi nodded sadly. "How will we stop the kids from talking of him?" Yugi asked.

"Just tell them or I can have Aknamkanon put a shield on their memory of Yami," Amara replied.

"I think it might be safer," Yugi said sadly.

The couple nodded and the king walked to the children, doing the spell and walking back. Atemu wailed and buried his head in Yugi's chest, sobbing heavily.

"It's alright, Baby. Everything will be fine by tomorrow," Yugi said.

Amara looked at the necklace Yamino had made, seeing Yami shimmer before disappearing.

She smiled sadly. 'We hope to see you soon, Yami. Yamino. Maybe Yugioh,' she thought and set a small prayer to them.

Aknamkanon hugged his son gently, already in human form since he had landed.

Atemu hugged his father tight, "I-I-I don't want to forget!" he cried.

"I know, Son, but you won't just be forgetting. You'll be healed too," Aknamkanon said.

"But-But... Yami!"

"There's nothing we can do. We aren't strong enough to break the spell of the king of shadows," Aknamkanon said.

Atemu cried softly until he began to drift off, struggling to keep awake.

Amara carefully placed the necklace around Atemu's neck, the item glowing when Atemu was in a deep sleep.

Aknamkanon carried Atemu to his bed, kissing his head and going to Amara.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"This is for the best, right?" Amara asked sadly as she snuggled into her husband.

Aknamkanon nodded, "I believe so," he replied.

"We should go tell the others and their kids what is happening," Amara said softly.

The king nodded and left with his wife, Yugi curling Atemu up with his kids.

/Is everyone alright?/ Yugi asked as he curled around them in his dragon form.

/Yes Daddy!/ the kids yipped.

/Good/ Yugi purred as he gently nuzzled them all.

The kids nuzzled their father back and smiled. /Is Mama kay?/ they asked.

/He's fine and healing while he sleeps/ Yugi replied.

The kids nodded. /I'm hungry/ they whined.

He gently rolled Atemu over, the twins latching on his nipples.

/I want meat/ Ivory whined.

/Then stay here. I'll be back/ Yugi said and left.

Ivory curled up beside Atemu and waited for his Dada to return.

Soon, Yugi came back with a calf and adult cow.

Ivory jumped over to Yugi, instantly digging into the calf the moment that Yugi put it down.

Yugi chuckled and laid down, eating half of the cow he had brought for his mate and himself.

"This is yummy," Ivory purred, looking at Yugi with his face covered in his blood.

Yugi chuckled and moved the half eaten cow to the side before grabbing Ivory and licking him clean.

Ivory giggled. /I like your tongue/ Ivory said.

/Yeah, well, you also have a tongue like this/ Yugi chuckled.

/But I can't lick myself like you do/ Ivory said.

/Yeah because your tongue is very small unlike mine/ Yugi replied.

/Why?/ Ivory asked curiously as he tilted his head.

/Because you're still a baby. Our baby/ Yugi replied.

Ivory smiled. /I feel like I'm forgetting someone/ Ivory said as his little claws scratched his head.

Yugi chuckled nervously. /I wonder who/ he said, laying his head down.

/Is everything okay?/ Ivory asked as he walked up to nuzzle his Dada.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled back. /Yes, I'm fine. What about you?/ he asked.

/I'm fine/ Ivory replied happily.

/Then let's go to bed. Your siblings and mother are already/ Yugi said.

/Okay/ Ivory said as he walked over to the little family, curling up beside Atemu.

Yugi smiled and walked over to them also curling around them.

He smiled when Atemu started to stroke his scales in his sleep.

'I love you all,' Yugi thought before looking at the sky, 'Even you Yami.'

Yugi rested his head down, slowly falling asleep while thinking about his missing mate.

Soon, night became day. Atemu groaned as woke up.

He smiled when he saw all the kids around him, gently patting Yugi's scales.

Yugi purred and yawned, picking his head up and smiling at his lover. /Hey baby, how are you?/ he asked.

"I'm very good. How are you?" Atemu asked with a bright smile.

Yugi smiled back at Atemu, partly sad yet happy. /I'm fine, thank you/ he replied.

Atemu tilted his head. "Why are you sad?" Atemu asked worriedly.

/I-I guess it's just life, love/ Yugi replied, nuzzling his mate.

Atemu smiled and chuckled, looking over when he heard Ryou and the others enter the temple.

The group and kids came in with slight frowns but were happy to see their friend.

"Are you okay, Atemu?" Seto asked worriedly.

Atemu nodded and slowly got up, "Yeah. Why you asking? Is something wrong?" he asked.

/Nothing's wrong/ Yugi replied.

Atemu nodded and snuggled into Yugi, sighing happily.

Yugi glared at the others in warning, Ivory getting up to play with the other kids.

/Ivory, take your brother and sister to/ Yugi said.

/Okay/ Ivory replied as he woke his siblings up and nudges them over to the other children.

Yugi smiled at his kids as they left.

"That is one hyperactive kid," Atemu commented with a chuckle.

Yugi nodded. /How do you feel? Really?/ he asked Atemu.

"I'm good. Why is everyone so worried about me?" Atemu asked.

They shook their heads and smiled. Atemu smiled back but frowned when he felt is stomach turn.

"Is something wrong with your stomach?" Bakura asked worriedly when he saw Atemu wrap his arms around his stomach.

"I-I feel weird," Atemu whimpered.

/In what way, Love?/ Yugi asked.

"L-Like I'm going to be sick."

Yugi picked Atemu up and rushed him to the bathroom that had no sign of Yami or Yamino ever being in it.

Atemu fell onto his knees and heaved, all that was coming out was saliva and stomach acid.

Yugi transformed into a human and gently stroked Atemu's back, wondering why he was sick.

Atemu continued to dry heave until it hurt, gasping for breath as his sickness began to lift slightly.

"What's Wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know," Atemu gasped out, slowly and trying to lay down on the floor to try to sooth his sickness.

Yugi helped him down, gently rubbing his tummy.

"Yugi, what's going on with me?" Atemu whispered.

"I don't know," Yugi said, noting Minat peek her head in the room. "Can you tell one of the big dragons to go get Isis please, Minat?"

Minat nodded and scurried off, jumping on her uncle.

/What's up, Little One?/ Seto asked with a groan.

/Daddy says he needs you/ Minat giggled.

Seto nodded and went towards the bathroom with the baby girl on his back.

/Yugi? What's wrong?/ he asked.

"Can you go get Isis please?" Yugi asked.

Seto frowned but nodded, sliding Minat off him before flying off.

Minat slowly walked over to her mother, nuzzling Atemu softly.

Atemu smiled and rubbed her scales.

/Are you okay, Mama?/ Minat asked.

"I don't know sweetheart," Atemu said truthfully.

Yugi looked up and smiled when he sensed Isis coming their way.

"What's going on here?" Isis asked.

"Atemu needs your help. He's not feeling well," Yugi replied.

Isis frowned and came closer, gently moving away Minat and checking Atemu over.

/Is Mama okay?/ Minat asked worriedly.

Isis's eyes widened and gasped slightly as she felt Atemu's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Minat, I need you to go to your uncles and cousins, sweetheart," Isis said.

/What for?/ Minat asked curiously as she tilted her head.

"Please, this is just for the adults," Isis said.

"Fine," Minat said with a pout before she left.

"Yugi, take Atemu to my chambers," Isis said.

"Alright. What's happening?" Yugi asked as he gently picked Atemu up and carried him out of the bathroom before transforming into his dragon self.

Isis also left and transformed into her dragon and flying to her healing chambers.

Yugi followed her. /Are you going to answer the question or do I have to wait?/ Yugi asked.

/Wait until I do my test/ Isis hissed and flew faster.

Yugi sighed and flew faster to Isis's healing chambers, gently placing Atemu onto the bed when they arrived.

Isis changed her form and began her exams on Atemu with curses yet slight happiness and worriedness.

Yugi changed into his human form, gently holding Atemu's hand.

Isis sighed, "Yugi, it-it looks like Atemu is pregnant again," she said.

Yugi paled. "That's not good. Is the baby HIS?" Yugi asked.

Isis nodded and helped Atemu up.

"Who is HE?" Atemu asked with a confused look as he sat up.

Yugi hesitated, "No one you need to know of or meet," he said sternly.

"But the baby is his so shouldn't I know?" Atemu asked.

"No. "He" isn't here anymore. You're not going after him nor leaving our territory to find the idiot," Yugi growled.

Atemu was confused about it all and trying to remember gave him a headache. "Alright," Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, "Anything else?" he asked Isis.

"Not that I'm aware of," Isis replied. "How are you going, Yugi?"

Yugi sighed. /I'm alright/ he replied.

"Feel free to come and talk if you ever need to," Isis said.

Yugi smiled. /Thanks Isis/ he said before getting up and grabbing Atemu and flying off.

Atemu smiled at his lover and gently stroked him as they flew.

Yugi purred. /How do you feel, love?/ he asked.

"Excited, confused, nervous, and nauseous. The list goes on," Atemu replied.

Yugi nodded. /How come your nervous?/ he asked.

"I'm going to have another baby when we already have three young ones," Atemu replied.

Yugi smiled. /Yeah. We're a big family, aren't we?/ he asked.

"Yeah, we are... But I feel like something is missing from it," Atemu replied.

'Yeah. It's Yami.' Yugi thought sadly. Soon, they landed back home.

/What's wrong with Mama?/ Minat asked as she and her two brothers rushed over.

Yugi smiled. /Would you like to tell them the news?/ Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded. "I'm pregnant," Atemu said excitedly as he rested a hand against his stomach.

The kids squealed and jumped on their mother.

/Be careful with him. You can hurt the baby/ Yugi scolded, smiling at his little family.

The kids pouted before all the kids, even their friend's kids, jumped on him, swatting his scales playfully.

Yugi chuckled and nuzzle each child, enjoying the playfulness of the kids.

The kids squealed. /Fly! Fly! Fly!/ they chanted.

/Where to?/ Yugi asked.

/Anywhere!/ they squealed.

Yugi chuckled. /Do you want a joy ride, Love?/ Yugi asked Atemu.

Atemu smiled but shook his head, "I'm good. I just want to relax for today," he replied and changed his form.

Yugi smiled and took off, flying all around the temple while the kids laughed and screamed on his back.

Atemu smiled back and turned, walking to a corner and curling himself around.

Yugi laughed softly as the kids had their fun.

The kids squealed until Ivory slipped off, flapping his wings as he tried to fly.

He squealed in delight when he managed to, Yugi swooping around to pick him up again.

/Daddy! I just learned how to fly!/ Ivory groaned.

/I saw, Baby, and I am very proud but you can't do long flights yet. We will work on them later/ Yugi said.

Ivory pouted but nodded, flapping his wings to the air.

Yugi smiled and went lower. /Start flying to Atemu/ Yugi told Ivory.

Ivory squealed and nodded. He flapped his wings and flew off of Yugi's back.

Yugi smiled, noticing how Ivory by just made it to Atemu before his wings gave out.

Atemu smiled and nuzzled his son happily.

/Well done, Son/ Atemu said with pride in his voice.

Ivory giggled and jumped up with glee.

/I did it. I did it. I did it/ Ivory kept chanting in his excitement.

Everyone laughed. /Let's see if you can beat me!/ Malik cried as he jumped off Yugi and flew off a fast as he can.

The other kids jumped off too, leaving only the twins on Yugi's back.

The adults chuckled and followed their children, Atemu and Yugi flying together.

Ivory flew after the others, landing a lot but getting better with each flight.

Atemu and Yugi smiled and looked up when the temple opened up a portal.

/What's happening?/ Atemu asked.

Suddenly, two other dragons came by and began to play with the kids.

Yugi smiled. /Having fun?/ Yugi asked the new dragons.

Amara nodded. /I never knew that the kids could fly!/ she shouted.

/They're just learning. The twins haven't started yet/ Yugi said.

/Of course they aren't. They were born a few days ago!/ Aknamkanon chuckled.

/Very true/ Yugi said with a chuckle.

They agreed and hung out the rest of the day, laughing and talking to each other.

The twins ended up snuggling up against their mother as they slept.

/We should head home, it's getting late/ Atemu said.

/This is our home for now. It's very safe here/ Yugi said.

/For now/ a voice much deeper than Atemu, said from his mates body.

Yugi stared at Atemu with wide eyes. /What was that?/ Yugi asked.

/For now/ the voice repeated, chuckling darkly before it disappeared and Atemu fell with the twins on his back.

Yugi gently nuzzled Atemu when his head hit the ground, gently nudging him off of the twins.

The kids squeaked and ran to their uncles.

/What's happening with him?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

/T-The shield must be weakening ever since you-know-who left/ Aknamkanon replied.

/Is there a way to strengthen it?/ Seto asked.

/Without his power, no we can't/ Aknamkanon replied.

/Doesn't the necklace she gave him protect him though?/ Yugi asked.

/What necklace?/ Amara asked, looking all over her son for one.

Yugi frowned. /The pendent you returned to him yesterday. Isn't it still on him?/ Yugi asked.

/I-I don't see it/ Amara replied worriedly.

Yugi instantly got up and started searching for the missing necklace that would save Atemu.

He growled when he saw no sign of it. /Where is it!?/ he yelled.

/Dada!/ Ivory shouted, holding a necklace in his mouth that he had found in the bottom of the pond.

Yugi turned and smiled when he saw the necklace but was turned to horror when he saw the necklace chip.

The item glowed and two necklaces formed, one with a picture of Yami on it.

/Y-Yami/ Yugi whispered.

/Who?/ Ivory asked as he tilted his head.

/No one!/ Yugi quickly said.

Yugi transformed into a human and gently put the necklace with Yami on it around his own neck.

He smiled when he felt a familiar power surge through him.

"Let's get this other one back to Atemu," Yugi said as he grabbed the second necklace.

Amara nodded and grabbed his son gently, lifting his head.

Yugi carefully placed the necklace around his neck, thanking Amara for her help.

Amara nodded and placed Atemu's head back down.

"Check this out," Yugi said as he showed Amara the necklace with Yami on it.

Amara looked up and grabbed the necklace in her hand. She smiled sadly, "I miss him," she said.

"Me too... I wonder how he is," Yugi said sadly.

"Yeah," she agreed

Yugi sighed and hid the necklace from the kids and his mate.

Soon, Atemu groaned and opened his eyes.

"Are you okay, Atemu?" Yugi asked as he walked over and stroked Atemu's head.

Atemu groaned again. /W-What happened?/ he asked.

"You dropped your special necklace," Yugi replied.

/How? When?/ Atemu asked confused.

"Sometime during the day, probably when we were flying around," Yugi replied.

Atemu sighed and nodded, laying his head on the ground.

"Are you alright, Love?" Yugi asked worriedly.

/I don't know. I feel like I'm missing someone and my head hurts/ Atemu replied with a whine.

"Don't think about it," Yugi said as he gently stroked Atemu's head, sad about their missing lover.

/It's not easy Yugi/ Atemu whimpered and buried his face in his paws.

"I know but it's not good for you to be forcing yourself," Yugi said.

/How would you know!?/ Atemu snapped, his emotions getting over board.

Yugi tried to ignore it. "It's not the first time I've been in this situation," Yugi replied.

Atemu growled and got up, flapping his wings before flying away from the cave and his family.

Yugi sighed. "How do we help him?" Yugi wondered softly.

Amara sigh. /I don't know. Let us talk to him/ she replied as she and her husband flew out after their son.

/What's happening?/ Ivory asked as he walked over to Yugi and nuzzled him.

Yugi nuzzled back. /Your mother and grandparents need a little talk/ he replied.

/Okay... Why does it feel like the name Mama belongs to someone else?/ Ivory asked.

/I-I don't know/ Yugi replied, confused on why Ivory asked him that.

He then remembered that Ivory used to call Yami Mama.

/Ivory, let's go to your uncles and play with your cousins/ Yugi said.

/Okay, Papa/ Ivory said as he jumped onto Yugi's back, deciding to catch a free ride.

Yugi chuckled and flew his way to his family and talk while Amara and Aknamkanon went to talk to his lover.

Ivory jumped off once the kids were in sight and Yugi gently put the twins down that he had picked up just before taking off.

Yugi sighed and went to talk with the dragons.

\/\/\/

Atemu huffed as he landed in a forest far away from the cave.

~You shouldn't be here~ a sweet female voice seemed to whisper around him, one that seemed familiar.

Atemu's head lifted and looked around, whining. He wanted to hear the voice again.

~Go to the temple and I will sing you a lullaby~ the voice said again.

Atemu purred and smiled, gliding as he went back to the temple and hid in a dark corner.

The sweet voice returned and started to sing a sweet lullaby for the scared Prince.

Atemu purred loudly and rested his head down. He remembers the lullaby oddly and sang with it quietly.

~Sleep~ the sweet voice said softly once her lullaby was done.

A tear fell from Atemu's eyes. /I never forgot you Yami, Yamino/ he whispered and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~You must forget~ the voice said softly.

/Yet I can't/ Atemu mumbled in his sleep.

~You can. It's for your own protection~

/I miss you.../

~And I miss you~ the girl replied sadly.

Atemu whimpered and curled himself closer. /I know what happened. I know what Royos did. I know that this baby is his. Thank you for healing me but I can never forget that nor you/ he murmured.

~You were hiding it?~ the voice asked softly.

Atemu nodded. /I can never forget. I can get healed, and I can be protected from the necklace but not forget/ he said.

~I'm sorry~ Yamino said.

/Not your fault/ Atemu whispered as he fully fell asleep.

Atemu purred softly as he felt a soothing touch run over his scales like a gentle stroke from a human hand.

Atemu opened his eyes and growled when he heard more dragons near him.

~Don't tell the others about me. I'm supposed to be gone~ Yamino said softly.

/Alright/ Atemu said and stood up with a snarl as he saw the other dragons.

/What are you doing here?/ Atemu growled.

/You need to go to your parents, Prince/ A green dragon sneered in disgust.

Atemu grumbled and got up, flying off towards the palace.

Once he landed, he snapped. /What?/ he hissed.

/What what?/ Amara asked as she turned to her son.

/What do you want?/ Atemu growled as he paced around.

/Nothing/ Aknamkanon replied as he tried to think if he wanted Atemu.

/Then why the hell did you call me?/ Atemu snapped. His parents growled at the attitude Atemu had.

/We didn't. Why the hell are you so cranky?/ Amara asked.

/Yes, you did. I'm not fucking cranky, you're just being annoying/ Atemu hissed.

/Hormones/ Yugi said as he walked over to his mate.

Atemu turned sharply and snarled. /Leave me alone/ he hissed.

~Be nice to your family~ the sweet voice whispered, only Yugi and Atemu hearing her thanks to the necklaces.

Atemu growled but sniffed before lying down and burying his head in his paws.

~What's wrong, Young One?~ Yamino asked.

/I hate hormones/ Atemu whimpered.

~I know~ Yamino said.

Atemu curled around himself, sighing as he still hid behind his paws.

~Will you be alright?~

/Yeah, I hope/ Atemu replied, suddenly tired.

/Get some rest, Love/ Yugi said as he nuzzled Atemu.

Atemu nodded and nuzzled Yugi back before falling asleep.

Yugi smiled at him. /So cute/ Yugi said.

Atemu pouted in his sleep at being called cute.

Amara chuckled at her son.

/Have you heard from the wyverns?/ Yugi asked.

/We haven't heard anything since he disappeared/ Aknamkanon replied.

Yugi nodded and grabbed Atemu. /I'm going to bring him back/ he said.

/Alright. We'll bring the kids over later/ Amara said.

Yugi nodded and flew in the air and back to his cave, curling himself around his mate.

Yugi smiled and gently licked Atemu before he went to sleep.

Atemu groaned and snuggled closer to Yugi.

Yugi looked down at his necklace sadly, missing Yami and Yamino.

-We're always here- a voice giggled.

/Yami?/ Yugi asked.

-Mhm!- the voice hummed happily.

Yugi smiled, feeling a gently stroking on his snout.

-You two should really rest- Yami said again.

/Will you be back when I wake up?/ Yugi asked.

-I always will be- Yami replied.

Yugi smiled and drifted off to sleep, purring happily as he snuggled closer to his lover.

Yami smiled and turned almost visible. He walked over to his lovers and snuggled into them.

He was in his spirit form and that didn't show the true damage that his body had.

'I know I did this but I wish I hadn't left. I love you two,' Yami thought sadly.

Atemu purred in his sleep and wiggled his head and tail.

Yami chuckled softly, starting to hum an old tune as he stroked Atemu's stomach.

Atemu purred and snuggled his stomach to the touch.

Yami smiled widely at Atemu as he hummed.

Atemu and Yugi purred softly at the music.

Yamino started to hum along with Yami as well.

Atemu smiled and began to hum with them.

Yugi soon followed as well while he slept, their voices blending together wonderfully.

Soon, the kids and the others came, smiling when they saw the couple.

Amara could sense that a familiar presence had been in the room but she couldn't work out who.

-Amara?- a voice whispered.

Amara perked up. /Yami?/ she asked.

Yami giggled -Yeah!- he replied.

/Where are you?/ Amara asked as she looked around.

-Everywhere. I'm not going to show where I am though- Yami replied.

Amara felt as if someone had settled on her back, a soothing rub on her scales like Yami use to do to the dragons.

She purred and smiled happily.

She heard Yami humming, noticing how Yugi and Atemu started to hum along with him.

Amara smiled and walked to her son and his mate, nuzzling them.

Yugi opened his eyes. /Amara? What's going on?/ Yugi asked.

/Nothing, go back to sleep sweetie/ Amara replied.

/Where's Yami first?/ Yugi asked.

/On my back I believe. Rest/ Amara said.

Yugi smiled and laid his head back down, purring softly as he went back to sleep.

Amara smiled and curled herself near her babies; Yugi was obviously her baby also.

Amara felt her unborn baby move and smiled brightly.

'Soon, little Heba will come and play with the kids and his or her brother and brother-in-law' she thought.

/Are you alright, Love?/ Aknamkanon asked as he nuzzled his mate.

Amara smiled. /Yes. I just felt Heba move and I thought of all the wonderful things that can happen/ she replied.

Aknamkanon smiled and nuzzled Amara's stomach. /I can't wait to meet him./

/Me to/ Amara giggled.

Aknamkanon frowned when he felt a gently touch at his side but couldn't see anyone, Yami gently stroking Amara's stomach.

Amara purred and smiled at the touch.

/What's going on here?/ Aknamkanon asked.

-Hiya Aknamkanon!- Yami giggled.

/Yami?/ Aknamkanon asked after jumping. /Where the bloody hell are you?/

The king suddenly felt a weight on him. -Over here!- Yami giggled.

Aknamkanon turned but saw nothing. /Why can't I see you?/ Aknamkanon asked.

-I'm invisible!- Yami replied.

Aknamkanon's eyes widened. /How?/ he asked in amazement.

-My little secret!-

/I have a feeling that it has something to do with the necklaces/ Amara said.

-Maybe!- Yami giggled.

Amara chuckled. "Can you pass through walls like a ghost?" she asked as she turned into a human.

-Mhm!-

"So cool. I wish I could do that," Amara said, smiling when she felt someone curl up beside her.

-But you can't- Yami yawned.

"Get some sleep," Amara said.

Yami nodded and snuggled into Amara before falling asleep quickly.

Amara smiled, pouting when the sensation of the boy disappeared with a tingly sensation.

Aknamkanon chuckled and nuzzled his mate.

Amara chuckled. "He's gone now," Amara said.

/I know/ Aknamkanon chuckled.

Amara sighed. "Where is he really?" Amara asked.

/Maybe back in the necklace?/

"Yes but his true form with Yamino in his stomach," Amara said.

/In the necklace, right?/ Aknamkanon asked teasingly.

"Not really. I miss the real boy," Amara said sadly.

/I know. Me too/ Aknamkanon replied.

/Me too/ Atemu mumbled in his sleep.

/Me three/ Yugi murmured.

"Atemu remembers," Amara whispered in surprise.

/Always have... always will./

Amara smiled brightly and gently stroked Atemu's scales. "Only you could withstand their magic," she said proudly.

/..can...simple..bono?../ Atemu murmured sleepily.

/What was that one?/ Aknamkanon asked with a smile.

/...Bono...name Bono...Baby Bono../

"Baby Bono," Amara said with a smile.

/I like the name/ Aknamkanon chuckled.

"Me too but what's it for?" Amara asked curiously.

Aknamkanon shrugged before turning human, "Do you think he's pregnant again?" he asked.

/He is/ Yugi replied in his sleep.

"By who?"

/Me or wyvern. Don't know/ Yugi mumbled as he shifted in his sleep, always easy to extract answers from in his sleep.

"Hmm," Aknamkanon hummed, "I say they have too many kids,"

Amara chuckled. "Nah. They need another fifty before they have too many," Amara said. "I love kids."

Aknamkanon sweat dropped. "Of course you would..." he muttered.

Amara chuckled. "How many is too many in your opinion?" Amara asked.

"Five," Aknamkanon replied.

"They only have three at the moment," Amara said with a chuckle.

"Still. It could be twins," Aknamkanon shot back.

"That would be five. I come from a family of ten kids so I know it's not that bad," Amara said.

"You have?" Aknamkanon asked, dumbfounded.

Amara chuckled. "Three sisters and six brothers," Amara said.

"Where are they now?" her husband asked.

"All over the kingdom and some even live as humans," Amara replied.

"Wow, I never knew that," Aknamkanon chuckled.

Amara chuckled. "You have a bit to learn," Amara said.

Aknamkanon chuckled at his wife.

Amara smiled and kissed his cheek.

Aknamkanon smiled back and kissed her.

Amara moaned and wrapped her arms around her mate, kissing him back.

The king wrapped his arms around his queen and licked her lips.

Amara purred and opened her mouth, moaning softly as Aknamkanon's tongue entered her mouth.

Aknamkanon moaned and broke the kiss, smiling as he laid his head on Amara.

Amara smiled brightly, blushing when she noticed her husband's bulge.

"Do you need to fix your little problem?" she asked, smirking.

Aknamkanon nodded. "If you could," Aknamkanon replied.

"We should head home."

Aknamkanon groaned but nodded, changing into a dragon again.

Amara changed into her dragon form and quickly followed her mate.

Aknamkanon flew as fast as he could to his home.

LEMON START

As soon as they landed, Aknamkanon lunged at his mate and grabbed her neck.

Amara moaned, loving her horny mate.

/I love you, Amara/ Aknamkanon groaned as he entered his mate.

Amara moaned. /I love you too/ Amara replied.

Aknamkanon groaned at the tight heat before he started to move.

Amara moaned loudly with each thrust of her husband's member inside her.

Aknamkanon grunted and hit her special spot.

Amara cried out and pressed back against Aknamkanon. /Faster. Harder./

Aknamkanon grunted and complied, thrusting in harder and faster.

Amara cried out with each thrust into her special spot, starting to shake in pleasure.

Aknamkanon growled and bit Amara's neck harder, thrusting in harder when he felt the coil in his stomach.

Amara cried out as she came; squirting all over Aknamkanon's member and clamping down on it.

Aknamkanon groaned and thrusted in a few more times before releasing deep into his mate.

LEMON END

Amara moaned and shuddered at the warm liquid that shot inside her.

Aknamkanon panted and released his hold on Amara's neck.

Amara smiled and turned her neck to kiss her husband. /I love you/ she said.

Aknamkanon smiled back and kissed her. /I love you too/ he replied.

Amara purred happily, yawning slightly.

/Rest, baby/ Aknamkanon said.

Amara nodded and laid her head down, pouting when Aknamkanon pulled out of her.

Aknamkanon chuckled and lay beside his mate, nuzzling her.

Amara purred but couldn't move, far too tired to even keep her eyes open.

Aknamkanon smiled and laid his head on Amara's neck, both going into a deep slumber.

They didn't notice two necklaces form, one on each of them just like Atemu's and Yugi's but in their favorite color and shape.

The two purred in their sleep as they felt a same familiar power surge through them, like Atemu and Yugi did.

They didn't notice the ghost form of Yamino stand in front of them with a smile. 'One big happy family,' Yamino thought.

Soon, hours passed by and night became day.

Amara woke up to something stroking her tummy and Yamino's sweet voice singing a little lullaby.

She smiled and began to hum with Yamino.

Yamino jumped but continued to sing, smiling at Amara.

Amara smiled bigger, purring at Yamino's touch.

"You weren't supposed to see me," Yamino said once her song was over, still in her transparent form.

/Why?/ Amara asked.

"You just weren't. We are just projections of the real thing most times," Yamino replied.

Amara sighed. /We miss you, you know/ she said quietly.

"We miss you but we have to stay. It's horrible over there but we must stay to protect our family," Yamino said.

/What happens if you do return?/ Amara asked.

"The war will probably start and the wyverns will be after Atemu again," Yamino replied sadly.

He'll be alright though. He needs you guys to be there with him so that he can get courage and the power to fight back/ Amara said.

"No... the wyverns are using Rintolycin," Yamino said.

Rintolycin was a forbidden drug since it made the user twice as aggressive and three times as strong and deadly. Using it makes you able to defeat anyone with ease.

/And we have a more powerful magic. We can create shields, make dragons more powerful/ Amara listed.

"They are also taking Yami's medication which strengthens their scales and bones, making it even harder to kill them... if not impossible," Yamino said.

Amara growled. /How can we get it back?/ she asked.

"What back?" Yamino asked.

/Yami's medicine./

"He has special medicine to keep the plates in his body from degrading and it strengthens the weakened parts," Yamino said.

/How can we get it back from the wyverns?/ Amara asked.

"I don't know. The only option I can think of is while they are distracted I snoop around and report back here like a spy until we find a solution," Yamino replied.

Amara nodded. /I could send Akefia or Melvin or maybe both to distract them while you check it out/ she suggested.

"No need. The distraction is already there," Yamino said sadly.

/Huh?/ Amara asked, confused.

"Yami said that he would be the distraction so I could snoop," Yamino replied softly.

/W-What is he doing?/ Amara asked.

"He's doing nothing. The question is what are they doing to him," Yamino replied.

Amara whimpered, scared for the boy.

"Yugioh is keeping him alive but there is only so much Yugioh can save him from so we're trying the best we can to get what we need," Yamino said.

/H-How long has it been?/ Amara asked.

"What been?" Yamino asked.

/That Yami's been doing that/ Amara said.

Yamino shrugged. "Time pass quicker in the cell he is being held in thanks to a time spell. Years could have passed by now. We have no way of knowing," Yamino replied.

Amara nodded. /When will he be back?/ she asked.

"As soon as we have the information to stop the war or find a way to stop the war from the inside," Yamino replied.

Amara sighed and set her head down.

"We may need you to come and get us," Yamino said softly as she sat down.

Amara nodded. /We're always here for you guys/ she said.

Yamino smiled. "I have to go. Yami is about to be taken back into the time room," Yamino said, stroking Amara's scales one more time before she disappeared.

Amara purred and closed her eyes, going back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

-I miss you, Amara.-

/I miss you too, Yami.../

-Yamino's fifteen- Yami whispered. -Soon they'll use her too-

/We won't let them do that/ Amara murmured.

-Thank you-

/It's what mothers-in-law do./

Yami smiled before he left once again.

Atemu groaned as he woke up, opening his eyes as light hit them.

/Are you alright, Love?/ Yugi asked as he woke up as well.

Atemu yawned and nodded. /I'm hungry/ he whined.

Yugi chuckled. /We have a cow for you to eat... well, half of one if Ivory didn't beat us to it/ Yugi said.

Atemu laughed and nodded before standing up and going to the entrance.

/Where are you off to?/ Yugi asked.

/To get the cow. The kids are in the front, aren't they?/

/I think so/ Yugi replied with a yawn.

/You should rest. You look tired/ Atemu replied, nudging his mate.

Yugi nodded and lay down, quickly falling asleep again.

He didn't want to admit it but he had woken up after a few hours of sleep and watched Atemu sleep for the rest of the night.

Atemu smiled and licked his mate before going to his kids and grabbing breakfast.

Ivory was so excited to see the meat when Atemu returned he almost bit Atemu instead of the meat.

/Ivory!/ Atemu snapped.

Ivory tensed and sat down with his tail between his legs.

Atemu glared at his oldest son and lay down before ripping the cow.

/Can I eat now?/ Ivory asked.

Atemu nodded and threw a piece to him.

Ivory smiled and ate it, not carrying that he got blood all over himself.

Atemu smiled softly and let the twins get their fill as he ate his.

After a little while, near the end of the meal Yugi walked over to them.

/Hey. Have a good nap?/ Atemu asked.

/Not really but I couldn't sleep either. Something's keeping me up/ Yugi said worriedly.

/What is it?/ Atemu asked.

/I don't know. A feeling that something is calling for me/ Yugi replied.

Atemu nodded and winced when the baby kicked hard.

/Are you alright?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

/Y-Yeah just that the baby kicked really hard/ Atemu replied.

/Already?/ Yugi asked in surprise.

Atemu shrugged and nodded, giving Yugi a piece of cow.

Yugi happily took it, eating it slowly as he felt a weird feeling in his stomach.

/You okay?/ Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded. /I think so. I feel a little weird/ Yugi replied.

/How?/ Atemu asked, nudging his mate.

/I don't know. My stomach feels weird... kinda like butterflies in it/ Yugi replied.

/Go see Isis, Yugi/ Atemu said, pushing Yugi.

-No. Must save Yamino. She has come of age.-

Atemu blinked /Yami?/

-Hurry. I can't protect her for long.-

Yugi knew what Yami was saying and flew to the destination he felt the power come. Atemu growled and stayed back.

Yugi saw an eighteen year old dragon, Yamino being pulled out to be publically taken by a group of wyverns.

He growled and quickly thought about how to save the girl.

It was then, the idea of using his magic came to play.

Yamino looked up at him briefly. ~What are you doing here?~ Yamino asked via the necklace.

/I'm here to help/ Yugi said and began to use his magic on the wyverns.

Yamino flew away and up to Yugi the moment she could. /We have to come back for Yami later/ Yamino said as a whole battalion of wyverns headed towards them.

Yugi nodded and used his portal to zip away and back to his territory.

Yamino landed beside Atemu, nuzzling the older dragon.

Atemu smiled and nuzzled Yamino back happily.

/How are you feeling?/ Yamino asked.

/Happy you're here and a little stressed that Yami isn't/ Atemu replied.

/He made me leave before I could get the information we needed/ Yamino said sadly.

/It's alright, don't worry/ Atemu said.

/What will happen now?/ Yamino asked.

/We wait until we can get Yami/ Yugi replied.

Yamino sighed and nodded. /I hope he will be alright/ Yamino said.

Atemu and Yugi nodded in agreement.

Yamino blushed when her stomach grumbled loudly.

Atemu chuckled. /Here/ he said as he threw her a piece if cow.

Yamino looked at it and shook his head. "I can't eat cow," Yamino said as she turned into a human and headed towards the kitchen.

/Why?/ Atemu called.

"Allergy!" Yamino called back.

/Oh/ Atemu said before grabbing the piece and eating it.

/What's an allergy?/ Ivory asked as he tilted his head.

/An allergy is when something makes you feel bad/ Yugi tried to explain.

/Is it dangerous?/ Ivory asked.

/It could be, yes/ Atemu replied.

"It is with me," Yamino said as she sat down beside Atemu, a basket of fruit in her hands.

/Can I have one?/ Ivory asked as he skipped over.

Atemu shook his head.

"Is he allowed some fruit?" Yamino asked one of her 'fathers'.

/Yes but I don't want him to eat it. He just had his fill/ Atemu said.

Yamino chuckled and nodded. "Maybe later, Ivory," Yamino said as she started to eat.

Ivory pouted and jumped on Yamino.

/Ivory!/ Atemu snapped.

Yamino bit her lip to keep from chuckling. "What's gotten into you today, Little One?" Yamino asked.

/Food!/ Ivory yelled.

"No. My food," Yamino said as she shooed the baby away.

Atemu grabbed Ivory by his scruff and stood up.

/Let me go!/ Ivory half cried/half whined.

/Take care of the twins/ Atemu growled and flew off with Ivory.

"What's he going to do, Yugi?" Yamino asked worriedly.

/I don't know/ Yugi replied as he curled around the twins with Yamino leaning against him.

"I hope he doesn't hurt him," Yamino said.

/Me too/ Yugi replied.

Atemu flew around to the other side of the temple and landed.

/What are you going to do to me?/ Ivory asked nervously.

Atemu set Ivory down and looked at him angrily. /What do you think you doing!?/ he shouted.

/What d-do you mean?/ Ivory asked as he backed away from Atemu.

Atemu came closer. /Why are you doing things you aren't supposed to do!/ he yelled.

/I don't know/ Ivory replied with a whimper.

-Leave him be, Ate'- a transparent Yami said.

/How can you not know!?/ Atemu roared, not hearing Yami speak from his anger.

-ATEMU! ENOUGH!- Yami shouted as he gently picked Ivory up.

Atemu roared loudly in anger. /No! He should learn how to respect and do things he's not supposed to!/ he yelled.

Yami winced at the shout. -He is going through his toddler stage and all toddlers have a rebellious stage- Yami said, looking down as he almost cried.

Atemu growled and turned. /I'm leaving... come and try to get me... I might never return../ he whimpered and flew off.

-I can't come after you. Ivory, go tell Yugi and Yamino to look for Atemu. I have to go- Yami said as he put the boy down, disappearing.

Ivory whimpered and roared for his family with his little squeaky voice.

Yugi and Yamino quickly flew to him with the twins on Yamino's back.

/What's wrong, Brother?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

/M-Mommy left and he said that if someone comes and try to find him he'll never come back/ Ivory wailed.

/What do we do, Yugi?/ Yamino asked fearfully.

Yugi sighed angrily. /We let him be/ he growled, mad at his mate for doing such things.

/Mama yelled at ghost boy/ Ivory said softly as he snuggled against Yamino.

Yugi growled and stomped his feet. /Take the kids back/ he hissed.

Yamino nudged Ivory to get on his back, flying back down to where they had been eating once he was on her back.

Yugi hissed and few to Atemu's direction using his scent.

He flew into the trees, hiding from Atemu as he got close.

Atemu was lying down near a pond, looking back at himself sadly.

Yugi growled and pounced on Atemu.

Atemu let out a shout. /What are you doing?! Get off of me!/ Atemu shouted as he tried to flick Yugi off of his back.

Yugi held onto Atemu neck as he pinned him down. /Are you fucking crazy!?/ he yelled.

/What are you going on about?!/ Atemu shouted back as he thrashed about in an attempt to get free.

/Are you really going to yell at Ivory just for having fun?! What kind of parent threatens to leave and never come back!?/ Yugi roared, ignoring the scratches.

/He needs to learn!/ Atemu shouted back.

Yugi threw Atemu to a tree. /You call that learning?! Your crushing his happiness!/ he yelled.

/Stop yelling at me! I don't understand what happened! I don't know why I got mad!/ Atemu shouted.

Yugi growled. /Doesn't matter. I'm not going to be with anyone who treats a child like that/ he hissed.

-Please stop.-

/No Yami. I'm not going to be with him if he's going to act like that. No way in hell/ Yugi said.

-You must stay with him. I can't handle returning to anything else.-

/Let him leave. If he doesn't want me then that's fine. I don't care anymore/ Atemu said.

-Please don't do this- Yami pleaded, his voice sounding thick with tears.

The two dragons glared at each other hard. /You can go with your parents. I don't want you near my kids/ Yugi hissed.

The two noticed their necklaces glowing and cracks spread all through it.

/Yami.../ Atemu said as Yugi flew away.

He heard a very fractured response but he couldn't make anything out.

/I'm sorry/ Atemu whispered as he flew away to his parents cave.

Yugi growled as he flew away. 'How dare he!?' he thought.

"What's wrong, Atemu?" human form Amara asked her son. "What's happening to our necklaces?"

Atemu changed into human form and tried not to cry. "Y-Yugi and I got into a fight...he took me away from my kids and our connection with Yami is weak," he whispered.

"Oh no," Amara said as she pulled Atemu into a hug, gently rubbing his back. "Find Yugi and talk some sense into him, Aknamkanon."

Aknamkanon nodded and flew to the temple, growling softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amara asked her son softly.

Atemu shrugged and retold what happened. "What if I can't see my kids anymore?"

"We won't let that happen. We'll help you," Amara said.

"Thanks Mama," Atemu whispered.

"No problem. I just hope we can fix things and get our connection back with Yami," Amara said.

Atemu nodded and leaned against his mother.

"Will Yami be alright?" Atemu asked.

"I hope so," Amara replied.

Atemu smiled when he felt a kick. "How's my baby brother?" Atemu asked as he set his hand onto Amara's stomach.

Amara chuckled. "He's doing well," she said, "Isis came by a few moments ago to check on him."

She frowned when she saw that her son's shine was gone.

"What's wrong, Atemu?" Amara asked worriedly.

"Sad," Atemu replied as tears began to rise, "I feel miserable."

"I'm sorry, Baby," Amara said softly as she tried to soothe Atemu.

Atemu shrugged and fell asleep against his mother.

Amara smiled softly and gently picked Atemu up, carrying him over to her nest.

She transformed and curled herself around his son.

Amara started to hum softly to her kids, smiling softly.

Atemu snuggled closer to his mother, sighing softly.

Amara smiled and nuzzled Atemu, using her magic to form a blanket around Atemu.

Atemu smiled and snuggled closer to the warmth.

'I really should work out how to warm this cave before the baby is born,' Amara thought.

"Ask...Akefia..."

/What was that?/ Amara asked curiously.

"...ask...Akefia..." Atemu muttered.

/Ask him what?/ Amara asked. 'Did he somehow hear my thoughts?'

"...heat...cold..."

Amara generated another blanket, making sure it was around Atemu.

Atemu purred and slipped into a depressing sleep.

Amara used her magic to keep him from having night terrors, purring softly.

She sighed when she heard yelling and roaring.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

'Can't things be easier then this?' Amara thought as she lay down.

/Yugi, apologize to Atemu!/ Aknamkanon yelled.

/NO!/ Yugi shouted back.

/Yes! And let him see his kids!/

/No! Why should I?!/ Yugi shouted.

/They're his kids to!/

/So! He was yelling at them!/ Yugi replied.

/Because they needed to be scolded!/ Aknamkanon shot.

/They were just being kids!/

/But he needs to learn manners!/

/He's still a goddamn baby!/ Yugi shouted.

Aknamkanon growled and flew to the cave where the kids are.

'Stubborn boy,' Aknamkanon thought.

Yugi growled and pushed his king away.

All four necklaces suddenly turned to dust.

/No!/ Yugi yelled.

/What now?/ Aknamkanon growled.

Yugi hissed and created a portal, zipping through as he tried to find Yami.

He flew through the palace in the wyvern lands, seeing Yami through a cell door curled up in a ball with a blank look.

/Yami/ Yugi whispered as he flew to him.

He blinked and tilted his head as he stopped, noticing that Yami didn't look like himself but more like Atemu than him.

He looked like Atemu except with his own body shape.

/What?/ Yugi asked, confused.

*It was the only way we could pull this off. You must leave for now* Yugioh said.

/W-Where's Yami?/ Yugi asked.

*In the cell. That Atemu look alike is us. We are pretending to be Atemu for Royos.*

Yugi smirked before using his magic. When he opened his eyes he saw Atemu there sleeping on the floor. He removed Atemu's magic and left.

When he got back, he smiled as he saw Yami, who switched with Yugioh.

He secretly took his magic as he went closer.

Yami's form shimmered before Atemu disappeared back to his mother with his magic and Yami disappeared from the cell as well.

Yugi growled as he saw Atemu again.

*Yami won't let you make that trade, Yugi. Don't force him to do something he will regret* Yugioh growled.

/This is something that I won't regret/ Yugi growled back /Plus, they want him, let them have him./

As Yugi said that, he was taking Yami's and Yugioh's magic away with them noticing.

Yugioh growled and made his magic cause an unbearable surge of pain so that Yugi would stop, poisoning the dragon a little to make him stop.

Yugi groaned and lowered himself slightly, panting as he tried to get his breath back.

Yugioh sent Yugi back home, the dragon now too far away to interfere again.

/Daddy?/

Yugi opened his eyes, turning to see who was talking to him.

/You okay? Where's Mama?/ Sionate asked.

/I'm alright... I think. I don't know where your Mama is/ Yugi replied, feeling strangely weak.

The kids nodded and jumped on their dad.

/Please don't jump on me/ Yugi said, feeling nauseous.

The kids pouted. /Why?/ they asked.

/I'll throw up if you continue to jump on me/ Yugi replied.

The kids laughed and continued, not caring what Yugi said.

Yugi whimpered and suddenly threw up onto the stone under him.

The kids squeaked and ran to the other side of the cave.

/Are you alright, Yugi?/ Atemu asked as he rushed over to his mate.

Yugi panted and look his side. /A-Atemu?/ he asked.

/Yes. What happened here?/ Atemu asked worriedly.

/The kids jumped on me/ Yugi panted.

/And you wonder why I was getting cranky at them/ Atemu muttered before saying louder, /Do you want me to get Isis?/

/No. I'll be fine/ Yugi grumbled, placing his head down.

Atemu sighed and used his magic to clean the area, glaring at the kids as he lay down beside Yugi. /Where's Yamino?/

/Right here/ Yamino said as she walked to the two.

/I have a question. Am I your daughter now or what?/

/Yeah, you are, kinda tricky though since your mother is also your brother/ Atemu replied.

Yamino nodded and nuzzled her new parents.

Yugi purred at her. /Pretty daughter/ Yugi mumbled sleepily.

Yamino giggled. /Thank you Papa/ she said.

Yugi smiled. /So kind and sweet. So innocent/ Yugi mumbled.

Yamino smiled and turned to Atemu. /How are you Mama?/ she asked, nuzzling him again.

Atemu smiled. /I'm good. A little butterfly like from the baby/ Atemu replied.

Yamino nodded and rested against him.

/How long until we meet her?/ Yamino asked.

/Well, I'm about 5 months I think so about 4 more months./

/Cool. I wonder how Yami is in the cell/ Yamino said, making herself sad.

/I know sweetie/ Atemu replied, also sad.

/I fear things have gone bad with the necklaces gone/ Yamino said. /They were bound to his very soul./

Atemu whimpered and laid his head down.

/I'm sorry/ Yamino said as she nuzzled Atemu.

/Not your fault sweetheart/ Atemu said, nuzzling her back.

Yamino smiled. /What will we do for the rest of the day?/ Yamino asked.

/Whatever you'd like as long this this lug can get up/ Atemu replied.

Yamino chuckled. /I don't know what I want to do. I haven't been able to leave in so long I've forgotten what normal dragons do/ Yamino said.

Atemu smiled. /Why not fly around? Hunt?/ he suggested.

/Alright/ Yamino said with a smile before she left to hunt for her family.

Atemu smiled and nudged Yugi.

/Yes?/ Yugi mumbled back.

/Our daughter just went hunting. Aren't you happy?/

Yugi hummed and nodded. /Minat hunting already/ Yugi mumbled as he slept.

/No. Yamino/ Atemu chuckled.

/Yamino is our daughter?/ Yugi asked.

/Yes, though we didn't...create her.../

/We didn't create Ivory either/ Yugi mused in his sleep.

/Yet he's still our son./

/Yeah. Should we check on Yamino?/ Yugi asked as he tiredly opened his eyes.

/Probably/ Atemu said as he nudged the kids onto his back.

Yugi sat up as well, Ivory hopping on his back since he was still a little scared of Atemu.

Atemu looked at Ivory sadly before flapping his wings and going up into the air.

Yugi followed after Atemu. /It'll be alright, Ivory/ Yugi said as he flew through the air.

Ivory nodded and spread his wings.

/Are you sure you can fly far enough?/ Yugi asked.

/Yes Daddy!/ Ivory cheered.

/Alright. Just promise to hop back on mine or Atemu's back if you can't/ Yugi said.

Ivory nodded and jumped off of Yugi's back happily.

Yugi smiled as he watched the boy fly beside him.

/Where's Yamino?/ Atemu asked.

Yugi sniffed. /Head west/ Yugi said, leading the way towards the girl.

Atemu nodded and followed Yugi, going slightly slower.

/Are you alright, Atemu?/ Yugi asked as he slowed down a little.

/I'm fine/ Atemu replied, smiling as he hid his sadness, regret, and pain.

/What's really wrong?/ Yugi asked.

/Nothing/ Atemu replied, his smiled faltering.

/Please tell us, Mama/ Minat pleaded.

/You guys wouldn't understand/ Atemu relied shakily.

/Try us/ Ivory said.

Atemu sighed and told his family of everything. In the ending he was in tears.

By the end, they were all landed, the kids and Yugi all hugging Atemu as they tried to soothe him.

/I-It's not fair!/ Atemu sobbed.

/I know, Love. I'm sorry/ Yugi muttered.

There was a sudden roar and everything went black.

'What happened?' Atemu thought hours later as he tried to open his eyes.

/Yugi? Minat? Sionate? Ivory?/ he whimpered when he didn't feel nor see them near himself.

He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to find out what is happening.

He gasped and shot his head up when he saw both dragons and wyverns fighting. It looks like a war but much bigger.

A wyvern smirked as she saw Atemu wide awake and scared.

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!" a dark and a light voice said at the same time, their voices blending together perfectly.

Atemu whimpered and hid his face in his paws as he tried to go to a bush.

A large pulse spread out across the battle, everyone being frozen in place as Yami and Yugioh blended together seemed to appear as a huge giant.

/Wyverns! Attack!/ the head wyvern commanded as he saw that the dragons were retreating.

The beings had been unfrozen the moment the giant formed, the giant grabbing the commander. "You would make a good meal for Zorc," the giant said.

/Z-Zorc?/ Atemu squeaked quietly.

"Yugioh controls Zorc since he was defeated," Yamino said as she walked over to Atemu in her human form.

Atemu jumped and shook as he faced Yamino.

"Sorry. This world is safe from the demon as long as Yugioh lives," Yamino said.

/W-Where are we?/ Atemu asked.

"The line between the dragon and wyvern territories," Yamino replied.

/Why am I here?/ Atemu asked.

"I don't know. A war broke out but we don't know why," Yamino said. "We don't know much else either."

/W-What about Yugi and the kids?/

"Safe in the palace. Amara and Aknamkanon had found them and taken them home before the war," Yamino replied.

/And so they left me. Just great/ Atemu groaned.

"No they didn't. They don't know where you were and were unconscious at the moment/ Yamino said.

Atemu sighed and lay down, feeling a migraine come to play.

The giant disappeared, the commander disappearing as well.

*Hurry to Yami.*

Atemu gasped when he felt a powerful being controlling him and making him go into wyvern territory and grab Yami.

He was shocked to find a human looking identical to him in Yami's body shape drawing him in but the person looked broken, covered in bruises, cuts and blood while completely naked.

/Y-Yami?/ Atemu called.

The boy looked up at him with blank eyes, looking very thin as he tried to say something.

Atemu flew to him and opened the cage, landing as he stuck his head in.

Yami looked down sadly, trying to hide his naked form from the dragon.

/W-What did they do to you?/ Atemu whimpered.

"Must protect Master," Yami whispered, his voice very soft, broken and weak.

/W-Who's y-your ma-master?/ Atemu asked, horrified.

"I don't remember," Yami replied as tears ran down his cheeks.

Atemu whimpered and gently picked Yami up. He turned and started flying, only to be hurled back.

Yami whimpered as he was flung away from Atemu, a crack sounding through the air as he hit a rock and his weak bones broke.

Atemu yelp as he was pinned to the ground, by his hips and a mouth on his neck.

"Leave him be!" Yamino shouted as she ran over to her father.

Atemu continued to yelp and screech as he felt claws scratching his figure deeply.

The creature scratching was suddenly yanked away and a sickening crack sound; Yamino standing over a body in her dragon form while covered in blood.

Atemu collapsed as he panted, feeling weaker by the second.

Yamino came over to her Papa and nuzzled him softly. /Are you okay, Papa?/ Yamino asked.

/W-What happened?/ Atemu asked, dazed /W-Where's Yami?/

Yamino looked up and winced, changing into her human form and running to her mother/brother/self.

"Yami," she called as she kneeled to him.

She gently rolled him over wincing when she noting some of his ribs broken and stuck through the skin.

Yami groaned in pain. Slowly, his bones began to return back to normal, though, he still looked weak and sick.

"Are you well enough to fly, Papa?" Yamino asked worriedly.

Yami shook his head and sat up slowly, "I-I'm too weak to fly," he replied.

"Can you turn into a human, Atemu?" Yamino asked.

Atemu nodded and winced, slowly walking to his family.

Yamino turned into a dragon, gently putting Atemu onto her back when he changed and putting Yami into Atemu's arms as well.

Atemu hid a wince and held onto Yamino.

/Are you ready to fly?/ Yamino asked.

Atemu nodded and patted her scales, showing that they're ready.

Yamino purred and slowly flew away, being careful of the two injured boys in the back.

Soon, they finally made it to Atemu's cave. Yamino landed and Atemu slipped from her back with a grunt, Yami still on her back.

Yamino gently placed Yami down, nuzzling the weak boy as he turned back into himself and looked even thinner.

/Gran-Mama?/ Yamino called.

Yugi walked over to the group, gently nuzzling Yamino.

Yamino nuzzled Yugi back. /Found Mama and Papa/ she said.

/Are they alright?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

/They got attacked. Papa's weak and Mama got attacked by a wyvern/ Yamino replied with a whimper.

/It'll be alright, Hun/ Yugi promised.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

/Help him Daddy/ Yamino said.

/How?/ Yugi asked.

/I don't know. Don't you have powers?/

Yugi nodded. /I would prefer it if Isis healed him because of how weak he is/ Yugi said.

Yamino nodded. /Let's take them in/ she said.

/No. We have to bring Isis and Amara here for him/ Yugi said.

Yamino nodded. /I'll get them/ she said and left.

Yugi turned into a human and sat down beside Yami, gently stroking his hair.

Yami groaned and opened his eyes, looking at Yugi weakly.

"Y-You tried t-to trade Atemu," Yami said softly.

Yugi sighed and nodded. "I-I did. I don't know why either I guess my anger got the best of me," he replied.

Yami shifted weakly to snuggle against Atemu.

Yugi smiled and came close, changing form and curling himself near his lovers.

"Don't hurt him anymore," Yami mumbled as he fell asleep.

/I won't. I'm sorry./

"Good," Yami muttered, wrapping his legs around Atemu's leg while hugging the tan man close.

Atemu groaned and whimpered as he shifted his back off the ground, the scratches burning to the touch.

Atemu felt a familiar magic enter him, his wounds healing quickly.

He sighed in relief and snuggled into Yami

"My master," Yami mumbled in his sleep as he rested his head on Atemu's chest.

Atemu hummed and snuggled closer, holding Yugi's tail close.

Yugi chuckled at the two in human form, gently nuzzling them both.

"Yugi...Yami... mine," Atemu mumbled, trying to growl.

Yugi chuckled again. /All yours, Baby/ Yugi said.

Atemu smiled and snuggled closer to Yami and Yugi.

Isis, Amara and Yamino returned a few minutes later.

/Is everything alright, Baby?/ Amara asked worriedly.

/Yami needs help and Atemu needs a check-up/ Yugi said as he uncurled his tail to show the two ill looking boys.

Isis changed into a human and walked over to them. "Who do you want me to check first?" Isis asked.

/I would think Yami needs more help/ Yugi replied.

Isis nodded and gently checked him over, looking more worried as she went.

/Isis?/ Yugi asked, worried.

"He is very unwell and I don't think he can handle any magic being used on him in this condition," Isis said worriedly. "It's like his body aged too fast and he is suffering as a result."

/What does he have?/

"Deficiencies in everything, weak bones, weak organs, breathing problems, memory problems and malnutrition. Almost everything and to top it off he is pregnant too," Isis replied.

/H-He is?/ Yugi asked, knowing that is was not Yamino that was in Yami's stomach. /W-Was Yami…/

"Several times over what looks like more than 20 years to him," Isis replied.

Yugi froze and looked at Yami sadly /S-So, the baby isn't…/

/Isn't what?/ Amara asked.

/M-Mine or A-Atemu.../

"No... the father is a wyvern and by the looks of it Yami was just recovering from a birth when he was impregnated again," Isis said.

Yugi sighed sadly and nuzzled the boy.

Isis finished her inspection. "The places those plates were are extra weak and he has fragments of the metal plates still inside but they are wearing away. The wyverns patched his missing skull though," Isis said.

Yugi sighed and opened his link with Yami, taking in some pain and healing Yami with his own body.

Yami started to shake as Yugi did this, the shaking getting worse the more Yugi took.

"Stop!" Isis shouted.

Yugi jumped and looked at Isis, confused.

"He can't tolerate that. He can barely tolerate the link," Isis said as she checked Yami again. "He needs to be monitored closely. He's breathing even worse now."

/I-I'm sorry.../ Yugi whispered /Take Yami to your chambers. I feel as though he will be better with you./

"He will be better with you guys," Isis said as she started her exam on Atemu.

/Then you need to stay close. I'm worried about him/ Yugi said.

Atemu groaned and whined as he was awoken.

"Alright, Yugi. I'll stay," Isis said with a smile.

/Thank you/ Yugi said with a smiled, worried when Atemu whimpered.

/Is he alright?/ Amara asked worriedly.

"He should be," Isis said, confused.

/What's with the confused look?/ Yamino asked.

"H-he shouldn't feel pain or anything," Isis replied.

Atemu opened his eyes slowly. "What happened?" Atemu asked.

"How do you feel?" Isis asked.

Atemu winced as he moved. "Sore," he replied.

"Where?" Isis asked.

"Back, chest... there," Atemu said, blushing.

Isis raised an eyebrow and checked everything over.

/What's wrong with him?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

"Wait a minute," Isis hissed.

/I'm waiting impatiently/ Yugi replied.

"I can tell," Isis grumbled as she checks Atemu's entrance.

Atemu blushed at it, looking over at the still naked Yami. "Is Yami okay?" Atemu asked worriedly.

"No. He needs to be healed normally and longer. Don't touch him," Isis said, checking farther into Atemu.

"Alright... Is he okay though?" Atemu asked.

"Not really."

"Oh," Atemu said sadly.

"Well, I see nothing that should hurt you," Isis said.

"Just the baby and milk," Yami muttered as he started to wake.

"How is the baby?" Atemu asked, worried.

"The baby is fine. Getting bigger which is good," Isis replied with a smile.

Atemu smiled and placed a hand on his stomach.

/Mama's pregnant too/ Yamino informed Atemu.

"Yami is?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, he is," Isis said softly. "Be careful with him about it."

"What happened? Who's the father?" Atemu asked.

/Wyverns. Atemu... he was in a very bad place for 20 years according to his body/ Yugi replied.

Atemu froze. "N-No..." he whimpered.

"Don't worry," Yami mumbled as he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Y-Yami…" Atemu whispered.

Yami smiled at him. "How are you?" Yami asked as he snuggled up against Atemu.

"Sore. But… how are you?" Atemu asked.

"Better now that I'm with you guys again," Yami said happily, his mind suppressing the true emotions he felt for his own safety.

Atemu sighed. He knew that Yami was lying.

Yami shivered. "It's cold in here," Yami said with a pout.

Yugi looked around and found a blanket. Stretching his neck, he grabbed his and draped it over his lovers.

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami said with a smile.

Yugi nodded and nuzzled Yami.

"How long until the baby arrives?" Yami asked as he rubbed Atemu's stomach.

"About a month or two," Isis replied with a smile.

Yami pouted. "I want a baby to hold," Yami said.

Everyone but Atemu laughed.

Atemu was deep in thought. 'Why?' was the main question.

Soon, he fell asleep.

"Is Atemu okay?" Yami asked worriedly.

/Yeah. Just needs time to recuperate/ Yugi replied.

Yami nodded and looked up at Yugi with a smile. "How much fun did you two have while I was gone?" Yami asked.

/We didn't really/ Yugi replied honestly.

Yami pouted. "You guys are no fun," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled and nuzzled Yami softly.

Yami smiled. "I'm hungry," Yami said.

/What'd you want?/ Yugi asked.

Yami looked thoughtful. "Something light... maybe some fruit," Yami said.

Yugi nodded and got up before flying off to get some fruit.

Yami smiled. "How are you, Yamino?" Yami asked as he stroked the pretty scales.

Yamino purred. /Hi Papa. I'm good. How are you?/ she asked.

"Papa? That's Atemu," Yami said with a chuckle. "I'm good."

Yamino tilted her head. /Papa? Mama? Daddy?/ she listed, confused.

"I'm your Mama because I gave birth to you. Atemu is your Papa because he is also a mother and Yugi is your Dada or Daddy because he knocks us up," Yami replied.

Yamino nodded and nuzzled Yami softly, purring at him.

Yami smiled. "Where's Ivory and the others?" Yami asked.

/Sleeping with Uncle Seto and Seth/ Yamino replied.

Yami smiled. "Any new babies coming from your new uncles?" Yami asked.

/Uncle Bakura said he has an egg/ Yamino replied with a shrug.

"Cool. I can't wait to meet the hatchling," Yami said with a smile.

/Me too/ Yamino said.

Yami smiled and yawned. "I'm tired," Yami muttered.

/Then sleep/ Yamino said as she curled around Yami.

"Is it safe to sleep?" Yami asked worriedly.

Isis nodded. "You need it," she said.

"Will anyone hurt me?" Yami asked fearfully.

/No Mama. I'll make sure that you're safe/ Yamino replied.

"Okay," Yami mumbled as he snuggled closer to his 'daughter', starting to drift off to sleep.

Yamino smiled and nuzzled him gently before laying her head down.

/Will he be okay, Isis?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

Isis nodded. "All he needs is time," she said.

Yamino sighed in relief. /Thank goodness/ Yamino said.

Isis chuckled and patted Yamino before packing her things.

/You're still staying, right?/ Yamino asked.

Isis nodded. "Would you rather have my things thrown around?" she asked.

/No... Just didn't want you to leave/ Yamino replied.

Isis nodded. "I understand," she said softly.

Yamino pulled Isis closer to her once everything was packed up, nuzzling the Dragon while purring.

Isis blushed but smiled, gently rubbing Yamino's scales.

Yamino purred and smiled, starting to hum a lullaby that seemed familiar to Isis.

Isis smiled more and leaned into Yamino, humming along.

Yami started to hum in his sleep too but he had to stop to the several breathes in the middle.

"Shuddup. Sleeping..." Atemu groaned.

Yamino pouted. /You're no fun/ Yamino said.

"And you don't shut up," Atemu snapped back.

Yamino flinched slightly, looking sad at the snapped tone.

Isis frowned as she saw Atemu get up and change form before flying off, stroking Yamino's scales.

/I'm sorry/ Yamino said sadly.

"It's not your fault. It's his hormones," Isis said.

/I know but... he scares me a little like this/ Yamino said.

"It is best to stay away from him," Isis agreed.

/But... I love him/ Yamino admitted with a blush.

"As what?"

/He is the reincarnation of my Mate/ Yamino replied.

"Oh," Isis replied, hiding her disappointment and jealousy.

/What's with the disappointed 'Oh'?/ Yamino asked.

"Hmm? Nothing," Isis replied with a blush.

/Please tell me, Isis/ Yamino said with a smile.

"Well, I-uh," Isis stuttered, "Reallyreallyreallylikeyouverymuch,"

Yamino blushed and turned into her human form. "And I'll always love my first wife... even more than I did Atemu and Yugi," Yamino said.

Isis blushed and looked at Yamino, "W-What?" she asked.

Yamino chuckled. "I was married to you before I met Atemu," Yamino said.

"W-We were? What happened to us?" Isis asked.

"I was sent from our time to the future and there I learnt you had been murdered," Yamino replied sadly.

Isis shook her head and ran to Yamino, hugging her tightly.

Yamino hugged her back, kissing her on the lips.

Isis blushed and kissed back.

Yugi chuckled. /Aw, look at my girl getting to it!/ he said.

Yamino broke the kiss with a dark blush. "I think I need to talk to Isis in private," Yamino said.

Yugi chuckle and nodded; setting his head down and dozing off again.

Yamino pulled Isis to the side. "Is it still mating season?" Yamino asked.

Isis nodded, "It is until next month," she replied, "All dragons human hybrids are in dragon forms for the two months."

Yamino nodded with a blush. "When I reach maturity I will grow a male organ for the mating season period before it disappears," Yamino said with an embarrassed look.

Isis also blushed before chuckling, "No need to be embarrassed," she said softly.

Yamino smiled slightly with a bright red blush. "It's bigger than average for dragons. I don't want to hurt you," Yamino said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Isis shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you," she said softly.

Yamino smiled and kissed Isis again, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck.

Isis smiled and kissed Yamino back, loving the feeling of having her former (and soon to be) wife again.

Yamino let Isis's tongue into her mouth, always the submissive except during mating season.

LEMON START

Isis slowly back Yamino into the wall, running her hands on Yamino's body.

Yamino moaned happily, moving her hands to cup her lover's well developed breasts.

Isis moaned and pushed herself onto Yamino, loving the feeling.

Yamino moaned back, moaning louder when Isis broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck.

Isis moved her hands and cupped Yamino's small yet decent breast, smiling softly as she bit her neck.

Yamino moaned loudly, arching when Isis moved her leg to rub between Yamino's legs.

"Like that?" Isis asked with a smirk.

Yamino nodded her head. "More," Yamino said with a dark blush.

Isis chuckled and pinned Yamino to the ground.

Yamino moaned. "I love you, Isis. Especially when you do this," Yamino said.

"And I love you, my Mino," Isis purred.

Yamino purred and smiled at the nickname, running her hands down Isis's spine.

Isis shivered and leaned down to kiss Yamino.

Yamino kissed back, cupping Isis's ass and playing with the firm cheeks.

Isis squeaked and moaned, grinding her hips with Yamino's.

Yamino moaned, starting to notice her male organ growing in response to maturity and the mating season.

Isis kissed Yamino again, moving her hand up and down her body.

Yamino moaned and shuddered when Isis's fingers ran over sensitive spots.

Isis then started to remove her clothes slowly.

Yamino blushed darkly. "I've missed this," Yamino said with a smile, pulling Isis's dress off.

Isis chuckled and began to kiss lower of Yamino's body.

Yamino moaned and bit her hand to keep herself from becoming too loud.

Isis smiled before taking a nipple into her mouth.

Yamino gave a muffled cry and arched slightly, tangling her free hand in Isis's hair.

Isis nipped, sucked, kissed, and licked the nipple, raising her other hand to play with the other nipple.

Yamino whimpered and moaned, tugging Isis's hair lightly. "Please go lower," Yamino pleaded.

Isis chuckled and released the nipple before complying.

Yamino moaned as Isis laid soft kisses all down her stomach to her belly button, Isis dipping her tongue in several times.

Isis ran her hands and fingers to Yamino's entrance teasingly.

Yamino moaned and pressed down, trying to feel the fingers inside her.

Isis chuckled and decided to have mercy on her lover/wife. She inserted in a finger as she played around with her.

Yamino moaned and arched. "I want more," Yamino whined.

"What do you want?" Isis asked.

"I don't know. Something big and thick," Yamino replied, hoping Isis would remember the old spell they would use.

Isis smirked 'Oh deary I do' she thought.

Yamino blushed darkly when Isis muttered the spell and a large and thick member formed.

"Happy?" Isis asked.

Yamino nodded. "I forgot how big that thing was... I may need to be prepared since this is still a virgin body," Yamino said.

Isis nodded and put three fingers into Yamino's mouth. "Suck," she said.

Yamino blushed and started to suck, coating the fingers in saliva.

Isis smiled and kissed Yamino's neck.

Yamino moaned and moved her hand to rub Isis's entrance.

Isis gasped and moaned, shuddering.

"So wet, already, Isis," Yamino said with a smirk.

Isis blushed. "I can't help it with you," she said.

Yamino chuckled and slipped a finger inside Isis, moaning softly. "So bloody tight in there," Yamino said.

Isis also moaned and thrusted against it.

Yamino moaned and smirked. "Hurry up before I throw caution to the wind. I'm horny as hell," Yamino said.

"Top or bottom?"

"I'm on bottom like usual," Yamino replied.

Isis nodded an inserted her finger into Yamino.

Yamino moaned, thrusting back against the finger.

Isis smiled and added another, spreading them.

Yamino moaned. "Feels so good," Yamino said.

Isis smiled and thrusted them in.

Yamino cried out when they hit a special spot inside her.

Isis continued to hit that spot and added the third.

Yamino cried out with each thrust, thrusting back against the fingers.

Isis smirked and spread the, stretching Yamino more.

Yamino moaned. "I-I'm ready. Hurry up," Yamino said.

"Impatient now, are we?" Isis teased as she removed the fingers.

"Completely. I've been waiting too long for you and Atemu didn't satisfy me like you do," Yamino replied.

Isis smirked when she heard that. She moved and a lined herself with the magic made member as slowly came inside.

Yamino moaned loudly as Isis's large temporary member entered her, wrapping her arms around Isis's neck.

Isis groaned as she felt heat and Yamino's tightness from her temporary member, loving the feeling.

Yamino moaned and smiled as Isis stopped when she was fully sheathed. "It's so big," Yamino said as her virgin body adjusted to her lover's size.

"D-Does it hurt?" Isis panted.

"I kinda like the slight pain that comes with this," Yamino replied with a smile and a blush.

Isis chuckled and kissed the dragon girl again.

Yamino moaned and let Isis's tongue into her mouth again, thrusting up against Isis.

Isis grunted and pulled out before thrusting in slowly.

Yamino moaned. "None of this slow crap. Hard and fast, I like the pain and pleasure of that way," Yamino said.

Isis smirked and pulled back before snapping her hips onto Yamino's.

Yamino cried out in pleasure, her back arching as she wrapped her legs around Isis's waist.

Isis bit her lip as she continued her fast, hard pace.

Yamino cried out with each thrust, Isis striking her special spot every time.

Isis leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, her hand playing with the other breast.

Yamino moaned and whimpered softly as Isis moved faster.

"M-Mino, so tight...so hot.." Isis moaned.

Yamino moaned. "So big. So thick. I love you, Isis," Yamino replied.

"Love you to," Isis moaned and kissed Yamino.

Yamino moaned and kissed her back, tightening on Isis as she got closer to her end.

Isis groaned, feeling her fake release coming.

Yamino moaned when Isis started to play with her forming member and her clit.

She screamed as she released violently onto Isis's hand.

Isis broke the kiss and moaned Yamino's name as she came inside Yamino, her female release traveling down her leg.

They panted and Isis pulled out, collapsing as her fake member disappeared.

LEMON END

Yamino smiled as she started to rub Isis's hair.

Isis smiled and pulled her close, snuggling into her.

"I love you, Isis, and that big dick," Yamino said.

Isis blushed and laughed.

Yamino smiled, pouting when she heard someone calling for Isis.

"What?" Isis called.

/Yami's coughing blood!/ Yugi shouted back.

Isis jumped up and snapped her fingers, dressed. She then ran to Yugi.

Yamino got up slowly and got dressed, heading towards the room too.

She paled as she saw Isis flip Yami over.

"What's wrong with him?" Yamino asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Isis said.

Yami kept coughing weakly, barely conscious as blood dribbled out of his mouth.

Isis cursed as she tried to help him breath.

Yamino ran over to help as well, worried about her 'mother'.

Soon, they were able to get Yami under control.

Yami was leant up against Yugi, sleeping.

"What happened to him?" Yamino asked

"His lungs were collapsing. He needs to be up and not down," Isis said.

"Will it continue to happen?" Yamino asked worriedly.

"If he continues to lay down, yes. After he's healed, no," Isis replied.

Yugi sighed and gently nuzzled Yami. /He has been through a lot lately/ Yugi said.

Isis nodded. "Hey, shouldn't Atemu be back now?" he asked.

Yugi shrugged. /We never know with him/ Yugi said.

Isis frowned. "Check on him, Yugi," she said.

Yugi sighed. /As soon as you shift Yami off of me/

Isis nodded and Yamino shifted, Isis leaning Yami against her.

"Go find your mate and don't give me attitude," Isis snapped, walking to Yugi and slapping his scales.

Yugi grumbled under his breath and took off after his mate.

He flew and sniffed the area, his brows raising as he heard growling and smelt the metallic smell of blood.

'Something's not right,' Yugi thought as went towards the smell.

He landed a few meters away and walked the rest. He gasped as he saw black and red scales getting jumped by bright yellow.

/You're mine!/ the yellow scales hissed.

/I am not!/ the other one shouted.

/Yes you are!/ the yellow hissed again and began to bite and scratch Atemu.

Atemu hissed and rolled over, trying to protect himself and the baby.

Atemu snapped back at the other, clipping the other's wing with his teeth while the other pulled away.

The wyvern screeched but didn't let go as Atemu tried to bucked her off.

Atemu scratched the girl from below her wing to the end of her right arm.

The wyvernette screamed and glared at Atemu. "Your ruining my prize to get you as my mate!/ she hissed, grabbing Atemu's wing and biting through it.

Atemu screamed and spun around, snapping hard on her neck.

The wyvernette gurgled and bit and ripped both his wings before dying from drowning in her own blood and suffocating.

/ATEMU!/ Yugi shouted as he ran over to Atemu, gently nuzzling him.

Atemu panted and looked at Yugi with pained crimson eyes as he collapsed.

/Oh no. No, No, No/ Yugi said worriedly as he picked Atemu up and started to fly towards his home.

/Ow, ow, ow! Yugi!/ Atemu cried.

/I'm sorry, Atemu/ Yugi said as he landed again. /What do we do?/

/I don't know/ Atemu said, looking back at his torn and broken wings.

Yugi sighed and let out a call, hoping one of his friends would hear him.

/We're too far/ Atemu whispered, curling himself up and being careful of his wings.

Yugi sighed. /I know/ Yugi said sadly.

Atemu suddenly tensed, cursing as he felt something drip from him.

Yugi frowned. /What's wrong? Are you in labour?/ Yugi asked.

/I-I thinks so.../ Atemu replied.

Yugi cussed and started to do circles, not knowing what to do now.

/Damnit, am I going to have a premmy baby?/ Atemu asked, worried.

/I don't know/ Yugi replied, panicking even more than Atemu.

Atemu sighed and growled, getting up and trying to make himself a nest.

The two heard two dragons approaching, looking up to see Yamino and Isis heading towards them.

'And they fucking left Yami' Yugi hissed to himself.

~Did not. Yami is with Amara~ Yamino's voice said around them.

Yugi growled quietly, looking back at Atemu, who came back with multiple stick, grass, and leaves.

Yamino and Isis landed. "You called?" Isis asked worriedly as she turned into a human, looking at Atemu worriedly.

Atemu's wings were bleeding and all over the place, but Atemu continued to make the nest.

/Are you okay, Papa?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

/F-Fine/ Atemu replied as he circled around his nest, feeling dizzy but he didn't care.

Yamino walked over to him and gently nuzzled him, letting her magic enter Atemu to help replace his missing blood.

Atemu purred and nuzzled back, continuing to circle around.

/What happened to your wings?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

/Wyvern attack/ Atemu replied /Don't touch. Bono coming./

Yamino nodded and got away from Atemu's nest, worried about her 'Papa'.

Atemu whimpered and laid down, pushing and holding a scream as he felt spikes cutting him.

Yamino whimpered and sensed Yami's magic in the area, noticing Atemu's stomach glowing at Yami's magic protected him from serious damage.

Atemu stopped and gasped, panting for breath before hissing at the others who came close.

"Are you alright, Atemu?" Isis asked worriedly.

/Leave me/ Atemu growled, pushing again as his mother instinct came.

Isis nodded and stayed out of the nest as she walked around to see Atemu's entrance, wanting to know if trouble was coming.

Atemu pushed again, roaring at the pain.

Yamino whimpered softly as she resisted going over to her father, worried that he would attack her.

Atemu pushed once more before giving up. /Probably not time/ he said.

"Can I have a look?" Isis asked.

Atemu shrugged as he continued to pant.

Isis smiled and came over to Atemu, gently checking his condition over.

Atemu flinched and moved away.

/How's it look?/ Yugi asked.

"He should be ready to push but I think the problem is because the baby is half wyvern and he isn't made to give birth to a wyvern child. I'm worried that we may have to surgically remove the child if he can't push him out soon," Isis replied.

Yugi winced and moved closer. /Come on Atemu, you need to push/ he whispered.

Atemu whined. /Tired… hurt.../ he said.

/You have to, Papa. We'll do anything you want if you can push him out/ Yamino said.

Atemu whined and panted, pushing one last time before his head fell back down.

/PAPA!/ Yamino shouted in shock as she rushed over to Atemu, gently nuzzling him.

/I-I can't do it../ Atemu whimpered, tears falling.

-Let me help-

/Yami?/ Yugi called. /You can't use magic, your healing!/

-But Atemu needs help- Yami replied stubbornly.

/No. Don't use your magic. I will fly back and I will take your magic until you heal/ Yugi replied.

-No. My decision. I want to help Atemu- Yami growled.

Yugi growled back, he opened his link with Yami and store his magic away and closed the link. /Atemu, you need to continue, please/ he pleaded, ignoring the extra power.

/I can't, Yugi/ Atemu whined.

/Then Isis needs to surgically do it/ Yugi said.

Atemu whimpered and tried to push the baby out once again, ignoring the now very bad pain since Yami's magic wasn't protecting him anymore.

/You got it baby, come on/ Yugi encouraged.

/What happened? It hurts really really bad/ Atemu said as he started to cry.

/Oh baby/ Yugi murmured, nuzzling Atemu.

Atemu whimpered.

/You have to return Yami's magic, Yugi. He was saving Atemu from being torn to pieces/ Yamino hissed to Yugi, making sure only Yugi heard him.

/Yami's going to hurt himself in the process and we just got him back!/ Yugi replied.

/Isis, do the procedure/ Yugi said, looking at Isis.

/Let Yami help! You are going to kill him if you don't!/ Yamino snapped at Yugi. /Yami dies a little more each time you block him from helping Atemu!/

/He's going to get hurt more! Isis, do the procedure and I'll give Yami's magic back/ Yugi snapped.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I don't think Atemu is strong enough for me to do it without any pain relief. It will kill him," Isis said.

/Don't you have magic?!/

/Neither of us have enough pain suppressant magic as Yami and neither of us has the connection Yami shares with Atemu/ Yamino replied.

Yugi growled. /Fine!/ he snapped and opened the link and gave Yami most of his magic,

Atemu's stomach glowed again and all the pain except for the contractions disappeared, Yami using more magic this time so that Atemu could deliver the child naturally.

'Good luck Atemu,' Yugi thought.

/I-I think I can d-do it now/ Atemu said.

/Then do it./

Atemu grumbled and shifted slightly, starting to push when the urge came over him with the next contraction.

"That's it," Isis said.

Atemu stopped pushing when the contraction subsided. /Is he getting closer?/ Atemu asked worriedly.

Isis sighed and shook her head. "No. And this one can't use magic to help the process go fast either," she replied.

Atemu pouted and started to push again with the next contraction.

Isis groaned when she didn't see a head.

/He's coming soon/ Atemu said.

"Well I don't see him!" Isis snapped.

/Don't snap at me!/ Atemu snapped.

"Shut up and push!" Isis yelled.

Atemu growled and pushed as hard as he could, Isis starting to see the baby's head.

'Just barely,' she thought.

Atemu stopped as he panted before he started pushing again, feeling a strength that didn't belong to him helping him.

There was a sudden shake and the ground began to crack.

/What the hell!?/ Yugi yelled, pulling Atemu and himself back as the other two did the same thing.

Atemu whimpered and started pushing again, feeling the need to expel the child as soon as he could.

Yugi cursed and picked Atemu up. /Hold it Atemu/ Yugi yelled and flew up.

Atemu whimpered and stopped pushing, trying to ignore the pain from the wind rushing around him.

Yugi panted as he tried to stabilize himself but it wasn't working.

/Damn it!/ he cursed as he began to land.

Atemu whimpered as he landed, feeling like he push.

/It's not safe here/ Yugi growled as he tried to find a safer place.

/I can't hold it/ Atemu whimpered.

/Then push. I'll see what I can do/ Yugi said.

Atemu smiled and started to push again, feeling the baby's head leaving his entrance.

He suddenly yelped and got up, moving around and moving his tail to that the baby's head didn't get hurt.

Yugi smiled softly. /He's almost here, Love/ Yugi said happily.

Atemu growled and began to push as he walked around.

Yugi smiled at the mother. /You might want to lie down for a minute/ Yugi said.

Atemu turned sharply and hit Yugi with his tail /Shut up!/ he hissed.

Yugi winced and chuckled softly, not minding the hit since it kind of turned him on.

Atemu panted and moved around, pushing harder but the baby scales were scratching him badly.

He noticed that the previous magic had weakened a lot but it suddenly got even stronger than before.

Atemu yelped and pushed again, the baby's hind legs and tail still inside him as he moved around.

-He's almost here- Yami said as a transparent version of his form appeared beside Yugi.

Yugi smiled at Yami. /You're here/ he said.

-Yes but we do need you guys back at the palace as soon as you guys can fly- Yami replied.

/But Atemu can't. Look at his wings. No magic can heal that nor will I allow it/ Yugi said.

-I know that, Yugi. Take your time- Yami said softly.

Yugi smiled and huffed at him. /Thanks. Love you/ he said.

-Love you too- Yami replied, trying not to let Yugi know why he was really there in ghost form instead of just voice.

/Hey, why are you here? Like, in figure form?/ Yugi asked curiously.

-Don't worry about it. You need to focus on Atemu- Yami replied, trying to dodge having to answer.

/Yami/ Yugi said sternly /Tell me./

Yami sighed. -Amara and Aknamkanon have been knocked out and the others are stuck in a fight at the moment- Yami replied. -I don't know where the kids are.-

/What!?/ Yugi exclaimed quietly /Weren't they with Seth and Seto?/

-Seth and Seto are fighting the attackers too. The kids must have run off scared- Yami replied.

/I'll be there soon/ Yugi said.

-Not until Atemu is well enough to return. It is not safe for him to be left alone- Yami said sternly.

/Yamino and Isis will be with him./

-No. Please don't leave him, Yugi. Or her. Yamino is still a little girl- Yami said.

Yugi sighed. /All right/ he said.

Yami smiled. -Thank you, Yugi- Yami said as he hugged the dragon.

Yugi nodded and nuzzled him.

Yami whimpered softly at the nuzzle, tensing when he notice the sound escape.

/What's wrong?/ Yugi asked, worried.

-Nothing- Yami replied quickly.

/Tell me./

-It's nothing to be worried about. Worry about Atemu for now- Yami replied.

/Yami, please/ Yugi pleaded.

Yami sighed. -Wyverns- were all he said.

There was a sudden roar and Atemu shrieked, pushing the baby out.

Yami smiled brightly and slowly walked closer to Atemu.

Atemu turned and began to lick and warm his child, his mother instinct coming to play.

-He's cute- Yami said softly as he collapsed to his knees beside the child, trying to hide the slight gasping for air.

/Yami/ Yugi called, running to him.

-I'm fine. Is the baby healthy?- Yami asked.

"Yeah she is," Isis replied as she checked the wyvern-dragon hybrid.

Yami smiled happily, gently petting her head. -Will she be named Bono, Atemu?- Yami asked.

Atemu nodded and picked the baby up. /Let's go. I sense danger and I don't like it/ he whimpered, shrieking and trying to flap his torn and broken wings as he heard thunder and roaring.

-Calm down, Atemu. The palace is where the fight is taking place. It is not safe to return there. Yamino, do you remember where you and Atemu used to run off to?- Yami asked.

Yamino shook her head sadly.

/I don't care/ Atemu hissed, and tried to fly, ignoring the pain.

Yami looked down sadly. -Help him please. I need help- Yami whimpered as he bent over, finally giving up trying to protect Atemu since the stubborn dragon wouldn't listen anyway.

Atemu screeched and fell as he felt the pain in his insides, wrapping his bad wings around his child.

Yami sighed and disappeared, needing rest and time.

/PAPA!/ Yamino cried as she ran over to her 'Papa'.

Atemu groaned as his back hit the ground, his back also sliding across the ground.

/Are you okay, Papa? How can I help?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

/T-Take Bono. And grab Isis/ Atemu whimpered.

/What about you?/ Yamino asked.

/Get Isis and take Bono/ Atemu repeated /Bring Isis to me./

/Isis!/ Yamino called as she gently took Bono. /Come here!/

Isis ran over and cursed. "Bleeding from the inside and wounds inside, wings teared. Only a 25% chance he'll live," Isis said and began to work.

Yamino whimpered and turned to Yugi, tears running down her cheeks.

Yugi ran to his daughter and nuzzled her. /He'll be okay/ he said, voice cracking.

/What do we do? He needs us but the palace needs us too/ Yamino said worriedly, being careful of the new baby in front of her.

/Isis, can you protect Atemu and Bono?/ Yugi asked.

"I-I don't know. It's either one or the other if we were attacked," Isis replied as she worked.

Yugi sighed and sniffed the area.

He smiled as he smelt Bakura's and Marik's scent.

/Wait here/ Yugi instructed before he flew off.

/Bakura! Marik!/ Yugi yelled as he saw the two and kids.

/Yugi?/ they asked.

/Come. We need your help./

/Okay/ the family said as they followed Yugi.

Yugi quickly flew back to his family, landing and nuzzling Atemu awake.

Atemu whimpered. /Leave me be/ Atemu whined.

/Stay awake Baby/ Yugi murmured /I'm going to the palace and Bakura and Marik will watch over you./

/No. Stay/ Atemu pleaded.

/Atemu, the kids are in danger. The wing is endangered/ Yugi murmured.

Atemu whimpered.

/Yami is in danger, Papa/ Yamino added.

/I know. I must go. I will return, though I don't know when or how./

Atemu whimpered and nodded. /Yamino stay?/ Atemu asked.

Yamino nodded and walked to Atemu, curling near him with Bono in between her front paws.

Bono snuck forward and latched onto Atemu's nipple, drinking slowly.

Atemu groaned quietly, trying to move his wings as he tried to wrap them around his baby girl.

"Don't move your wings," Isis instructed.

Atemu growled and snuggled his daughter.

Bono purred softly as she was snuggled into.

Yugi smiled. /I'll be back/ he said, licking his family goodbye and left.

Yamino watched him go sadly before she turned into her human form and snuggled into her Papa.

Atemu purred and Isis continued to work on his wings.

Yamino gently started to sing an old lullaby, smiling softly.

Atemu began dozing off before he tensed.

"What's wrong?" Yamino asked worriedly.

/Danger/ Atemu mumbled, hissing into the air.

Bakura growled as he looked around, nudging the kids closer to Atemu.

The kids squeaked and ran to their uncle.

/M-Minat... Sionate… Ivory?/

/Yes, Papa. Are you okay?/ Ivory asked worriedly.

Atemu sighed in relief and nuzzled his kids.

The kids all nuzzled him back and snuggled against him, Ivory hopping onto Yamino's lap and snuggling into him from there.

Atemu smiled. /Meet your sister/ he said.

/Baby!/ Minat and Sionate exclaimed as the hopped over to see the child, Ivory looking from his spot on Yamino's lap.

/Whoa! Whoa! Relax, she's only a few minutes old/ Atemu said.

Minat and Sionate pouted and gently nuzzled her.

/Why is she different?/ Sionate asked.

/She's like your older brother, only half dragon and half wyvern/ Atemu replied.

Ivory smiled and came closer, smelling the girl. /She is my true half-sister/ Ivory said.

Atemu smiled as Bono squeaked and opened her eyes.

He just noticed that Bono had bright blue scales with lush, bright green eyes.

/Sister/ Ivory said happily as he nuzzled the girl.

/B-B!/ Bono yipped, trying to get up.

Ivory gently helped her up with his head under her stomach, purring softly.

Bono squeaked and placed her paws on the ground, shakily moving and falling on her face.

She whimpered and began to cry.

Ivory whimpered and wrapped his wings around her, gently nuzzling her and whispering soothingly to her.

Bono turned and buried her face in his chest, crying still.

Ivory purred softly and hugged his sister tighter, trying to soothe her.

/B-B, Bo-Bo bad?/

/No, Sister. You're good. Very good. Not hurt and really good for your age/ Ivory replied with a smile.

Bono sniffed. /B-B.../ she murmured.

Ivory nuzzled her softly. /Good sister/ He said with a smile.

/G-B-B/ Bono yipped.

Ivory smiled and released her from his wings. /Want to try again?/ Ivory asked.

Bono nodded and tried to flap her wet wings.

Ivory chuckled. /Maybe not that one yet/ Ivory said.

Bono pouted yet continued to flap her wings.

Atemu chuckled and grabbed her scruff, licking her.

Bono squealed and giggled, smiling brightly at her mother.

Atemu smiled and began to bath her.

Bono giggled and squirmed a little.

"Are you feeling better, Papa?" Yamino asked.

Atemu sighed and shook his head. /Not really/ he replied.

He still smiled at his three daughters and two sons.

"Oh," Yamino said sadly.

/Don't worry about the prince. Worry about yourself/ a voice sneered.

Yamino growled and got up, changing into her dragon form.

She snapped as she saw Tea in front of a huge group of 30 wyverns behind her.

The wyverns outnumber the dragons to four dragons without the kids and the thirty one others.

/What do you want?/ Yamino growled as she and the other dragons, minus the kids, Atemu and Isis, formed a wall between them.

Bakura and Marik stood beside her, ready for the fight.

Tea smirked. /Atemu and Bono/ she replied.

'Taking the four adult dragons will be easy. The rest of the wing is busy with our larger wing so this will be...fun,' she thought.

Yami's ghost form appeared in front of his daughter. -Need some assistance, Yamino?- Yami asked with a smirk.

Yamino nodded /How?/ she asked.

Yami smirked. -We merge our magic and form an army- Yami replied.

Tea smirked. /Sorry whore, but no magic can be used/ he said as she and other wyverns set up an anti-magic barrier to the whole territory.

Yami whimpered as his form fluttered before he disappeared.

/Mama!/ Yamino yelped.

/What have you done?!/ Bakura roared.

/Simple. I'm making it a fair fight. No magic. Just claws and jaws/ Tea replied.

Yamino growled. /I bags the bitch that hurt my mother/ Yamino said coldly.

Tea smirked and roared. /Attack that adults! Leave Atemu to me/ she shouted.

Yamino growled and snapped at her when Tea tried to go to Atemu. /Leave my Papa alone!/

/Shut you, you brat!/ Tea snapped and hit Yamino with her tail.

Yamino growled and hit her back twice as hard, cracking a few of Tea's scales in the process.

Tea hissed but smirk. /That felt good. Maybe I should keep you as my own/ she purred.

Yamino growled and lunged at her, trying to bite the girl.

Tea dodged and grabbed Yamino's neck, spinning her before throwing her to the ground.

Yamino whimpered before she lunged again, biting Tea's wing and scratching all down Tea's side in the process.

Tea hissed again before grabbed Yamino's wing and swinging her around, tearing it before slamming her down, her jaw connected to her neck.

/Yamino!/ Atemu screamed, horrified.

Ivory jumped onto Tea's back and started biting and scratching at her wings, causing lots of damage in the process.

Tea roared before biting Yamino's neck and looking back at Ivory, grabbing his neck and hurling him to a tree.

/No!/ Atemu sobbed.

Minat and Sionate ran over to the brother, gently nuzzling him while Yamino bit Tea's neck hard despite the pain it caused her.

Tea chuckled as she felt the bite go weak. She grabbed Yamino's neck and threw her off to the side.

/Here's my mate and prize/ she purred to Atemu.

Atemu growled and used the last of his strength to bite Tea's neck hard, tearing an artery in the girl's neck.

"Atemu," Isis said worriedly when he went limp afterwards.

/Kids... my kids... Yamino... Ivory.../ Atemu muttered as he got up one final time and went to his kids.

Isis carried Bono over to the others, sadly looking at the wounded group.

Atemu growled and snapped.

/How dare you!/ he yelled, lunging at Tea with sudden energy.

Tea didn't make a sound as she weakly tried to move away, blood pouring from her throat.

Suddenly, she went still, shocking Atemu. The prince walked to the body and roared as Tea grabbed him.

/Silly Prince! I can never die! I'm immortal!/ Tea laughed.

/Release him/ Isis growled as she changed into her dragon form.

/No. He's mine!/ Tea snapped, grabbing the prince and flying up.

The kids cried up to him.

/What do we do?/ Yamino asked weakly.

/Rest. Atemu can take care of himself/ Isis said, running to the kids.

Atemu hissed and scratched Tea's stomach.

Tea cried out as Atemu scratched the only extremely vulnerable part of her body, accidentally releasing Atemu.

Atemu flapped his wings and began to glide with them, ignoring the pain as he pushed Tea away from his family.

/PAPA!/ the kids all cried as they saw Atemu collapse.

Atemu panted and tried to regain some strength, growling loudly as Tea came close to the kids.

Isis growled and stood between the kids and the dragoness. 'How do I kill this girl?' Isis thought.

/You can't. Soon, I'll have what I want/ Tea said, reading Isis's mind and looking at her army fighting Bakura and Marik.

Bakura and Marik had actually defeated over 3/4 of the army she had brought with her.

'They're getting tired. One more bite for them and their down' Tea thought happily.

/These kids are mine/ Tea stated.

/No! They're mine!/ Yugi growled as he and the other couples said as they flew over to the battle.

Tea smirked and went over to Atemu, rubbing herself on the prince to mix his scent with hers.

/My mate. My kids./

/No/ Yugi growled as he latched onto her and threw her away, nuzzling Atemu gently. /I'll take care of her but I need you to stay with the kids./

Atemu didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He was too tired.

Tea sneered and jumped on Yugi, biting his neck.

Yugi bit her neck back, slamming her into a heavy tree and causing her scales to shatter on her left side.

Tea hissed and jumped back onto Yugi's back, scratching and biting him all over.

Yugi screamed and threw her off of him. /HOW THE HELL DO I KILL HER?!/ Yugi shouted.

Tea laughed. /You can't! Just give me Atemu and everything will be over/ he said.

/NEVER!/ Yugi yelled back, biting her neck hard.

Tea laughed again and scratched his face.

Yugi cried out, relieved when Ryou suddenly jumped in to help.

Ryou and Yugi both started taking turns biting and scratching the female dragon.

Tea roared and more wyverns came to play.

The others kept the wyverns back while Yugi and Ryou continued their assault on the girl.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar and a grey dragon took hold of Tea.

Yugi narrowed his eyes as he watched the dragon grab Tea, Atemu looking over at them weakly as well.

/How dare you hurt my mates! You will be punished severely!/ the dragon roared.

/What's going on?/ Isis asked.

/That's...Yami/ Yugi said as he flew up and went to the two fighting dragon.

/Stay out of it, Yugi/ Yami said sternly as he fought Tea.

/Yami.../ Yugi said, growling as Tea scratched Yami. /I don't care./

Yugi quickly flew in and began to bite Tea's neck.

Yami continued to fight Tea, being careful of Yugi.

/Bastard!/ Tea yelled, spreading her wings and making Yami and Yugi go back.

Yami latched onto her right wing, tearing it from base until the very tip of her wings.

Tea yelped and fluttered down, smirking as she ran to Atemu.

She flipped him over and exposed his member before thrusting herself onto him.

Atemu's eyes widened and screamed loudly as she continued to thrust herself on his member.

Yami screamed as well, diving down and snapping hard on her neck with enough force to break her neck.

Tea gasped and fell onto Atemu. A light beamed from her and she came into wyvern form.

/Doesn't matter anymore! He's my mate now!/ she laughed.

Yami whimpered as he turned into his human form, starting to look old, weak and badly injured.

/Yami!/ Amara yelled, flying to him.

Yami whimpered, pulling away when the dragon gently nuzzled him. "It hurts," Yami mumbled.

/Let me help/ Amara pleaded.

"How?" Yami asked, looking up at her with his now wrinkled face and slightly cloudy eyes.

Amara closed her eyes and let her healing ability help Yami.

It's not magic so it won't hurt him.

Amara smiled as she saw Yami look younger.

Yami's wounds didn't heal though. "What's happened to me?" Yami asked as the cloudiness didn't fade from his eyes despite him becoming younger.

/You're dragon now. I'm taking your human age away. You need to rest so you can heal your wounds/ Amara said.

"Why did I age though?" Yami asked with a confused look. "And why is everything blurry?"

/Because you changed when you were human. I don't know/ Amara replied.

Yami sighed. "I want Atemu," Yami said as he tried to see the other dragon but everything was too blurry.

/Soon/ Amara said as she saw Akefia take Tea's old body off of Atemu's member and body.

Yami nodded and shifted to snuggle against the dragon, suddenly remembering his own baby. "Is my baby okay?" Yami asked worriedly, not sure if not feeling him was because it was too young or something worse.

/He's fine. I can sense him/Amara replied.

Yami sighed in relief. "I'm scared... This baby is going to tear me like Bono did Atemu," Yami said.

/Isis can surgically help you./

Yami whimpered. "Even scarier," Yami replied.

Amara nuzzled Yami gently, covering him with her body as her wing fought with Tea's wing.

Yami yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Will everyone be okay?" Yami asked.

/Yes, baby. Sleep/ Amara said.

"Want to cuddle baby," Yami mumbled sleepily.

/Let's go to the kids/ Amara said and grabbed Yami before going to the kids.

Yami smiled and gently hugged Ivory close, gently stroking his back as he slowly went to sleep.

Ivory purred weakly and also went to sleep.

/Where's Bono?/ Yamino asked, worried as she looked around.

The two saw Bono going over to Atemu worriedly, gently nuzzling her mother.

/MaMa, Bo-Bo bad?/ Bono asked.

/Let him rest, Hun/ Yugi said as he gently picked Bono up and carried him back over to the group.

Bono whimpered. /Mama tinks Bo-Bo bad/ he cried.

/You're not bad, Bono. Mama's just a bit unwell and hurt/ Yugi said.

/Why?/ Bono asked.

/Mean girl hurt him/ Yugi replied.

/Where?/ Bono asked, growling cutely as she tried to find the bully that hurt her Mama.

Yugi chuckled and pulled her closer. /She claimed your Mama as her own and now I'm not really sure where she is/ Yugi replied.

/Mama still mate?/

/He belongs to someone else for now/ Yugi said sadly, a tear running down his cheek.

/Daddy/ Bono whimpered, snuggling into him. All the other kids doing the same thing.

Yami whined and opened his eyes when Ivory left his arms. "Who's there? Where is everyone?" Yami asked since he couldn't make anything out and he couldn't feel anyone near him.

/I'm here, baby/ Yugi murmured as he curled himself around Yami, the kids snuggling them.

Yami smiled in relief. "You scared me, Yugi," Yami said as he stroked Yugi's scales, grabbing a random baby to hug.

/I'm sorry/ Yugi whispered his voice cracking.

Yami tilted his head. "Why did your voice crack?" Yami asked with a frown.

/Yami… Atemu... Atemu isn't our mate anymore./


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I know..." Yami replied sadly. "I-I felt it. It really hurt."

/I know.../ Yugi said as he finally broke.

"It hurt so bad," Yami whimpered as tears ran down his cheeks. "Worse than when you two fought or when I was in that cell."

/I know... I know. I'm sorry I couldn't save him/ Yugi cried silently.

"I couldn't either," Yami whimpered, feeling that he had failed his lover.

Yugi looked up as he heard Aknamkanon fight Tea.

The king of dragons going down as she used her tail to whip his face.

/No.../ Yugi murmured, horrified as Tea dived to him.

Amara suddenly appeared and snapped Tea's tail, biting the tail clean off.

Tea screeched and turned to her, biting her paw.

/Leave my wing now!/ Amara roared as she grabbed Tea's neck and but it hard enough for her to feel her bones break.

/What are you doing here, Amara?/ Aknamkanon asked as Amara threw Tea into a bunch of trees and rocks.

/She was about to kill you/ Amara whimpered /I want my child to have a life with a father./

/Is she dead now?/ Aknamkanon asked as he turned to where the girl had been thrown.

/I-I don't know/ Amara said.

She yelped as Tea came flying to her and knocked the Queen over, attacking her.

Amara roared and bite her neck, ripping the skin she had in her mouth and groaning as Tea's body fell on her.

Aknamkanon grabbed Tea's body and got it off his wife, gently nuzzling Amara worriedly. /Are you okay?/ Aknamkanon asked.

Amara spit the skin out and flipped over, vomiting the blood that went down her throat.

Aknamkanon winced at the blood, gently nuzzling her again.

Amara panted and her head collapsed to the floor, tired.

/Rest, Hun. I'll protect you and our family/ Aknamkanon vowed.

Amara smiled /Take Atemu and me where Yugi is. It'll be safer/ she said.

Aknamkanon nodded and took Amara to Yugi before he returned for Atemu, nuzzling them both gently.

Amara smiled and licked her husband. /Stay safe/ she whispered.

/I promise to try/ Aknamkanon whispered back, giving her another kiss before he went back to the battle.

Aknamkanon roared loudly, gaining the attention of all fighting dragons.

He huffed and had a look of determination to stop this war once and for all.

The dragons retreated and formed a line with him, prepared to end the fight together while the wyverns were confused on what was happening.

/Every wyvern! This war ends now! Your leader has died and was killed by the Queen. I command you to leave our lands and never come back! If one of us see's you, you will die. Or, you may join us in our wing. We will take care of you. Help you. If you do not agree, then leave the lands now!/ Aknamkanon roared loudly.

A lot of wyverns retreated when they saw Tea's dead body but three remained behind to get revenge.

/Are you three going against us?/ Aknamkanon asked. /Who are you?/

/None of your concern. You killed our leader and we are going to kill your damn queen/ one of the wyvern's growled

Aknamkanon growled. /Go near her and I'll be your worst nightmare for all of eternity/ he hissed.

The wyvern smirked. /That's a load of bull. You aren't scary/ the wyvern said.

/Very well. Suffer the consequence/ Aknamkanon growled as the dragons circled around the three.

Another wyvern from the three bit his lip before retreating in fear.

/Coward!/ the other wyvern hissed.

/Better being a coward than dead/ the wyvern replied.

The other wyvern growled and lunged at Aknamkanon.

Aknamkanon moved out of the way and bit his wing before throwing him back into the middle of the group.

The wyvern growled but showed no pain.

/We will destroy you/ he hissed and both of them left quickly.

/Not likely!/ Aknamkanon shouted after them.

/Uncle, let's go back. They need us/ Seth said.

Aknamkanon nodded and the group flew back to the injured group, Aknamkanon nuzzling his wife when he landed.

Amara purred tiredly and nuzzled back.

Aknamkanon smiled and went to his son, frowning when he saw Atemu curled around and his shoulders shaking.

/What's wrong, Son?/ Aknamkanon asked worriedly, gently nuzzling him.

/I lost my mates!/ Atemu wailed. /And my children... I lost dignity... I lost everything./

Aknamkanon gently hugged him. /Everything will be alright. We'll sort it out/ Aknamkanon promised.

Atemu hugged his father back and sobbed. /They don't want me anymore. I feel shrunken. I'm scared Pa/ he wailed.

"Ate'. Help me get to Ate'," Yami asked as he tried to stand but he kept falling on his ass.

Yugi smiled slightly and shook the kids off him gently before standing and picking Yami up, walking over to Atemu and setting him down.

Yami hugged Atemu. "If they disown you then they disown me too," Yami said softly, stroking Atemu's scales slowly.

Atemu tensed at the touches. /I-I feel dirty again.../ he whimpered, /I don't deserve you. Any of you. I'm sorry./

At that, Atemu stood and shook Yami off gently before getting up and flying away with his wrapped wings.

He wanted to leave. No. Ne needed to leave.

Yami whimpered and curled up on himself, tears running down his cheeks.

Yugi whined and curled himself with Yami, finally also letting his tears go after they actually lost their mate.

And possibly for good.

Yami curled up more when he felt Yugi touch him. "I failed him again," Yami whimpered.

/You're not the only one Yami/ Yugi whispered, voice cracking as he nuzzled the boy.

Yami flinched slightly; worried that Yugi would change again. "...I'm not your mate, Yugi," Yami whispered sadly, tears running down his cheeks.

/Yes you are. Nothing will change that. I will never hurt you. I promise/ Yugi whimpered as he began to cry a little harder.

"No, I'm not... Royos claimed me," Yami replied softly, Yugi barely hearing him.

/I don't care. He's dead. You're free/ Yugi cried heavily.

"But... the child..." Yami didn't want to say it.

/I don't care. It's the same thing with Atemu. The kids are ours. Please don't leave... he's gone... you're free/ Yugi cried.

"I...It hurts so bad," Yami whimpered as he turned to hug Yugi. "Please remove his mark."

/I know baby. But are you healed enough? I don't want to hurt you while we do it/

"Not that, Pervert!" Yami snapped.

/That's how you remove a mark of another unless there's another way I don't know!/

Yami grumbled and yanked the back of his shirt down to show Yugi a magic made mark that was red and seemingly sending shock waves out, the mark in Royos's personal mark.

/Aknamkanon/ Yugi called, wincing at the mark.

/Yes?/ Aknamkanon asked as he came over, his eyes widening when he saw the mark as well. /What the hell is that?/

/Royos's mark. Take it off/ Yugi growled.

/I can't. I've never even seen this before/ Aknamkanon replied.

/Me either but... I'll try/ Yugi said and closed his eyes.

Soon, the mark was covered in a light; the mark color was replaced with Yugi's.

Yami whimpered, the mark even angrier looking with cuts seemingly coming out from it.

Yugi growled and concentrated more before finally making the mark go away.

Yami sighed in relief but the cuts remained. "Thank you, Yugi," Yami said with a smile.

Yugi nodded /You're welcome. Come one. Let's get some rest/ he said.

Yami nodded and yawned slightly, snuggling against Yugi. "Where's the Babies?" Yami asked.

/Over here!/ the kids cried and ran over to them. The family smiled and curled themselves close to each other before going to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

~Time skip 10 years~

It's been ten years since the wyvern and dragon war and it's been almost peaceful and relaxing.

Almost.

Atemu has yet to return home and Yami, Yugi, and the kids are depressed though they hid it well. Every year, they pray to him on the same day he left.

The kingdom though, is flourishing. The grass is neon green and the colors are very vibrant. The dragons took over the wyvern territory so they have much more space. The other wyverns and dragons get along and life has been great for them.

/Mama!/ a boy shouted as he tried to fly away from his parent.

/Come back here/ his mother said with an amused smile.

/But Mama, I don't want a bath!/ the boy whined.

There was a chuckled and the boy looked at his father, Yugi.

/Do what your mother says/ he said as he landed next to his mate.

Yami sighed sadly, losing his desire to chase the boy. /I need a rest, Yugi/ Yami said tiredly.

Yugi nodded. /We all do. I'll get Callob and the others to bathe/ he said, nuzzling Yami.

Yami smiled and nuzzled him back, watching Yugi leave before he curled up and cried himself to sleep.

Yugi sighed. /Kids, please stop. Just go into the river and take a bath. You're all old enough. 10, 18, and 12/ he said.

The kids pouted but complied, Yamino looking sadly at her mother. /Is Mama okay?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

Yugi sighed and sat down. /I don't know baby. Your Papa hasn't returned in ten years. It's still hitting us hard. Even Gran-Papa and Gran-Mama and Uncle Seth, Seto, Marik, Melvin, Akefia, and Bakura/ he replied.

/I know. I wish there was more we could do with Mama/ Yamino said sadly, feeling a soft kick in her stomach.

/I know sweetheart, but… it's hard. How are you feeling?/ Yugi asked.

/I'm good. She's kicking again/ Yamino said.

Somehow Isis had convinced Yamino to perform a spell so that Isis could impregnate Yamino after they learnt Yamino couldn't impregnate Isis.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled his daughter. /That's good/ he said, laughing as the kids came back laughing and shiny, squeaky clean!

Yamino whimpered slightly when the baby kicked hard in the response to Bono and Callob jumping on her.

/Bono and Callob. Off of your sister before you sleep alone in your caves/ Yugi snapped.

The family had different rooms for the kids but the family would rather sleep together.

The kids pouted and got off of Yamino. /Are you okay, Yamino?/ Ivory asked worriedly as he nuzzled his sister.

Yamino smiled and nuzzled her brother back. /I'll be fine. How do you feel? Do you think Papa will come back?/ she asked.

/I don't know. I miss him/ Ivory said, tears running down his cheeks.

Yamino whined and nuzzled him. /I miss him too. I hope that he'll come soon/ she said.

/We've been saying that for ten years/ Ivory snapped before he apologized and cried even harder.

Yamino winced and hugged her brother. /I know. Come on. Let's go to Mama and Daddy/ she said.

Ivory nodded and the two went over to Yami and Yugi.

/Where were you?/ Yami asked, nuzzling his kids.

/Having a bath/ Bono replied with a disgusted look.

/Talking/ Yamino added as she nuzzled Yami back.

/Papa, when is Mama coming home?/ Sionate asked, Minat nodding in agreement with Bono.

Yami whimpered and shook his head. /I-I don't know/ Yami replied, shifting uncomfortably.

/Pft, the lizard will never come home!/ Minat hissed.

/I have to go/ Yami mumbled as he got up and walked away from the girl, needing some alone time.

/Minat!/ Yugi snapped, hitting the girl with his tail.

/What?/ Minat whined as she turned to her father.

/Watch what you say. Go to your room. NOW!/ Yugi snapped and went to find Yami.

Minat whined again before she flew off to her room to sulk, not understanding what she did wrong.

/Yami?/ Yugi called as he flew in the gardens and found Yami near a pond.

Yami was in his human form and clutching his chest as he panted softly.

/What's wrong baby?/ Yugi asked, flying to him and changing forms.

Yami turned to Yugi, trying to hide the pain and shortness of breath. "N-Nothing," Yami lied.

"Tell me Yami. Please," Yugi pleaded.

"I-I... My heart hurts," Yami whimpered, finally giving in and telling.

"Because of Atemu?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami shook his head. "Pain relating to Atemu is stabbing but this one feels like my heart is being crushed," Yami replied.

"From who? Do you want Isis?" Yugi asked as he opened his mind link to take some of Yami's pain.

Yami shook his head. "I-I've been g-getting like this for the p-past year," Yami replied, gasping even more.

Yugi sighed, "Let's get back. After you rest, you might feel better?" he suggested.

Yami nodded and stood up, collapsing again almost right away.

Yugi gasped and caught him. He slowly made his way to the cave. Soon, they were all asleep.

~Elsewhere~

/Come on Mama!, catch me!/ a dragon called as he skipped river stones across the river.

/Machico, wait!/ a black with crimson and gold streaks dragon screeched.

/What's wrong?/ the child asked.

/You can't just wander around without me!/ the dragon hissed.

Machico grumbled. /Says the prince who ran away from home/ he muttered.

/Watch it, Machico/ Atemu growled.

/But it's true Mama! When can I see Papa and Daddy? You always talk about them!/ Machico whined.

/They wouldn't want me there/ Atemu replied.

/Why?/ Machico asked.

/I'm not theirs anymore/ Atemu replied sadly.

/Why?/ Machico continued.

/Someone took me from them/ Atemu replied.

/Why?/

/Because she was a horrible person/ Atemu replied.

/I wanna see them!/ Machico cried.

Atemu sighed. /I don't know... I suppose we can start with Yami since he is the less likely to be mad at me/ Atemu muttered.

/Yeah! We go tomorrow!/

Atemu chuckled. /If you promise to be good until then and while there/ Atemu said.

/Okay! Let's go to bed!/ Machico yipped, flying and landing on Atemu back.

Atemu chuckled softly at the boy. 'Someone sure is excited. Let's hope that nothing bad comes from this,' Atemu thought.

The two headed back and rested.

Soon, night turned into day.

Atemu sighed nervously as he neared the palace.

He snuck into the palace and found Yami in his human form alone in their chambers.

"Is someone there?" Yami asked as he looked over from where he had been sewing.

Atemu sighed silently and showed himself with Machico on his back.

"A-Atemu?" Yami asked with tears in his eyes, putting his sewing aside and running to hug Atemu.

Atemu smiled and let his tears go and he felt arms around his neck, nuzzling Yami lovingly.

"Please don't leave me again," Yami pleaded as he broke down crying.

At that, Atemu broke down with Yami.

/I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just needed to go/ he sobbed.

"I know. I felt the same way," Yami replied, clutching his chest again.

/Yami?/ Atemu asked through his tears /What's wrong?/

"G-Get Isis," Yami pleaded.

Atemu hesitated before giving out a cry, hoping that the dragons would notice it but not his voice.

Yami noticed Machico. "W-Who is this?" Yami asked.

Atemu blushed under his scales. /After I left, I found out I was pregnant again/ he replied.

"How?" Yami asked with a confused look, having a little trouble breathing.

/I don't know/ Atemu replied, flinching when he heard dragons coming.

Yami released Atemu. "H-Hide if you w-want," Yami said.

/N-No. I can't/ Atemu said, gasping as he saw his kids.

Yami whimpered when he saw Minat, hiding since he was worried about how Minat would react to Atemu's presence.

/Y-You're here. After all this time, you're here?/ Minat asked in disbelief.

/Yes, I'm here. You've grown up/ Atemu said with tear filled eyes.

/You shouldn't be here. After all, it's been TEN years/ Minat hissed.

There was a thump behind Atemu, Atemu turning around to see Yami passed out on the ground.

It was then Isis and Yugi came in. Isis quickly went to Yami as Yugi looked at Atemu in shock.

/I'm sorry, Yugi/ Atemu apologized sadly.

/Why?/ Yugi asked as he slowly walked to his former lover, nuzzling him as he was close.

/I don't know/ Atemu replied as tears ran down his cheeks.

/DADA!/ Machico shouted as he jumped onto Yugi's back.

Yugi yelped and looked at his back. /W-Who's this?/ he asked.

Atemu blushed again. /This is Machico... My son/ Atemu replied.

/Who's the father?/ Yugi asked, a frown on his lips as he saw more tears bubble in Atemu's eyes.

/I don't know. I don't even know how I got pregnant/ Atemu replied.

Yugi growled softly. /Why are you here?/ he asked.

/Machico wanted to meet you/ Atemu replied.

/Good. Greet the others. I'll look after him/ Yugi said.

Atemu didn't look too sure. /I-I don't know/ Atemu said reluctantly.

/Go./ Yugi said, nipping Atemu's neck, also making the former prince Yelp.

Atemu blushed darkly and slowly went forward to greet the kids.

Yugi frowned and went to Yami and Isis.

Isis was forcing her magic into Yami's body, frowning deeply as she concentrated.

Atemu sighed and looked at his kids with a small smile.

/You're my Mama?/ Bono asked as she came over to Atemu, sniffing him.

/Yes, sweetie/ Atemu replied, leaning down and sniffing her also.

/MAMA!/ Bono exclaimed happily, hugging and nuzzling Atemu.

Atemu smiled watery and hugged her back, nuzzling her lovingly.

Ivory and Yamino came over to hug him as well, them nuzzling him as well.

/Oh, I missed you guys so much!/ Atemu cried.

/We missed you too, Mama/ Sionate said as he and Callob came over to hug Atemu as well, all the kids hugging except for Minat.

/Minat?/ Atemu asked.

/No. You left us/ Minat growled angrily, going over to check on Yami.

Atemu stood there still, shocked and hurt as tears filled his eyes.

/She's just angry/ Yamino said, wincing when she felt a hard kick.

/I-hm/ Atemu whimpered as he curled himself in a ball.

/Are you okay?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

/She hates me/ Atemu whimpered.

/She just needs some time/ Yamino said. /Guess what, Papa/

/What, princess?/ Atemu asked, using Yamino's nickname.

Yamino smiled. /You're going to be a grandpa soon/ Yamino replied happily.

Atemu smiled. /Really!?/ he exclaimed.

Yamino nodded. /Really. Me and Isis used a spell to make Isis able to impregnate me/ Yamino replied.

Atemu smiled more and nuzzled Yamino's happily.

/Thank goodness that you'll be here for the birth of your first grand-baby/ Yamino said as she nuzzled Atemu back.

/When will they be here?/ Atemu asked.

/Sometime in the next few days/ Yamino replied happily.

Atemu smiled before it disappeared.

/What's wrong, Papa?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

/I-I don't think we'll be staying.../

/Why not?/ Yamino asked sadly.

/W-We're not welcomed by your father or sister and I don't know about the others/ Atemu replied.

/Yami needs you here. I've been so worried about him since you left/ Yamino said.

/I know but.../

/Atemu... Yami's heart is starting to give out/ Yamino said sadly, knowing what Yami had been hiding.

/What, why?/ Atemu asked.

/The stress and the acceleration of time while in the cell has caused his body to weaken. His heart is the most affected by it all/ Yamino replied.

Atemu sighed and laid his head down, 'What do I do?' He thought.

The kids all snuggled against him, except for Minat.

Yamino quietly watched as Isis worked on Yami, sadly looking at her mother.

/Will he be alright?/ Minat asked.

Isis shook her head. "Not with this heart," Isis muttered.

/What can we do?/ Minat asked.

"I don't know," Isis replied. "His heart is very damaged... Maybe contact Ishizu and see if she can help."

/Who is she?/

"My sister. She lives in the human city," Isis replied.

Minat shook her head. /It'll take too long/ she said and walked closer before laying her snout on Yami's chest near his heart and used her magic, healing him instantly.

Isis pouted. "How come you can heal people better than me?"

Minat shrugged. /Maybe it's because of my stupid mother/ she said.

Yami slapped her. "Be nice," Yami said, groaning softly as he rolled onto his side.

/But it's true/ Minat exclaimed, making Atemu wince hurtfully. /If he hadn't left, you wouldn't be like this!/

"Don't blame him. My fault," Yami mumbled as he forced himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

Atemu also got up and went to Minat, grabbing her and flying off.

"Atemu?" Yami asked, trying to follow the dragon.

/Yami, stay. I think he needs to talk to Minat alone. Let's tell Aknamkanon, Amara, and Heba/ Yugi said.

Yami sighed and nodded sadly, standing near Yugi.

Yugi smiled sadly and let Yami lean on him as he, Yami, and the kids walked to the throne room.

"Why is Minat so angry?" Yami asked.

/I don't know but I hope she doesn't drive Atemu away again/ Yugi replied.

Machico tilted his head and jumped on Yami's shoulder, ruffling his hair with his snout.

Yami laughed at the boy, blushing lightly. "When can we have another baby?" Yami asked.

/Whenever you'd like. At least we waited for the kids to age a little bit/ Yugi replied with a chuckle.

Yami smiled slightly. "I want one again... Hopefully with Atemu here again," Yami said.

/Yeah. Hopefully/ Yugi replied as he opened the doors and bowing to the King, Queen, and new Prince.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

/No need to bow, Yugi/ Amara said with a chuckle.

/Thank you, Amara. We bring you news/ Yugi said as he stood, looking at Yami.

/What's the news?/ Aknamkanon asked.

"Atemu's back," Yami replied with a sad smile.

/He is?/ Amara asked with wide eyes, not sure if she should believe it.

They all nodded. /He just left with Minat. She... kinda said some hurtful things/ Yugi said.

/Of course she did/ Heba muttered, sighing softly at his niece.

/And you should be happy to see your brother for the first time, mister/ Seth growled softly, though thrilled at the news.

/I am but why does she have to ruin the reunion?/ Heba asked.

/She's always like that/ Akefia said with a shrug, yelping when his mate hit him with his tail.

All of a sudden, there was screaming, thundering, and shaking of the ground. A fight between the dragons.

A fight between Minat and Atemu.

"Minat! Atemu!" Yami shouted as he started running towards the two, not caring what happened to himself.

/Change forms if you're leaving!/ Yugi yelled as he and everyone else in the room except the guards followed him.

Yami grumbled and changed into a dragon, flying over to the two and grabbing Minat.

Yami pulled Minat away. /What the hell is going on?/ Yami asked.

Minat pushed Yami away. /This is between the coward and I, Papa. Please leave before things get… ugly/ she said, growling at Atemu.

/NO! I won't let you hurt him/ Yami replied as he got in front of Atemu, prepared to fight for his charge.

Minat growled softly before disappearing.

She appeared behind Atemu and grabbed his wings as threw him to the floor, shocked at how light and malnourished he actually looked when she was much closer.

Yami whimpered softly at changed into his human form, somehow feeling Atemu's pain.

Minat dived down to Atemu while Yugi flew under Yami to catch him.

/Minat!/ Yugi shouted angrily as he caught Yami, the girl turning to them.

/What?/ Minat snapped.

Atemu fell on the ground full force, groaning and feeling too weak as he tried to move.

Sometimes, he was glad that he didn't have the link anymore.

Yami whimpered softly. "Ate'," Yami mumbled. "I want Ate'."

/I'll get Atemu but you need to go back/ Yugi said as he handed Yami to Seth and dived after his daughter and former mate.

Yami hugged Seth tiredly. "Why is this happening?" Yami asked.

/I don't know Yami. But let's get you back/ Seth said as he flew away.

Yugi growled as he saw his daughter grab her mother and throw him on a tree.

Yugi grabbed Minat and held her away from Atemu. /Stop it, Minat! You are hurting your Papa more than you are anyone else!/ Yugi growled, knowing saying she was hurting Atemu wouldn't help.

/Atemu deserves it! He should just die and leave us alone!/ Minat snapped.

Atemu winced and got up, flying away and grabbing his son and leaving with tears in his eyes.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea."

/Atemu! Come back!/ Yugi shouted as he released Minat and flew after his former Mate.

Atemu put Machico on his back as he tried to fly faster but he was too tired and weak, and his wings were killing him since they haven't been healed properly ten years ago.

/Please come back, Atemu. I can't lose you again/ Yugi said as tears ran down his cheeks.

/I-I'm already lost Yugi. I don't know what to do. I'm scared/ Atemu said as his wings finally fell, making Atemu scream and try to fly again to catch his son.

Yugi dove down and caught Atemu, continuing to dive until Atemu caught his son before he pulled up.

Atemu sobbed as he tried to get out of Yugi's grasp, but couldn't. He threw his son onto Yugi's back and changed form, making him fall to the floor.

"Take care of my son. I love you all," he murmured as he began to run for a cave.

/Atemu! Come Back!/ Yugi shouted as he tried to follow Atemu.

Once Atemu thought he found a safe spot under some trees, he collapsed from exhaustion, mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Not even a minute, he fell asleep looking like a twig.

/Can you smell your Mama?/ Yugi asked the boy on his back.

Machico nodded and flew off Yugi's back and dove into the forest bed.

He gasped and cried out as he saw Atemu's sick looking figure.

Yugi turned into human form and followed the boy, his eyes widening at Atemu's form as well.

"Oh Atemu..." he murmured as he ran to him and picked up Atemu's figure before turning and flying to the king and queen.

Machico followed after Yugi, worried about his mother.

/Oh my lord, what happened!?/ Amara cried as she saw her son in that state.

/He ran off and we found him like this. Where's Yami and Isis?/ Yugi asked.

/Back in the palace/ Melvin and Marik said, horrified, so was the others.

Yugi nodded and started flying towards the palace so that he could check on Yami and Isis could check on Atemu.

When Isis saw Atemu, she went ballistic on what he has.

"Lord, he's malnourished, he's weak, he has a fever, he has 1000 too many scars..." she continued to list some other things.

She stopped talking though when he reached Atemu's stomach.

/What's wrong?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

"H-He's pregnant but..."

/But what?... and How?/ Yugi asked.

"Mating season. He and another can resist it. T-The child is... dead or another creature…"

/What do you mean? I don't understand/ Yugi said.

"The baby is too small to be 5 months old. It's either another creature or the baby egg is dead," Isis replied.

/Oh/ Yugi said sadly.

"That and he might of found another mate..." Isis murmured as Atemu began to wake up.

/H-He Has?/ Yugi asked, hurt by the thought.

"W-What?" Atemu murmured as he rubbed his eyes.

/Do you have another lover?/ Yugi asked softly.

Atemu froze and tried to find an answer.

/Please tell me/ Yugi pleaded.

/Oh... does he treat you well?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

/No. He doesn't feed me, he won't let me fly, and he won't even let me heal. I'm technically his slave," Atemu murmured.

Yugi growled. /Where does this man Live?/ Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed and prepared himself for yelling.

"Wyvern territory."

/Where in there?/ Yugi asked.

"In the large building. Please don't go!" Atemu pleaded as he got up and stumbled to Yugi.

Yugi changed into his human form and hugged Atemu. "I won't go if you promise not to abandon us again," Yugi said.

"Just don't..." Atemu said as he began to cry, but not because of what happened to him but of what might happen to Yugi.

"I'm not going anywhere," Yugi said, looking around. "Where's Yami?"

"Over here," Yami said as he walked over to the two in confusion.

"Are you okay, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine but... what happened?" Yami asked.

"You don't remember?" Atemu asked.

"No. I remember but why are you crying Atemu and what happened to you?" Yami exclaimed as he saw Atemu skinny, bony, and pale figure.

"I don't want to talk about it... Please don't tell him," Atemu replied, asking Yugi and Isis not to tell Yami what happened.

"Atemu, at one point he needs to know. What that wyvern did to you was too cruel and abusive," Yugi said, growling lightly and that thought of it again.

"What's going on?" Yami asked with a confused look.

"I'm sorry Atemu..." Yugi murmured and told Yami of what happened to Atemu.

He had a tight grip on Atemu as said dragon tried to leave.

Yami paled and hugged Atemu, breaking down crying.

Atemu held onto Yami and Yugi as if the world was going to end and just let everything go.

Yami whimpered softly. "Please don't leave us again," Yami pleaded.

"I-I'm scared! H-He'll come back and kill everyone!" Atemu sobbed heavily.

"I won't let him hurt you again," Yami mumbled, looking very determined as tears ran down his cheeks.

Atemu smiled shakily and screamed when the ground shook and roars could be heard.

"He's here..." He said, changing form and flying off, finding his son and quickly flying before another fight was started.

Yami whimpered. "I don't feel too good, Yugi," Yami said.

"I know. Let's see if we can go find Atemu," Yugi said as she changed and lowered himself.

Yami climbed onto Yugi's back, gently rubbing the scales as Yugi rose up.

Yugi purred and quickly left.

Atemu flew as fast as he can and gasped as he saw the wyvern population grow much larger.

He flew in between the two species and growled at the leader.

/So you're finally here? Finally, get your ass over here now/ the head wyvern hissed.

/No!/ Aknamkanon shouted as he and Amara flew up to Atemu.

/Pa, let me go. Ricky is going to start another war if I don't!/ Atemu pleaded with tears in his eyes.

/No. No one is getting sacrificed to this bitch. He is going down for what he's done/ Amara replied.

Atemu whimpered when he saw the sinister smirk on his mates face.

/That's fine. Just give me my mate or be destroyed./ Ricky hissed.

/It is more likely that you will be destroyed/ Aknamkanon said with a smirk as almost all the dragons came up to help him.

/Hmph. We'll see/ Ricky growled and let out a roar and every dragon and wyvern attacked.

Atemu screeched as Ricky grabbed his wings and pulled him up and into his territory.

Ricky released Atemu when he was suddenly attacked, his wings and back being scratched terribly by Yami in dragon form.

Ricky screeched and turned to push Yami away only to get his neck grabbed by Yugi.

Atemu looked at his back and gasped when he didn't see Machico at all.

/MACHICO!/ he screamed as he flew around, trying to look for him.

Machico was jumping from wyvern to wyvern, ripping their wings off before he jumped to the next.

/No…/ Atemu wailed as he saw a wyvern fly to his son and rip his wings off and push him off of the wyvern Machico was.

Machico screamed, Amara quickly picking him up before killing the wyvern that had hurt her grand baby.

Atemu saw red.

He roared so loud that he was positive that the humans heard him.

Every dragon flinched and stopped fighting, going on different sides.

Atemu glared. /You're fighting uselessly! There is no need for fighting but after you, hurt my baby, fuck it. No one will interfere with my fight with my mate./ he growled and turned to Ricky.

/We will fight. Only claws and jaws. If you use magic, then I win and you will leave the island and release me of your hold. If I use magic, you keep me for how long and however you want. The winner is the one who kills the other. Deal?/

/Deal/ Ricky replied with a smirk, thinking there was no chance that he would lose.

Atemu smirked. /Everyone. Either leave or step back. This will get ugly. Yugi and Yami, release my mate/ he growled.

They both released Ricky, the two flying over to Amara.

Atemu took a breath and looked at his family sadly.

/Please make it/ Yami whispered.

'I love you all. Please, stay safe and take care of yourselves,' Atemu thought before roaring loudly, saying that he's ready.

Ricky smirked and started the fight by lunging at Atemu, growling when Atemu dodged him and bit his tail.

/You should think once in a while/ Atemu growled as he threw the dragon to the side.

Ricky growled and tried to bite Atemu's tail back only to be slapped in the face again by said tail.

Atemu growled and flew off, yelping as he felt claws and jaws on his figure.

Atemu turned around and snapped hard to get the teeth off, accidentally decapitating his mate's head.

The head was still on his neck and suddenly bit hard, a cracking sound was heard and Atemu began to fall.

/Atemu!/ Yami shouted as he started to dive.

Yugi cursed and dived after his mates, the kids and Atemu's parent's crying out and following as Atemu hit the floor.

Yami changed into his human form just as he landed and ran to Atemu, checking the Dragon over the best he could.

Atemu was barely breathing and was still, Ricky's head lying right next to his.

Yami whimpered and gently stroked Atemu's head, tears running down his cheeks. "Isis, Minat. Please heal him," Yami pleaded.

/No/ Minat growled as she landed.

"Please," Yami pleaded, knowing his magic wouldn't work the way the group needed in his emotional state.

/I'll try/ Isis said, slapping Minat hard with her tail.

Yami watched Isis try but it didn't work. "Please, Minat," Yami pleaded.

Minat growled and stomped up, touching Atemu with her snout and yelping when she was zapped.

Yami sighed softly and rested his hand on Atemu's neck, both of them glowing but the wounds were leaving Atemu's body to join Yami's.

Yami stopped once he had taken half the damage, collapsing against Yugi.

/You idiot/ Yugi said, gasping as a light was formed on Ricky's body.

His body was in one piece once the light went down. /You have just endangered Atemu. Good luck on trying to protect him. I will reclaim what is mine/ he said and flew away.

Isis growled and went to Yami, using her power and healing him.

"No... Heal Ate'," Yami mumbled.

/Yami is going to be fine. Just sleepy/ Isis said.

Minat growled as she tried to heal her mother but couldn't, she and everyone who gets close got zapped.

This scared everyone. Atemu was still laying still and breathing slowly.

"Let me heal him a bit more... Or merge with him until he has healed," Yami said.

/No. You're going to get zapped. Sleep/ Isis said, chanting lightly.

Yami groaned and tried to resist but couldn't and fell asleep.

"I didn't before," Yami replied as he fell asleep.

Isis sighed and tried to look at Atemu at a distance.

/Mama!/ /Papa!/ The kids cried.

Ivory came over to nuzzle Yami. /Are they okay?/ Ivory asked worriedly.

/Yami is fine but Atemu no. His neck is either broke or has a fracture. I need to take care of it/ Isis replied.

Ivory whimpered softly and curled up beside Yami, watching Isis work sadly.

Isis cursed and chanted, smiling as she came close without getting shocked.

All of a sudden, Atemu gasped and sounded like he was gurgling.

/Mama!/ Sionate shouted worriedly, being held back by Amara.

Atemu tried to move but screamed the gurgling continuing.

/Don't move, Atemu/ Isis said.

Atemu didn't listen and Isis growled.

She walked to the prince, grabbed his neck, and cracked his neck.

Atemu screamed. /What the hell was that for?!/

/So you can move/ Isis replied with a growl.

Atemu grumbled and tried to move, surprised when he could.

/You're going to be in pain so change form so that one of us can carry you/ Isis said.

Atemu pouted but nodded and changed form, yawning slightly.

Yugi nudged Yami awake and walked to Atemu, lowering himself for him.

Yami whined and got onto Yugi's back, helping Atemu up sleepily.

Yugi chuckled /Isis, heal Machico as fast as you can/ he said as he gently flapped his wings.

Isis nodded and set to work healing the young dragon.

Yugi sighed and flew up and into the palace, resting Yami in the nest and Atemu onto the bed as still and straight as possible.

Yami curled up tightly. "When can I have a baby again?" Yami asked, rubbing his eyes.

/Later/ Yugi said.

Yami pouted and laid his head down, drifting off to sleep.

Yugi sighed and walked to his mate, curling himself around Yami and waited for news.

"Why did Yami asked for a baby?" Atemu asked.

/Ever since he had Callob, he wanted another but he wanted to wait for you. Sleep Atemu. You're going to be in some pain so it'll be best/ Yugi said.

"I don't want to... I'm sorry for everything I caused," Atemu said sadly.

/It's in the past. Sleep/ Yugi said a little more forcefully.

Atemu sighed and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep.

Yugi growled softly as he thought.

"Why are you growling?" Atemu asked without opening his eyes.

/Because of what your mate said. He's alive/ Yugi hissed.

"Oh... He'll be hard to kill," Atemu muttered.

/You think/ Yugi snapped.

Atemu flinched and moved to rub his stomach.

/Your lover is bringing more harm to our territory/ Yugi snapped again.

"Don't snap at him," Yami growled, elbowing Yugi in the stomach.

Yugi groaned and hissed, laying his head down.

"Good boy... you sound like Minat," Yami muttered in his sleep.

/Whatever…/ Yugi grumbled.

Yami shifted and snuggled into Yugi, burying his face into Yugi's scaled side.

Yugi sighed and purred quietly.

Yami started to rub Yugi's scales in his sleep, loving the purring sound.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled him.

Yami chuckled softly and moved closer to Yugi, Yugi tickling him slightly.

Atemu sighed silently as he secretly watched.

'I should've never come here. I should've just stayed with Ricky,' he thought.

"Ate'," Yami mumbled, tears running down his cheeks as he started to dream about the day Atemu left him.

Atemu winced when he saw the tears, groaning as he felt his neck go too stiff.

/Relax, Atemu/ Yugi said, gently trying to calm Yami since he knew waking Yami up in this state was horrible for Yami.

Atemu panted and rested his hand on his neck, trying to massage it.

Yugi carefully shifted away from Yami and into his human form, coming over to rub Atemu's neck.

Atemu hissed as he felt tension and a burning sensation on his spine and neck, feeling dizzy.

"Are you okay or do you want me to fetch Isis?" Yugi asked.

"I wanna be alone," Atemu hissed.

Yugi sighed. "Are you Sure?" Yugi asked.

"Positive," Atemu barked angrily.

Yugi grumbled under his breath and returned to trying to calm Yami.

Atemu sighed and used his magic to cover his room area, letting his tears go.

'What just happened?' Atemu thought sadly, not knowing where his anger came from.

He covered his face with his hands as he cried heavily, letting go of so much pain and anger.

"Why?" Atemu hissed, "Just why?"

No one answered Atemu's questions which only made him cry harder.

/Mama?/

Atemu whipped his tears away and turned to the voice, curious who was talking.

There, he saw Minat standing there, confused.

"Yes, Baby?" Atemu asked softly, trying to stop the tears.

/Why are you crying? Stop being weak/ Minat said.

"Stop it, Minat!" Yugi shouted.

/Leave us be, Dad!/ Minat snapped.

/No! Your behavior makes Yami cry!" Yugi shouted back.

/Yeah, well I want to talk to my so-called mother in peace!/ Minat yelled.

"If you hurt him you'll be stuck in your cave alone for a month," Yugi replied.

/I don't care/ Minat growled and finally turned to Atemu with blazing crimson/purple eyes.

Atemu gulped nervously, not sure what to expect from the angry girl.

/Why did you leave?/ Minat growled.

"I-I wasn't there anymore... I-I thought they w-wouldn't accept me," Atemu replied shakily.

/No shit!/ Minat cursed.

"DON'T SWEAR!" Yugi shouted.

/SHUT UP!/ Minat yelled and used her magic to make her and Atemu's side of the room soundproof.

Yami woke up with a start at the shout and magic, curling into Yugi as he broke down crying.

"Minat!" Atemu scolded.

/What?/ Minat growled.

"Stop cursing and respect your folks," Atemu growled, his confidence coming back.

/Why should I? They'll end up abandoning me too/ Minat replied, trying to hide the tears of pain and anger coming to her eyes.

"Oh Minat," Atemu murmured as he moved and pulled his daughter close.

Minat tried to resist before she gave in and hugged Atemu, crying her pain out as she kept repeating that she'll be abandoned again.

"No baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but… I just had to leave," Atemu said as he also began to cry.

/Why?/ Minat asked as she looked up at Atemu, tears running down her cheeks.

"I wasn't theirs. I couldn't take the guilt or pressure. I'm sorry," Atemu whispered brokenly.

/Papa wasn't Dada's either and he didn't abandon us/ Minat replied.

Atemu winced, "Because Yugi removed the mark..."

/What mark? Do you have a mark?/ Minat asked.

Atemu winced again and nodded. "Two. I tried to take them away but they keep coming back," he replied with a sigh.

/Did they control you?/ Minat asked, suddenly questioning if she should have been so angry.

"Yeah..." Atemu whimpered, "I just also had to leave. For my sanity and family."

Minat sighed. /We needed you here. Papa's not in the best shape since you left/ Minat said. /He still hasn't let Father reclaim him./

"I-I know…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

/How do you know?/ Minat asked.

Atemu shrugged, "Just a hunch," he replied with a sigh.

Minat sighed. /I'm sorry for being horrible, Mama/ Minat said sadly. /I was just so angry and it wasn't even your fault./

"It's not your fault, baby. I deserve it," Atemu replied, stroking Minat's scales gently.

Minat purred softly. /Promise to stay with us?/ Minat asked.

Atemu shrugged. /Depends if we can resolve the problem/ he said as he changed forms.

Minat nodded sadly. /Maybe Father can help you/ Minat said.

/I don't know. Time will tell/ Atemu replied with a stress frown.

/Please come let Father try/ Minat pleaded.

/I don't want my family to get hurt./

/You hurt us more when you disappear/ Minat pointed out.

/And I got hurt when mating season came/ Atemu murmured.

/Raped?/ Minat asked worriedly.

/Hmm/ Atemu hummed.

/Sorry, Mama/ Minat said sadly.

/It's doesn't matter now. I'm just a toy for others/ Atemu said with an emotionless face, even though he was breaking in the inside.

/No you're not. Neither you or Papa are like that... Do you know what happened to Papa in that cell?/ Minat asked with tears in her eyes, remembering all the times Yami woke up screaming after a nightmare.

/Yes baby. I do/ Atemu murmured.

/It was horrible... H-He still wakes up with nightmares/ Minat said.

/I know.../ 'And so will I…'

/He always called out for you, knowing you understood when we didn't/ Minat added.

Atemu nodded and laid his head down when he felt his neck stiffen.

Minat gently nuzzled him, giving him a hug. /As angry as I was, I always loved you/ Minat whispered.

Atemu smiled. /And I always loved you. I've loved everyone/ he murmured.

Minat smiled happily, purring softly at the words.

/How's Machico?/

/Isis is healing him but he is recovering quickly/ Minat replied.

Atemu nodded and sighed, moving to lie on his side.

Minat smiled and nuzzled Atemu's belly. /Is she okay in there?/ Minat asked, sensing the elevated hormones in Atemu that accompanies pregnancy.

Atemu raised his eyebrow.

/How did you know I was pregnant and how do you know it's a girl?/ he asked.

/I can sense the pregnancy hormones and I have a gut feeling that the baby will be a girl/ Minat replied.

Atemu hummed and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

/Have you thought of a name yet?/ Minat asked.

/Bonita?/ Atemu suggested with shrug.

/I like it. You like your Bon's though/ Minat said with a soft chuckle.

Atemu shrugged again /Reminds me of Bonds/ he replied.

/Bonds?/ Minat asked as she tilted her head.

/Yeah. Like one is attached to another./

Minat smiled. /Interesting/ she said as she put her ear to Atemu's stomach.

Atemu chuckled /What do you hear?/ he asked

/A very soft heart beat... It sounds weird though... Not normal, even for a hybrid/ Minat replied.

/W-What is then?/ Atemu asked.

/It sounds... extra wooshie... That doesn't make sense/ Minat muttered.

Atemu whimpered, scared and worried.

/It's okay. Just a heart murmur/ Minat said.

/Still/ Atemu murmured.

Minat gently nuzzled his stomach again. /She's fine. I think it's just a mild heart murmur/ Minat said.

Atemu sighed but nodded, purring softly.

Minat smiled happily. /I wonder what she'll look like/ Minat said.

/Yeah/ Atemu agreed.

Minat chuckled softly. /Are you hungry, Mama?/ Minat asked.

Atemu nodded quickly, blushing in embarrassment.

/What do you want to eat?/ Minat asked.

/Anything would be great/ Atemu replied.

Minat nodded. /I'll be back soon/ Minat said before she flew off to hunt down some food for the family.

Atemu smiled before yawning, resting his head back on the floor.

He looked up when he noticed movement, seeing Yami tiredly walk over to him.

/Baby?/ Atemu asked, equally as tired.

Yami smiled and laid down beside him, snuggling into him. "How are you feeling?" Yami asked tiredly as he drew patterns on Atemu's scales.

/Tired, hungry, uncomfortable, scared.../ Atemu listed.

"Sorry. Why are you uncomfortable?" Yami asked worriedly.

Atemu blushed and shrugged.

Yami smiled and yawned softly, wrapping his arms around Atemu's arm.

Atemu purred and nuzzled him gently.

Yami chuckled softly and slowly went to sleep.

Atemu sighed and laid his head down, losing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

Yugi smiled at the two and walked over to them in his human form, stroking Atemu's scales and running his hand through Yami's hair.

Atemu purred in his sleep before hissing quietly.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, not expecting a reply.

"He's having a nightmare. He's in pain," Isis said as she and the other walked in the room.

"How is everyone?" Yugi asked.

/Alright but the kids are scared/ Amara replied as she showed him Machico.

Yugi walked up to the boy, gently stroking his head.

Machico groaned and opened his eyes, whimpering.

"Are you okay, Little One?" Yugi asked worriedly.

/Hurts.../ Machico whimpered /I want my Mama.../

"Where hurts?" Yugi asked worriedly as he helped the boy over to Atemu.

/Wings... I have no wings.../ Machico whimpered and started to cry.

Yugi hugged him. "Will they grow back in time, Isis?" Yugi asked softly.

Isis sighed and shrugged, "Only time will tell," she murmured.

Yugi sighed sadly, looking at the stumps.

Machico whimpered and wiggled out of Yugi's grip and ran to Atemu.

He nuzzled Atemu, Atemu waking up and turning to him.

/Baby? Are you okay?/ Atemu asked when he saw the tears.

/I have no wings!/ Mahico cried heavily.

/Oh. Poor baby/ Atemu said as he hugged his son, trying to soothe him while tears ran down his own cheeks.

/I-I won't be able to fly!/ Machico wailed as he buried his face and body under Atemu's body.

"Yes you will. I can't replace your wings but I have an alternative," Yami replied, half asleep as he rubbed his eyes.

Machico didn't move his place from under Atemu, trembling as he curled himself closer to the former prince.

Yami yawned and sat up, forcing himself to wake up fully.

"How do you feel Yami?" Isis asked as she checked over Yami.

Amara, Aknamkanon, and Heba all walked to Atemu and lay beside him, trying to comfort their family.

"Sick and tired," Yami replied. "What's Machico's favorite thing and color?"

Atemu looked under him and nuzzled his son gently. /Machi, tell Yami what your favorite color and thing is/ he said gently.

Machico turned to Yami, half hiding in Atemu's side. /Amethyst and flying with Mama/ Machico replied.

Atemu smiled and nuzzled Machico, said baby boy burying back under Atemu's body for warmth and comfort.

Yami smiled and closed his hands, the hands glowing much like Yamino's had when she made Atemu's necklace.

When he opened his hands there was a heart-shaped set of amethyst wings pendant with Atemu and Machico flying, Machico's wings seemingly glowing on the pendant.

Atemu smiled and giggled slightly as he felt a sudden urge to fly, but he knew he couldn't.

/Machi, look/ he murmured.

Machico looked over at the pendant and moved closer to have a better look. /What is that?/ Machico asked.

"A pendant for you so if you ever want to fly, you can," Yami replied as he put the amulet like necklace on Machico's neck.

Machico smiled brightly and pounced on Yami, nuzzling him while repeatedly thanking the boy.

Yami chuckled and hugged the boy back and petting his head, "You're welcome buddy," he said.

It was then; Minat came back with two cows in hand.

Atemu started at the cows with a watering mouth, his stomach rumbling loudly.

Everyone laughed and Minat threw a cow at Atemu.

Atemu grabbed it and ripped it in half before chewing and swallowing, well, tried to.

Once he felt the meat in his throat, he turned and threw it up and coughed, feeling like he was drowning/choking somehow.

Yami panicked and Isis ran over to Atemu to help him.

Atemu continued to cough and whimpered when he felt hungry again.

Isis sighed, "Looks like you needs a tube to help you feed and not get malnourished," she replied.

Atemu winced at the thought. /I don't want a tube/ Atemu said with a pout.

"It's either that or you starve to death," Isis growled, "You can't eat food let alone water. Only breathe. Your throat is still crushed and I don't want to chance it,"

Atemu pouted. /Does it hurt?/ Atemu asked.

Isis sighed and nodded, "Yes," she replied, "It's going to be in your stomach so it'll be best if you stay in dragon form,"

Atemu sighed and nodded. /Through my nose, mouth or stomach wall?/ Atemu asked.

"We'll see when I do it. How long has it since you ate something?" Isis asked.

/Um.../ Atemu couldn't remember at that point, just a mental blank.

Isis sighed and shook her head, "Nevermind. Did you drink anything?" she asked.

/Not since the night before I came here/ Atemu replied.

Isis nodded, "Alright. Let's start the process now. I'll give you a medicine to make you fall asleep while I get the stuff. The injection will only take about 5-10 minutes," Isis said.

Atemu nodded and laid down, smiling when Machico nuzzled him softly.

Isis smiled slightly and left.

She came back a few minutes later with a large syringe and kneeled next to Atemu.

"Holy crap. That's huge," Yami said with wide eyes.

"It's suppose to. Our scales are our shields for projectiles and swords. It's good that we have a soft spot," Isis said as he started to look around for Atemu's soft spot.

"Is the soft spot sensitive?" Yami asked.

"Yup," Isis said and found Atemu's soft spot, injecting the medicine quickly.

Atemu shrieked and tried to stay still as the medicine was injected.

Machico nuzzled his mother, trying to help with the pain the best he could.

A few minutes later, Isis retracted and threw the syringe away.

"I'll be back. You guys may want to leave for this procedure unless you'd rather be scarred and watch," Isis chuckled and left.

The group left, Yami hitching a ride on Yugi's back.

Atemu whined at being left alone, closing his eyes and sniffling as he felt memories come back to him.

Machico didn't feel right leaving his mother so he returned, gently nuzzling Atemu.

Atemu smiled and nuzzled his son back gently and tiredly.

/Don't you want to be with Papa, Dad, Gran-Mama, Gran-Papa, and your cousins and uncles?/ he asked.

/No. I want to stay with my Mama/ Machico replied with a smile.

Atemu smile and Machico wiggled under Atemu, nuzzling him on his side.

Atemu chuckled and squirmed a little, Machico nuzzling his ticklish spot.

Atemu sighed and laid his head back down, the medicine starting to kick in.

/Mama sleepy?/ Machico asked softly.

/Yes baby. Mama is sleepy. Come here/ Atemu murmured quietly.

Machico came up closer to Atemu's head, giving him a hug.

Atemu smiled and huffed Machico's face.

/I don't want you to get crushed when I do fall asleep. You're getting bigger so you can't get under me all the time now/ he murmured.

Machico pouted. /But I like being under you/ Machico replied, not realizing Atemu's bright blush hidden under the scales.

/Why?/ Atemu asked.

/It's nice and warm under there and it feels like I'm having a bear hug/ Machico replied with a smile.

Atemu chuckled and pulled Machico close. /I love you, my baby bear/ he murmured.

/I love you too, Mama/ Machico replied as he hugged Atemu back.

Atemu smiled and yawned, laying down and pulling the boy impossibly closer to him.

Machico chuckled at his mother, licking Atemu's scales lightly.

Atemu purred softly as he began to doze off.

Isis then came in with a large bin with linen, and other supplies to help her do the surgery.

/Mama's sleeping now/ Machico said with a smile.

"I know sweetie. Are you sure you wanna be here?" Isis asked as she put on a type of gloves and cleaned Atemu's skin.

Machico chuckled. /I don't think he will let me go and I don't mind. I want to learn this stuff/ Machico replied.

Isis smiled, "Very well. Maybe I can get a new little assistant," she said as she got a little scalpel and started to cut Atemu's skin/scales slowly.

/I hope Mama will let me learn to be like you/ Machico said, watching with interest, not bothered by the blood.

"Maybe. Just ask and prove yourself to him," Isis said as she wiped the blood off and started to pull the scaled skin away.

Machico nodded. /Thanks for the advice. Can I help in any way?/

"Um, I don't know if you can, but can you try to hold the skin open while I open Atemu's abdominal wall and insert the tube?" Isis asked.

Machico nodded and gently grabbed the skin, holding the flaps apart with his clawed fingers.

"Thank you," Isis said and made another cut on Atemu before quickly grabbing the tub and inserting it slowly and carefully.

Machico watched with interest. /That is so cool/ Machico said.

"It may look cool but it's dangerous," Isis murmured as she began to stitch the area.

/Why's it Dangerous?/ Machico asked.

"Because it can damage his internals from infections or I can hurt him by cutting something I wasn't supposed to," Isis said and began to stitch Atemu's scales.

/Oh/ Machico muttered.

"And that should do it," Isis said with a sigh as she cleaned up.

The tube was sticking out of Atemu's stomach but it needed to be connected.

Machico smiled. /You're very talented/ Machico complimented.

Isis smiled, "Thanks little bud," she said before getting the food that goes with the tube connected with the said tube.

Machico watched the food enter the tube before it disappeared into Atemu's stomach. /Cool./

"It may be but Atemu won't be happy. He won't be feeling well for a few days to a few weeks and won't be able to move much," Isis said, "Maybe I should've also added a water tube for him for when he needs to drink,"

/Can't you mix the water with the food?/ Machico asked curiously.

"Won't that be too runny for him? He needs to adjust to this first, but we'll see. It depends if he can drink water on his own," Isis said.

/Okay, Um... Isis is your name?/ Machico asked, not sure what her name was.

"Yes, Machico," Isis said, standing and putting her things in the bin.

Machico smiled. /Nice to meet you, Isis./

"And nice to meet you to, kid," Isis said with a smile and grabbed the bin, "When Atemu wakes up, he'll start to feel queasy and stuff. It's okay if he starts to vomit but call me when he starts to vomit blood," she said and left.

Machico nodded and snuggled up behind Atemu, nuzzling him softly.

Atemu purred in his sleep, moaning softly in pain.

It was then; the others came in and winced at the tube.

Machico peeked over Atemu at them. /Hey/ Machico said with a smile.

/Hey sweetie/ Amara said as she, Aknamkanon, and Heba came close to Atemu and curling round him and Machico.

/Mama might get sick when he wakes up but it's nothing to worry about unless he vomits blood/ Machico said.

Amara nodded and nuzzled Atemu sadly.

/I want to be like Lady Isis/ Machico said as he moved closer to Amara.

/When you're older/ Amara said as she nuzzled her grandbaby.

Machico pouted. /Why not Now?/

/You too young. Stop thinking about it/ Amara said sternly, nipping Machico's knobbed wings.

Machico grumbled. /I can help Isis like I did now though/ Machico said.

/No. Not again/ Atemu mumbled in his sleep, groaning as he tried to move.

/Is that another nightmare?/ Amara asked.

/Mama?/ the kids asked as they came closer.

Atemu continued to try to thrash around and mumble things.

/No… I'm sorry! Please... master... I'm sorry!/

Machico and the others held Atemu still so he didn't tear his stitches or dislodge the new tube, worried about him.

There was a sudden thunder and the room was lite.

The others screeched as they felt themselves get pinned and pushed around.

They panted and opened their eyes and were shocked when he saw Ricky curled with Atemu, murmuring things to him. But what was shocking was that Atemu looked peaceful and snuggled close to him, purring.

Ricky looked larger when they were much closer and his eyes looked loving, caring, and worried.

"Atemu?" Yami asked worriedly.

Ricky snapped his head up and growled at Yami lightly, showing his teeth as a way to show protection and warning.

Atemu whined and snuggled closer to his mate, purring.

"Why didn't you say you loved him?" Yami asked sadly, tears running down his cheeks.

Yugi growled and hissed at Ricky, gently nudging Yami to leave the room with the kids.

/Leave with the kids Yami. Amara, Aknamkanon, and I need to have a word with the two/ he said gently, licking Yami.

Yami nodded sadly and took the kids out of the room, barely keeping himself together.

Yamino growled softly and grabbed Yami, purring at him and taking her family to the farthest room.

Yugi sighed and looked at Atemu and Ricky, roaring loudly as he stalked closer.

/Leave us alone/ Ricky growled.

/Why are you doing this to us?/ Yugi hissed.

/None of your damn business/ Ricky growled.

/I wasn't talking to you!/ Yugi snapped and threw a small fireball at Atemu to wake him up.

Atemu yelped and woke up. /What's happening?/ Atemu asked.

/Why the hell are you doing this to us!?/ Yugi yelled.

/Doing what?/ Atemu asked with a confused look.

/Why did you tell us that you loved him?/ Yugi asked, voice cracking.

Atemu looked down as tears began to rise in his eyes, Ricky gently nuzzling and licking the tears away and purred at his mate.

/I don't know/ Atemu mumbled.

/Do you even love us?/ Yugi snapped. '

Atemu looked away and sobbed quietly.

Yugi narrowed his eyes and snapped, throwing a fireball before leaving.

Aknamkanon and Amara hissed quietly /Atemu, is this for real? Your mate is going to be a wyvern?/ Aknamkanon asked.

/Yes, Father. I love him/ Atemu replied.

Amara winced. /Very well. You will leave when the sun sets. We'll see you go/ Aknamkanon murmured.

/Machico is coming with us/ Ricky said.

/No he will not/ Amara snapped, he tail shaking and hissing as it rattled.

/He is my son! I keep Him!/ Ricky shouted.

/It matters not. The child will stay with me whether war will be the outcome or not/ Amara hissed.

/No! I want to stay with Mama!/ Machico shouted as he ran into the room and over to Atemu.

Atemu lifted his tear filled eyes and smiled at Machico.

/No! You will not. You will stay with your brothers and sisters/ Amara growled, grabbing Machico and leaving to find Yami and the other, holding Machico in a tight grasp do the he doesn't escape.

/NO! LET ME GO!/ Machico shouted as he tried to fight the Dragon.

/No! Machico!/ Atemu cried as he tried to follow his mother and son but his father blocked him off.

/Give me back my Son!/ Atemu shouted at him.

/No. You need to get ready to leave/ Aknamkanon growled.

/Why? Why are you kicking Mama out?/ Minat asked as she entered the room.

/Minat, get out/ Aknamkanon said, hissing at Atemu as he tried to move.

/No! Why are you sending Mama away?!/ Minat demanded.

Aknamkanon roared. /Because he chose him over your Father and Papa/ he said, hissing at the word "him".

/So? He can love whoever he wants. Father chose to adopt a wyvern so why can't Mama choose to Mate a wyvern?/ Minat asked.

/I won't have a son who chooses another over his mates who still love him!/ Aknamkanon growled and turned to his son. /From now on, you are not our son, you are not a prince, and you are nothing but a traitor./

Minat growled. /You disown him, you disown me. I'm not abandoning him/ Minat said as she walked over to Atemu, nuzzling him softly.

Atemu smiled at his daughter as he sobbed.

Aknamkanon roared and growled. /Get out. You are not welcomed anytime soon/ he hissed, quickly flying over to Minat and grabbing her, getting her to sleep and flying away with her.

/No! Stop! Don't take my babies away!/ Atemu sobbed heavily.

"What the hell is wrong with Him?" Yami asked as he walked into the room.

Atemu collapsed as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Ricky growled and quickly went over to his mate, curling with him and nuzzling him gently as he tried to sooth Atemu.

Yami walked over to them slowly. "Are you leaving us again?" Yami asked the after effects from crying still obvious.

/F-Father disowned me... I can't come back.../ Atemu cried, turning to his side and ripping the tube away before throwing it.

Yami quickly applied pressure to the bleeding wound. "Let me come. Please?" Yami asked.

/No. The kids and Yugi need you/ Atemu replied as he tried to stop crying.

Yami looked down sadly. "I need you," Yami said sadly. "Promise to look after Atemu, Ricky?"

Ricky nodded and slowly came up, nuzzling Yami. /I apologize for this doing. I didn't mean to go this far/ he said.

"I know... Will you look after the kids if I get them to you?" Yami asked. "Just the ones that want to go."

/Of course/ Ricky replied.

Yami smiled. "Thank you," Yami said as he looked up and gently stroked Ricky's snout.

Ricky purred and nodded, moving slightly to nudge Atemu out. /We'll see you soon. If you want to talk, meet us near wyvern entrance/ he said and he and his mate flew off.

Yami sighed and sat down, hugging his knees. "At least he is happy," Yami muttered to himself.

/Yet he isn't/ Yugi said as he walked to Yami.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Why isn't he?" Yami asked.

/Marks. I saw two marks glow on his neck/ Yugi said. /His eyes weren't as bright as they were when he came here and his voice sounded monotone./

"You think he is being controlled?" Yami asked worriedly.

Yugi nodded. /He would never betray us. I know he wouldn't/ he said before lowering himself. /Get on. Let's get Atemu back here safe./

"Aknamkanon disowned him, Yugi. What will happen if he returns?" Yami asked without moving.

/We prove that Atemu was controlled or we leave with him/ Yugi replied.

Yami sighed. "I don't know what to do. Ricky soothed him better than we did, magic or not."

/But he was controlled, Yami/ Yugi reasoned. /If you want, I can go alone./

Yami nodded. "I can't watch them being torn apart," Yami said.

/Very well. Watch the kids/ Yugi said, nuzzling his mate before flying off.

Yami nodded and got up, going to check on the kids.

Yugi sighed and few lower once he saw the two, growling as he heard Ricky laugh crazily and talk about how his plan worked with Atemu just looking straight across, eyes blank with tears pouring down his eyes.

'What has he done?' Yugi thought.

/You, my pet, have done enough. Go to my chambers and you'll get your... reward/ Ricky said.

Atemu nodded and left for Ricky's chambers, leaving behind a trail of tears.

'No. I need to stop this!' Yugi thought with a snarl.

Yugi looked between the two, deciding to fight now or follow Atemu.

'If I fight him now, he can still come back to life and beat me, and if I save Atemu, he might be safer and not get raped,' Yugi thought, now knowing what to do.

Yugi quickly and quietly followed Atemu, wondering how Ricky could be immortal.

/Atemu!/ Yugi whispered.

/Yugi?/ came the barely heard, monotone reply.

/Yeah, it's me. Let's go!/ Yugi hissed quietly.

/Where?/

Yugi quickly flew up and grabbed Atemu, using some of his magic to turn Atemu human before quickly leaving.

"Where are you taking Me?" Atemu asked.

/Home/ Yugi muttered and landed gently.

"I was home," Atemu replied.

/That dragon was going to rape you/ Yugi murmured, setting Atemu down.

Atemu winced and came out of it a little. "Help me, Yugi," Atemu said as he clung to Yugi.

Yugi purred and nuzzled Atemu, using his magic to block out Ricky's for a long while.

"What Happened?" Atemu asked, noticing his stomach bleeding.

/I'll tell you later. Let's get you to Isis and I'll talk to your family/ Yugi replied, grabbing Atemu and walking to the healing chambers.

Atemu nodded and held his wound.

/Isis/ Yugi called, setting Atemu down on the bed. /Take care of Atemu. I'll be back/.

And with that, Yugi left and went to the throne room to see his mate, kids, and in-laws.

"Is he Okay?" Yami asked worriedly.

/He's fine. About to get raped, but I saved him and used my magic to get rid of Ricky's for a while. He's getting treated by Isis. And now, I need to talk to all of you./

The group nodded and turned their full attention to Yugi.

Yugi sighed. /Atemu was being controlled by Ricky. I saw two marks the glowed, his eyes were duller, and his voice was much more monotone/ he listed.

/How do we stop this?/ Minat asked.

/I don't know, but I blocked Ricky's magic for now/ Yugi replied.

The group sighed. "What do we? He'll come back," Yami said.

Yugi sighed. /I don't know... I just… don't know/ he said, sounding very tired all of the sudden.

/Are you okay, Father?/ Sionate asked.

/I-I don't know.../ Yugi murmured, stumbling as he tried to lay down.

Minat and Sionate ran to their father, helping him down.

Yugi groaned as he laid his head on the ground, Amara, Aknamkanon, Heba, Seth, Bakura, and everyone else coming along quickly in worry.

Yami knelt beside him and tried to work out what was wrong.

/Papa, what's going on?/ Machico asked.

"I don't know. Do you know, Minat?" Yami asked worriedly.

/Exhaustion, worry, stress, reality was just hitting him/ Minat said as she checked over her father.

"Oh," Yami mumbled, gently stroking Yugi's head.

Yugi purred and weakly nuzzled the hand.

Yami smiled sadly, humming an old tune.

/He needs rest. How's Mama?/ Minat asked as Isis came into the room.

They all turned to Isis, curious to know how Atemu was doing.

"He's fine. A little loss with his mind, speaking and emotions but okay. He's sleeping at the moment and the tube is back in place although he created a new issue," Isis sighed.

"What's the new issue?" Yami asked.

"He may or may not have an infection because of the wound but I can tell. We need to wait to see if it's true or not. Yami, Minat, Callob, Sionate, Machico, Bono, Ivory, Yamino, and Yugi. Follow me. You all look like you're going to collapse any minute and I feel as though you want to be near Atemu," Isis said, waving them over.

The group followed Isis, Yami noticing a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach the more he walked.

/Mama?/ Yamino whispered, worried.

"Yes?" Yami asked, turning to her with a fake smile.

/You good?/ Yamino asked, nudging him.

Yami nodded. "I'll be fine. It's been happening for a while," Yami replied.

/Ask Isis. It's not normal and Isis can help/ Yamino pleaded.

"I want to stay with Atemu," Yami replied.

/We are going to Papa/ Yamino asked, smiling as they finally made it to the healing chambers.

Yami had to stop at the doors, feeling light headed and nauseous.

/Mama?/ Yamino asked as she nuzzled Yami worriedly.

"Fine. Get Isis," Yami said softly.

Yamino nodded and leaped around her family and grabbed Isis, leaping back and setting her down next to her mother.

"Hurts," Yami whimpered as he fell to his knees.

Isis gasped and kneeled next to Yami. Minat, seeing what happened, leaped to her Papa and nuzzled him, using her magic to help the pain and heal.

"Is the pain yours? Or Atemu's?" Isis asked.

"M-Mine," Yami replied, Minat's magic not helping at all.

Minat growled and used all her magic and strength she had to heal the wound.

After a while, she collapsed after finally relieving Yami's pain and healing him completely.

Yami sighed. "It won't last for long. It keeps coming back and she can't keep doing this," Yami said as he stroked Minat's head.

Minat purred in her sleep.

"What is it?" Isis asked.

"I don't know. It's been coming and going since Callob was born," Yami replied.

"Hmm. Let me check you over," Isis said.

Yami nodded and let Isis see his stomach, his stomach slightly expanded.

Isis gasped, "You gave birth on your own, right?" she asked.

Yami nodded. "Why? Is something Wrong?" Yami asked.

"I-I don't think Callob was a solo," Isis replied.

"What?" Yami asked with a confused look.

"I think Callob is a twin. Or maybe even a triplet," Isis murmured.

"Why weren't they born then?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Maybe they were created later than Callob and now are ready to give birth. Like, this very minute," Isis replied.

"It took ten years for them to be ready?!" Yami exclaimed.

Isis chuckled, "Yeah, because you haven't mated in ten years," she replied, "They didn't have enough seed to grow faster."

Yami blushed darker and sighed. "I want Atemu with me this time," Yami said.

"Atemu will be here for the birth, that is, if he's awake," Isis replied as she walked Yami to a bed.

Yami went with her and sat on the bed. "I need him with me," Yami said.

Isis sighed, "I'll see what I can do," she said.

"Thank you," Yami said with a smile, lying down on the bed.

Isis smiled and nodded, patting his knee before leaving to see if she can move Atemu into Yami's large room.

Yami smiled as he rubbed his stomach, his smiling slipping when he remembered how much it hurt to deliver a half wyvern child last time.

/Mama?/ Yamino called, walking over and nuzzling him.

"Yes, Hun?" Yami asked as he rubbed her scales.

Yamino purred. /What's going on?/ she asked.

"Apparently it took me ten years to have Callob's siblings mature enough to be born," Yami replied with a blush.

/What?/ Yamino asked, tilting her head and wincing as she felt a hard kick.

"Apparently my lack of mating made Callob's unborn siblings grow really slow. Ten years later and they are ready to be born," Yami replied.

Yamino nodded, trying to hide another, few, couple, many winces.

"What's wrong? Why are you wincing?" Yami asked worriedly.

/I-I think Callob's siblings are also having a niece or nephew coming/ Yamino grunted, laying down and trying to stay calm.

Yami's eyes widened. "Oh jeez. Two labors at once," Yami muttered.

/Yep, lord Mama, how the hell did you do this?/ Yamino asked.

Yami shrugged. "You have to. I think you need to be attended to before me," Yami said.

/No. You waited 10 years and now it's time for you!/ Yamino said.

"It doesn't work that way," Yami said with a chuckle, shifting to gently stroke Yamino's neck.

Yamino purred and nuzzled Yami.

Yami chuckled and kissed her softly, noticing her water break.

Yamino whimpered and laid her head down, panting softly against the pain.

"I'll be back," Yami said as he got up and went to get Isis.

"Isis," Yami called, wobbling around.

"What are you doing out here, Yami?" Isis asked as she walked over to him.

"Yamino's in labor," Yami replied.

"Her too?" Isis asked with wide eyes. "Let's go," Isis said with a sigh, helping Yami back to the room.

"You alright?" Yami asked, seeing her tired face.

"Yeah, just a little tired," Isis replied.

Yami nodded and sat back down when they reached the bed, gently stroking Yamino's head when she lifted her head and rested it on the bed.

"How do you feel?" Yami asked as Isis checked Yamino.

Yamino shrugged. /Contractions are about three minutes apart/ she replied.

Yami nodded. "How is she, Isis?" Yami asked.

"Alright. The baby's head and body is in the perfect position to give birth," Isis replied, removing her gloved hand from her mate's entrance.

"Are you sure you want to deliver your own baby?" Yami asked with a smile.

Yamino smiled. /Yeah. Plus, I'll have Isis next to me, since she is right here/ she replied.

Yami chuckled softly at the pair, rubbing a spot on Yamino's neck that always made her purr loudly.

Yamino shivered and purred, loving the touched she's getting.

Yami chuckled. "Love you, Baby Girl," Yami said, kissing her forehead.

/Love you too Mama/ Yamino replied, licking Yami on the cheek.

Yami chuckled at the lick, rubbing his stomach when he felt another contraction.

"Okay, I need you guys to separate now. Yami, your close and Yamino, a little farther," Isis said.

"I'm not that close," Yami replied, smiling at her.

"Still. Can you change into dragon form? It'll be a lot easier for you," Isis asked.

"Do I have to?" Yami asked. "I prefer this form."

"It'll hurt more and I can't really help too much," Isis reminded.

"That's fine with me," Yami replied with a smile. "Is Atemu still asleep?"

Isis nodded, "Yes. He's exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally. He still has wounds from when he gave birth to Bono," she replied.

Yami winced. "That has to hurt... Is Yugi resting too?" Yami asked.

"He's also exhausted, Yes, but I can wake him if you'd like," Isis replied.

"No thanks. He needs his sleep. Is anyone up?" Yami asked.

"Ivory is," Isis replied.

Yami looked thoughtful. "Maybe I'll just stick with you guys," Yami decided.

It was then, there was a soft growl and huff.

Isis turned and smiled, chuckling softly at the wyvern boy.

Yami smiled. "Were you coming to check on us?" Yami asked.

Ivory huffed. /Well, I was going to, but it seems as though you don't want me to.../ he said, turning an slowly stalking off, laughing silently but pouting.

"Come back here!" Yami shouted, clutching his stomach.

Ivory stopped and turned with a small grin /Yes Papa?/ he asked, faking innocence.

Yami sighed. "I want someone with me when I give birth and Yamino will be busy with her own labor," Yami said.

Ivory yipped and skipped over to Yami, hopping onto the bed and curling around him.

Yami smiled and rubbed his scales. "You'll have a new brother or sister soon," Yami said happily.

Ivory purred and yipped. /And you'll have a grandchild soon to/ he said.

Yami smiled. "Yes, and a new niece or nephew. Our family is very confusing," Yami said.

Ivory nodded. /Yep, but I love them/ he replied with a purr.

Yami smiled and stroked Yamino's and Ivory's scales, humming softly.

Ivory and Yamino purred, the dragoness wincing slightly.

"Contraction?" Yami asked her.

Yamino nodded. /Y-Yeah/ she murmured.

"Isis? How much longer until Yamino gives birth?" Yami asked.

"Erm, maybe in about 5 minutes," Isis replied after checking her mate.

"Yippee," Yami said excitedly, hugging his sister/daughter.

Yamino giggled and nuzzled Yami back.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Yami smiled. "Have you thought of any names?" Yami asked as he sat back on the bed.

/Erm, not really. We've been so busy worrying about you, Papa, Daddy and the others/ Yamino replied.

"Others?" Yami asked as he tilted his head.

/Yeah. Y'know, Ivory, Bono, Sionate, Minat, Callob, the kids./

Yami blushed. "Right. Brain fart there," Yami said.

Yamino chuckled. /It's alright/ she said.

Yami smiled. "I can't wait to meet all the new arrivals," Yami said.

Ivory nodded. /Hey Yamino, what would you do if you had to babysit all the kids?/ he asked, chuckling.

Yamino chuckled. /Most of you are grown up so this won't be too hard anymore/ Yamino replied.

/But they're only five! Wait, did you get your mate when you were five? Or something?/ Ivory teased.

/Nope. I was only a couple days old/ Yamino replied with a chuckle.

Ivory's eyes widened. /Lordy and I'm 15!/ he exclaimed.

Yamino chuckled. /I was trapped in the cell which made me age quickly/ Yamino replied, nuzzling Ivory.

Ivory purred and nuzzled Yamino back.

/Why?/ Ivory asked.

Nobody really told him or the other kids of what happened when they were kids, so, he wanted to know now since he has the chance.

/I'll tell you later/ Yamino said, feeling another and larger contraction.

/You good, Mino?/ Ivory asked, hoping down and bumping his head on Yamino's neck.

Yamino was much larger than Ivory for her age. She was about three times his size and Ivory is about a meter long.

/I-I think I have to push/ Yamino replied.

Ivory nodded and moved, lying slightly on his sister's neck.

"Go ahead, Mino," Isis replied once she finished checking her mate.

Yamino nodded and started to push, smiling when Yami stroked her neck.

"You can do it, Baby Girl," Yami murmured.

Yamino purred softly and started to push even harder.

"Here's the head," Isis said as she grabbed the head gently.

"Well done, Baby Girl. Almost there," Yami said softly as he stroked Yamino's neck.

Yamino purred and held back a whimper.

Ivory smiled and nuzzled Yamino's neck, playfully nipping at her scales.

Yamino purred happily, stopping to breathe before she started to push again.

"And the head is out. This is going to be painful," Isis said, grabbing the head gently before pulling the baby dragon out.

Yamino cried out at that, whimpering as she rested her head on Yami's lap.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Baby Girl. You did it. Look at your baby boy," Yami murmured as Isis held the baby dragon up.

Yamino smiled happily as she looked at her son, pulling him over and licking him.

The baby squealed and wiggled around.

Baby Dragon was a light shade of yellow and pink, his paws white with dark spots all over him. His tail, stomach and ears were black and scaly along with his body.

"He's so cute," Yami said as he gently stroked the Baby's head, blushing when he felt his pants become wet.

/You good, Papa?/ Ivory asked.

Yami nodded. "It's just my waters breaking," Yami replied.

"Do you want to change forms?" Isis asked again, cleaning from her son's birth.

"No. I want to stay in this form," Yami replied as he stripped from his pants and sat on the bed, pulling the sheet over his bare lower half.

Isis sighed and rubbed her head, "Very well," she muttered and got prepared.

Yami smiled and rubbed Ivory's scales.

Ivory smiled and purred, jumping onto the bed and curling around his Papa.

Isis looked on sadly and sighed again, turning away from the sight. 'If only my family would do that' she thought.

Yamino purred and pulled Isis close. /Why do you look so sad?/ Yamino asked.

Isis smiled at her sadly and stroked her mate's scales, "Nothing," she murmured as she tried to hide her shaking hand and bleary eyes.

/Don't lie to me, Baby/ Yamino said.

"I-I never met my family… Marik and Melvin may look like me but… they aren't my brothers..." Isis whispered, a tears falling on her cheek.

/I'm sorry, Baby. You have a family now/ Yamino said, nuzzling Isis gently.

"I know, but... it's just hard... Not knowing w-who your mom or dad or siblings are. You guys are though..." Isis hissed lightly, standing.

Yamino whimpered, tears running down her cheeks. /They are not my real family, Isis/ Yamino said.

"Yes they are Yamino! Yami is you, who is like your brother/other self/mother! You know his parents and they are yours! Me, on the other hand was abandoned at birth while you weren't!" Isis suddenly snapped.

/Yes I was! The first time around I was abandoned and taken in by your Mother!/ Yamino snapped back angrily.

"I don't know my mother! How the hell do I know that you aren't lying!" Isis snapped before freezing.

"W-Wait. If I was abandoned by my family, they took you in after me!?" She screamed.

Yamino sighed. /In our last life your mother took me in before I was sent forward in time/ Yamino said.

"Yet I still don't know her or anyone who is related to me," Isis growled, stomping to the other side of the room and gathering materials.

Yamino sighed sadly and curled up around her son, saddened by the fighting.

The baby squealed and wiggled around again.

Yamino smiled and nudged the baby gently, purring when she felt the baby latch onto her nipple.

Ivory growled and walked to his sister, nuzzling her gently.

Yamino smiled. /Is everything alright?/ Yamino asked.

/Papa is angry at Isis. What happened?/

Yamino sighed and explained what had happened.

'Whore' Ivory thought angrily as he listened.

He sighed and lay on Yamino's neck, curling up and nuzzling his sister and nipping her neck playfully.

Yamino purred and smiled, nuzzling him back.

Ivory purred and slowly went to sleep, his head dangling near her chest.

All the stress and worry and anger were getting to him like Yugi.

Yami pouted. "Is anyone else up?" Yami asked.

/Ai, Papa/ Yamino mumbled.

"Who else is up?" Yami asked.

"No one. The others are asleep with Atemu, Yugi, and the kids," Isis replied coolly as she walked to him, setting the items down.

Yami sighed. "Do you need a break, Isis?" Yami asked.

"No. Let's just get this over with," Isis replied.

"But it's not time yet," Yami said.

Isis growled silently and walked to Yami, injecting a medicine before throwing it away.

"In about five minute you will" she said.

"What did you just give me?" Yami asked as he held the injection site.

"Something that will quickly help with the birth. I'm done with this," Isis said.

Yami shook his head. "Why would you do that?!" Yami shouted angrily, unable to believe Isis had seriously done it.

"I don't want to deal with this family shit anymore. I'm only here to heal, not deliver," Isis hissed.

Yamino growled at her mate.

Yami growled. "Get out!" Yami shouted, pointing to the door.

"This is MY healing chambers. If you don't want to see me, then YOU leave," Isis snapped, changing into her dragon form and roaring.

Ivory woke up with a jump and hissed at Isis, standing in front of his family.

"Fine," Yami replied as he got up and left, his shirt barely covering his privates.

Yamino snapped at her mate, grabbing her baby boy and leaving with her Papa.

Ivory hissed /Why!?/ he yelled.

/Get out if you are going to yell at me!/ Isis replied, almost shouting.

Ivory roared and jumped, landing on Isis's back and clawing her wings and back.

/Answer your future king!/

/GET OFF OF ME!/ Isis shouted.

Ivory snapped and grabbed her neck in a firm grip.

/Answer. You. Future. King!/

Isis whimpered and decided she better say something to the Prince.

/Well?/ Ivory hissed.

/I don't know... I guess I'm jealous of it all... and I think I might be pregnant/ Isis replied.

/Then check yourself out. Don't go all snapping with my family INCLUDING YOUR MATE!/ Ivory hissed, leaping away and back to his family.

Isis sighed and lay down, tears slowly running down her cheeks as what she did sunk in.

/Papa?/ Ivory called, leaping into the room.

"Y-Yes?" Yami asked, breathing through a painful contraction.

/Are you ready?/

"N-Not really but h-he's coming," Yami replied.

/Well, I feel as though you're ready/ Amara replied, flying to Yami.

"H-How did you know what w-was happening?" Yami asked, rubbing his stomach.

/I heard yelling. It went all over the palace. I wonder why no one else heard it?/ Amara replied.

Yami shrugged. "Ready to meet a couple more grandkids?" Yami asked as he felt the urge to push.

/Yep. Now push/ Amara said, turning into her human form and putting her hands on his entrance.

Yami whimpered and started to push, holding his shirt tightly.

Amara was surprised at the powerful push, the baby's head quickly shown and about to get out.

Yami whimpered. "How much longer?" Yami asked.

"Another push and this one will be out! I never knew that Callob was a twin." Amara replied.

/We didn't either. Apparently it's because of Yami's lack of mating that made it take so long to mature/ Yamino said.

Amara nodded and grabbed the baby's head, quickly pulling it out as Yami pushed one last time.

Yami panted heavily as he leant against the wall, tired already from everything and the injection site was burning.

/You did it, Papa!/ Ivory yipped.

Yami smiled tiredly. "How is he?" Yami asked, not sure if it was a boy or a girl.

"He's alright. Very healthy," Amara replied, handing the baby to Yami.

Yami smiled and stroked his head. "He's pretty," Yami said, noticing he couldn't move the arm that the injection was in

"Are you alright, Yami?" Amara asked with a frown, going over to check on the new mother.

"My arm feels numb and I can't move it," Yami replied worriedly.

Amara frowned deeper and check Yami over.

Yami groaned, struggling not to fall asleep.

"Go ahead Yami. I'll check you over when you wake," Amara said, smiling.

Yami shook his head. "Sleeping bad," Yami mumbled, falling asleep.

"How?"

Yami didn't reply, already sleeping.

The baby latched onto Yami's nipple, starting to drink.

Amara smiled softly, remembering how Heba and Atemu used to be like that.

/Is Papa okay?/ Ivory asked.

Amara nodded, "Just tired. Stay here while I talk to Isis," she said and left.

Ivory sighed and smiled at his little family, nuzzling Yamino with a purr.

Yamino purred and nuzzled him back.

Amara sighed as she knocked on the healing chambers door gently.

/What is it?/ Isis asked.

Amara opened the door and went in, "We need to talk," she said.

/What about?/ Isis asked.

"Yami."

/What about him?/ Isis asked.

"His arm is numb. What the hell happened?" Amara asked.

Isis sighed and told Amara what happened.

"Why did you give him the injection? He could be allergic," Amara said softly.

/I don't know/ Isis replied sadly.

Amara slowly walked to the dragoness, putting a hand on her shoulder "There's always a reason for everything. That is what Ra is telling us," she murmured.

/What was the reason for this?/ Isis asked.

"I'm here to find out why you did what you id. Do not say 'I don't know'. You know better," Amara repled.

Isis sighed. /I really have no idea what came over me/ Isis said.

"Isis please," Amara pleaded.

/I am telling you!/ Isis snapped.

/Isis, don't snap at me!/ Amara hissed, turning into her dragon.

Isis sighed and lay down. /I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep getting like this/ Isis said.

/Let me help/ Amara murmured, lowering her head near Isis's.

Isis nodded. /However you can/ Isis said.

Amara nodded /Follow me. We're going to a place I go when I was in your state/ she said.

Isis nodded and followed Amara, wondering what was going on.

Amara took a breath before flying up, wobbling a little bit.

/Why are you wobbly?/ Isis asked.

/I was attacked when I went to this place/ Amara replied /They got my wings and teared them/

/Oh. How long ago was that?/ Isis asked, not remembering.

/Before Heba was born. But they weren't wyverns. They-They were humans. The wyverns actually helped me./

/Oh... Is it safe there Now?/ Isis asked.

/I don't know. It's been ten years after all/ Amara replied.

/Very true/ Isis muttered.

Amara nodded and flapped her wings, yelping when an arrow almost hit her wings again.

/Definitely not safe/ Isis said as she pulled Amara out of the way of another arrow.

/Obviously/ Amara murmured before her eyes widened and pushed Isis away.

/Move!/ she yelled as a net caught her and dragged her down to the ground hard, making her groan.

/Amara!/ Isis cried, diving after her to help.

Amara growled and fired a fireball, eyes widening as it fired back.

/Let me go!/ she roared in pain.

/I apologize, my Queen/ a wyvern replied, landing and keeping the net sturdy.

/What is going on?/ Amara demanded.

"My, my. Look who we have here. The parent who let her son take my son ten years ago," a feminine voice sneered.

Amara turned to her. /What the hell are you talking about?/ Amara asked.

"Don't play with me!" the women yelled, slashing Amara's face with her dagger, "Give me my son back!"

/Who's your son?!/ Amara shouted back.

The woman grinned, "Yami," she said, continuing to slash Amara's face.

Amara screamed. /STOP IT!/ Amara shouted. /I don't have him!/

"You let your son take him! If I don't get Yami back by the end of the week, it'll be war!" The woman yelled, stabbing the queen's face.

Isis fired a ball once she was close enough to the group to accurately aim at Yami's mother.

Yami's mother rolled her eyes and put her hand up, the fireball suddenly stopping and turning back at Isis.

Isis dodged it. /What the hell?!/ Isis exclaimed. /How can you do that?!/

"I'm no regular human!"

/In what way?/ Isis asked. /Is your son the same?/

"No. He's human unless, you changed him, you lizard!" The woman yelled, dragging the dagger down Amara's face.

Amara screamed.

Isis growled. /LET HER GO!/

The woman chuckled. "I doubt that her mate will recognize her. That is, since she is a slut," she said before disappearing, leaving the dagger imbedded in Amara's scales.

Isis flew down and grabbed the net, trying to remove it from Amara's form.

Amara howled and collapsed after the net was removed, leaving her in a panting, bleeding, and crying mess.

Isis landed beside her and changed into her human form, gently checking Amara's face.

She winced as she saw the three foot large and noticeable dragged line from Amara's temple to her jaw line and another on from her temple to her neck with other cuts.

Isis used her magic, hoping to heal the Queen's wounds.

Amara hissed and pulled back, knowing that it would scar no matter what healed her.

"Please let me help you... or we could go back and get Minat to help," Isis said, gently rubbing the Queen's scales.

Amara purred weakly. /It's going to scar anyway/ she murmured sadly.

"Maybe not," Isis said.

/You don't know how deep they are, Isis/ Amara growled quietly.

"Let me see then," Isis replied calmly.

/It hurts too much.../ Amara whispered, letting out a loud call to see if anyone would come.

Isis sighed and gently stroked Amara's scales, trying to soothe the higher ranking dragon.

Amara purred weakly again, laying her head down when she felt tired and dizzy.

Isis sighed and used her magic, hoping that she could replace the missing blood.

She jumped when she heard two loud roars coming to them.

Isis turned to see who was coming her way, still trying to help Amara.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Aknamkanon and Seth landed with a large snort.

/What happened?/

"Yami's mother attacked us," Isis replied.

Aknamkanon gasped while Seth growled.

/Those humans!/

"She isn't a normal human. She was reflecting our fireballs back at us," Isis said worriedly.

/Damn wizards/ Aknamkanon hissed, gently nudging Amara's head so that he can look at her. He gasped as he saw the strikes and stabs.

/Baby... What have they done to you?/ Aknamkanon asked in shock as he nuzzled Amara.

Amara whimpered. /I-I tried to go to Ma'at's temple with Isis but wyverns and people attacked us/ she whispered.

Aknamkanon growled slightly and hugged his mate, using his magic to see if a threat was nearby.

/Seth, Isis. Let's go/ he hissed as he felt a larger and more powerful creature coming.

Isis changed quickly, confused what was happening as Aknamkanon picked Amara up and the group left.

Aknamkanon growled as he heard flapping, peeking around.

/Seth, take Amara. I'll be there soon/ he said.

Seth nodded and took his queen, Aknamkanon flying away from the group.

Aknamkanon roared loudly, a black figure appearing before him.

He gasped and growled in shock as he saw the black scales with gold and crimson streaks snarling at him.

/What's going on here?/ Aknamkanon asked.

/Prepare to be defeated, Father/ Atemu hissed, lunging at the king.

/What the hell, Atemu?!/ Aknamkanon shouted as he dodged the attack and grabbed his son so he couldn't bite him.

Atemu roared and hissed, trying to paw his way out of his father's grasp.

Aknamkanon responded by wrapping his arms and legs around Atemu to keep him from moving.

Atemu suddenly yelped and whimpered. /Ow Pa? The hell is going on?!/ he screamed.

/You tried to attack me and said "Prepare to be defeated, Father"/ Aknamkanon replied as he released his son slowly.

Atemu shook his head and looked at his wings, frowning at the holes he saw.

He suddenly screeched and scratched at his head.

Aknamkanon rested his head against Atemu's, using his magic to free his son of the voices and pain.

/Make it go away, Pa/ Atemu whimpered, flying weakly and landing on his father's neck, curling up in a shaking ball.

Aknamkanon is also three times as large as his son while Amara is only two times as large as Atemu.

Aknamkanon growled and settled for a ball around them that no other magic could get through since he couldn't get it to work on just Atemu.

Atemu began to shake as he tried to control himself, panting softly.

/Is it still there, Atemu?/ Aknamkanon asked.

/A voice. A baby. I-It's saying that… he's my son.../

Aknamkanon smiled. /Maybe you have another son/ Aknamkanon said.

/Mother... It's saying I'm his mother?/ Atemu murmured.

Aknamkanon smiled. /Maybe that is the child in your stomach speaking to you/ Aknamkanon said.

/What?/ Atemu asked, his claw lengthening slightly.

/Some babies, particularly hybrids, have the ability to talk to others while still in the womb. It is possible that your son is talking to you from your stomach/ Aknamkanon replied.

Atemu murmured something before lying down again, scratching his head.

Aknamkanon smiled and started to fly back to his Queen and the others.

Atemu squealed as he began to roll.

He bit his father's tail and dangled.

/Pa!/

Aknamkanon looked down and did a quick movement, his son ending up securely on his back again.

Atemu grumbled and curled up behind Aknamkanon's wings, purring quietly as he began to fall asleep.

Aknamkanon smiled and kept looking back to make sure that his son was safe.

Soon, he finally made it to the palace and decided to keep his son on his back for the day.

A few people looked at him weird but didn't say anything about the king carrying his son around like a father does his baby.

'He's my kin. My baby. He may only be 16, but he'll always be my baby,' Aknamkanon thought, glaring at the other dragons.

The other dragons turned away when they were glared at, letting the king have his day with his son.

Aknamkanon smirked and glided around and into the throne room.

/What's going on, Papa?/ Heba asked, seeing his brother on his father's back.

/I don't know Heba. When I went to check on your mother and Isis, Atemu suddenly attacked me/ Aknamkanon replied.

Heba sighed. /We have to remove his mate's connection to him/ Heba muttered.

/I know, but how?/ Aknamkanon asked.

/Yugi removed Yami's mark so maybe he can remove Atemu's/ Heba replied, remembering hearing a story with that.

/Yeah, but Atemu has already tried to remove it and it keeps coming back./

Heba sighed. /After the meeting we should see if any of the elders know how to remove the marks/ Heba said.

Aknamkanon nodded and flew to his throne, gently grabbing Atemu by his scruff and putting him between his paws as he lay down.

Heba walked up to his spot, lying down on his spot.

Aknamkanon smiled and nuzzled his kids gently.

Atemu and Heba both purred when they were nuzzled, Heba nuzzling Aknamkanon back.

Aknamkanon smiled brighter and sighed when he remembered his mate.

/Let the meeting commence/ he boomed.

The council nodded and started the long and boring meeting that dragged on every day.

Aknamkanon yawned and tried to stay awake.

/Anything the needs my approval or opinion?/ he asked.

/Yes. Pay attention and you will see what/ the head of the council said with a frustrated look.

Aknamkanon growled. /Don't tell me what to do/ he snapped.

The dragon gulped and shrunk back a little. /Sorry, my King/ the dragon said.

Aknamkanon growled. /Hurry up and conclude this meeting/ he hissed.

The council quickly nodded and put the less important things aside and focused on the more important things.

Aknamkanon sighed finally after about an hour of talking. He got up and stretched before yawning again.

/Time to go, Papa?/ Heba asked as he stretched as well.

/Yes bud. Let's go see Mama/ Aknamkanon replied, grabbing Atemu and putting him on his back.

Heba nodded and started walking beside Aknamkanon as they headed out of the throne room.

/Amara?/ Aknamkanon called softly as he and Heba came.

The dragoness was sleeping on her nest, snoring softly while her face has stitches and a horrible smelling cream on it to help it heal.

Aknamkanon smiled and wrinkled his face at the smell.

/Why does it smell so bad?/ Heba whispered to his father.

/The cream on your mother's face/ Aknamkanon replied.

/Couldn't they make is smell better/ Heba grumbled as he tried to cover his nose.

Aknamkanon chuckled and nudged his son closer. /The worse it smells or tastes, the better they heal/ he said.

Heba sighed and slowly walked closer to his mother, snuggling against her and burying his nose in her side.

Amara groaned and purred, curling around her son.

/Are you okay, Mama?/ Heba asked, sounding weird with his nose in her scales.

/Yeah baby/ Amara replied quietly.

/Where's Yami and the others? Why are you alone?/ Heba asked.

/Other room/ Amara replied /Attacked with Isis./

/Are they okay?/ Heba asked worriedly.

Amara shrugged and groaned quietly.

/Are you okay?/ Heba asked, moving to actually look at her face.

He gasped when he saw the cuts and cream on her face.

/Mama/ Heba whispered, nuzzling her as tears ran down his cheeks.

Amara whimpered and nuzzled her son back, licking the tears away.

/Who would do this to you?/ Heba asked as he fully broke down.

Amara pulled the five year old boy close and tried to soothe him.

/Mama's good. Why would anyone hurt her?/ Heba asked as he cried harder.

/I don't know/ Amara lied.

Aknamkanon came close and gently set Atemu near his mate and other son, curling around them all.

/Liar/ Heba muttered, sensing his mother's lies.

/Heba. Not know/ Atemu groaned.

/Sorry, Nii-Sama/ Heba said, nuzzling Amara as he tried to stop his tears.

Amara smiled and nuzzled her son back.

/Can I go check on the others?/ Heba asked.

/If you want to/ Amara shrugged.

Heba smiled and wiped his tears away, getting up and going to see the other dragons.

Aknamkanon smiled and nuzzled his mate.

Amara purred and nuzzled him back gently.

/How are you?/ the king asked.

Amara shrugged. /The best I can be when stabbed in the face I suppose/ Amara replied.

/I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner/ Aknamkanon said sadly.

/There would have been nothing you could do. Not even Isis could help/ Amara replied.

Aknamkanon sighed but nodded.

Amara purred and snuggled up against him, licking his scales lightly.

Aknamkanon smiled and licked her neck softly.

Amara purred happily, shifting even closer to him.

Aknamkanon chuckled and lay on top of her.

Amara purred. /Do you still find me attractive?/ Amara asked.

/Of course I do/ Aknamkanon said.

Amara purred again. /When I get better can you show me how much?/ Amara asked.

/Why not now?/ Aknamkanon asked, nipping at Amara's neck.

Amara blushed. /Atemu's still in here/ Amara replied.

/Give me a moment/ the king said, getting off his mate and taking Atemu to the others before returning.

Amara chuckled. /Why is it so urgent?/ Amara asked as Aknamkanon nipped at her neck.

/Because I love you... I need you.../

Amara purred and smiled. /Then have me/ Amara said.

Aknamkanon smiled /Human or dragon?/ he asked.

/I-I don't know. You pick/ Amara replied with a dark blush.

Aknamkanon smiled /Let's do it human/ he replied.

 **LEMON START**

Amara smiled and nodded, changing into her form without worrying about clothes since they would have been removed anyway.

Aknamkanon smirked and looked at his mate's body, hardening quickly.

Amara blushed darkly, licking her lips as she started at the bulge.

Aknamkanon chuckled and came close.

Amara blushed darkly and wrapped her arms around her husband.

Aknamkanon smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently.

Amara purred and deepened the kiss, letting Aknamkanon's tongue in her mouth.

Aknamkanon pulled his wife close and explored the wet cavern.

Amara moaned and moved her hand to cup Aknamkanon's member, stroking it slowly.

Aknamkanon moaned and pushed her down to the floor, cupping her breasts.

Amara moaned, gripping him firmer and stroking him quicker as he played with her breasts.

Aknamkanon groaned loudly and moved his hips.

Amara moaned, blushing darkly when Aknamkanon broke the kiss and sucked on her nipple instead.

Aknamkanon chuckled and played with her breast, moving to grind his hips with hers.

Amara moaned and whined softly, wanting her lover inside her already.

"Now, now dear. Impatient are we?" Aknamkanon teased.

"Yes. Hurry up," Amara replied with a dark blush.

Aknamkanon chuckled and began to kiss lower, rubbing Amara's special regions.

Amara moaned and arched slightly, gripping Aknamkanon's hair semi tightly.

Aknamkanon smiled and dipped his tongue in Amara's naval multiple times.

Amara bit her lip to muffle her moans, tightening her hands in Aknamkanon's hair.

Aknamkanon groaned and kissed lower, licking his way down also.

Amara shuddered, her anticipation making her even hotter.

Finally, Aknamkanon reached his goal and licked Amara's entrance.

Amara moaned loudly, blushing darkly when Aknamkanon held her hips down and started to repeatedly lick her entrance.

Aknamkanon hummed when he felt Amara get wet, licking her fluid and smirking.

Amara covered her face as her husband pleased her, whining softly when he started to rub her clit.

Aknamkanon chuckled and pulled away, grabbing Amara and pulling her close.

Amara moaned when she felt Aknamkanon's member slide against her wet entrance.

Aknamkanon groaned as he felt the tightness, heat, and wetness of his wife, panting softly.

Aknamkanon couldn't hold it anymore, slowly entering his Queen.

Amara gasped and moaned loudly, grabbing Aknamkanon bicep.

Aknamkanon moaned as he entered his lover, stopping once he was fully sheathed.

Amara panted and continued to hold onto her lover, adjusting to her husband.

"Ready," Amara said once she had adjusted, wiggling her hips.

Aknamkanon groaned and pulled out until the tip was left before thrusting in.

Amara cried out as Aknamkanon's member struck her sweet spot, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Aknamkanon grunted and pinned her down, kissing her as his pace quickened.

Amara kept moaning into the kiss as her sweet spot was pounded into, thrusting up against her husband.

Aknamkanon groaned and sat up, pulling Amara closer if possible.

Amara held him just as tight, partially riding him.

Aknamkanon roared and began to play with Amara's breasts, "L-Love you," he grunted.

"L-Love you too," Amara said as she helped quicken their pace, loving it hard and fast.

Aknamkanon groaned and thrusted up, making them even harder.

Amara cried out even louder, her nails lightly scratching Aknamkanon's back.

Aknamkanon shivered and began to suck on Amara's neck.

Amara moaned and tightened on Aknamkanon, feeling her end approaching.

Aknamkanon groaned and thrusted up, harder and faster.

Amara cried out and couldn't take it, releasing the moment that Aknamkanon's thumb started to play with her clit.

Aknamkanon groaned and thrusted a few more times before releasing deep in Amara with a moan.

Amara moaned and collapsed against Aknamkanon, purring happily.

 **LEMON END**

Aknamkanon panted and smiled, laying down and pulling his wife closer.

Amara smiled and started to draw patterns on Aknamkanon's chest.

"Love you," Aknamkanon murmured.

"Love you too," Amara replied, yawning slightly.

"Sleep," Aknamkanon said, cuddling close to his mate.

"Night night," Amara muttered, drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, my Queen," Aknamkanon grunted.

Amara purred happily, starting to snore softly.

Aknamkanon smiled and drifted off, snoring with his wife.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Atemu groaned as he started to wake.

He felt someone nuzzle against him, opening his eyes to see a baby snuggling into his side.

The baby squeaked and turned their hazel eyes to Atemu.

'W-Who is this?' Atemu thought, confused.

The baby smiled and moved forward, nuzzling against Atemu's head.

/W-Who are you?/ Atemu asked, lifting his head slowly.

/Mama's baby/ Yamino replied, coming over to nuzzle Atemu.

Atemu smiled and weakly nuzzled back.

/Are you okay, Papa?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

Atemu laid his head down, shifting to lie on his side as he nodded slightly.

Another baby bounced over to Atemu, purring as he nuzzled against Atemu.

Atemu squeaked and giggled. /And who are you?/ he asked.

/He's my son/ Yamino replied with a smile, gently nuzzling her baby.

Atemu nodded and smiled, looking at the kids.

/Wait, Yami's kid?/ he asked.

Yamino chuckled. /Apparently Yami had another baby around the same time as Callob but it took until now to mature because of his lack of mating/ Yamino replied.

Atemu sighed sadly and nodded, laying his head back down.

/What's with the sad sigh?/ Yamino asked as she laid down beside Atemu.

/The baby didn't develop because of me…/ Atemu murmured.

/Not true. Yami himself didn't want it due to what happened in the cell/ Yamino replied.

Atemu shrugged. /Still/ he murmured.

Yamino smiled. /Think of it this way. You won't miss out on watching him grow up/ Yamino replied.

/Yeah… Like I did with you guys./

/Yeah. Aren't they cute though?/ Yamino asked as she looked at the kids.

/Very/ Atemu replied.

Yamino smiled. /I missed having a baby around like this/ she said as she nuzzled her son.

The baby squeaked and jumped on Atemu, making the dragon groan.

Yamino grabbed her son and pulled him off Atemu. /Are you okay, Papa?/ Yamino asked.

/Yeah/ Atemu groaned.

/Truthfully?/ Yamino asked.

/Erm, yeah./

/That's not the truth/ Yamino said, narrowing her eyes at Atemu.

/Is the feeding tube in?/ Atemu asked.

/Not at the moment. Why?/ Yamino asked.

/I'm starving.../

/I'll get Isis to set up the tube/ Yamino said as she stood up, placing her son beside Atemu before she left.

Atemu smiled and yelped when the two kids jumped on him.

The two babies nuzzled Atemu's back and purred happily.

Atemu chuckled and shakily stood up, balancing the babies.

The babies giggled and shift to lie down between Atemu's wings.

Atemu purred and flapped his wings gently.

The kids giggled again, nuzzling the wings.

Atemu purred and laughed softly.

/What's so funny?/ Ivory asked as he turned to Atemu, having just woken up.

Atemu smiled and showed Ivory the kids.

Ivory smiled. /They sure are cute miracles/ Ivory said.

Atemu shrugged and smiled.

Ivory walked over to Yami in the corner, carefully checking him over.

/Is he okay?/ Atemu asked, walking over ad curling around Yami.

"I can't feel my left side," Yami mumbled, stroking Atemu's scales lightly with his right hand.

Atemu purred and nuzzled Yami's left side in experiment.

Yami didn't react at all, not even feeling the touch.

Atemu pouted and whimpered.

"Why did you whimper?" Yami asked, tiredly looking up at Atemu.

/You can't feel me/ Atemu replied.

"You touched me?" Yami asked tiredly.

Atemu nodded and whimpered again.

"Please don't whimper," Yami said softly, stroking Atemu's neck.

Atemu purred and nudged the hand.

"My right leg is going numb," Yami mumbled.

Atemu whimpered and nudged the leg.

Yami twitched slightly but nothing happened when Atemu nudged his leg again.

Atemu whined and whimpered /No.../ he whispered.

"No what?" Yami mumbled tiredly.

/Ivory, can you help him?/ Atemu asked.

Ivory shook his head. /Whatever Isis gave him is preventing any magic from working on him/ Ivory replied.

Atemu whimpered and gasped, holding his stomach as he felt a cramp like pain.

/G-Get Isis for Yami/ he managed to say.

Ivory nodded and quickly left to find the healer.

"What's wrong, Ate'?" Yami asked.

/My stomach hurts a lot... but you need help first.../ Atemu whimpered.

"No I don't," Yami mumbled. "You need help with the baby."

/But Yami.../ Atemu whined /You can't feel anything. I want you to be checked out first./

"I'll be fine," Yami mumbled, falling asleep.

Atemu sighed and tensed at the other cramp like pain.

The two babies whimpered and nuzzled Atemu, sensing his pain.

Atemu purred and panted, squeezing his eyes closed.

Ivory and Isis arrived a moment later, Isis quickly going over to check on Atemu.

Atemu groaned as he was moved to his side, curling around himself.

"What's wrong?" Isis asked as she checked Atemu's stomach, smiling when she saw the babies jump onto Atemu's side and look down at her.

/Stomach hurts.../ Atemu whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes.

Isis pressed on his stomach, trying to work out what is wrong with Atemu.

/Ow!/ Atemu yelped with a jump.

"Sorry," Isis muttered. "Careful though. You have to remember the babies on your side."

/Then don't push!/ Atemu snapped.

"I'm sorry but I have to so that I can see what is wrong," Isis replied.

Atemu sighed and dropped his head, trying to curl around himself.

/Check on Yami/ he murmured.

"Not until I know that you're alright," Isis replied.

/Check on Yami, Isis/ Atemu said a little forcefully.

"Once I've finished checking you. End of discussion," Isis replied.

Atemu growled at the healer, resisting the urge to snap at her.

/Let her help you/ Ivory said, gently nuzzling Atemu.

/It hurts Ivory/ Atemu murmured, weakly nuzzling back.

/Which is why Isis needs to check you over/ Ivory replied.

/And your Papa can't move his leg or arm. I want Isis to check him over/ Atemu said.

"What do you mean he can't move his arm or leg?" Isis asked with a frown.

/When I touched him, he couldn't feel me/ Atemu replied sadly.

"Which side?" Isis asked.

/The side you injected the thing with/ Atemu replied with a frown.

"Oh... I'll have a look," Isis said as she checked Yami over.

Atemu sighed and laid his head down once more. 'Finally...' he thought.

/What's wrong with Him?/ Ivory asked.

Isis sighed and told Ivory what is going on with Yami, Atemu listening closely as she spoke.

"I'm not entirely sure but it looks like a severe reaction that is slowly causing his limbs to go numb and it's spreading to his chest now," Isis replied.

/Help him!/ Atemu snapped.

"I'll try," Isis replied, picking Yami up and taking him to her healing chambers.

Atemu sighed and growled softly.

He felt a baby nuzzle his neck while Yamino's baby jumped down to curl up against his stomach.

Atemu sighed again and smiled, purring quietly.

The babies purred back.

'Why is it always me?' Atemu thought, lulling himself to sleep with the pain in his stomach still present.

Ivory curled up beside Atemu, nuzzling him gently.

Atemu groaned and curled around the kids near his stomach.

The baby purred happily and snuggled closer to Atemu.

Atemu smiled and tensed again, breathing deeply.

/What's wrong, Mama?/ Callob asked.

Atemu looked up and smiled. /Nothing, sweetheart/ he replied.

/You're lying, Mama/ Callob said.

/Don't worry about me/ Atemu said.

/Don't you want food? I can set it up/ Callob said.

/I need the tube, Hun/ Atemu murmured.

/I know. I can put it in/ Callob said.

/Be careful then./

/I promise/ Callob said as he ran off to get the supplies.

Atemu sighed and laid his head down with a grunt.

Callob returned soon after with the supplies and settled in front of Atemu's stomach, inspecting the opening that the tube had been in.

/In dragon form?/ Atemu asked, surprised /You're doing it in dragon form?/

/Can I change forms to something else?/ Callob asked.

/You're still too young to change/ Atemu replied.

/Exactly. It'll be fine. I can use my magic if I have to/ Callob said.

Atemu sighed and lay down. /Very well and take your time/ he said.

Callob nodded and cleaned the area again to prevent an infection from forming.

Atemu hissed silently when he felt the opening sting slightly.

/Sorry, Mama. Almost done/ Callob said, using his magic to hold the flaps apart so he could insert the tube.

Atemu breathed deeply in and out as his son continued to work on him.

Callob smiled happily when the food was attached and Atemu was finally getting a meal. /Done/ Callob said.

Atemu sighed when he felt the formula go into him, his urge to eat finally going away slowly.

/Don't you feel Better?/ Callob asked.

/A little/ Atemu replied.

Callob smiled and nuzzled Atemu gently, shifting up to snuggle against the baby near Atemu's stomach.

Atemu purred softly, sighing happily.

Callob started to hum softly, smiling at his family.

Atemu continued to purr, slowly drifting off to bed.

Callob chuckled when Yami's baby jumped off Atemu's side onto his back, nuzzling the newborn Halfling.

/Hey there little one/ he murmured.

The baby smiled and nuzzled him back, purring happily.

Callob smiled and moved to lie on Atemu's neck.

Atemu purred happily, smiling in his sleep.

Callob smiled bigger. 'Finally, our family is together,' he thought.

Callob smiled and yawned slightly, deciding to sleep as well.

He snuggled closer to Atemu and began to doze off.

The babies pouted and started trying to find someone with breast milk, settling for drinking Atemu's milk.

Atemu groaned and purred, curling more into them.

The babies purred as they drank, liking the sweet taste of Atemu's milk.

Atemu smiled in his sleep, shivering as he heard a voice in his head.

/What are you doing, Mama?/

/W-Who is...?/ Atemu murmured.

/Your baby. Don't you remember?/

/Hmm?/ Atemu hummed.

/We can talk. What's going on?/

/No clue/ Atemu replied.

The baby sighed. /Why does this place feel weird and where is my milk Going?/

/Don't know. Yami's and Yamino's babies/

/Babies? Like me or like you, Mama?/

/Like you, Hun/ Atemu replied.

/Cool. What's their names?/

/Erm, no clue/ Atemu replied sheepishly.

/Bummer. Are they boys or girls?/

/Boys./

/Yippee! Brothers! Is there any more babies around?/

/Erm, well. You do have many brothers and sisters/ Atemu replied with a light blush.

/Not siblings. Babies./

/Erm, I don't think so/ Atemu replied.

He saw the mental image of a pout but he couldn't make out the full appearance of the pouting child.

/That dragon Papa guy... Is he okay?/

/Yugi? He's just tired./ Atemu replied.

/No. Other Papa./

A mental image of a white glowing human in Yami's form appeared.

/Yami? I-I'm not sure. His arm and leg is beginning to feel paralyzed/ Atemu replied.

/Poor Papa. He looked weird compared to the others/

/Yeah, but he'll be better soon/ Atemu replied with a yawn.

/Why does he glow white and bluish on the bad limbs when everyone else glows gold or black?/

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

/What?/ Atemu asked, fully awake.

/Most people I've seen glow gold or black. He glows white and his bad limbs glow blue. Why?/

/I'm not sure/ Atemu replied /I need to tell Isis when I can walk./

/Okay. I wonder what you look like./

/And I wonder what you look like also, little one/ Atemu replied.

The baby sent a mental smile. /I can come whenever you want./

/Well, you come when you're ready. Though, you feel odd. It feels a though you have… fur with large wings and paws with claws. Are you a wolf dragon?/

/What's a wolf dragon?/

/A wolf dragon is a dragon that has wolf qualities like fur, sharper claws, larger paws, and also have qualities of being a kind dragon leader, meaning large wings/ Atemu replied.

/How do they form?/

Atemu sighed and buried his head in his paws in shame. /When a dragon mates with wolf alpha or an already wolf dragon. I know that I haven't mated with a wolf so.../

/How did you mate with that dragon?/

/Mating season. Mine and his hormones couldn't take on with mating season and we bumped into each other and… that happened/ Atemu replied, muffled by his paws.

/Interesting./

/Yeah, yeah, yeah.../ Atemu grumbled.

/I feel weird, Mama./

/How?/ Atemu asked, worried.

/I don't know. Just weird./

/Where? I'm going to have Isis check you out/ Atemu replied.

/How can she while I'm in here?/

/Don't know. Magic./

/Okay, Mama. I'm curious what she'll come up with./

Atemu hummed and let out a cry.

/What's wrong?/ the baby asked worriedly.

Atemu panted as his body collapsed on itself.

/H-Hot… I feel hot.../

/Call for help./

Atemu tried to call, but his panting as too much.

'Shit…' he cursed.

Atemu noticed a weird pulse spread out from his stomach before Yugi ran back to his room.

/What's wrong?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

/I-I don't know!/ Atemu roared, gasping and moving around.

/I'll go get, Isis/ Yugi said before he left the room.

Atemu groaned and moved the kids off him, collapsing as he moved away about 5 feet.

/What's happening, Mama?/

/D-Don't know... b-baby/ Atemu grunted.

/Am I coming now?/

"Atemu?" Isis called.

/O-Over here/ Atemu replied.

Isis looked over and ran to the suddenly ill dragon.

/What's wrong with me?/ Atemu asked, telling Isis his symptoms.

"Early birth or poisoned. The second one is my answer," Isis replied.

Atemu whimpered. /Please fix this/ Atemu pleaded.

"I need to get the anti-poison," Isis said, "Stay still. It can travel to the baby."

Atemu tensed, staying perfectly still since he didn't want his baby affected.

/Mama/ the baby whimpered.

/Yes, Baby?/ Atemu asked worriedly.

/I don't feel good/ the baby whimpered.

Atemu whimpered. /Hurry, Isis./

Soon, Isis came running in, panting and throwing the things on the floor.

/The baby isn't doing well, Isis/ Atemu said worriedly.

Isis hissed and began to work.

Atemu whimpered worriedly, hoping that his baby would be alright.

"Tell me if it hurts," Isis said and pressed against Atemu.

Atemu whimpered and pulled away from the girl. /That hurts/ Atemu said.

"Sorry," Isis said, marking where the poison was spreading.

/Can you stop it?/ Atemu asked.

"I need to see where it is. It might have already reached the baby," Isis replied.

Atemu whimpered. 'Please don't let the poison reach the baby,' Atemu thought worriedly.

A few minutes later, Isis sighed, "Let's see if I can do it," she muttered.

/Mama, I really don't feel well/ The baby cried.

/The baby says he feels really bad/ Atemu said worriedly.

"Then the poison going deep," Isis stated.

/Please save him/ Atemu pleaded.

"I'll do what I can," Isis murmured, "It'll be either a 50% to 50% or 25% to 75%,"

/What will be?/ Atemu asked.

"75% dead," Isis replied as she got a syringe and scalpel.

Atemu whimpered. /What are you going to do?/ Atemu asked.

"I need to remove the exposed skin and take out the extra poison to see what it is."

Atemu winced slightly. /Alright but please hurry/ Atemu replied.

"I'll try my best," Isis said and began the procedure.

/Mama, sleepy/ the baby murmured.

/No! Don't sleep! Stay awake!/ Atemu shouted.

The baby whined. /Why?/ he asked lowly.

/It's bad. I don't want to lose you/ Atemu replied, tears running down his cheeks.

/Isis, hurry up!/ Atemu snapped, his emotions going everywhere.

"Don't snap at me. I'm moving as fast as I can," Isis replied.

Atemu whimpered, /Baby?/

/Mama... Can't stay... awake./

/No! Please!/ Atemu sobbed.

/S-Sorry./

/No!/ Atemu continued to sob /Isis, please!/

"I'm trying. What's happening?" Isis asked.

/T-The baby! H-He's dying!/

Isis paled and quickly thought of what to do.

/Please.../ Atemu cried.

"I could deliver him now but there's not much else I can do. Maybe Minat could help more," Isis replied.

/I don't care just save him!/

"Are you strong enough to call for Minat?" Isis asked.

/Just do it!/ Atemu snapped /Save the baby, don't mind me!/

Isis growled and set to work on cutting the baby out, surprised that Atemu didn't move as she cut his skin and muscles.

She found the baby and pulled him out, gasping when he saw black around him.

Atemu looked at the baby worriedly. /Is he okay?/ Atemu asked.

"Let's see," Isis replied, helping the baby breath.

The baby coughed weakly, needing help to breathe.

/Please…wake up.../ Atemu cried silently.

/Ma...Ma?/

Atemu froze /B-Baby?/

/P-Pain./

Atemu whimpered and tried to nuzzle his son.

The baby whimpered softly at his mother's nose, curling up a little.

/I'm sorry.../

/I-It's al-alright./

/Isis. Help Him!/ Atemu said, gently licking and warming his baby.

"I'm trying. Call Minat," Isis replied.

Atemu tried to call his daughter, but something was blocking him from doing it.

/Ma...Ma?/

/B-Baby.../

/S-Sleepy./

/M-Me too.../ Atemu mumbled, his head falling.

"Don't sleep. Either of you," Isis said, shouting for Minat and Callob to come quick.

/Tired.../

"But you have to stay up," Isis replied.

Atemu growled and weakly snapped at the woman /We're tired…let us sleep../

"If you sleep you may not wake up," Isis replied.

/T-Tired... priestess.../ the child said, weakly crawling to his mother and snuggling into him.

Minat and Callob ran into the room. /What's happening, Isis?/ Minat asked.

"They're dying!" Isis yelped.

Atemu weakly closed his eyes /I-I love you... my children.../ he murmured, his chest and body stopping ant movement.

Minat gasped and went to her mother, using her magic to remove the poison and heal him.

She cursed when her magic didn't work.

/No!/

/It's not working, Isis! What do I do?/ Minat asked.

"I don't know! Try using water to rinse his insides," Isis tried.

Minat nodded and set to work trying to rinse the poison away.

Minat's magic reached Atemu's baby when she tried to help her mother.

/Mama?/

/M-Min...at?/ Atemu asked weakly.

/Mama!/ the baby cried and jumped on his mother, making the dragon stop breathing for a minute or two.

/G-Gentle/ Atemu groaned.

It was then; everyone came running in, asking and screaming questions at the almost dead dragon.

"Shut UP! Let him rest!" Isis shouted.

/Isis, can you please leave/ Amara asked, limping her way to her son.

Isis growled and left to continue her work on Yami.

/I'm fine Isis. Minat helped me when she came over. I want to see Atemu/ Yami said.

Isis sighed and nodded. "Go ahead, Yami. I want you to take it easy though," Isis said.

Yami nodded and made his way to Atemu, gently wrapping his wings and body around the prince.

Atemu purred and smiled softly, snuggling closer to the other dragon.

/Mama!/ Atemu's baby boy yelped.

/Baby?/ Atemu asked tiredly, smiling slightly.

The baby wolf dragon smiled before shaking his fur, pouting when his fur was still wet ad stuck to him.

Atemu chuckled and started to lick him clean, making a face at the fur on his tongue.

/Mama?/

/Yes, Baby?/ Atemu asked.

/You good?/ the baby asked, tilting his head cutely.

/Yeah, I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?/ Atemu asked.

/You're weak. You died!/ The baby muttered.

/I died?/ Atemu asked.

The baby nodded and jumped on his mother.

Atemu groaned and smiled. /Gently, Hun/ Atemu said.

The baby pouted and tried to flap his wings.

Atemu smiled. /How are you feeling, Hun?/ Atemu asked.

/Better. I wanna see my family!/

/I'll get the ones that aren't here/ Yami said before he left.

Atemu sighed when he felt Yami's warmth leave him, making him shiver.

/Are you okay, Mama?/ the baby asked.

/Just cold/ Atemu replied.

/Why are you cold?/ the baby asked.

/Yami left. His body heat was warming me up/

/Oh. I'm too small to help/ the baby said with a pout.

Atemu giggled slightly before sighing and laying his head down.

The baby moved to sit on Atemu's head, purring softly.

Atemu smiled and nudged his head up, chuckling slightly.

The baby nuzzled Atemu lightly. /Having fun?/ the baby asked.

/I guess. What about you, baby?/

/Yep. I like this spot. Mama? What's my name?/ the baby asked.

/I'm not sure, but since I do call you baby a lot, I was thinking of calling you Baby/ Atemu suggested with a shrug and small blush.

/My name's Baby/ Baby said happily, bouncing slightly on Atemu's head.

Atemu chuckled at his baby's antics. /Looks like you love the name/ he said.

/Yep/ Baby replied. /I wonder what Papa and the other girl will name their babies./

/Yamino. Your big sister/ Atemu said.

/Yeah. Her. What is she going to name her baby?/ Baby asked.

/I'm not sure, Hun. We'll find out soon, here she comes/ Atemu said.

Baby looked up at his sister. /SISTER!/ Baby shouted, bouncing on Atemu's head again.

Yamino looked at the child on the prince's head /Um... Hi.../ she murmured, going to her parent.

/This is your new brother, Yamino. His name is Baby/ Atemu said with a smile.

Yamino nodded and smiled, moving her head closer to the baby. /Hi Baby/ she said happily.

/Hi, Sister. What are you going to name your baby?/ Baby asked.

/I'm not sure. Isis and I still have to think about it/

/Isis? Is that a boy or a girl?/ Baby asked.

Yamino chuckled and nuzzled Baby /A girl. A woman to be exact/ she replied.

Baby tilted his head. /How did you have a baby with a girl?/

/Magic little one./

/Oh... Why does Papa glow white?/ Baby asked.

/What do you mean?/ Yamino asked.

Baby sighed. /Everyone glows gold or black but Papa glows white/ Baby said. /Why does he glow white?/

/I'm not sure. Maybe he's special?/

/Special how?/ Baby asked.

Yamino shrugged and smiled apologetic at her brother.

Baby pouted but let it drop, curling up even more on Atemu's head.

Atemu smiled tiredly, purring softly.

/Weird Mama/ Baby said with a soft chuckle.

Atemu huffed yet secretly giggled at that...

Baby chuckled and nuzzled Atemu, purring softly as well.

Atemu sighed but yelped when all of the babies jumped on him, including his kids.

/Be careful/ Baby snapped, worried about Atemu.

/Don't tell me what to do. Who the hell are you?/ Sionate snapped, growling loudly as he was about to pounce on the 'intruder'.

Atemu whacked him with his tail. /That's my new son and your new brother/ Atemu replied. /Be nice to him./

Sionate lost it with Atemu's tail and started to attack his mother.

Atemu cried out and frantically tried to move away, pain and blood starting to show.

The other kids growled and lunged at him, knocking him off Atemu and restrained him.

/Let me go! You lizard bastards!/ Sionate yelled, shocking the adults with his language.

Atemu collapsed onto the corner and cried softly.

Yami growled and the boy, leaving with him to his secret hide out that no one had ever found.

/Let me go!/ Sionate yelled.

/No. You hurt my Mate, yelled at your siblings and used horrible language. You've earned a punishment/ Yami replied.

Sionate hissed. /And what is this punishment?/ he growled.

/I'll work it out when we get there. Probably isolation for a week or so/ Yami replied.

Sionate rolled his eyes and flapped his wings, not caring if they were crippled by the small space he has.

Yami growled and used his magic to keep the boy's wings stationary.

Sionate yelped /Hey!/ he yelled.

/What?/ Yami asked, pretending to not know what the boy was talking about.

Sionate grumbled and had a face of anger as they flew off.

/Drop the anger/ Yami said sternly.

/No/ Sionate snapped.

/Yes or your punishment will be worse/ Yami said.

/I don't care/ Sionate grumbled.

/You will though/ Yami said.

/When?/

/Probably during your punishment/ Yami said as he landed and went into his secret cave.

Sionate sighed and looked around, aweing silently in shock at the beauty.

Yami kept walking until he found a cage, locking the boy in it before he changed into his human form.

/Papa?/ Sionate called, confused.

"Your punishment. You are to stay in there and think about what you did to Atemu," Yami said.

Sionate rolled his eyes /Never gonna happen. Why are you in human form?/ he asked.

"Why does it matter?" Yami asked.

/Because I want to know. Is that a crime?/ Sionate snapped.

Yami growled. "I prefer human form, Okay?" Yami asked.

/No./ Sionate muttered as he curled up.

"What's wrong with that?" Yami asked, looking down at himself.

Sionate sighed and shook his head, going in a light sleep as he felt a new comer coming.

He growled as he felt his father coming.

Yami quickly hid, not wanting Yugi to catch him in his supposedly secret cave.

/Yami? I know you're here/ Yugi called as he landed.

-What do you want?- Yami asked, using his magic to make his voice come from everywhere.

/I want to see you and Sionate in private/ Yugi replied.

-Why?- Yami asked.

/It's about Atemu. It's serious. We found something... odd. I would like to see you/

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"What did they find?" Yami asked worriedly, coming out of his hiding spot.

/They found a mass in his body. It's huge and glowing but Isis is afraid to take it out because it's too close to Atemu's organs and heart and lungs/ Yugi replied and he curled around Yami.

Yami broke down crying, hugging Yugi.

Yugi hugged and, nuzzling his head as tears silently fell from his eyes.

/And we just got Mama back…/

"I can't lose him again, Yugi," Yami mumbled as he cried.

/I know. I can't either/ Yugi murmured.

"I love him," Yami said.

/I love him too./

All of a sudden, there was a loud roar and the cage let out a creaking sound.

Yami whimpered, hiding against Yugi from the angry child.

Yugi growled and hid Yami more.

/Sionate!/

/What?/ Sionate growled.

/Control yourself. You're scaring your Papa/ Yugi snapped, baring his fangs as Sionate hit the cage.

/No! Let me out!/ Sionate shouted.

Yugi gasped and covered Yami as Sionate broke the cage. His wings batted as he flew back to the palace.

Yugi looked down, noticing Yami go limp against his side.

/Yami?/ Yugi murmured, nudging Yami slightly, sighing in relief when he saw him moving and breathing.

Yami was still out cold though so Yugi gently picked him up and flew back to the palace.

Yugi growled as he saw Sionate dive into the palace, many roars were heard.

Yugi followed the boy, being careful of Yami.

His eyes widened as he saw Sionate and other dragons in his wing fighting the wyvern clan.

He carefully placed Yami down in a safe spot and joined the fight, unaware of a young wyvern that took his mate.

/Yugi!/

/Yes?/ Yugi asked.

/Where's Yami and Atemu? Are they with you?/ Amara asked as she flew to him.

/Atemu's not but I placed Yami in the cave/ Yugi replied.

/You idiot that's where the wyverns settled as they waited to attack!/ Amara yelled.

/What?!/ Yugi shouted, quickly going back to Yami but he was gone.

/Yami!/ he shouted.

He got no response except for a dark chuckle behind him.

Yugi turned and bit a wing that tried to hit him.

The other screamed and quickly left Yugi's side with a pout.

/Who's there?/ Yugi snapped.

When Yugi turned the wyvern had already disappeared without his prize.

Yugi growled and sniffed the air, smirking and following the wyverns scent.

He found the wyvern struggling to fly towards his home.

Yugi smirked and tackled the wyvern down to the ground.

The other screamed and tried to get Yugi off of him.

/Where's Yami!?/ Yugi yelled.

/I don't know! I saw a youngling about go come of age take HIM!/ the wyvern shouted.

/Show me where he went!/ Yugi snapped.

/I don't know! He disappeared before you bit Me!/ the wyvern shouted, looking terrified.

/Liar!/

/I'm not lying!/ the wyvern shouted.

Yugi growled and pulled the wyvern up.

/Find him/ he hissed.

/He's not a part of our clan. I can't find him/ the wyvern said.

/Use your nose! That's why you have one!/

/He's got a scent barrier on. I can't sniff him out/ the wyvern growled back.

/Then do something!/ Yugi snapped.

/Do what?/ the wyvern snapped back.

/Anything to get my mate back!/

/But there's nothing I can do/ the wyvern said desperately.

/Help me find them or die!/ Yugi snarled.

The wyvern whimpered. /Find one of the elders. Only they may know where he is./

/Where are they? Show them to me!/

/They hide in their cave. I don't know where. Only Atemu's mate knows where they are./

/Then use your nose/ Yugi snapped.

The wyvern growled. /I can't, you jackass! My nose doesn't work!/ the wyvern shouted, letting his secret out.

Yugi scoffed /Pathetic. Maybe I should just kill you./

The wyvern looked down sadly. /Do it. Save me the trouble of doing it myself/ the wyvern said.

/Very well. May Ra have mercy on your soul./

The wyvern smiled slightly. /You're going to kill me?/

/You wanted me to./

The wyvern nodded. /I-I attacked you because I knew you would k-kill me but you scared me away before I got you to k-kill me/ the wyvern replied.

/I apologize/ Yugi murmured.

/What?/ the wyvern asked with a confused look.

/For what I did to you and what your life has been./

/You're not going to kill me?/ the wyvern asked.

/I will. Why though?/

/Please stop apologizing and do it before someone stops you/ the wyvern pleaded.

Yugi sighed and bit the wyvern's neck, crushing his windpipe.

Yugi pulled back, seeing a relieved smile on the dead wyvern's face.

'I wonder why,' he thought as he left the wyvern to search for his mates.

He never noticed the wyvern's stomach moving.

Nor when it tore open and a baby offspring showed its head.

The baby carefully got out of the wyvern's stomach, looking around.

It squeaked and smelt Yugi, thinking that it was its mother and followed.

The baby noticed another smell nearby, the smell of a turned dragon's blood.

The baby quickly noticed and jumped its way over.

The baby saw a wyvern curled up around the origin of the scent.

It squeaked again and jumped over, snuggling between the wyvern and the scent.

The wyvern growled. /Where's your Mama?/ the wyvern asked.

/I have no Mama/ the baby whimpered.

/Why did you come after me?/ the wyvern asked.

The baby shrugged. /New wyvern here, no?/ it asked.

/New wyvern?/ the wyvern asked with a confused look.

/Baby!/

/What baby?/ the wyvern asked.

/Your baby/ the baby wyvern replied, digging herself under the adult wyvern.

/The only baby here is you/ the wyvern said.

The baby wyvern pouted. /But I smelt a new wyvern!/ she pouted.

/No. You smelt a human turned dragon with wyvern sent all over him/ the wyvern said.

/Same thing/ the baby replied.

/How is it the same?/ the wyvern asked.

The girl shrugged and snuggled closer to the wyvern.

/Go away. I'm not claiming you/ the wyvern growled.

The baby wyvern girl whimpered and scooted back in fright.

/Maybe human will claim me/ the little girl said softly.

The wyvern shrugged and snapped.

/Please let me see the human/ the girl pleaded.

/What human?/ the wyvern snapped.

/The one I smell/ the girl replied.

/Where?/

The girl frowned. /You're curled around her/ the girl replied, making a mistake with the gender.

The wyvern looked down when he felt movement on his underside.

/Show me her/ the baby said.

The wyvern growled slightly and began to uncurl himself.

The baby jumped closer, his eyes widening when he saw a badly injured Yami curled up against the wyvern.

/Y-Yami...?/ a voice called.

/What was that?/ the adult wyvern growled.

It was then, the prince of the dragon clan showed himself, growling lowly.

/What are you doing here?/ the wyvern growled, curling around Yami and the baby.

Atemu snarled weakly /T-That's my mate./

/No he's not. He's my mate/ the wyvern replied with a smirk.

/Liar! Unhand him before you get killed./

The wyvern chuckled. /Wait until he wakes up and you'll see who his mate is/ the wyvern said.

Atemu growled and circled around him.

/You're scaring the brat that claimed my mate/ the wyvern growled.

/If you're his mate you wouldn't call him that/ Atemu snarled.

The wyvern smirked and got up. /Well Atemu. I can't believe you don't remember me./

/Who are you?/ Atemu asked with a frown.

The wyvern faked hurt. /Ronny. Ronny Rigo. Your master and mate when father was away/ he replied.

/What happened to the wyvern that took Yami that was just about to come of age?/ Atemu asked.

/Dead. I want to be the only one mated to a dragon./

/He's not even a real dragon/ Atemu growled.

/I don't care. He's dead and so is every wyvern who mated with a dragon/ the wyvern smirked and walked closer. /And since mating season is here, I would suggest you come here./

/Hell no. Give my mate back/ Atemu growled.

The wyvern smirked as he saw the mark on Atemu's side glow and made him come near him.

"What happened?" Yami asked, slowly waking up to feel pain all through his body.

/I apologize/ the wyvern said before teleporting Yami back to Yugi's back.

-No! Don't abandon me!- Yami shouted to the wyvern, terrified of the dragon.

The wyvern rolled his eyes and removed his mark and everything that Yami had that reminded the dragon to him. He switched the memories and mark to Yugi's.

Yami panicked even more, quickly running away from Yugi.

/Yami!/ Yugi called and grabbed the boy, using his magic to heal him and bring back their memories together, smiling as his mate relaxed.

It only worked for a few minutes though before the wounds returned and Yami forgot Yugi again.

Yugi frowned and grabbed Yami, flying away and taking him to Isis.

"Let me go! I want my mate!" Yami shouted fearfully.

/I am your mate/Yugi replied. /No one else is your mate./

/No! I don't know you!/ Yami shouted, trying to get away from Yugi.

/Yes you do!/ Yugi replied, pulling Yami close and giving Yami is memories and love forever.

'Now, you can never forget.'

"Yugi?" Yami asked, whimpering softly before he passed out.

Yugi got him before licking his mate gently, flying up and back to the palace.

The wyvern smirked as Yami and Yugi left, turning to the prince as his mark made Atemu come closer.

/Stop. Leave us alone/ Atemu said, trying to resist the mark.

/No. I want my mate/ Ronny replied with a sadistic smirk.

/The mate you claimed was just sent away/ Atemu growled.

Ronny sighed. /You. I was talking about you/ he replied, panting slightly as his member began to show.

/Keep that thing away from me/ Atemu growled.

Ronny snapped at the dragon and walked behind him.

Atemu tried to leave but panicked when he couldn't.

/Stop! Let me go!/ Atemu shouted, having a panic attack.

/No. It's mating season and I want my mate/ Ronny growled as he mounted the dragon.

/No. Please don't do this/ Atemu whimpered.

Ronny groaned as his member slipped out, getting ready to "mate".

-Stop!- a large pulse forced Ronny away from Atemu before he could enter the other.

Ronny groaned and looked up at who did that to him.

He saw Yami's ghost form between him and Atemu.

Ronny smirked. /Atemu is my mate. Only my mate. You have your own so let me be with my mate/ he said.

-No. You're my mate- Yami replied.

/Your mate is Yugi. My mate is Atemu. I cared for you a few minutes ago when you were injured until Yugi came./

-No. You're my mate- Yami replied.

Ronny shook his head and explained Yami of who was who.

-No. You can't abandon me. You're my mate- Yami replied, looking like he wanted to cry.

/I am not your mate! Yugi is damn it!/ Ronny snapped.

-No! You are!- Yami shouted back, not understanding why Ronny was denying him.

/I am not. Yugi is your mate and forever will be. Someone already loves me and I love him back, now get lost!/ Ronny roared as he got up and mounted Atemu.

Yami pushed him away again with his magic. -You know damn well that you mated with me. Quit denying it- Yami growled.

/I did not. I have mated with him/ Ronny growled and used his own magic to stop Yami's as he mounted once more.

Yami whimpered, using his magic to send Atemu away.

Ronny smirked when he saw his mark glow and the magic hit Yami instead of Atemu.

Yami curled up, whimpering softly in pain as he used his magic to remove the mark.

/You cannot remove my mark, Yami, but be grateful that I won't take Atemu yet. I'll be back soon/ Ronny said before flying away.

As he did so, Atemu collapsed.

Yami flicked, his body becoming solid.

"Atemu!" He yelled and ran to the dragon.

Yami gently touched Atemu, stroking his head.

/Y-Yami? I thought you didn't recognize me.../ Atemu whined.

"It was all fake."

/W-What was fake?/ Atemu asked.

"I do remember you, I do remember Yugi. I remember everyone but him," Yami replied.

/Then why claim that he is your mate?/ Atemu asked.

"To get him away from you," Yami replied.

/But he would have hurt you if he fell for that/ Atemu said.

Yami smiled and shook his head, "No. I protected myself with magic," he replied.

/But you were badly hurt before/ Atemu pointed out worriedly.

"But Yugi helped me heal myself."

Atemu sighed, failing to notice a wyvern smirking in the background.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked worriedly, "You almost got raped... again."

/I'm alright/ Atemu replied with a smile.

Yami nodded and petted Atemu.

"You know...I know that you're in pain."

/I'll be fine. I want to go back to Yugi/ Atemu said.

"You're hurt. Let me see," Yami said sternly.

/I'm fine. Leave it be/ Atemu growled.

Yami growled and changed form.

/You are not fine. Don't you see that you have a large mass in your chest cavity? You could die!/ he roared angrily.

/Stop, Yami. You have no right to snap at me!/ Atemu snapped angrily, trying to bite Yami when he got too close.

Yami dodged and jumped on Atemu's back, grabbing his neck.

He gasped and shivered, forgetting that it was mating season. 'He's already here...'

Yami yelped when he was grabbed and pulled away into the forest, being knocked out.

/Yami!?/ Atemu cried, getting up and pulling Yami back, killing the wyvern who took him by his fire shot.

Yami was knocked out cold, a deep gash on his forehead.

Atemu whimpered and curled around his mate.

/I'm sorry/ he cried silently before sending a call.

He heard a pack coming, panicking when he saw that it was a pack of wyverns.

'No, no, no, no...' Atemu chanted as he tried to move and hide both Yami and himself.

/You can't hide from us/ the head wyvern said with a smirk. /Give the human over and you won't be hurt./

Atemu growled and teleported Yami back to his family secretly, sighing in relief when they didn't notice.

/Never!/ he shouted.

Amara looked down at the dragon, noticing Yami's breathing to be very light.

/Get Isis/ she said to Aknamkanon /And fast./

Atemu growled lowly as the wyverns came close.

-Leave him alone. I'm not even here-

The wyverns didn't hear, their magic blocking all of the others.

/Then I guess we'll take you/ the head wyvern said.

Yami whistled, appearing in ghost form and catching the wyverns' attention.

/He's of no use! Get the dragon prince!/ the head wyvern said and dived after Atemu, who turned and ran.

A barrier formed around Atemu, making him seemingly disappear.

The wyverns' magic saw through it and continued for Atemu.

-Leave him alone- Yami growled.

A wyvern noticed Yami, growling in concern and moved away from her pack.

Yami whimpered, his form fluttering slightly as his health continued to worsen.

/You need to leave. I'll try to keep my pack away from the prince/ the girl whispered to Yami.

-Why are you helping me?- Yami asked.

/Because I never liked my pack/ the wyvern replied.

Yami smiled. -Thank you. How can I repay you?- Yami asked.

/No need. I'll stay to help any dragon or wyvern that is hunted by my pack/ the wyvern said.

Yami smiled. -Thank you- Yami said before he disappeared into a puff of glowing sparkles.

The wyvern smiled and flew off. /Hey! I saw him come this way! Follow me!/ she yelled.

The wyverns quickly followed after the girl that they trusted.

Atemu looked back and collapsed in exhaustion when they saw them leaving.

~Papa. Come quick. Mama's stopped breathing~ Yamino said with her magic.

/Y-Yamino.../ Atemu murmured before he passed out, a roar heard in the back ground.

~PAPA!~

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Hours went by and no sign of the Dragon Prince.

Atemu's baby, starving. he wanted his mother's milk, no one else's. He was starting to become weak.

Yamino set out in search of her 'Papa', knowing that things were very bad.

/Ma..Ma..?/ Baby whimpered, curling up in a ball.

/He's not here/ Yugi said sadly, tears in his eyes.

Baby whined, his thin body aching as his ribs showed slightly.

/Please drink from someone/ Yugi pleaded, nuzzling the baby.

Baby shook his head, /Ma..Ma/ he whined.

/Please don't do this. I can't lose anyone else/ Yugi said.

Baby flapped his furry wings. /Is Papa okay?/ he asked, worried for Yami.

"No. I'm sorry," Isis said as she left the room that she had been treating Yami in.

/What?/

"He's unresponsive and all magic used on or near him only makes him worse. H-He's not going to make it. He's not even fighting," Isis said sadly.

Baby whimpered and began to cry.

He had lost his mother and now he is losing his Papa.

"I recommend you see him soon," Isis said.

Baby weakly stood, leaning on his adoptive father as they went to Yami.

Human Yami was very pale on a bed, a sheet covering his body up to his underarms and he was breathing very weakly and looked a little blue.

/Papa.../ Baby whimpered.

Yami didn't respond or move, not even when Baby jumped onto his chest.

/Please don't leave me... Us.../ Baby whimpered and began to cry, a tear suddenly falling in Yami's open mouth.

Baby whimpered, feeling Yami's breath getting even shallower.

/I love you.../

/Dada? H-He's not breathing/ Baby whimpered.

Yugi pulled Baby off. /Isis!/ he yelled.

Isis ran into the room. "What's wrong?" Isis asked.

/Yami isn't breathing!/ Yugi replied in a panic.

"Out. Now," Isis said sternly as she tried to revive Yami.

Yugi sighed and grabbed Baby by his scruff and walked away slowly.

/Will Papa be okay?/ Baby asked worriedly.

/I don't know/ Yugi replied with a sigh.

/What about Mama?/ Baby asked.

/I don't know either/ Yugi replied, looking at Baby worriedly as he whimpered in pain.

/Please eat. I can't lose you, Yami and Atemu/ Yugi said worriedly.

/Want… Mama's milk.../

/But he's not here/ Yugi said.

/Then... Baby don't... eat.../

/Please eat/ Yugi said, looking ready to cry.

/Mama…/

/I found him/ Yamino said as she entered the cave with Atemu in human form on her back.

/Mama.../ Baby yipped.

Baby ran over to Atemu, jumping on him when Yamino gently placed Atemu on the ground.

Atemu groaned and opened his eyes.

/MAMA!/ Baby cried, nuzzling Atemu happily.

Atemu weakly hugged the special dragon.

"Y-Yami, where's Yami?"

/He's not doing well, Atemu/ Yugi replied sadly.

Atemu looked up and whimpered. He got up and stumbled as he walked into the room.

He saw Isis struggling to revive Yami but his weak body wouldn't function again.

"If he wants to go... let him go..." Atemu cried quietly.

Isis looked over and stopped. "Why does he want to go?" Isis asked.

"H-he keeps getting hurt. I don't want him to suffer. If he wants to go, let him go..."

Isis looked down and gently stroked Yami's hair. "He didn't want me to tell anyone but he was often in a lot of pain too," Isis said.

"Isis, as your future king, I command that if he stops breathing or his heart stops, let him go..." Atemu said, his eyes shaded and looking down.

"I already have. He's gone," Isis replied.

Atemu winced and collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably at the pain he felt in his heart.

Isis came over and hugged the boy, tears streaming down her own face.

"I-I love you Yami… forever and a-always..." Atemu cried.

"And he loved you so much," Isis said.

"I-I was never there for him..."

"You were there enough," Isis replied.

"N-Not enough... I'm so sorry..." Atemu whispered.

Isis sighed. "He always watched over you, Atemu. He just didn't know how to physically get to you. He knew how much you loved him and loved how you cared about your family," Isis said.

"I-I need to be alone for a moment," Atemu murmured, wiping his face and shakily getting up.

Isis watched him go before she turned to clean Yami up.

"Have a proper burial," Aknamkanon said as he walked in.

"Did Atemu tell you?" Isis asked, gently sponging Yami.

"No. I knew his time was coming," the king replied.

"How?" Isis asked.

Aknamkanon shrugged. "Just a feeling. How was Atemu?" he asked.

"Crying and apologetic to Yami for not spending a lot of time with him. He actually told me to let Yami go," Isis replied.

"Odd," Aknamkanon said with a frown.

"What's odd?" Isis asked.

"Nothing I guess. I'm going to talk to Atemu," Aknamkanon said.

Isis nodded with a sigh. "What do we do with Yami's baby?" Isis asked. "I fear he won't eat like Atemu's baby doesn't without Atemu."

"Either force feed him or let him drink from another. I won't let him die," Aknamkanon said before changing his form and leaving for his son.

Isis sighed and turned back to Yami, finishing cleaning him before she let anyone else in.

Aknamkanon sniffed the air, smelling his son's scent at Yami's cave.

Aknamkanon flew towards that cave, wanting to check on his son.

When he entered, his heart broke.

Atemu lay in the pond, his lower body in the water and upper part in the land. His face was shiny with tears as his heaved.

/Son? What happened?/ Aknamkanon asked, gently nuzzling Atemu.

/Y-Yami's gone.../ Atemu voice barely head as his head collapsed onto the ground.

/I know. I'm sorry, Son/ Aknamkanon said sadly, lying down as well.

/What am I going to do?/

/What do you want to do?/ Aknamkanon asked.

/I... want Yami... I let him down/ Atemu muttered, yelping as two baby dragons jumped off of Aknamkanon's back.

"You didn't let me down," Yami said as he appeared.

His looked like a glowing angel, a slight smile on his face.

/Y-Yami..?/ Atemu called, hopefully as his eyes began to brighten.

Yami walked over to him, his white wings tucked neatly behind his back. "It's me. It doesn't hurt anymore," Yami said.

/Yami!/ Atemu cried as he ran to him, nuzzling his head to Yami's body.

Yami chuckled and hugged him, gently stroking the scales with his slightly more feminine hand. "I love you, Atemu," Yami said.

/I love you too. I love you so much/ Atemu wailed.

Yami smiled and hugged him tighter. "I-I was told that they plan to reincarnate me in the next five or so years. I won't know when I'll be born," Yami said after a little while.

/Who will be your caretaker?/ Atemu asked, sniffling as he curled around Yami, the babies latching onto his nipples.

"I-I don't know. I don't want to be reincarnated," Yami replied, releasing Atemu and sitting down.

/Why?/ Atemu asked.

"I don't want to hurt again," Yami replied, looking like he wanted to cry.

Atemu whined and nuzzled Yami.

Yami smiled and rubbed his scales, blushing a little as he thought of something.

/Why are you blushing?/ Atemu asked, purring.

"I don't want to say it in front of your father," Yami replied.

/Whisper it!/

Yami's blush darkened. "I-I was just wondering what this new body looks like underneath my clothes. I-It seems more feminine than before," Yami whispered. "...And what it would feel like to be mated with while in this form."

Atemu blushed and looked at Yami. /H-How?/ he asked.

"How what?" Yami asked with a confused look.

/How can you? I thought that… you… were.../ Atemu trailed off.

"I am dead but I have this body. This is a fully solid body. I don't know how I can come here at will in this weird body," Yami said.

Atemu sighed but nodded his understanding.

Yami smiled and leant against Atemu. "Maybe they'll let me stay," Yami said.

/I hope so/ Atemu replied with a sigh.

Yami smiled and curled up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

/You should rest/ Atemu said.

"Only if you stay with me," Yami replied with a smile.

Atemu purred and nodded, nuzzling Yami with his head gently.

Yami smiled and stroked Atemu's head. "Is my boy okay?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. /I would think so/ he replied, looking at the kids on his chest.

Yami smiled sadly and looked down. "I saw Heba. He was a cute boy," Yami said.

Atemu nodded and laid his head on Yami's lap. /And I have a feeling that he'll be annoying/ he murmured.

"Annoyed with what?" Yami asked.

/He's going to start asking questions and start acting like an elder/ Atemu replied.

Yami gave him a confused look. "Still lost. Do you want to see him?" Yami asked.

Atemu shrugged, not knowing what he wanted.

Yami smiled in understanding, leaning against Atemu.

Atemu purred. /So, how long will you get to stay here until you come back?/ he asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave," Yami replied.

/I don't want you to leave either.../

Yami smiled. "I don't plan to leave again. Please don't tell anyone I'm here," Yami pleaded his smile slipping.

/Then you must stay here/ Aknamkanon said /Atemu will help you and come here daily./

Yami smiled. "I promise to stay. Thank you," Yami said happily.

Aknamkanon nodded. /Anything to make my family happy. Atemu, we should go. It's already sun down/ he mumbled.

Atemu nodded and nuzzled Yami before he stood up, placing the babies onto his back.

The babies whined and looked down at Yami, giving him a little call goodbye.

"See you soon, Little Ones," Yami said with a smile, waving at the babies.

The babies squeaked and jumped on Atemu's back, making the Prince groan silently.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked worriedly.

/Yeah, just sore/ Atemu murmured, looking at Yami with a small smile.

"Sore from what?" Yami asked, gently stroking Atemu's scales.

Atemu purred. /I don't know. I just feel weak and sore all of a sudden. Maybe reality finally hit me/ he murmured.

Yami frowned and turned to Aknamkanon. "Can you check him?" Yami asked worriedly.

Aknamkanon nodded. /Of course. Can you watch the kids?/ he asked.

"Of course," Yami said with a happy smile, chuckling when the young ones jumped onto him.

/Mama!/ a baby boy yipped as he jumped on Yami's chest.

Yami chuckled, hugging the baby close. "Aigami," Yami said.

/Mama. Aigami!/

"Hmmm?" Yami asked, turning to the other voice.

Baby bounced around, facing his mother as Aknamkanon checked on him.

/Is Mama okay?/ Baby asked.

Aknamkanon had Atemu lay down on his side, wincing as he saw all the marks on the black scales.

"What's happening to him?" Yami asked.

/Scales are shedding and with all the wounds he has with all the mental scarring and injuries. It'll be painful/ Aknamkanon said.

Yami winced. "How can we help him?" Yami asked.

/Keep in cold water. Very cold. It'll help the pain. He needs lots of rest to, meaning that he can't fly./

Yami nodded and helped Aknamkanon get Atemu back into the water.

Atemu hissed as he felt the freezing waters, trying to paw his way away from it.

"No, Atemu. You must stay in the water," Yami said gently.

/Why?/ Atemu whined.

/It'll help with your shedding/ Aknamkanon replied.

/What? But I just shed two months ago/ Atemu said in shock.

/I don't know why but you're shedding now too/ Aknamkanon replied.

/Isn't that dangerous?/

/I don't know. We'll have to ask Isis/ Aknamkanon replied.

Atemu whined and let his head fall in the water.

Yami gently stroked Atemu's scales, stopping and tilting his head as he seemed to listen to something.

/Mama?/ Aigami asked /You okay?/

"They're calling me back. They said it's important," Yami replied.

/What?/ Atemu asked, lifting his head to show his sadness in his eyes.

"They say I have to leave now. I'll be back as soon as I can," Yami said sadly, stepping back before he disappeared into a puff of light.

Atemu whimpered and put his head back under that water.

/Don't do that/ Aknamkanon said, forcing Atemu's head out of the water.

With a sigh, Atemu asked /Why?/

/I don't want you hurting yourself because Yami left. He'll return/ Aknamkanon said.

Atemu sighed. /I hate this/ he mumbled.

/What do you Hate?/ Aknamkanon asked.

/Waiting, having Yami leave, the freezing water.../ Atemu continued to list.

/I know. I wonder what they needed him for/ Aknamkanon muttered.

/And you don't think I want to know?/ Atemu snapped.

/Of course you do. We'll ask him when he returns/ Aknamkanon replied, not fazed by his son snapping at him.

Atemu sighed and closed his eyes, his head dropping as he shivered slightly.

/Are you alright?/ Aknamkanon asked.

/No, Pa, I'm not/ Atemu growled lowly.

/Do you want to talk about it?/ Aknamkanon asked.

/Not really/ Atemu whimpered.

Aknamkanon sighed and decided to let it drop. /Okay, Son. I'm here if you ever need to chat./

Atemu shrugged and curled up, hissing as he felt much sorer then he felt moments ago.

/Don't move too much/ Aknamkanon said.

/Father…/ Atemu snapped /I know what to do. Please, just stop. I'm not worth it./

"You are worth it, Mama," Atemu's son, Heba, said as he appeared in angel form in front of his mother.

Atemu's head shot up /H-Heba.../


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Heba smiled. "Hey, Mama. Sorry that I couldn't come back sooner," Heba said.

/Heba!/ Atemu cried as he tried to get to his son.

Heba came over and hugged his mother, making sure that Atemu didn't get out of the water. "Love you, Mama," Heba whispered.

/I love you too, my son/ Atemu whispered, nuzzling his head into Heba as his tears slowly fell.

"W-Will it be alright if I stay?" Heba asked, pulling back from Atemu slightly.

/Of course/ Aknamkanon said.

"What are you going to call me now that you have another boy named Heba in the family?" Heba asked.

/I don't know and I don't care. I'm just so glad you're here. For good/ Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. How does the name Hebacan sound?" Heba asked.

/Sounds interesting. I love it, Hun/ Atemu said.

Hebacan smiled. "Thanks, Mama," Hebacan said, hugging Atemu again.

Atemu purred and pulled his son close. /How do you look like in dragon form? It's been too long/ he asked.

"I-I can't transform anymore. I could if Yami was to give birth to me again," Heba replied with a blush.

/What? But, you could when you were little/ Atemu said, slightly upset.

"That was before, Mama. Things changed after that day," Heba replied.

/I haven't seen you since.../ Atemu wailed.

"I-I know. The gods decided to let me go when they saw how sad you were today after Yami passed," Heba replied.

Atemu shook his head. /Are you even dragon now?/ he asked.

"Not unless I get reborn. For now I'm just like this," Heba replied.

Atemu whimpered and buried his face in his paws, hiding his tears.

'He'll never fly again or hunt or anything.'

"I can still fly and I can ask the gods to allow Yami to reincarnate me so that I can be dragon again," Heba said.

/But Yami doesn't want to be reincarnated/ Atemu snapped slightly, his emotions everywhere.

"No, Mama," Heba said with a chuckle. "He gives birth to me so that I am a real boy again. He doesn't have to be reincarnated to do this."

/How can he give birth when he's not reincarnated? He needs to have a forever body instead of just a temporary body./

"No. The gods will accelerate the pregnancy so he gives birth in about 10 days instead of nine months. His angel body will last that long," Heba replied.

Atemu sighed and let his head fall, his head swarming with things he didn't need.

"Do you want me to ask about it? I don't even have to leave," Hebacan said.

/I don't know... tired.../

Hebacan smiled. "Get some sleep, Mama," Heba said, stroking Atemu's scales.

Atemu purred, he sound slowly slipping away.

"Will Mama be okay?" Hebacan asked Aknamkanon.

/He's weak but we must let him do what he wants/ Aknamkanon replied sadly, Atemu's purr was now completely silent as he slipped away.

"I-Is he gone to the afterlife too?" Hebacan asked worriedly.

/Now, no. His scales are taking longer to shed then normal/ Aknamkanon said.

"He's not going to join me, is he?" Hebacan asked.

/Huh? What do you mean?/

"He's not going to give up and die, is he?" Hebacan asked.

/I have no idea, boy. We can just hope for the best.../ Aknamkanon said.

Heba nodded sadly, gently stroking his mother's scales.

Hours passed, and Atemu was still out.

"Mama?" Heba asked, even more worried with each passing hour.

Aknamkanon, also worried for his son, cried out a call to his wing.

"Please wake up, Mama," Heba pleaded.

Aknamkanon grabbed Atemu's neck, growing as he didn't move.

"Is he okay?" Heba asked worriedly.

Aknamkanon pulled the prince out of the water, his eyes widening as he as he blood.

/Are there fish in the pond?/

"I don't know. Why?" Heba asked.

/It looks like he's been bitten and with all that bacteria and things might cause infections. We need to go. Now!/ Aknamkanon yelled.

Heba nodded and watched as Aknamkanon picked Atemu up, flying beside Aknamkanon as they left the cave.

Aknamkanon looked at Atemu as he smelt something decaying, gasping as he saw Atemu's paw turn another color.

"Mama? What's happening, Grandpa?" Heba asked.

/We need to amputate Atemu's paw or maybe his leg to stop the infection from spreading!/ Aknamkanon yelled, flying faster.

Heba winced at the thought and flew faster to match Aknamkanon's pace.

/Isis! Get your ass here and help Atemu!/ Aknamkanon yelled.

Isis came out and rushed over to them, surprised to see Heba.

/Atemu's leg is decaying. Help him!/ Aknamkanon roared.

Isis nodded and took Atemu, disappearing into her healing chambers so that she could treat the boy.

She got out her surgical knives and linens. "Glad he's out..." Isis murmured as she called for her servants.

"What happens now, Grandpa?" Heba asked.

/Wait until he's treated/ Aknamkanon sighed, smiling as the kids jumped on Hebacan.

Heba chuckled, sitting on the ground with the kids jumping around him.

/Who are you?/ Sionate growled as he stalked in.

"I'm Hebacan. Atemu's deceased son returned in angel form," Hebacan replied, looking at his brother.

Sionate growled lowly, walking to Hebacan and grabbing his siblings and pulling them away. /I don't believe you/ he hissed.

"He's telling the truth," Yami said as he formed behind Hebacan in his angel form.

Sionate sighed. /Papa/ he said before he bowed.

"What's with the bowing?" Yami asked with a smile.

/I read in the books that bowing is respectful to the elders/ Sionate replied.

Yami chuckled. "It's a good book but you don't have to do it with me. Where's Yugi?" Yami asked.

/Over here/ a tired voice wheezed.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asked as he walked over to the Dragon.

Yugi sighed as he fell to the ground. /I'm tired... of everything/ he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked worriedly.

/This drama… the wyverns… just everything.../ Yugi moaned, trying to stretch his sore wings.

"Are you thinking of leaving?" Yami asked worriedly.

/Leaving? What do you mean? I won't abandon my family/ Yugi said as he closed his eyes before they snapped open.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

/You're here! And you're alive!/ Yugi exclaimed, nuzzling his mate lovingly.

Yami chuckled. "I come and go but I'm here with a solid body," Yami replied, hugging Yugi.

/At least you're here/ Yugi mumbled.

"Yeah. For now," Yami muttered to himself.

Yugi scoffed and continued to nuzzle Yami tiredly.

"I love you, Yugi," Yami said softly. "But I need to find the child you orphaned."

/What?/

"You killed a pregnant wyvern and the kid is still out there being rejected by all that she tries to bond to," Yami replied.

/Wait the wyvern was pregnant?/

"Yes. The baby followed you but got distracted by the scent of my blood," Yami replied.

/Oh no/ Yugi murmured, guilty in not knowing.

"It's not your fault. Please help me find her," Yami said.

Yugi nodded and got up with a grunt, lowering himself for Yami to climb on.

Yami smiled and climbed onto Yugi's back. "You don't have to lower yourself anymore, Yugi. I can fly," Yami said with a chuckle, not minding the gesture though.

Yugi shrugged and batted his wings. Ignoring the pain, he flew to where he killed the wyvern.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, sensing Yugi's pain.

Yugi nodded and landed, sniffing the area.

Yami looked around before he flew off, sensing the baby nearby.

/Wait up Yami!/ Yugi called as he ran to Yami, his mate going much faster than he was.

He couldn't help but notice the way Yami's snow white wings glowed in the light as he flew through the air.

'So beautiful. I'm glad that I have him,' Yugi thought as he panted.

Yami landed and disappeared into a crack that Yugi didn't fit in, even in his human form.

He pouted and decided to lay down, his head on top of his paws as he waited, his eyes unknowingly shutting.

He opened his eyes when he felt a gentle stroke against his cheek. "Wake up, Yugi," Yami said.

Yugi groaned and moved slightly. /Did you find her?/ he asked.

/Mama!/

Yami chuckled as the baby jumped onto Yugi's head, nuzzling him. "Yes."

Yugi smiled and purred. /I'm sorry little one. I didn't know that you were here/ Yugi murmured.

/You my mama now?/ the girl asked. /You no reject me?/

/I guess I'm your mother if you want me to/ Yugi chuckled.

/Yay! I have a mama!/ the girl said, nuzzling Yugi excitedly.

Yugi chuckled again and purred, trying to nuzzle her back.

Yami smiled, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

/Papa!/ the baby girl yipped and jumped on Yami.

Yami chuckled, scratching the girl under her chin. "Are you hungry?"

The baby purred. /Yes! What my name?/ she asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know. What do you want to be called?" Yami asked as he held her in his arms.

/Bella!/ The baby girl yipped, nuzzling Yami on his chest.

Yami chuckled. "Okay, Bella. Feel free to drink if you're hungry," Yami said.

Bella squeaked and did just that. She scratched Yami's shirt and latched onto his nipple, sucking and purring at the milk she drank.

Yami blushed and moaned softly, smiling at the little girl.

Yugi purred slightly. /Yami, please try not to moan. You know how that makes me feel/ Yugi said.

Yami blushed darkly. "Good. I want to test it later in this body," Yami said.

Yugi smirked. /If you wish. Come on. Let's go back/ he said.

Yami nodded and flew briefly, landing on Yugi's back before he sat down.

Yugi smiled and groaned as he got up, beating his wings before he took off.

Yami gently stroked Yugi's scales, biting his lip to keep from moaning again as the baby sucked on his nipple.

Yugi flew lower as he went, his eyes drooping yet he kept scratching at them to keep awake.

"Do you need to stop, Yugi?" Yami asked.

/No... I'm fine.../ Yugi murmured as he saw the palace in view.

Yami nodded, smiling at the baby.

Once they made it to the palace, Yugi roared and went to his room.

Yami jumped off Yugi's back and placed the now sleeping baby in the room connected to theirs, returning to Yugi with a smile.

When he turned, he stifled a laugh as he saw Yugi passed out.

He left to check on Atemu, holding his shirt over his breast so that no one could see it.

"Isis?" Yami called as he walked in, gasping and paling terribly as he saw Atemu's paw on the other side of the room.

Yami placed a hand over his mouth as he turned away, feeling very sick.

"Yami?" Isis called.

"Isis? Is Atemu okay?" Yami asked.

Isis sighed and gave Yami a bucket. "For now, yes. I had to amputate his paw and part of his leg to remove the deadly infection he had. He'll need a strong medication so he'll be loopy for a while," she replied.

Yami nodded, giving a confused look at the bucket.

"You feel sick, don't you?"

Yami nodded. "I feel like crap," Yami muttered.

"Here. Take this. It won't affect anything but your pain and illness," Isis said as she handed Yami a small cup of mashed herbs.

Yami pulled away from the cup, shaking his head rapidly.

"Why?"

"It kills angels," Yami replied.

Isis gasped and pulled away. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright. Where's Heba?" Yami asked, looking around for the boy.

"As in Atemu's brother? Both are with Atemu now," Isis said, "But be careful, they are aggressive right now,"

"No. Angel Heba," Yami said. "Is he there too?"

Isis nodded, "The two began to fight each other when they saw one another," she replied.

Yami sighed and went to stop the fighting, pulling angel Heba behind him. "What the hell is going on here?!" Yami shouted.

"I'm trying to go to Mama until the lizard pounced on me!" Hebacan yelled.

"What's your response, Dragon Heba?" Yami asked.

/He went too close for comfort Yami. I don't like him either/ Heba growled lowly.

"He has every right to see Atemu. Atemu is his mother," Yami said.

/What?/ Heba asked, shocked.

"You have your name which was once Hebacan's name before he was killed. He is Atemu's deceased son returned in angel form," Yami said.

Heba growled and stood back, watching his so-called nephew carefully as Hebacan came close to Atemu, gently stroking his almost missing paw.

Yami turned away, trying to hide the fact that he was clutching his stomach.

"Yami?" Isis said worriedly as she ran to him.

"I'm fine," Yami said.

Isis sighed and used her magic to check Yami over, "Seems like you are. Maybe just a cramp," she said.

Yami shook his head, not wanting to tell Isis the truth or that her magic wouldn't work on him for anything.

"You should go to Atemu. He needs you Yami," Isis said softly, looking at Atemu's struggling face.

Yami nodded and walked over to Atemu, gently stroking his scales. "You need to hang on a little longer and then the pain will be gone," Yami whispered.

Atemu's pegged leg wiggled slightly, whimpering.

"You won't have that for long. I promise," Yami said, trying to hide a wince.

/But Mama will have it for a while/ Machico said as he walked in.

"What makes you say that?" Yami asked.

/Papa, it's doesn't take a month for his leg to grow back. It'll take years/ Machico replied.

"No. It's worse than that. The gods know this and brought in a backup plan," Yami said, trying not to whimper.

Machico shook his head and nuzzled Yami slightly.

Yami whimpered, plonking onto the ground as he clutched his stomach.

/Papa?/ Machico asked worriedly.

"W-Why did they choose me?" Yami whimpered, curling up beside Atemu.

/What do you mean?/ Machica asked as both Heba's came close.

"The infection isn't gone and we can't stop it so the gods decided to have an accelerated pregnancy and childhood so that Atemu can continue to live at his true age," Yami said. "They chose me to carry the infant."

/What infant?/ Heba asked.

"Child. The baby that will soon be Atemu's new body," Yami replied.

"Yami… he'll die..." Isis said.

"That's why the gods are making him a new body through me," Yami replied.

Isis shook her head. "No. he'll die for good. He's a good boy though. He'll pull through," Isis murmured, kneeling to Yami and gently petting Atemu.

"What do you mean by he'll die?" Yami asked.

"Once he goes to the land of gods, he'll stay there. But, in about an hour or so, he'll wake," Isis replied with a smile.

"The gods aren't going to let him go there. They'll transfer him to the new body first," Yami said.

"It matters not. He'll make soon."

Yami nodded, gasping and whimpering when he felt a sharp movement in his stomach.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Isis asked.

"B-Baby," Yami mumbled, moving his arms so Isis could see a bump that was slowly expanding.

"What? from where?" Isis asked.

"G-Gods. I said that," Yami said.

"But it can't be for Atemu. He's alright," Isis said.

"No he's not. He's still got it in his body," Yami replied.

"The medicine I gave him is killing it," Isis said.

"No. It's still getting worse. I can sense it," Hebacan said sadly.

Isis growled before she walked away, yelling and pulling at her hair.

Yami got up and followed her, struggling to stay on his feet as the pain got worse.

Isis fell onto her knees, her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, kneeling beside Isis and holding her in a hug.

"This is too much..." Isis cried.

"What is?" Yami asked.

"Everything! Everyone is either sick, hurt, or dying! I don't even have enough time to be with Yamino or our baby!"

"I'm sorry," Yami said sadly, looking down sadly since it all started with him coming to this place.

/Isis?/

Isis turned to see who was talking to her.

/Don't cry for something everybody needs. It happens. It's life. Plus, I would think Bubby here wouldn't mind the attention he's getting from his aunts and uncles/ Yamino said, nuzzling her.

/And Papa, please don't blame yourself./

"I'm sorry," Yami mumbled, unable to forget the guilt from it all as he got up and left the palace.

/Papa!/ Yamino called as she went after him.

She saw Yami flying away towards where Yugi had originally found him.

She secretly followed, wondering what he was doing.

Yami landed where he had originally been found, sitting down for a little bit as his stomach visibly expanded in front of Yamino.

'What the…' she thought.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Yami whimpered as his stomach expanded, rubbing his stomach.

/Mama?/ Yamino called.

Yami jumped, turning to the girl. "You should be with Isis, not here," Yami said.

/No. I'm worried about you. Are you okay?/ Yamino asked as she flew to him.

"I'm fine," Yami replied, trying to hide his stomach.

/Mama... I can see, y'know./

Yami sighed and flopped onto his back, not caring that Yamino saw his still expanding stomach anymore.

/Mama, what's wrong?/ Yamino asked as she came close.

"The baby is growing too quickly," Yami replied.

/Mama, if it's Papa, he's going to have two bodies and personalities. This one will be his child side while the other his elder side. When age comes, the two will join and become one/ Yamino said.

"Yeah. Y-You have to take the child back when he is born," Yami said.

/Are you not coming back?/ Yamino asked sadly.

"I don't know," Yami replied.

/Mama, Papa and Dad needs you… as do your kids/ Yamino said.

"Just drop it," Yami said, feeling his pain get even worse.

Yamino frowned and walked closer to Yami.

"I don't feel well," Yami mumbled, looking a little pale.

/How do you feel?/ Yamino asked as she ran the rest of the way.

"Like crap," Yami replied, wiping sweat away from his forehead.

/Do you want to go into the water?/

Yami looked at the water before he nodded, Yamino helping Yami into the creek.

/Better?/ Yamino asked.

"A little," Yami replied.

/Is there anything else you need, Mama?/ Yamino asked, her head down.

"I don't know," Yami replied, clutching his stomach.

Yamino lay down and nudged Yami with her head, purring softly.

Yami smiled slightly, stroking her scales.

Yamino purred a little louder and began to hum.

Yami clutched his stomach, blushing when he felt his waters breaking early.

/Are you ready, Mama?/ Yamino asked.

Yami shook his head. "N-Not yet," Yami replied.

/Did your water break?/

Yami nodded. "But there's no contractions yet," Yami replied.

Yamino nodded. /Let me know when you are ready. I'll help/ she said.

Yami nodded. "I will," Yami said, smiling at her.

Yamino smiled and laid closer to Yami.

Yami hugged the girl's leg, feeling a little tired.

Yamino purred. /You okay?/ she asked.

"I'm just tired and sore," Yami replied.

Yamino nodded and nuzzled Yami.

Yami smiled and stroked her scales. "How do you feel?" Yami asked.

/Alright I guess. I just hope you get to stay with us/ Yamino replied.

Yami looked down. "Why do you want me there?" Yami asked quietly.

/Because you are our family. Mama, we love you!/

Yami didn't know how to respond, rubbing his still expanding stomach.

/Is he still growing?/ Yamino asked.

"Yes. It hurts," Yami whimpered, holding his stomach.

Yamino whined and gently nuzzled his stomach.

/Stop hurting Mama, Papa 2./

Yami chuckled softly, whimpering when he felt a sharp kick followed by the water turning red.

/Mama?/ Yamino said worriedly.

"H-He kicked," Yami mumbled, looking a little dazed and completely out of it.

/Is he ready to go?/ Yamino asked.

"No," Yami replied.

Yamino sighed and tried to comfort Yami.

Yami looked at the water. "What's wrong with the Water?" Yami asked, tilting his head.

/Papa 2./

"What about him?" Yami asked, looking at her blankly.

/He kicked you hard and made you bleed/ Yamino whispered.

"Oh," Yami muttered, looking down as his stomach expanded even more.

/Papa 2 is growing too big Mama/ Yamino sighed.

"He's almost ready," Yami said.

Yamino nodded and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

/It's been awhile since I've been here. It changed/ Yamino said.

Yami nodded, gasping as he felt another kick.

/You okay?/

"He's coming now," Yami said, feeling a painful contraction.

/How can I help?/ Yamino asked.

"Get ready to take him back," Yami said.

/And you/ Yamino said firmly.

"I don't know," Yami replied, clutching his stomach tightly.

/Mama, please. The baby you gave birth still needs you and a name/ Yamio said.

"Can't," Yami mumbled, feeling tired.

/Mama?/

"Hmm?" Yami asked, looking at her.

/I think you should push./

"Okay," Yami replied, starting to push even though he couldn't feel the urge.

Everything seemed far away to him.

'Please, stay with us, Mama' Yamino thought.

"Is he coming?" Yami asked.

Yamino shrugged and moved to look, gasping as she already saw half of Atemu's second body come in. /Yes!/

Yami panted softly before he pushed again, the baby being born followed by a large amount of blood.

Yamino used her magic to heal Yami and clean the area up, grabbed the squeaking baby and handing him to Yami.

Yami didn't respond, looking barely awake as the wounds returned.

/Mama!?/ Yamino yelled as Yami blacked out.

The baby whimpered and jumped onto Yami, nuzzling him.

Yamino carefully picked Yami up and headed back towards the palace.

/Isis!/ Yamino yelled, crying.

"Yamino? What Happened?" Isis asked worriedly, seeing the bleeding angel and the baby.

/Mama... he gave birth to Papa 2 and is like this… please save him.../ Yamino cried.

Isis gently took Yami and disappeared into the private room, gently taking Atemu 2 out of the room before she went back in.

/Mama?/ Atemu 2 whimpered before walking into Atemu's room and jumping on him.

Atemu groaned, slowly opening his eyes and turning to the baby that looked identical to him. /W-What's going on?/ Atemu asked.

/Atemmy! Big Temmy, Little Temmy!/ Atemu 2 cheered.

/What?/ Atemu asked with a confused look, looking at Yamino for an answer.

/The gods reincarnated you but had two sides. You, the adult, and him, the child side of you/ Yamino replied.

/Why did they do this?/ Atemu asked.

/You were going to die from the infection in your... leg/ Yamino replied.

/What?/ Atemu asked with a fearful look.

/Look.../ Yamino said as he walked to the shortened pawed leg.

Atemu looked down. /Didn't Isis get it all?/ Atemu asked, looking at the stump.

/I don't know but it was just in case/ Yamino murmured, looking as Atemu 2 jumped on Atemu's head.

/Timmy!/

Atemu looked up at him with a smile. /If he's me we're in trouble. I was cheeky/ Atemu said with a chuckle.

/Oh boy/ Yamino muttered.

/Where's Yami?/ Atemu asked.

/With Isis./

/Is he Okay?/ Atemu asked.

Yamino sighed and told him what happened, Atemu horrified as he listened.

Atemu 2 whimpered as well, disappearing to check on his mother.

Atemu groaned as he tried to get up, stumbling.

/Relax. You need to rest/ Yamino said, trying to force Atemu down again.

/No! Must see Yami/ Atemu hissed.

Yamino sighed and decided to help Atemu walk to Yami.

Atemu limped to Yami. /Yami?/ he called.

Yami had a machine that was recycling the blood he was bleeding back into his veins, Isis trying to stop the wounds.

Atemu 2 whimpered and curled around Yami.

/I-Is he Okay?/ Atemu asked.

/I don't know/ Yamino said.

/Mama/ Atemu 2 whimpered, nuzzling Yami.

Yami's hand flinched but he didn't move.

/Mama?/ Atemu 2 asked softly.

/At-Erm, Timmy, don't do that/ Atemu said.

/Why?/ Atemu 2 asked.

/That won't help anyone./

/Why won't it?/ Atemu 2 asked.

/Because it just won't/ Atemu said, getting worked up.

/What's wrong with Mama?/ Atemu 2 asked, not understanding.

/I don't know!/ Atemu yelled as he tried to go, getting overwhelmed.

"Ate'," Yami mumbled, barely conscious.

Atemu froze. /Y-Yami.../

"Ate'?" Yami asked, peeking his eyes open slowly.

/A-Are you okay?/ Atemu asked.

"Hurts," Yami whimpered, slowly rubbing his eyes.

He stopped and looked at the tube returning the blood with a frown.

/You okay/ Atemu 2 yipped.

"What's going on?" Yami asked, looking at the tube with a confused look.

Isis sighed and began to tell Yami on what's going on, everyone listening closely.

Yami looked at her blankly, not really registering what was said.

Atemu whined and limped over to him, nuzzling the boy softly.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked, turning to look at the dragon.

/No. Are you okay?/ Atemu asked back.

Yami shrugged. "What's wrong?" Yami asked.

/I want you to be okay.../

"What's wrong with you?" Yami asked.

/Nothing/ Atemu said with a sigh as he curled around Yami.

Yami smiled, slowly stroking Atemu's scales.

Atemu purred, nudging the hand for more.

Yami smiled and scratched the scales lightly.

Atemu purred louder, panting slightly at the pleasure.

"Like that?" Yami asked.

/Very.../ Atemu purred.

Yami smiled and continued doing it, feeling a little sleepy.

/Maybe you should rest, Mama/ Yamino said to Yami, glaring at Atemu.

/Why are you glaring at me?/ Atemu asked.

/Rest, Mama/ Yamino said, ignoring the Prince.

"Okay," Yami said tiredly, closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Atemu purred at Yami softly, nudging Atemu 2 slightly.

/What?/ Atemu 2 asked tiredly, feeling a little hungry too.

/You should eat and rest/Atemu said.

/Eat from Mama?/ Atemu 2 asked, worried about hurting Yami if he tried to eat.

"No. He needs to heal first. Eat from Atemu," Isis said.

/That's just weird/ Atemu said with a blush. /He's me. I never thought that I would be feeding myself./

"So? He needs to eat. And you're him and he's you."

/Exactly why it's so embarrassing/ Atemu muttered, picking his baby self up and leaving the room for a more private area so that he could feed the child.

Isis groaned and rolled her eyes at the stubborn prince.

She went back to trying to patch Yami up but it was hard since magic didn't work and her usual herb combination would kill Yami.

/Need help Isis?/ Yamino asked as their baby bounded into the room.

"I don't even know how to help. Magic is useless and herbs will kill. That leaves us with very limited options," Isis replied.

/Try to stitch him and use linen?/ Yamino suggested.

"I guess that will work but the tearing is on the inside. To get it all I think I'll have to operate but I have no way of making him sleep," Isis said.

/What about knocking him out physically? Or have Yugi take his injury from their mind link and operate him?/

"Knocking him out physically will cause more damage and where is Yugi?" Isis asked.

/In his room/ Yamino said.

"Can you get him?" Isis asked.

Yamino nodded and went to her father.

Isis smiled at her baby, watching the child jump up to look at Yami.

/'Ami?/ the baby yipped.

"He's sleeping for now, Hun. He's not doing well at the moment," Isis said sadly.

/Papa!/ the baby cheered, jumping on Isis.

Isis blushed and chuckled at the child, gently scratching under her chin.

The baby purred and nuzzled Isis.

Isis chuckled. "How are you, Little One?" Isis asked.

/Mama good. Papa good. Me good!/ the baby cheered.

Isis chuckled softly. "That's good. Let's just hope Yami will be good too," Isis said.

The baby nodded and settled herself on Isis's shoulders.

"Tired?" Isis asked.

The baby nodded and let out a cute yawn. /Tired and hungry/ she said.

Isis blushed lightly. "Why don't you eat when Yamino returns?" Isis suggested.

The baby whined but nodded.

"What's with the whine?" Isis asked.

/Hungry/ the girl said.

"No one here can feed you," Isis said softly.

The baby sighed but nodded, moving to lie on Isis's head.

Isis chuckled. "What is it with babies lying on the head?" Isis muttered to herself.

The baby shrugged and snuggled closer to Isis.

Isis smiled and scratched the baby's scales.

The baby purred in delight, squeaking when Isis stopped.

Isis chuckled. "I have to go back to work," Isis said.

The baby pouted and stayed on Isis's head.

Isis worked on Yami with a smile on her face.

/Here's Papa/ Yamino said as she and Yugi entered.

/What's going on?/ Yugi asked tiredly.

/We need your help to heal Yami…/


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

/How?/ Yugi asked.

Isis and Yamino began to tell Yugi of their plan, everyone listening closely.

/I can't feel the link though. I haven't been able to since his death/ Yugi said.

/Can you try?/ Yamino asked.

/I suppose/ Yugi replied, closing his eyes as he tried to find the link but it was gone.

/Nothing/ Yugi sighed.

/What now?/ Yamino asked.

"I don't know," Isis sighed.

Yami opened his eyes, chuckling softly at the baby.

/Granpapa!/

Yami groaned when the baby jumped on him, gently scratching under her chin. "Hello, Little One."

The baby purred /Hiya!/

"Are you okay?" Yami asked with a smile, slowly stroking the child's back with his second hand.

/Yes. You?/

"I think so," Yami replied, still fairly out of it.

The baby purred and nuzzled Yami.

Yami smiled. "Where's my little one?" Yami asked.

Right as he said that, the doors opened and all the kids, other than Atemu 2, bounded over.

"Where's little Ate'?" Yami asked worriedly, very worried about the boy he had just given birth to.

"Atemu is feeding him," Isis said, turning into her dragon form as there was an explosion nearby.

Yami whimpered; hugging Isis's child close as a few rocks fell from the roof.

There were roars and yelps but one voice stuck out to Yami.

"Little Ate'!"

Yami shot up, ripped the blood line out and ran to his baby.

When he got to the room, it was filled with boulders and dust. But, through the debris, he could see Atemu curled around Atemu 2, using his body as a shield and attacking the wyverns.

Atemu snarled as he felt the wyverns grab his neck.

Yami growled and used a massive pulse of angel magic that destroyed all creatures with dark intent.

Meaning all the Wyverns disintegrated into a cloud of dust.

Atemu screeched as he felt something cut him, panting and gagging as he tasted and smelt blood.

Yami whimpered, collapsing before he could fully help Atemu.

"Yami!" Isis called.

Yami was passed out, bleeding still without the blood being returned.

Isis ran over to Yami and grabbed him, running back to the healing chambers.

Everyone else went over to the two Atemu's, gently checking on them.

Atemu screeched as they touched his face, pulling back and growling at them on instinct.

/What's wrong?/ Little Atemu asked.

/Stay back/ Atemu hissed, covering his face with his torn wings.

/Big Me! What's wrong?!/ Atemu 2 shouted.

Hiding his face, he ran from the room, crying silently as he did so.

Atemu 2 ran after him, worried about his older self.

Atemu ran for minutes before falling, curling up as he tasted and smelt more blood.

/Other me? What's happening?/ Atemu 2 asked worriedly, coming closer to Atemu.

/Stay back! Get away!/ Atemu snarled.

/Why?/ the little one asked with a hurt look, not understanding.

'I look hideous… they tore my face and now no one wants me..' Atemu thought.

/Of course they still want you. Imagine what would happen if Grandmama ran off with that thought. Her face was shredded and everyone still loves her/ Atemu 2 said.

Atemu growled and showed his face.

His face was all blood, his right eye not there anymore, and his lips, nose, and remaining eye scratched up badly.

Atemu 2 whined softly, coming over to nuzzle his bigger self. /They'll still love you. It's only cosmetic. They love your soul, not your body./

Atemu shook his head and tried to find some water as the former wyvern people told him came back to him.

'You are ugly. No one will love you.'

-Ate'? Come home please. I need you.-

'I'm too ugly…'

-Atemu. Please hurry- Yami's voice pleaded, sounding slightly weak.

'Where's water? I need water first,' Atemu thought, panicky.

/Over here/ Atemu 2 said, using his wing to point to water.

Atemu turned and skipped over to the water, dunking his head in and yelping before flying off.

Atemu 2 growled and used some of the angel magic he inherited to transport onto Atemu's back.

A few minutes later, he landed and covered his face.

Atemu 2 gently nuzzled him before he called for Yugi.

/Atemu!/ Yugi called.

Atemu whined and hid his face.

/Show Yugi your face, Other Me/ Atemu 2 said.

/No.../

/Show him/ Little Atemu said sternly. /Or I'll force you to with Mama's magic./

/Stop it/ Atemu snapped.

/Show him!/ Atemu 2 shouted back.

/Leave me be!/

/Atemu. Please show me what has you so worried/ Yugi pleaded, walking closer to his lover.

/You'll hate me and dump me.../

/No I won't. Nothing that happens to you will stop me from loving you/ Yugi promised.

Atemu let his emotions get to him as he lowered is wings.

Yugi's eyes widened before they softened, Yugi gently nuzzling Atemu. /It's going to be okay. I love you/ Yugi said, giving Atemu a hug.

/I look ugly.../ Atemu cried as he hugged back.

/No you don't, Hun. You look beautiful/ Yugi replied.

/Yami.../

/He's not doing well. His angel body is shutting down. The only way we can save him is to have him reincarnated like what he did with you/ Yugi said.

/Then do it../

/H-He wants to see you/ Yugi said.

Atemu wined and hid his face in Yugi's scales and behind his wings as he leaned onto his mate, Yugi leading the way to Yami.

Yugi smiled sadly, chuckling when Atemu 2 teleported onto his back.

/Yami... Atemu's here.../ Yugi murmured as they walked in the room.

Yami weakly opened his eyes, smiling softly at Atemu. "How are you, Ate'?" Yami asked.

Atemu shrugged, whining softly as Yugi pushed him closer.

Yami gently cupped Atemu's face. "Pretty as ever," Yami said, gently kissing Atemu's nose.

Atemu closed his eye and sighed sadly. /No… One eye only and all torn up.../ he said, purring slightly.

"Matters not. You're still handsome and charming to us. It just adds character and tells a story," Yami said.

/What story?/ Atemu asked, tilting his head.

"The story of how you survived a wyvern attack while fighting a deadly disease and protected your new born self," Yami replied with a smile.

Atemu shrugged and tried to lie next to Yami, whining slightly.

Yami winced slightly, stroking Atemu's stomach. "Forgive me, Atemu," Yami whispered as he started to glow before he disappeared.

/Yami? Yami?!/ Atemu called out, scared and worried as he tried to get up.

Yugi gently pushed Atemu back down. /He'll join us again. You need to let him bond first before you move/ Yugi said.

/What?/ Atemu asked, suddenly sleepy.

Yugi chuckled softly. /He used his magic to be reincarnated. He only trusted one person enough to carry him/ Yugi said.

/...me?/ Atemu asked drowsily.

/Yes, Baby/ Yugi replied.

Atemu hummed as the process took its toll on Atemu.

/Sleep. We'll be here when you wake up/ Yugi said.

/I don't want no one to look at me/ Atemu grumbled, pulling Yugi close and snuggling close to him.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his wings around Atemu, nuzzling his lover softly.

Atemu purred and nuzzled back, hiding his head and face under his and Yugi's wings before dozing off.

/Will Big Me be okay?/ Atemu 2 asked.

/I hope so. Go get Isis so that she can heal him/ Yugi murmured.

Atemu 2 nodded and teleported away, loving the feeling of the teleportation.

Yugi chuckled and shook his head at the boy's antics, laying his head down on Atemu's neck.

Atemu purred happily, liking the feel of someone on his neck.

Yugi chuckled and smiled as Isis and Atemu 2 came in.

"How can I help?" Isis asked.

/Can you please help Atemu heal his wounds?/ Yugi asked as he unwrapped his wings and showed his mates face to the healer.

Isis winced and nodded, gently cupping Atemu's face as she used her magic.

Atemu whined softly at the stinging feeling, trying to move away.

Yugi forced him to stay still, being careful as he did so.

Soon, Isis finished.

The wounds were sealed by a bright white light and his eye was stitched closed to heal.

/Will he be okay now?/ Atemu 2 asked, looking bigger than before.

Isis nodded. "He should," she replied.

Atemu 2 smiled happily, nuzzling Atemu with a soft purr.

Atemu whined and nuzzled back.

/What's with the whine?/ Little Atemu asked.

/... sleepy... hurt../

/Sleep, Big Me. Everything will be okay/ Little Atemu said.

Atemu hummed and hide under Yugi's wings and dozed off again.

Yugi chuckled softly at the dragon. /He's too cute at times/ Yugi said.

/And he acts like a baby to/ Bakura snorted softly as everyone came in.

/Be nice to Big Me/ Atemu 2 growled.

Ryou, Joey, and Malik jumped on Atemu, not noticing his wounds.

Atemu screamed in pain, Atemu 2 instantly attacking the others.

The kids screamed and scrambled behind their fathers, Atemu crying in pain.

Atemu 2 growled, standing in front of Atemu defensively as he glared at the others.

Yugi growled and stood also, standing next to Atemu 2.

/What's going on?/ Seto asked.

/The kids jumped on Atemu. Again/ Yugi hissed /Right after Isis healed him./

The grownups growled and the mothers took them out to punish them.

/Atemu, are you okay?/ Yugi asked as he hears his crying increase.

/No. It hurts/ Atemu replied.

/Where?/

/Everywhere!/ Atemu replied.

Yugi winced and growled softly.

/What's wrong?/ Atemu 2 asked worriedly.

/Stay with Atemu. I'll be back/ Yugi said.

/No! Where are you going?!/ Atemu 2 shouted.

/To talk to the kids./

/Okay/ Atemu 2 said, moving closer to Atemu.

Atemu whined as he saw Yugi leave.

/He'll be back/ Atemu 2 said as he nuzzled Atemu.

/…hurt.../

/I know/ Atemu 2 said sadly.

/Atemu, we're so sorry/ the others said, nuzzling the prince.

/I-It's okay/ Atemu replied.

/How are you feeling?/

/Like crap/ Atemu replied honestly, keeping his face hidden from the others.

/Why are you hiding your face?/ Melvin asked.

/He got hurt and is ashamed of it/ Atemu 2 replied for Atemu.

/Hmm. I bet it's not that bad. Let me see/ Akefia said.

Atemu slowly shifted his head so that the others could see.

They all gasped when they saw the white marks and his closed eye.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Atemu looked down, taking the gasps badly.

/I-I'm sorry/ he whimpered as he tried to get up.

/You can't move yet. You'll hurt Mama/ Atemu 2 said worriedly.

Atemu whined and lay still, hiding behind his wings.

Atemu 2 snuck under the wings, gently nuzzling Atemu.

Atemu purred slightly at the baby dragon.

/Are you okay?/ Atemu asked.

Atemu 2 nodded. /But are you okay?/

/I'm fine/ Atemu replied.

Atemu 2 hummed his okay before he snuggled close to him.

/Please stop hiding/ Seto said to Atemu, gently nuzzling Atemu's wing.

/Why?/ Atemu asked, worried.

/We can't talk to you while you hide/ Seto replied.

/Yes you can./

/It's rude/ Seto said.

/So?/ Atemu asked.

/Come on, Big Me. They won't judge you/ Atemu 2 said.

/Yes they would/ Atemu grumbled before sighing.

/No they wouldn't. Have faith in them/ Little Atemu said.

Atemu sighed again before slowly lowering his wings.

Seto gently nuzzled Atemu's neck, too scared of causing to pain to nuzzle Atemu's head.

Atemu purred slightly, his wings dropping in exhaustion.

The others came over and gently nuzzled him as well.

Atemu looked down, a tear running on his cheek.

/What's wrong, Big Me?/ Atemu 2 asked.

/I don't deserve this…this love… I'm just a huge burden./

/You're not a burden and you deserve this love and more/ Bakura said.

/Why?/

/Because you do. You're a hero/ Bakura replied.

/Everyone's a hero, Kura/ Atemu murmured.

/Not everyone is strong enough to protect a child while fighting a deadly disease/ Marik said.

/Deadly disease?/ Atemu recalled.

/The disease that took your foot/ Bakura replied. /It's still in your body./

/It is?/ Atemu whined, looking at his stub.

/That's why I was created/ Atemu 2 said.

Atemu nodded and wiggled his stub again, wincing slightly.

/Are you okay?/ Seto asked worriedly.

/Sore… and hungry…/ Atemu whined with a pout.

/Can you eat normally yet?/ Bakura asked.

/Can I try?/ Atemu asked.

/Of course. What do you want to eat?/ Seto asked.

/Something small... nothing too hard./

/Grapes?/ Atemu 2 asked.

/No. I want meat/ Atemu said.

/What type of meat?/ Marik asked.

/Any/ Atemu replied, licking his lips as his mouth watered at the thought.

/I want some too!/ Atemu 2 said, drooling at the thought.

/No!/ Atemu snapped, nipping the child.

/Why not?/ Atemu 2 asked.

/Because it's only mine/ Atemu growled, hissing.

His territorial instincts were taking control of his system.

/I want my own food too. Growing boys need meat/ Atemu 2 replied.

/Mine/ Atemu snapped, growling and roaring.

Atemu 2 growled and left to get his own food from Yamino's temple.

Bakura sighed as he and the other's left to hunt.

Atemu curled up in a ball, yawning softly.

/Mama?/ Baby and Machico called.

/Yes, Babies?/ Atemu asked, turning to the kids.

/We're hungry/ they whined, jumping onto Atemu's chest.

Atemu blushed darkly as the kids latched onto his nipple and started to drink.

Atemu moaned softly, laying down and covering his face again.

He looked up when his and Yami's other kids entered the room.

/Why are you covering your face?/ they asked.

/I don't want to talk about it/ Atemu replied, keeping his face hidden.

The kids frowned and jumped on their mother/papa.

Atemu cried out in pain, snapping at the kids.

The kids yelped and whimpered.

/Don't snap at them/ Yamino said as she entered the room with her own baby on her back.

Atemu growled at his eldest daughter, snapping anyway.

/What's wrong with Grandpapa?/ Yamino's little one asked.

/Just an old angry lizard/ Yamino grumbled.

/That's not very nice/ the little one said.

/Hey, it's the truth/ Yamino said, tickling the baby.

The baby giggled happily, loving and hating the feeling of being tickled.

/Leave if you're going to make noise/ Atemu snapped.

/Grandpapa mean/ the child whined.

/Agreed/ Yamino mumbled.

/Leave him be/ Yugi said as he entered the room, dropping a pig in front of Atemu.

/Why?/ Yamino asked.

Atemu looked at the pig before sniffing it, gently grabbing it and taking small bits.

Yamino's eyes widened when she saw Atemu's face for the first time since the incident. /Oh./

Atemu growled and covered his face once again.

/Please don't be like this, Atemu/ Yamino said, gently nuzzling Atemu.

Atemu growled again and snapped at Yamino, biting her neck on instinct.

A loud crack sounded through the room, Yamino whimpering as she went limp.

Atemu gasped and pulled back in shock. /W-What.../

/MAMA!/ Yamino's baby shouted as she ran to her, worried when all she got in response was a weak whimper.

/Atemu what did you do!/ Yugi shouted.

/I didn't mean it/ Atemu said, looking terrified as he nuzzled Yamino.

/Get away!/ Yamino's baby yelled as she scratched Atemu's paw and face.

/I-Isis?/ Yamino asked, coughing a little.

Yugi let out a call, hoping Isis would come quickly.

/M-Mama?/ Yamino asked afterwards.

/Yami isn't here, Hun/ Yugi murmured.

/W-Where is he?/ Yamino asked.

/Somewhere/ Yugi said, sighing in relief as Isis ran in.

"What's going on?" Isis asked worriedly.

/I think Atemu snapped Yamino's neck/ Yugi replied.

Isis paled and she ran to her lover, gently checking the area between the bite marks.

/I-Isis/ Yamino moaned.

"Yes, Baby?" Isis asked, gently stroking Yamino's scales.

Yamino purred weakly /Hurt.../

/Can you feel below your neck?/ Isis asked.

/..Don't know./

Isis ran her nails over a pleasure point just below the wound but Yamino didn't react.

She continued doing that but Yamino never felt it.

/Come on. Let me help so you can get better/ Isis murmured.

/What will you do?/ their baby asked.

/Try to snap it back to place and make sure she doesn't move it for a week or so./

The baby nodded and watched as Isis got ready, Yamino telling Isis that she was ready.

In a matter of seconds, they all heard a cringe snap and crack.

Yamino cried out in pain but she still couldn't feel anything below the injury, a soft whimper leaving her.

/I'm sorry, I'm sorry/ Isis chanted as she laid Yamino's head down.

/D-Did you fix it? I-I can't move/ Yamino said worriedly.

/I think so. It'll take a few days or so to heal/ Isis replied.

/Why can't I move or feel my body though?/ Yamino asked.

/Your neck and the area around it are in shock. Try to relax./

Yamino sighed and tried to relax but she already felt relaxed. /I want Mama./

/He's getting reincarnated./

/Really? Why?/ Yamino asked.

/You don't remember?/ Isis asked.

/No/ Yamino replied.

Isis hummed and told her mate of what the plan was.

Yamino listened, wishing she could nuzzle Atemu's stomach.

As she thought of Atemu, she tried to look for him.

/Atemu?/ Yamino asked.

/...I'm sorry.../ a whimper was heard.

/Please come here/ Yamino said.

/...no... I hurt you!/ Atemu yelped in fear.

/Please come here/ Yamino pleaded.

Atemu whimpered and whined before his feet dragged him over.

Yamino smiled when she saw Atemu. /Give me a hug?/ Yamino asked.

/I'll hurt you more/ Atemu whined, afraid.

/No you won't. Please?/ Yamino replied.

Atemu slowly went over to Yamino, nuzzling her gently.

Yamino smiled. /Hug me!/

/No./

/Why not?/ Yamino asked with a pout.

/I won't hurt you again/ Atemu murmured, lying down carefully near Yamino.

/I know you won't. Please give me a hug/ Yamino said.

Atemu whined and lay over her, giving her a half hug.

Yamino purred happily, closing her eyes.

/Yamino, stay away/ Atemu whined worriedly.

/I'm not sleeping. Just enjoying this/ Yamino replied.

Atemu grumbled and laid his head off, covering himself.

/Are you okay?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

/I still don't like my face and it still kind of hurts to eat/ Atemu murmured.

/Sorry, Papa/ Yamino said softly, yawning slightly.

/Do you want to sleep?/ Isis asked.

/Yes/ Yamino replied sleepily. /Can I?/

/Sure, just try not to move too much/ Isis said.

/I can't move at all so that's not a problem/ Yamino replied.

Isis chuckled and shook her head, nuzzling and licking her mate.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Yamino smiled at her mate. /Where's our little one?/ Yamino asked.

/Mama!/ the baby yipped as she jumped on Yamino, glaring at Atemu.

/Come to my head. I can't feel my body/ Yamino said.

The baby purred and jumped onto her mother's head, nuzzling her.

Yamino purred happily, smiling at the girl. /Love you, Princess./

/Love you to, Mama./

Yamino purred again, closing her eyes tiredly.

Atemu grunted as he stood up, searching for the remainder of his food.

Yamino whined and pouted. /Someone hug me!/

Isis chuckled and went to her lover, curling around her and nuzzling her.

Yamino purred and smiled. /Why are you so hot, Love?/ Yamino asked, feeling Isis radiating heat.

/Mating season is ending so I guess that our heat is going crazy./

Yamino blushed darkly. /Does that mean you have to mate again?/ Yamino asked.

/If my mate is up to it but you're not/ Isis replied.

/Sorry/ Yamino said softly.

/Not your fault/ Isis replied.

/I'm going to miss having been pregnant/ Yamino said with a blush.

Isis chuckled. /Like Yami./

/Yami's going to be a kid again/ Yamino said with a smile.

Isis hummed and laid her head down.

/Yami is a cute baby/ Yamino said with a chuckle.

/How do you know how he will look like?/

/He's me/ Yamino replied simply.

Isis scoffed and chuckled at the answer.

/What's with the scoffing?/ Yamino asked.

/Nothing, nothing./

/Don't do that. What is it really?/ Yamino asked.

/Nothing/ Isis laughed.

Yamino pouted, hating when her lover got like this.

/Sleep, Queeny/ Isis said.

/Don't call me Queeny/ Yamino growled.

/Then sleep./

Yamino grumbled and closed her eyes to sleep.

Atemu sighed as he walked from his little cave.

/Where are you going? I'm still hungry/ Baby whined as he jumped onto Atemu's back.

/And I'm also still hungry/ Atemu replied coolly.

Baby whined and lay on Atemu's back, not liking his mother like this.

Atemu opened his wings and flapped them before going off.

Baby smiled, liking the feeling of flying.

Atemu flew far from his territory and landed when he smelt animals near.

Baby hissed. /Humans here/ Baby whispered.

/What?/ Atemu snapped, screeching as a powerful and heavy net caught him.

As they fell, Atemu curled around Baby and fell hard.

Baby whimpered. /I hate humans/

"Well, well. Lookie what we have here," a woman said, smirking as Atemu and Baby got shocked when they tried to attack the net and leave,

/What do you want?/ Atemu growled.

"You," the woman said before she yelled, "Take them to the base and prepare for the operation!"

/What Operation?/ Atemu asked fearfully.

"None of your business. I suggest you shut up before I kill the baby lizard under you."

Baby whimpered, gasping when he was teleported away.

/No!/ Atemu yelled, snarling and growling when he was shocked as he tried to grab the woman who took Baby away from him.

/He's fine, Big Me/ Atemu 2 said as he appeared in Baby's place.

/Leave me be!/ Atemu roared, biting Atemu 2's wing.

Atemu 2 cried out and whimpered, trying not to cry. /Why attack me?! I saved Baby!/

/Leave me alone!/ Atemu screamed as he was about to attack his other self again.

He stopped when he felt a sharp pain from his stomach where Yami was growing, looking down to see a spear through it.

"There. Now that you're calm, get him to the base," the lady said before Atemu and her disappeared, leaving Atemu 2 alone.

Atemu 2 tried to teleport but he couldn't.

He hurt too badly and he couldn't fly either.

/Where am I?/ Atemu asked as he looked around.

"The facility. That's all you need to know," the woman replied.

Atemu growled and tried to leave, crying out in pain in shock and in his stomach.

"You'll hurt the child if you move," the woman said with a smirk, knowing about the reincarnation.

Atemu hissed and snarled at the woman, pacing angrily.

"Why so angry? Snapping at children and leaving them to die?" The woman asked.

Atemu secretly winced, his stoic expression still shown.

"Answer or I'll hurt the brat in your stomach," the woman growled.

/Let me go! Who do you think you are!?/ Atemu roared loudly.

The girl chuckled and twisted the spear still in Atemu. "That's not an answer," She said, Atemu crying in pain.

/No… please!/ Atemu screeched.

"Please what?" The girl asked with a confused frown.

Atemu snapped and snarled, almost scratching the girl.

/Let me out!/

The girl responded by changing the angle and twisting the spear again.

Atemu screamed and fell, panting in pain as his tears ran.

Atemu looked down in fear when he noticed a clear liquid escape the wound.

/No…/ Atemu whimpered.

He couldn't sense the life inside of him anymore.

'No, Yami please,' Atemu thought as he cried harder.

The girl noticed as well and paled, removing the spear.

She kept muttering something to herself as she tried to stop the bleeding and fix the damage.

/Ow!/ Atemu yelled as he tried to pull back, trying to assist the wound on his own.

"Don't resist. I can't let the brat die. She'll kill me if I do," the woman replied.

/Who?/ Atemu snapped.

The girl didn't reply as she kept chanting that she would kill her.

Atemu cried as he still didn't feel any life.

'I'm sorry Yami… so sorry...'

He noticed a faint glow on his stomach before the embryo and everything disappeared, Atemu being transported home by the gods themselves.

Atemu looked on blankly as his mate ran to him.

He noticed Atemu 2 looking miserable as Isis tried to mend his wing.

Atemu's eyes started to darken slightly as everything finally came back to him.

Atemu 2 whimpered softly, tears running down his cheek as he seemed to talk to thin air.

'Mini me...'

/Are you alright, Atemu?/ Yugi asked worriedly.

/..no... never have… never will../ Atemu whispered coolly.

/What? That didn't make much sense/ Yugi replied. /OR is that just me?/

/Mini me I'm sorry.../

/Mama gone/ Atemu 2 whimpered.

/I know... I tried to save him... I really did/ Atemu whispered.

/A-Are you going t-to hurt me again?/ Atemu 2 whimpered fearfully.

/I'm sorry… I didn't mean to.../ Atemu began to cry again.

Atemu 2 weakly walked over to him, snuggling against Atemu's side.

Atemu curled around the baby, nuzzling him.

Atemu 2 purred softly. /What happens now?/ Atemu 2 asked.

/I don't know/ Atemu said sadly, sniffling.

The others surrounded them, giving them a hug as they mourned the loss.

As the pulled back, they noticed Atemu knocked out.

Isis set to work on Atemu while Atemu 2 went to snuggle up against Yamino, Yamino still unable to move.

/How's Atemu?/ Yamino asked.

/Not good/ Little Atemu replied.

/How?/ Yamino asked worriedly.

/He's passed out/ Atemu 2 replied.

/Why?/

/I don't know. I'm just a baby/ Atemu 2 replied but he looked to be at least 5 by now.

/Whoa, you grew/ Yamino said, shocked.

/Did I?/ Atemu 2 asked, looking down at himself.

/Yes. And a lot./

/I didn't notice/ Atemu 2 muttered with a blush.

Yamino laughed and tried to get up.

She whined softly when she couldn't even more her neck, her amusement dying away as she was reminded that she couldn't move.

/Isis, when can I move?/ Yamino whined.

"I don't know, Baby," Isis replied, a little distracted since she was still working on Atemu.

There was a sudden roar and the royals flew in.

Atemu 2 looked over at Amara and Aknamkanon.

/What happened here?/ Aknamkanon snapped.

/Mama's gone. Humans killed him/ Atemu 2 said, tears running down his cheeks.

/No.../ Amara murmured as she went to the baby.

/Yes. Mama's gone now/ Atemu 2 replied, nuzzling the Queen.

Amara nuzzled him back and curled around him and Yamino.

/Yamino can't move/ Atemu 2 said softly.

/Why? What happened?/ Amara asked.

/Atemu bit her neck/ Atemu 2 replied.

/What!?/ Amara screeched, getting up.

/He didn't mean it/ Yamino said.

/That doesn't matter!/

/Yes it does. You can't say that you haven't snapped when hurting and scared/ Yamino replied.

/I know I have but he could have killed you/ Amara stated.

/He didn't mean to. His instincts kicked in/ Yamino said.

/When don't they?/ Amara mumbled.

/What was that? He's me/ Atemu 2 said.

/He's what?/

/He's me. I am his reincarnation/ Atemu 2 replied.

/Wait, why?/ Aknamkanon asked as he came close.

/He has a deadly virus in his system/ Atemu 2 replied.

/How?/ Both of Atemu's parents asked, worried.

/He got the virus cause of his leg. If Atemu doesn't get stubborn, he should be fine/ Atemu 2 said, nudging Atemu in the process.

Aknamkanon nodded and sighed. /You heard that, right son?/ he asked.

Atemu 2 nudged Atemu again. Atemu groaned. /Yes, yes/ he mumbled.

Aknamkanon nodded before he turned around and flew off.

Before Amara followed, she grabbed Yamino and dragged her near Atemu.

Yugi smiled and walked to his mates and laid down next to them too, the kids all running and jumping and/or lying next to their parents.

Atemu smiled at his family and purred.

As hard as his life was right now, he was glad he had his family close.

 **And there's the end of the story. Sorry for cutting it off so fast, wasn't really up to finishing.**

 **I would like to thank my close friend, Jofisk for editing this for me.**


End file.
